Répercussions
by Censlive
Summary: Un simple détail allait tout changer. Grâce à cette petite idée, à ce petit morceau de plan, Harry Potter devint le propriétaire des trois Reliques de la Mort...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je partage ici avec vous une idée qui m'est venu en pensant à un personnage qui me tient à cœur : Severus Rogue. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je tiens à rappeler, mais on s'en souvient tous, que l'œuvre ne m'appartient pas. Rendons à JKR ce qui est à JKR !

Hésitez pas à laisser des p'tits mots hein ! J'y répondrait par MP ou à chaque début de chapitre pour les anonymes.

Bonne lecture !

 **Prologue**

Ceux qui faisaient partie de son entourage proche savaient qu'il était un homme solide mentalement, mais également profondément sensible. Ceux, à l'inverse, qui ne le connaissaient que de réputation ou de vue s'accordaient à dire qu'il était un homme dur et froid.

Lui-même était assez fier de se dire que les deux points de vue étaient vrais. Peut-être aurait-il préféré être plus chaleureux et avenant si cela avait signifié une vie plus douce. Mais le passé était écrit, et ce qu'il était devenu, malgré ses erreurs ô combien nombreuses, le satisfaisait. Du moins pensait-il s'en être sorti au mieux. Jusqu'à ce jour.

À quel moment avait-il pensé que ce plan était bon ? À quel moment son esprit pourtant si affûté avait choisi d'accepter cette mission ? Il se voilait la face. Le plan était né dans l'esprit d'Albus, la mission, confiée par Albus. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il accepte sans broncher.

Quand lui et Potter s'étaient assis face au directeur, quand ils avaient écouté son idée du début à la fin, ils avaient la même expression écœurée. Le vieil homme aussi n'y échappait pas. Ce soir-là, chaque mot qu'il prononça lui fit mal. De voir cet enfant et cet homme face à lui se décomposer faillit le faire se rétracter. Mais il savait que ça fonctionnerait, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait être horrible à dire ou entendre. Et il avait vu dans les yeux de Severus et Harry qu'ils comprenaient. Qu'ils voyaient comme lui que c'était la meilleure solution pour finir cette guerre sans trop de morts et de sang. Bien trop avait déjà coulé.

Alors ils s'étaient mis tous les trois d'accord. Ils avaient peaufiné les détails. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour être les seuls à savoir. Et une fois finis, ils étaient restés assis dans leurs fauteuils, en silence pendant plus d'une heure. Chacun, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans son esprit pour faire le point, pour accepter. Seul le chant mélodieux de Fumseck vint perturber cette atmosphère lourde.

Les trois Hommes, le phœnix ainsi que les tableaux se faisaient un adieu dans ce bureau.

C'était le soir du 26 Juin 1997.

En ce 30 Juin 1997, Severus était fier de constater qu'ils avaient eu raison. En un jour, en suivant le Plan scrupuleusement, Albus, Potter et lui venaient de mettre fin à la guerre. Le directeur était mort de la main de son professeur de potion, comme prévu. Potter l'avait ensuite désarmé pour devenir le maître de la baguette de Sureau, comme prévu. Rogue avait fui, avec les autres mangemorts, comme prévus. En bon serviteur zélé, Severus avait prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres du nom du possesseur de la fameuse baguette, comme prévu. Voldemort avait emmené tous ses hommes à Poudlard pour en finir avec Potter et récupérer la baguette tant que les défenses du château étaient baissées à cause de la mort d'Albus, comme prévu. Suite à une fausse résistance de Potter dans un duel, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tua le garçon et par la même occasion, son dernier horcruxe, comme prévu. Et finalement, Severus Rogue, profitant de l'euphorie de ses « alliés », put mettre un terme à la guerre d'un simple avada kedavra. Comme prévu.

Alors, oui, la guerre était finie, plus de Voldemort, plus de morts inutiles. Si tant ai que les membres de l'Ordre arrêtent tous les mangemorts. Mais ce n'était plus le problème de Severus. La seule chose à laquelle il put penser, en fermant les yeux sur l'éclair vert lancé par Bellatrix droit sur lui, fut « comment une victoire peut-elle être si laide ? »

Mais personne ne pouvait se douter des répercussions de ce Plan. Pas même Dumbledore, avec son esprit si fin, n'aurait pu imaginer ce que leurs sacrifices, et surtout la mort de Harry, allaient engendrer pour le monde magique.

Un simple détail allait tout changer. Rendre le garçon maître de la baguette de Sureau pour attirer Voldemort à Poudlard et le forcer à le tuer fut l'élément déclencheur.

Grâce à cette petite idée, à ce petit morceau de plan, Harry Potter devint le propriétaire des trois Reliques de la Mort...

La suite bientôt...


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Le premier chapitre arrive rapidement, pour vous donner une vague idée de ce que sera la trame de la fanfic. Mais alors très vague l'idée !

Si certains éléments vous paraissent peu expliqués, pas d'inquiétude, la suite est là pour ça. Je garde quelques surprises pour la suite. L'action va mettre un peu de temps à s'installer. Posons les bases d'abord.

 **Avertissement :** moi et l'orthographe nous livrons une guerre acharnée !

J'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même dans ce combat. J'espère avoir gagné.

Je rappelle que l'œuvre entière appartient à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Après tout, c'est une situation plutôt incongrue d'ouvrir les yeux après être mort. En tout cas, bien assez pour le faire rire. Tout le stress, toute l'angoisse, toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée depuis ce fameux soir dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ne lui permettait pas de faire preuve de rationalité.

Il avait été élevé « comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir », dixit son bien aimé professeur de potion, avait enchaîné joies et peines à une vitesse effarante, et il avait fini par accepter que la meilleure solution pour tous soit que le directeur, Rogue et lui-même se sacrifient avec bon cœur.

Albus passerait pour un sorcier déchu perdant la vie suite à un simple enchaînement « expélliarmus/avada kedavra ». Severus passerait pour le plus immonde des traîtres. Et lui, le Survivant, passait pour un martyr essayant de satisfaire un peuple de couards.

Alors, là, tout de suite, il voulait juste rire. Rire en espérant que le plan du grand Albus Dumbledore avait fonctionné. Rire en espérant que sa propre mort ouvrirait les yeux à tous ces sorciers sur la bêtise de brandir un enfant pseudo prophétisé comme bouclier. Et surtout rire de l'absurdité de sa situation ! Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, au nom de Merlin !

Une fois vidé de toutes ces émotions, il put reprendre son calme. Un calme apparent et fragile certes, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il se rendis rapidement compte qu'il était debout. Allons bon, mort mais debout, sans aucun appuie. De mieux en mieux. Il regarda d'abord face à lui. Un sol en carrelage noir et blanc. Et c'est tout, pas de mur, pas de couleur, pas de fin à cet environnement. A droite, la même chose. A gauche, la même ch …

« Nom de... ! » Harry nierait plus tard ce couinement.

A sa gauche, à moins d'un mètre de lui, se tenait debout un vieil homme. Enfin, vieil homme était peut-être erroné. Impossible de le situer en terme d'âge. Le visage mince et allongé portait des rides marquées, et le corps était fin et courbé légèrement en avant mais, et de façon surprenante, paraissait extrêmement dynamique. L'homme était en costume noir et tenait ses mains derrière son dos dans une posture d'attente typique.

Ses yeux noirs le regardaient sans cillé, et si Harry avait dû comparer cette expression à une autre plus connue, il aurait sans hésité cité Dumbledore. Même si cet homme face à lui semblait bien moins exubérant.

« Je te prierais de ne pas Me comparer à ce simple mortel. Aussi divertissant eut-il été. »

La voix était simple et grave, allant parfaitement avec l'apparence propre et soigné de l'homme. On aurait pu croire à un vrai business man moldu. Pris d'un doute, Harry regarda tout autour de lui, mais en dehors de cet homme, il n'y avait que le sol et les ténèbres à perte de vue. Il pris donc le temps d'analyser ce que venait de dire l'inconnu. Il laissait tomber pour ce qui était du pourquoi et du comment, il avait compris depuis longtemps que sa vie aimait à le jeter dans des situations toute plus folles les unes que les autres.

Bien, donc l'homme en face de lui avait entendu ses pensées. Par quel moyen, peu importe, mais les faits étaient là. Et puisqu'ils étaient seuls ici, Harry choisi de tenter une approche, qu'il qualifierait en y repensant de proprement _simplette_.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Ça ne saute pas aux yeux ? »

Super, même la façon de parler était typique de Dumbledore. L'homme face à lui leva les yeux aux ciel, et le pli de ses lèvres sembla descendre légèrement vers le bas, avec agacement. Donc ne pas le comparer à un mortel. Minute, mortel ? _OH... !_

« La Mort ? » Fut le petit gémissement qui réussit à sortir de la bouche du brun.

« Hum. »

Ce simple son pour confirmer l'hypothèse de l'enfant sembla résonner comme une sentence à travers l'immensité du lieu. Avoir rencontrer de grands sorciers, des bêtes mythiques et dangereuses ou même avoir entendu des prophéties n'était rien comparer à un face-à-face avec la mort. La-Mort-Him-Self ! Il ne serait pas venu l'idée à Harry de douter de cette simple affirmation. Quand il embrassait sa situation en entier, il ne pouvait en découler qu'une vérité. Il était mort et pour de bon. Ce lieu n'existait sûrement pas, sans doute une simple passerelle pour l'Après. Mais même en aillant côtoyé le monde magique, il ne lui serait jamais passé par l'esprit que les âmes rencontraient La Mort avant leur passage dans l'autre monde. Ou peu importe ce qu'il y avait après.

« J'ai bien trop de travail pour perdre mon temps à rencontrer chaque Âme, Enfant. »

Enfant ? Harry aurait aimé se vexer, mais il n'était pas face à n'importe qui et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'agir n'importe comment. Il lui fallait réfléchir à quoi dire, et surtout de quelle façon.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi être ici avec moi ? »

Avec son niveau d'éducation, quand même assez léger, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. L'Entité fit claquer sa langue avec impatience, mais sa posture et son expression restèrent les mêmes.

« Si je ne peux venir à la rencontre de chaque âme, je me dois tout de même d'être présent pour celle de mon possible Maître.

Pardon ?

Ne pose pas de question et ne me coupe pas. Je vais t'expliquer. Lorsque tu es devenu maître de la Baguette de Sureau, tu possédais déjà la Cape d'invisibilité et la Pierre de Résurrection. Tu dois donc être capable de voir le lien de cause à effet. » La Mort passa une main aux long doigts fins sur son menton et sembla prendre une décision en se remettant dans sa position initiale. « Tu n'es pas encore mon Maître, cela ne peut découler que d'un choix. Devenir une Entité ou continuer le voyage comme tous les autres, de l'autre côté. Que préfères-tu ? »

Harry comprit que c'est tout ce que la Mort lui dirait s'il ne posait pas de questions. Il devait réfléchir aux plus importantes à poser. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il ne sautait pas sur l'occasion pour aller de l'autre côté, après tout, revoir ses parents, son parrain, c'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité en acceptant la mort. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il était un Griffondor, sans aucun doute. Mais une petite part de lui aurait été accepter à Serpentard, et en ce moment elle lui soufflait de réfléchir. En premier lieu...

« Pourquoi me donne-t-on le choix ? »

L'Entité sourit légèrement. Très rare était les mortels aillant obtenu les Reliques, et cet Enfant était le tout premier à poser cette question. Il était également le premier à les réunir par hasard.

« Devenir une Entité ne se fait pas à la légère. Notre existence entière est tournée vers notre devoir. Le Maitre de la Mort est mon miroir dans le monde des vivants. Même pouvoirs, même devoirs. Observer, guider et juger les âmes. Si une Entité ne remplit pas ses obligations, le Néant la dévore. Les Reliques qui lui sont associés retournent alors s'égarer dans l'attente d'un remplaçant. »

Oh wow wow wow... Harry se sentait heureux d'avoir posé la question. Ceux qui ne l'avait pas fait avait simplement disparu à jamais. Pas d'Après, pas de réincarnation. Rien. Le Néant. Au vue de cette explication, où était son intérêt à accepter ? Il n'en voyait pas.

« Les pouvoir de la Mort n'ont pas de limites, ceux de son Maître non plus. Changer le court du temps, créer des guerres, en empêcher d'autres, sauver des vies, en supprimer. Rien n'est impossible, rien n'est interdit. Le Maître, en quittant son statut d'humain, change. En mieux, en pire. Tout dépend du point de vue. Mais la contrainte, c'est de s'occuper des âmes. Ni le Maître, ni Moi ne pouvons y souscrire. Jamais. »

L'Entité semblait presque heureuse de pouvoir répondre à ces questionnements intérieurs. Et maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi il y avait un choix. A lui de le faire maintenant. Rejoindre ses proches était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais pouvoir changer le court du temps ? Sauver des vies ? Empêcher des guerres ? Il voyait là une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il restait cependant un point d'ombre.

« Que doit faire le Maître pour s'occuper des âmes des vivants ?

L'âme étant dans un corps, une aura entouré chaque être vivant. Le Maître dois les juger, les guider pour qu'elle s'améliore, et les punir si cela semble nécessaire. Il est Juge et Bourreau des vivants. »

Donc s'il acceptait, Harry devrait gouverner les âmes ? Grossièrement, c'était ça non ? Au moins il avait compris. Et il connaissait déjà sa décision. A en juger par le petit sourire de la Mort, elle aussi. Harry voulait essayer d'améliorer la vie de ceux qu'il avait aimé, et pour cela, il deviendrait le Maître de la Mort.

Il regarda le visage face à lui et hocha simplement la tête. Il n'y avait besoin de rien de plus. L'Entité lui sourit discrètement et le salua avant de tourner les talons et de s'évaporer doucement comme un mirage.

Harry vis l'espace autour de lui se tordre et se troubler et, au plus profond de lui, sa magie faire de même. Changer et s'adapter. Il sut ce qu'il devait faire, et pensa à l'endroit où il voulait aller. Et surtout, à quel moment...

 **00000**

Harry atterrit avec grâce sur les fesses. Apparemment, Maître de la Mort ou pas, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. En jetant un œil à son environnement, il avait la certitude d'être au bon endroit. La rivière, les usines désaffectées, les maisons délabrées, tout y était.

La porte qui claqua derrière un enfant d'environs 4 ans lui confirma que c'était également le bon moment. Le garçon se figea en le voyant, sans doute peu habitué à voir traîner des badauds dans le coin. Les cris fleuris passant à travers la porte le remirent en mouvement, et il disparut à l'angle d'une rue au pas de course. En tendant l'oreille, Harry pouvait jurer avoir entendu les mots « pain » et « vite » au milieu du discourt de l'ivrogne. Du moins il espérait qu'il était saoul, parce que vraiment sa prononciation... Passons, l'Entité avait à faire.

Traversant la rue, il ouvrit la porte d'un simple geste de la main. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter sur le palier, il avança à bonne allure dans le couloir défraîchit en regardant par chaque ouverture. Il trouva rapidement la salle de bain, faisant fit des cris de l'homme, vite rejoint par sa femme, qui lui courrait après. Il ferma la porte et lança un informulé pour épargner ses oreilles. Il existait vraiment tant de gros mots ?

Se mettant face au miroir, il étudia les changements qui accompagnait son changement de statut. Et...wow ! Il faisait peur ! Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de flagrant, même taille, même visage, même corpulence. Mais ses cheveux, s'ils étaient toujours aussi noirs et ébouriffés, semblaient _vivants_. Comme pris dans une légère brise. Flottant sous sa puissance magique, calmement. Et ses yeux, bien que toujours verts, lui donnait la même impression que ceux de la Mort. Pénétrant. Il ne voyait pas comment le dire autrement. Il faisait peur, comme la Mort, comme Voldemort. Intimidant au possible. Bien. Harry sourit légèrement, au moins ça lui serait utile pour la suite.

D'une vague pensée, les cris reprirent et la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme vint lui postillonner au visage en vociférant du « violation de domicile » et autre « z'êtes qui bordel ? ». La femme, main devant la bouche, était toujours dans le couloir. Malgré son regard écarquillé et la peur qu'il pouvait y lire, son maintien restait droit. C'était bien la descendante d'une famille de Sang Pur.

« Tobias, cessez dont de crier tel un condamné à mort. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air ambiant et stoppa l'homme efficacement. Pris d'un doute, le dénommé Tobias, plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant en tanguant légèrement. Comme pour mieux distinguer les traits de Harry.

« On s'connait ? »

Apparemment il avait un doute. Comme conscient que l'alcool pouvait lui avoir embrumé l'esprit au point de ne pas reconnaître une connaissance. Sa femme gémit légèrement en continuant de fixer le jeune homme. Son mari était un moldu. Et de ce qu'elle avait vu, ce jeune homme était un sorcier. Et puissant avec ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore sortie sa baguette ni prononcer aucune formule. Pourtant sa porte d'entrée était sortie de ses gonds sans un bruit, et la porte de la salle de bain était resté scellé un moment. Peut-être avait-elle abandonner sa dignité en restant auprès de Tobias, mais pas son intelligence.

Elle avait vécu dans le monde sorcier assez longtemps pour savoir reconnaître un danger magique. Et bien que le jeune homme face à elle semblait être... Eh bien, un jeune homme, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Bon sang ! Son esprit, pire, son âme criait au danger ! Si son corps n'était pas figé, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son coup.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir dire non. Et ça ne changera pas. Je prends Severus et je m'en vais. Promis, on ne se verra plus. »

Le clin d'œil et le sourire qui accompagnèrent ces mots ne rassurèrent pas Eileen Prince.

Son mari, aidé par l'alcool, pris une teinte rouge très intéressante. Face à lui se tenait un morveux, entré par effraction chez lui, qui voulait lui prendre son fils. Exit tout bon sens. Exit instinct de survie. Si Tibias avait un jour eu l'un des deux, nul doute qu'il ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, son cerveau ne pouvait lui dire qu'une chose. Il voulait ce petit con dehors, et tout de suite. A grand renfort de geste et de cris, il voulut attraper Harry par le t-shirt.

Il se retrouva totalement immobilisé et silencieux sous le regard vert fixé sur lui. Il entendit sa femme pousser un petit cri étranglé, mais ne l'entendit pas bouger. Et à travers la brume de whisky flottant dans sa tête, il comprit que le petit brun face à lui était un monstre. Comme sa femme. Comme son fils. Mais un monstre qui n'hésiterais pas à se défendre semblait-il.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez compris. Je ne veux pas traîner ici trop longtemps. J'emmène Severus, qu'importe votre avis. Mme Rogue, vous allez me céder sa garde sous serment sorcier immédiatement. Il sera mieux n'importe où plutôt qu'ici n'est-ce pas ? Tobias, étant moldu, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. »

Son sourcil relevé avec impatience décida la sorcière à obéir rapidement. Son instinct lui hurlait de courber l'échine. Au fond d'elle, la mère reconnaissait que ce jeune homme avait raison. Recevoir des ordres et être contrainte à faire les choses ne lui avait jamais plût. Et même si elle regrettait la vie misérable qu'avait son fils à cause d'elle, elle l'aimait. Mais Eileen Prince savait choisir ses combats. Et celui-ci était perdu avant même d'avoir commencé. Peut lui importait ce qui arriverait à Severus après ça, elle avait bien trop peur pour s'y opposer.

« Moi, Eillen Rogue, anciennement Prince, abandonne, devant la magie, la garde de mon fils, Severus Rogue. »

« Moi, Harry Famula, prend, devant la magie, la garde de Severus Rogue. Il sera désormais mon fils et héritier, sous le nom de Severus Famula. »

Eileen laissa une larme couler. Avec deux phrases sa vie venait de changer radicalement. Elle ne reverrait plus son fils. Et si elle le recroisait un jour, il ne serait plus son enfant.

Harry lui souriait, aux anges. Il avait appris à respecter Severus Rogue sur la fin de sa vie humaine. Et en revenant dans le passé, il lui paraissait évident que lui épargner une vie de souffrance était une priorité. Il était persuadé que ce simple événement changerait beaucoup de choses. Le brun devrait s'improviser père, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait fait la guerre, il pouvait élever un enfant, merci bien.

Le plus drôle serait sans doute ses interventions dans la politique. Tous ces Sang Pur, si fier, s'étrangleront à chaque fois qu'ils devront le nommer. Les sorts étant en latin, aucun doute qu'ils sauront tous que Famula veut dire maître.

Décidément, Maître de la mort ou pas, certains aspects de sa personnalité restaient immuables. Avec toutes les connaissances qui courraient dans son esprit, merci à son nouveau statut, aucun doute qu'il allait bien rigoler !

La suite bientôt...

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous répondrais, promis !

Cens'


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous. J 'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

Je précise bien sûr que Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR.

Je m'excuse immédiatement, au cas où des horreurs orthographiques vous brûlent la rétine.

Bonne lecture ! Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Abritant ses doigts du froid dans ses manches trop larges, Severus courait vers sa maison. Il tenait fermement une baguette contre lui. La boulangerie était loin, du moins à ses yeux, et il savait avoir mis du temps. Trop de temps. Son père allait le punir, c'était sûr. Plus vite il serrait rentrer, plus courte serait la remontrance. Et seulement verbale avec un peu de chance.

C'est les joues rougies que le petit garçon arriva devant chez lui. Et immédiatement il eut peur. La porte au sol, et le silence était suffisant pour mettre son esprit d'enfant en alerte. Essayant de maîtriser sa respiration bruyante après sa course, il entra doucement. Le couloir et le salon au fond étaient les seules sources de lumière. Comme une route. Le bruit d'un verre poser sur la table du salon lui firent penser à son père. Combien de fois par jour ce bruit résonnait-il entre ces murs ?

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit sa mère assise droite dans le fauteuil face au canapé. Il était derrière celui-ci, mais voyait tout de même deux tête masculine dépasser. A droite, son père sans aucun doute. A gauche... Il ne savait pas. Contournant le meuble suite à un signe de sa mère, il se retrouva à côté de la table basse. Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, en évitant de marcher sur un cadavre de bouteille, il étudia l'inconnu.

Le regard franc qu'il reçut lui fit plaisir. Son père l'avait toujours regardé avec dégoût et colère. Sa mère, avec honte. Alors ce regard droit, sans jugement, rendit ses joues encore plus rouges. Le brun eu un léger sourire en voyant ça et commença à analyser le reste de sa personne. Ses vêtements usagés, ses chaussures trouées, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. Les bras de Severus s'accrochèrent plus durement à sa baguette de pain quand l'inconnu fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas rester ? Si cet homme le trouvait trop sale, ses parents seraient mécontents. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ! Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour sortir lorsque la voix de l'homme l'interrompit.

« Il faudra t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements Severus. On dirait que ceux-là sortent de la déchetterie. »

Les yeux acérés se fixèrent sur sa mère. Lui, il n'y comprenait rien. Cet homme voulait lui acheter de nouveau vêtements ? Il se tourna vers sa mère, bouche légèrement ouverte et sourcils froncés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser des questions, elle leva la main et prit la parole.

« Je te présente Harry Famula. Il prendra soin de toi à partir de maintenant. Tais-toi et écoutes. Tu te souviens de la magie ? Bien. Mr Famula va te l'enseigner. Et comme ton père ne veux pas en entendre parler, tu ne vivras plus ici. Compris ? »

C'était dit sur un ton froid et sec. Mais à quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'attendre. Sa mère venait de lui dire qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Du haut de ses 4 ans il avait compris. Il était petit, mais pas bête. Eileen, il ne pouvait vraiment plus l'appeler mère n'est-ce pas ? Eileen donc, lui avait déjà parler du monde sorcier. Vaguement et seulement dans les grandes lignes. Mais il savait des choses. Il était un sorcier. Il pouvait faire de la magie. Et d'après Tobias, ça faisait de lui un monstre. Si ce Harry Famula allait s'occuper de lui, alors il était un monstre comme lui. Comme Eileen. Il devait en être sûr.

« Alors vous êtes un monstre, comme moi ? »

La brusque inspiration de sa mère lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient ce Harry avec...Peur ? Severus le regarda. Il était bien un monstre alors ?

« En effet Severus, je suis un monstre. Toi, par contre, je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien plus tard. Est-ce que tu as des questions sur la situation ? »

Jugeant le sourire de l'homme encourageant, le petit garçon se mit à poser des questions. La curiosité enfantine prenant le pas sur la peur.

« Je ne reviendrais plus ici ? »

« Jamais. »

« Je vais vivre avec vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment je dois vous appelez ? »

« Harry, père, papa. C'est toi qui choisit. »

« Vous êtes mon nouveau père ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai une nouvelle mère aussi ? »

« Non, tu n'en aura pas. »

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre, concentré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait demander d'autre ? Il haussa les épaules. Rien ne venait. De toute façon, la seule chose importante était que ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire de toute façon ? Pas vrai ? Il dévia ses grands yeux noirs vers Eileen qui restait impassible. De ces deux parents, elle était la mieux. Elle ne le soutenait pas, mais elle n'en rajoutait pas non plus. Il n'avait jamais vu d'autres enfants avec leurs parents, donc il n'avait aucun point de comparaison. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce Harry serait comme Eileen et non comme Tobias.

Severus posa la baguette de pain sur la table basse, poussant légèrement les verres vides et faisant attention aux petites flaques d'alcool à moitié séchées. Frottant ses manches sur son pull pour chasser la farine, il osa se tourner légèrement vers son père. Il avait été silencieux tout au long de l'échange. Étrange quand on connaissait l'homme. La surprise le fit reculer d'un bon pas. Puis il plissa les yeux, comme pour augmenter sa concentration. Mais impossible de comprendre pourquoi Tobias ne bougeait pas, les yeux dans le vide, les bras légèrement levés et la bouche ouverte dans un pli de colère. La voix de Harry la sortie de sa contemplation.

« Tobias était bien trop bruyant quand je suis arrivé. Et légèrement agressif. Je le trouve bien plus sympathique comme ça. T'en penses quoi Severus ? »

Le grand rire surprit Eileen. La situation surprenante semblait avoir eu raison de son fils. Non... de l'enfant. Le stress des cris du matin, la découverte de son abandon, et la rencontre avec ce sorcier avait ouvert un barrage apparemment. Severus riait et pleurait en même temps. Ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts et son dos se courbait vers l'avant.

Harry se leva souplement, contourna la table basse et pris le petit garçon dans ses bras. Les petites mains agrippèrent son cou par réflexe et sa tête vint se nicher contre son épaule. En cet instant, il était un enfant faisant face à la réalité.

Le Maître de la mort se releva avec sa charge, et commença son chemin vers la sortie. Sans se retourner et sans un mot, il sortit de la vie du couple Rogue aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Harry fit ses adieux silencieux à Severus Rogue. Son souvenir mourrait alors que Severus Famula naissait.

 **00000**

Les mains sur le ventre, et les yeux poser sur le corps endormis de Severus, Harry pris le temps de réfléchir. Apparemment, son statut de Maître de la Mort venait avec un nombre incalculable de nouvelles connaissances. Il n'avait pas la tête bourdonnante d'informations, c'était plus un savoir illimité et universel. Accessible sans efforts. Plutôt pratique.

Son comportement avait également changé, mais il n'en était pas dérangé. Sans doutes une autre répercussion de son nouveau « boulot ». Par contre, Harry savait qu'il gardait des sentiments au fond de lui. Tendresse à la pensée de ceux qu'il avait aimé par exemple. Compassion pour ce petit garçon assoupi dans le canapé face à lui. Dégoût pour le couple Rogue, si semblable et pourtant bien pire que les Dursley. Il était juste devenu plus...dangereux ? Oui, comme Mort. Il voyait tous les autres êtres vivants comme inférieurs. Comme des animaux de compagnie.

Il pouvait les aimer, ou les haïr. Seul leur comportement compterait à ses yeux dorénavant. Harry avait la certitude d'être devenu totalement impartial face aux Âmes, qu'elles soient humaines ou pas.

Ce petit, couché devant lui, avait encore une âme pure. Comme tout les petits, de toutes les races. Le Maître de la Mort ne pouvait les juger. Ni bon, ni mauvais. Harry devrait donc faire en sorte que Severus devienne un homme juste.

Sa magie aussi avait mutée. Pas changer, il reconnaissait son noyau en se concentrant dessus, mais elle avait évolué, était devenue plus obéissante, plus puissante, et très instinctive. Harry était persuadé de n'avoir besoin d'une baguette que pour sauver les apparences. Rien de surprenant. N'avait-on jamais vu une Entité brandir un bout de bois comme arme ? Imaginer Mort, cet être si élégant et intimidant, faire de grands gestes avec une baguette en criant des formules fit ricaner Harry.

Tous ces changements ne l'inquiétaient pas, lui paraissaient naturels. Comme une évidence. Il était maintenant une Entité, au même titre que Mort, Destiné et bien d'autre. Tout lui semblait lointain et détaché. Les êtres vivants n'étaient pas comme lui. Ce monde n'était pas le sien, mais Harry pouvait s'y déplacer comme bon lui semblait. Il n'avait un impact que sur les Vivants, leur passé, leur présent et leur futur. Ils étaient ses sujets. Il prendrait soin d'eux. Les jugerait équitablement, et appliquerait les sentences sans s'inquiéter de sentiments dérangeants dans son travail. Mais Harry avait toujours pris le temps de découvrir ceux qu'il côtoyait, et même si son humanité s'était envolé, il continuerait. Il prendrait le temps de redécouvrir ceux qu'il avait aimé. Le point de vue serait juste _légèrement_ différent.

En sortant de chez les Rogue, avec Severus sous le bras, il avait souhaité se rendre chez lui. Il avait disparu tel un mirage et était réapparu dans un salon. Après avoir posé le garçon sur le canapé et l'avoir magiquement endormi, il avait fait le tour de la maison. Une simple petite maison, en ville d'après la vue de l'une des fenêtres. Une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, une salle de bain avec une baignoire et une douche, un WC et trois chambres. Le tout de plein pied.

 _Alors comme ça la maison du Maître de la Mort est moldu ?_ songea Harry _Après tout, pourquoi pas._

Il n'était plus sorcier. Même pas humain. Au moins il n'était pas dans une grotte. Le décor était neutre, sans couleur. Il pourrait prendre plaisir à faire un peu de décoration avec son fils. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent un instant. Son fils. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une famille. Il l'obtenait dans la mort. Et son fils était un homme qu'il avait détesté autant que respecter.

« Tu t'amuses bien Destinée ? » murmura Harry les yeux au ciel.

Maintenant il devait établir une ligne de conduite. Il devrait rapidement vérifier si son existence était « légale » pour le monde magique. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que Gringotts. Tous les documents officiels y étaient enregistrés. Et s'il n'en possédait pas encore, les gobelins seraient bien plus discrets que le Ministère face à son irrégularité. La magie avait reconnu son adoption de Severus. Il devrait donc s'assurer que c'était en ordre aussi.

Mais le plus important était de prendre un peu de temps pour découvrir ce petit garçon. Ils devraient l'un comme l'autre s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. Harry devait faire de son mieux pour que l'enfant devienne fort mentalement, physiquement, et magiquement.

Il ferait en sorte qu'il ait ce que le Severus du passé et lui-même n'avait jamais eu. Une enfance, et des armes pour affronter le monde. Et pourquoi pas un peu d'humour aussi ? Harry ricana, la tête appuyée sur son point fermé.

Oh bien sûr, ce serait difficile. Il n'avait jamais eu de modèle parentale en dehors de Molly. Et il ne se voyait pas écraser le petit garçon dans des câlins à tout bout de champs. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus humain, il devrait inculquer un respect d'autrui à Severus qu'il ne ressentait même plus lui-même.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il ferait de son mieux, comme toujours. Ce qui signifiait pour lui, ni plus ni moins, « agir sans réfléchir ». Son instinct ne l'avait jamais abandonné, et il pressentait que l'instinct d'une Entité était redoutable.

Harry souleva délicatement Severus du canapé et le mena dans la chambre la plus grande. Après l'avoir installé dans le lit, il tenta de le border. En voyant son fils entortillé dans la couette, ressemblant vaguement à un saucisson, il soupira d'exaspération. Autant pour la guerre. S'occuper d'un enfant avait l'air bien plus complexe !

La suite bientôt...


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous !

Le chapitre 3 arrive rapidement pour une bonne raison. La semaine prochaine je suis en vacance et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster. Demain je publierais le chapitre 4 également. Promis j'essaie de continuer la semaine prochaine.

En attentant, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. On entre doucement dans le vif du sujet.

Une nouvelle fois je vous met en garde : vraiment, mon orthographe est à pleurer. Je relis mes chapitres 3 ou 4 fois, et je trouve de nouvelles fautes à chaque les paragraphes. C'est affligeant !

Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et je le lui laisse : c'est un chef d'œuvre !

 **Note:** Certaines dates sont respectées, d'autres non. J'adapte en fonction des besoins de l'histoire. Donc l'âge de certains personnages n'est pas tout à fait exact. Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est l'histoire que de 2 ou 3 ans de différence au maximum.

 **Réponses reviews anonymes :**

 **Petite grenouille :** Je n'ai pas été très claire, désolé. Famula signifie « maître » en latin. J'avoue être naze en langue, c'est Google qui me l'a soufflé ! Je cherchais un nom qui sonnait bien, et qui avait un sens. Et le latin a une grande place dans Harry Potter donc... J'espère que c'est cohérent. Merci en tout cas pour ta review !

 **anonymes92 :** merci pour ton soutient, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Bonne lecture,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Grobalck avait toujours été très fier de sa position. Pointeur et Exécuteur des Lois Gobelines. Un poste qui signifiait, sous couvert d'un nom pompeux, qu'il pouvait appliquer les lois de son peuple aux sorciers sous certaines conditions. Peu de gobelins avaient l'honneur de porter ce titre. Car malheureusement, peu de sorciers étaient assez stupides pour se mettre dans des situations permettant aux gobelins d'intervenir directement dans leur vie autrement que par l'argent.

Ce 7 Juillet 1964, Grobalck souriait de toutes ses petites dents à Abraxas Malefoy. Qu'un sorcier comme lui ai pris le risque de faire une demande si déplacer le faisait jubiler. Et il se faisait un plaisir de le lui montrer.

« Votre demande sort de la juridiction du Ministère et entre dans celle des Lois Gobeline. Vous devez savoir Mr Malefoy, que cela me donne tout pouvoir sur vous concernant cet... ingérence. »

« Je suis au courant. Tout comme je reconnais devoir me plier à vos lois pour obtenir gain de cause. Je me permets de vous rappeler que ma demande ne va pas contre vos lois, même si j'admets qu'elle flirt avec et peut donc être vu comme un manque de respect. »

« Ne trouvez-vous pas stupide de nous manquer de respect au moment où nous avons tout pouvoir sur votre vie ? »

« C'est un risque que j'ai considéré et accepté. L'or est pour vous la marque du pouvoir. Je suis donc, selon vos critères, l'un des plus puissants sorciers. Et me couper la tête vous porterait préjudice. »

Le sourire de cet humain avait fait disparaître le sien. Parce qu'il avait raison. S'il se montrait trop dur dans son jugement, la famille entière de Lord Malefoy pourrait se retourner contre les gobelins. Une ressource comme la leur était bien trop importante pour la perdre.

Pour autant, il ne pouvait laisser passer un affront comme celui-là. Les lois étaient claires, et même si elles n'étaient pas outrepassées, cette demande restait à la limite du légale. Et les gobelins aimaient bien trop leurs lois pour oublier ça.

Il fallait la jouer fine. Satisfaire Abraxas, et les gobelins.

« Vous voulez donc que j'autorise ce sorcier à agir comme bon lui semble avec TOUT vos coffres, et cela sans aucunes traces écrites, de façon à ce que le ministère n'en sache rien ? »

« Exact ».

« Nos lois stipulent que tout accord, entre sorciers et gobelins, doit être rédigé, signé, et porté à la connaissance du Ministère. »

« L'accord peut être rédigé et signé, à la seule condition que votre peuple soit le seul à y avoir accès. »

Un tel contrat pouvait déclencher une guerre entre les deux peuples s'il était découvert. Voilà le problème. Et c'était pour éviter ça que tout papiers officiels devaient _impérativement_ être partagés entre les deux communautés. Un risque si grand devait rapporter tout autant pour que les gobelins acceptent. C'est pour cette raison que le Lord repris la parole, avec un sourire suffisant.

« Bien entendu, j'ai déjà discuter avec Mr Jedusor d'une contrepartie qui devrait vous intéresser. » Grobalck se tendit légèrement en avant, signifiant involontairement son intérêt. « En échange de votre accord, votre peuple pourra prendre ce qu'il souhaite dans chacun des coffres. Que ce soit objets ou galions, vous pourrez choisir ce que vous voudrez, tant que la valeur des biens n'excède pas la moitié de la richesse du coffre. »

 _La moitié ?!_ Grobalck n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Et il savait à combien s'élevait la richesse de cette famille. Nul doute que son peuple préférerait tout cet or plutôt que la tête du sorcier. Le risque valait donc bien la chandelle. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait soumettre un sorcier à ses lois, mais qu'importe. La moitié non d'un scrout !

« Vous aviez, en effet, bien réfléchis votre demande Mr Malefoy. Je ferais le contrat. Venez demain pour le lire et le signé. Que Mr Jedusor soit présent, ou venez avec sa baguette et une fiole de son sang. »

Grobalck avait fini sa phrase en faisant un signe de main vers la porte, congédiant le sorcier. Abraxas, après une petite courbette, se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Sa mission était un succès, et il devait aller faire son rapport. Aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps.

Mais il était encore à quelque pas de la porte quand un événement incongru se produisit. Un gobelin ouvrit le battant brutalement, le laissant s'écraser contre le mur sans aucune considération. Son air apeuré figea abraxas plus efficacement qu'un stupefix. De quoi un gobelin pouvait-il avoir peur ? Dans son propre domaine qui plus est.

« Le...Le… » Reprenant son souffle et tentant de se calmer, le gobelin se redressa le plus dignement possible, ignorant le sorcier dans la pièce, et mis son poing gauche sur son épaule droite. « Le Compte est ouvert. »

« Bridur, va prévenir le directeur. »

Si Malefoy avait été surpris du comportement du dénommé Bridur, il le fut encore plus par Grobalck. Le gobelin l'avait attrapé par le bras et traîner hors de son bureau avant de le fermer. Il avait grogné un « à demain » désagréable avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir.

Au moins, quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, l'accord tenait toujours.

Tous les gobelins qu'il croisa dans les boyaux de la banque étaient sur le pied de guerre. Pourtant, dans le grand hall, où les sorciers s'entretenaient avec les guichetiers ou attendaient sur des chaises, les créatures semblaient calmes. Semblaient, parce que Abraxas était suffisamment observateur pour remarquer la tension qui les habitaient.

Haussant les épaules mentalement, les problèmes de cette sous-espèce ne le concernaient pas, il continua son chemin vers la sortie. Un petit cri surpris le fit tourner les yeux deux secondes. Pas plus. Le bruit provenait d'un enfant, à l'apparence misérable, qui regardait le gobelin, avec lequel parlait son père, les yeux grands ouverts. Un sang de bourbe, ou un fils de sang de bourbe. Et le père semblait à peine adulte. _Encore des déchets qui viennent polluer notre monde_ pensa-il avec dégoût.

Il accéléra, presser de faire son rapport à son maître. Plus vite les choses avanceraient, plus vite leur communauté serait débarrassée de cette vermine.

 **00000**

Le petit cri surprit que fit Severus, quand le gobelin parla, fit sourire Harry. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait rencontré ces banquiers atypiques. Surprenants et moches. C'est ce qu'il en avait pensé. Mais diablement efficaces.

« Je souhaiterais parler à un conseiller. »

Harry n'en dit pas plus. Il savait que les gobelins allaient à l'essentiel. Blablater n'était clairement pas une chose qu'ils affectionnaient.

« Suivez-moi…S'il vous plait ? »

 _S'il vous plaît ?_ Pour un peu, Harry aurait repris le petit cri de son fils. Depuis quand les gobelins étaient polis ? Respectueux d'accord, mais polis ? Certainement pas. Et l'Entité avait clairement entendu la note interrogative. Comme si le guichetier ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils savaient. Ces créatures magiques savaient qui il était.

Harry devrait demander subtilement à son conseiller comment c'était possible. Severus ne devait pas savoir qu'il n'était pas humain. Pas encore. Et aucun autre sorcier non plus. Jamais.

Le gobelin les mena vers un bureau dont il ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. Porte qu'il referma aussi sec quand ils furent à l'intérieur, fuyant courageusement les lieux.

Avisant les deux fauteuils face au bureau de son tout nouveau conseiller, Harry guida Severus et le fit asseoir dans l'un d'eux. Le petit garçon y resta sagement, regardant son nouveau père s'installer à côté de lui. Puis il se concentra sur le _truc_ assis derrière le bureau.

« Première leçon Severus, voici un gobelin. Créature magique très intelligente, qui adore l'or, dont chaque membre est un très bon guerrier »

Donc ce truc est un gobelin, et il est aussi intelligent qu'un humain. Et sait se battre. Leçon enregistrer. Si son père ne rajoutait rien, c'est que les informations le concernant s'arrêtait là. Il décida donc de rester sage et attentif, sans déranger les autres occupants de la pièce. Jusqu'ici, ce Harry n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur lui, il ferait en sorte que ça continu.

« Je suis Harry Famula. Je venais, basiquement, demander si j'avais un compte chez vous. J'ai cru comprendre que oui, si je me fie à la _politesse_ dont à fait preuve votre collègue. »

Grobalck passait une journée hors norme. De sa vie, ça n'était jamais arrivé. D'abord un accord grandiose. Et maintenant _ça._ Que cet être soit assis face à lui, dans son domaine, lui faisait peur. Mais c'était également un honneur comme rarement vu dans l'histoire. Et ce Mr Famula voulait savoir comment lui et les siens pouvaient le connaître. S'il avait bien compris le sous-entendu.

Jetant un rapide regard à l'enfant, humain, il prit partie de répondre subtilement.

« Je me nomme Grobalck. Je serais votre conseiller, tant que cela vous plaira. Votre compte est connu chez nous, c'est le plus important qui soit. La politesse est donc une évidence. Les créatures magiques ont toujours senti la magie au-delà de l'entendement des sorciers. Elles peuvent donc reconnaître votre _statut_ facilement. »

Harry aimait bien ce gobelin. Il était futé. Ni vu, ni connu, il avait répondu à sa question. Les créatures magiques sauraient qui il était, les sorciers non. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait déjà un compte. Bien fourni, de ce qu'il avait compris.

« Je veux un compte rendu de l'état de mon coffre. Et je voudrais vérifier que tout est en ordre pour Severus. Je l'ai adopté hier devant la magie. Je veux être sûr qu'il est bien enregistré comme mon fils et héritier. »

Le gobelin tourna son regard perçant vers l'enfant sorcier. Cet humain avait été adopté par cet être ? Un _humain_? Comment un simple humain pourrait être digne d'accéder à _ce compte_? Pire, en hériter ! Grobalck montra légèrement les dents au gamin, mécontent. Gamin qui recula dans son siège avec un petit sursaut.

Un claquement de doigt sec détourna l'attention du gobelin. Et posé les yeux sur une Entité dont les cheveux s'agitaient anormalement, et dont les sourcils étaient froncés, resterait à jamais le moment le plus terrifiant de sa longue vie. Pourtant, l'être n'était même pas menaçant. C'était une mise en garde. Alors Grobalck se racla la gorge en faisant un petit signe de tête, pour s'excuser autant que pour accepter l'avertissement, et reprit.

« Pour ce qui est de votre compte, Mr Famula, il n'est pas nécessaire d'un inventaire. Il n'est constitué que de galion, et la richesse qui le compose est infini. Cette petite bourse, » joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit une bourse en cuir noir, de la taille d'une main à Harry « est relié à votre coffre. Lorsque vous mettez la main dedans, vous prenez directement à la source. Pas besoin de retraits. Quant à l'adoption de ce jeune homme, si vous me laissez quelque instant, je peux aller chercher les papiers concernés. Nous pourrons ainsi vérifier ensemble que tout est en ordre. »

« Je vous attend. »

Si le ton sec était un indice, nul doute que Grobalck devait se dépêcher et satisfaire son client. Peu importe que ce gamin soit humain, l'Entité l'estimait et le protégeait. Il devrait prévenir tous les autres que ce Severus devait être traiter de la même façon que son Père. Hors de question d'attiré le regard contrarié du Maître de la Mort sur sa race.

C'est donc quasiment en courant qu'il revint à son bureau avec les documents demandés. En entrant, il trouva Mr Famula, à genou devant le fauteuil de son fils, avec la bourse tendu vers ce dernier. Le bras de Severus était rentré entièrement dedans, ce qui semblait l'amusé au plus haut point.

Faisant comme si de rien était, Grobalck reprit sa place et attendit que Harry en face de même, laissant la bourse dans les mains de l'enfant.

« La magie a entendu votre demande. Ce jeune homme se nomme désormais Severus Famula et est considéré comme votre héritier. Il pourra transmettre votre nom, et possédera un accès illimité à vos biens lorsqu'il aura atteint sa majorité. »

« Parfait. Je veux cependant que vous ajoutiez une clause. Severus et ses descendants directs hériteront de mon nom et de mes biens. Mais les maris et femmes par alliance n'y auront aucun accès. _Jamais_. Si un descendant direct décède sans héritier, tous les biens seront mis en attente. »

« Très bien. Je modifie le contrat sur le champ, vous devrez le signer pour qu'il prenne effet. »

En sortant de la banque, la main de Severus dans la sienne, Harry était content. Les gobelins étaient on ne peut plus coopératifs. Et son conseiller lui plaisait bien. Nul doute que tout son peuple serait au courant, d'ici ce soir, que Severus devait être traiter avec respect.

Maintenant, il fallait faire des emplettes. Et avec un enfant découvrant le monde magique, Harry se résignait déjà à sacrifier le reste de sa journée au shopping et lèche-vitrine.

La suite bientôt...


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 4 suit de près le troisième.

Je promets de faire mon possible pour publier le cinquième la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je précise, encore et toujours, que Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR.

J'espère que la suite reste à la hauteur !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Severus était émerveillé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux. Les devantures et vitrines de magasins étaient féeriques. Les objets et animaux qu'il découvrait le faisaient rêver. Et surtout, surtout, Harry s'occupait de lui. Son nouveau père avait un grand sourire et semblait content de lui parler, de lui montrer, de lui expliquer pleins de nouvelles choses.

Severus ne connaissait pas encore bien Harry. Il n'était avec lui que depuis hier midi. Mais il avait pris soin de lui. Il l'avait fait manger un repas simple mais délicieux, lui avait donner lui-même la douche, s'était occupé de ses cheveux, lui avait raconter une histoire avant sa sieste, lui avait fait découvrir des jeux sorciers, l'avait emmené avec lui à la banque, et faisait à présent les magasins avec lui. Lui achetant plein de jouets, de livres et d'objets magiques.

Pour le petit garçon qu'il était, toutes ces petites choses, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'être la norme, le rendait heureux. Un adulte faisait attention à lui. Positivement et sans contraintes.

Au fond de lui, une peur devenait de plus en plus grande. Et si Harry finissait par l'abandonner ? S'il se lassait et le ramenait à ses parents ?

Plus les petites joies s'accumulaient, plus l'angoisse grandissait. Et pour contrer ça, il faisait son possible pour être un petit garçon exemplaire. Hors de question de faire des caprices et de hurler comme certains enfants qu'ils avaient croisés. Il se concentrait sur Harry et tentait de faire comme lui. S'il ne touchait à rien, lui non plus. S'il disait bonjour, lui-aussi. Un véritable jeu de mime se mit en place. Et ça n'échappa pas au Maître de la Mort.

Il n'en dit rien, après tout il savait qu'il faudrait un temps d'adaptation. Un début d'enfance comme celle de son fils ne s'oubliait pas en quelque jours. Il allait falloir du temps, des efforts et de la patience pour que Severus se construise et accepte le monde tel qu'il était. Pour qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici n'avait rien de normal.

Et Harry profitait allègrement de la naïveté de l'enfant sur ce point pour le gâter. Il avait découvert un fait surprenant à propos de la bourse que le gobelin lui avait donné. Elle n'avait véritablement aucun fond. Il s'agissait simplement d'un accès peu conventionnel à son compte. L'Entité dépensait donc sans compter. Satisfaisant le besoin qu'il avait un jour ressentit et partageait avec Severus : se faire plaisir sans se poser de question. L'idée de donner l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu à son fils était appliqué à la lettre. Et de toute façon il n'avait plus de conscience, donc il n'allait pas se sentir coupable de noyer l'enfant sous les cadeaux.

Harry prendrait garde à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude...Non, il prendrait garde à ce que Severus ne devienne pas capricieux. Voilà, c'était bien ça.

Il se fit tout de même une note mentale : demander à Grobalck ce qu'il entendait par « richesse infinie ». Le Maître de la Mort n'avait jamais eu besoin de gérer son argent en tant qu'humain, et il doutait de sa capacité à le faire maintenant.

Harry entra chez Mme Guipure avec Severus. Ils avaient grand besoin, tous les deux, d'une garde-robe complète. Garder cette allure de gueux ne faisait pas partie de ses ambitions.

Une petite sorcière replète se dirigea vers eux avant même que la porte n'est le temps de se fermer, faisant sourire Harry. Même jeune, cette femme était méticuleuse à tout point de vue.

« Bonjour Messieurs, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« Bonjour, il nous faut une garde-robe complète. Pour mon fils comme pour moi. Des capes, des robes, des pantalons, des chemises, des bottes et des gants. Pour toutes les occasions si possibles. »

« Bonjour Madame. » souffla Severus timidement mais en restant droit.

La sorcière lui fit un gentil sourire.

« Bonjour mon grand. C'est possible Monsieur. Mais ça va me prendre du temps. Si ça vous va, je peux prendre vos mesures, un budget choisi et vous faire ça pour ce soir. Vos vêtements seront prêts assez rapidement mais ceux pour enfants sont plus compliqués. Ils demandent pas mal de sorts pour suivre la croissance et augmenter la résistance. »

« Ce soir sera parfait. Pour le budget, ne vous inquiétez pas. Faites au mieux. Je paierais. »

Mme Guipure ne travaillait pas depuis très longtemps. Elle n'avait quitté Poudlard qu'il y a quelques années. Mais elle avait déjà vu pas mal de familles riches venir faire leurs achats chez elle et c'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas de limite de budget. Elle aimait son travail, et elle aimait aussi qu'il lui rapporte de l'argent. Mais elle n'abuserait pas. Si ce client était content, il reviendrait. Et s'il était assez riche pour ne pas avoir de limite budgétaire, il fallait qu'il reste _son_ client.

« Très bien, je vais commencer par toi jeune homme, si tu veux bien monter sur ce tabouret. »

Son sourire chaleureux mis Severus assez en confiance pour qu'il obéisse, non sans un coup d'œil vers Harry pour avoir son assentiment. L'Entité, elle, s'appuya contre un établi non loin et regarda le manège de la couturière. Le terme « sans limite » l'avait rendu un peu mielleuse. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Son fils ne se rendait pas compte de la légère hypocrisie de la situation et découvrait une femme gentille avec lui, prête à répondre à tous ses besoins.

Harry laissa son regard voguer sur le reste de la salle. Des établis, où ciseaux et tissus dansaient pour créer des vêtements, des mannequins qui se tortillaient pour aider les vêtements à s'installer convenablement, des… _OH !_

Severus remettait son t-shirt en place quand un BANG sonore lui fit tourner la tête rapidement. Et le fou rire qui le pris fut assez contagieux pour dérider Mme Guipure. Elle avait dans un premier temps pincé les lèvres de contrariété, mais le rire de l'enfant fini par l'atteindre.

Harry, fesse par terre, et visage couvert de violet, restait stupéfait. Ces bulles colorées étaient donc des teintures magiques. Et les toucher les faisait exploser. Bien. Autant pour le savoir universelle des Entités. La teinture n'en faisait sûrement pas partis. Contrit, il se tourna vers la petite femme.

« Désolé, vous pourrez l'ajouter à la facture »

Et le rire décuplé des deux autres le pris de court. Il se tourna vers l'un des miroirs et comprit. Même ses _dents_ étaient violettes. Au nom de Merlin ! Vraiment, le ridicule continuait à le poursuivre. Mais au moins, son fils avait ri. Son tout premier vrai rire. Et Harry se promit qu'il y en aurait d'autres. D'autres rires, d'autres découvertes, d'autres joies.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Par contre, votre nouvelle teinte ne partira que d'ici demain matin. » pouffa la _stupide_ couturière pas _foutue_ de le débarrasser de _ses_ produits à _elle !_

Puisque Severus en avait fini avec ses mesures, Harry pris sa place. Et après les derniers détails réglés, ils prirent congé. Mais une fois dehors, le petit garçon serra légèrement sa main en baissant la tête.

« Monsieur, on peut rentrer si vous voulez. Pas besoin de continuer la visite. »

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Severus, mais la vie m'a appris une chose : le ridicule ne tue pas. Retiens ça. Que tous ces gens se moquent ne compte pas. Pour nous, c'était drôle et c'est un bon souvenir. » Harry se mit à la hauteur de son fils et lui murmura, en jetant des regards au-dessus de son épaule, comme pour partager un secret. « Tu devrais plutôt les plaindre. Tous ces idiots n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont ratés n'est-ce pas ? »

Et ça suffit à rassurer le petit garçon. Pas les paroles, mais le fait d'être le seul dans la confidence avec Harry. Ils étaient complices. Et les autres n'avaient rien à y voir. S'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était bien dommage pour eux, et bien heureux pour lui. Il ne partagerait pas ce nouveau bonheur.

 **00000**

Soupirant, Harry reposa le journal en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Après avoir attendu encore cinq minutes, il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en mouvement. Il restait surpris de voir que Severus était une marmotte. S'il n'allait pas le réveiller lui-même chaque matin, aucun doute qu'il ne verrait son fils qu'aux environs de midi.

D'ordinaire, il le laissait dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. D'un mouvement léger, il ouvrit la porte et les rideaux de la chambre. Ce qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde l'enfant. Un hypogriffe enrager pourrait danser la gigue à côté de lui que ça ne changerait rien.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils. Qui répondit en grognant un « non... je dors ! » plein d'amour. Souriant en coin, le jeune homme se releva.

« Comme tu veux mon grand, on fera notre anniversaire l'année prochaine alors. »

Il avait à peine fait deux pas que le bruit d'un corps embrassant le sol, suivit d'un gémissement, retentit. C'est fou l'effet que pouvait avoir le mot « anniversaire » sur un enfant. Vraiment magique.

« Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. » Il se voulait sûr de lui, mais le bâillement, et la couette emmêlée à ses jambes, gâchaient un peu le tableau.

« Je n'ai pas dit _ton_ , j'ai dit _notre_ anniversaire. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'on se supporte. Ça se fête non ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Severus attrapa la petite balle blanche sur sa table de chevet. La secouant frénétiquement, il vit apparaître 6 Juillet 1965. Il releva la tête doucement vers son père en souriant. _Un an._ Déjà. Sans un mot de plus, abandonnant la balle et la couette à même le sol, il se précipita à la salle de bain, claquant la porte. Le bruit de l'eau mis à peine quelques secondes à atteindre Harry, qui repris la direction de la cuisine.

Oui, un an jour pour jour qu'il avait un fils. Un an qu'il était un Entité. Et il s'était parfaitement bien adapté à ces deux faits. Lui, comme Severus, avait trouvé un équilibre. Ils avaient leur petite routine. Ils faisaient tous ensemble. Les courses, les repas, les jeux. Même les cours. L'enfant avait refuser d'aller à l'école, voulant rester près de son nouveau père. Harry avait accepté, au début pour le rassurer, se disant qu'après quelque mois, il l'inscrirait en primaire. Mais finalement, les choses étaient restées telles quelles.

Il lui donnait des cours de magie et d'histoire. Le faisait lire et écrire. C'était des petits moments de partage qui leur avait permis, à l'un comme à l'autre, de se considérer comme une famille. Et il l'était, une famille. Leur monde ne se résumait qu'à eux-deux pour le moment. Harry avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais avec leurs enfances respectives, c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Après un an, il fallait qu'ils s'intègrent au monde. L'Entité devait se faire un nom, et introduire Severus auprès des sorciers. Il était temps de secouer la fourmilière.

L'enfant apparu dans la cuisine entièrement habillé, avec une brosse dans la main. La tendant à son père tout en prenant place à table, il commença son déjeuner. Un rituel bien huilé. Pendant que l'enfant mangeait tranquillement, tout en babillant sur le programme de la journée (dont il ne fit que des suppositions), Harry lui fit une courte tresse.

Ça ne pris que quelques minutes pour qu'ils soient fin prêt à partir. Et c'est en tenant la cape de son père que Severus vit sa maison se flouter pour laisser apparaître le Chaudron Baveur. N'attendant pas son père, il avança rapidement vers le fond du bar, saluant Tom au passage. Pas question de courir avec excitation comme les autres enfants, Harry ne courrait pas dans tous les sens, alors lui non plus. L'habitude de l'imiter était rester, et faisait de lui un enfant plutôt bien vue par tous les commerçants qu'ils voyaient régulièrement lors de leurs sorties.

Le passage vers le monde magique s'ouvrit devant son père quand celui-ci approcha du mur. Severus était loin d'être bête. Il était fier d'avoir Harry pour papa. Ce n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres. Il était fort. Très fort. Il ne l'avait vue avec une baguette à la main que lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour. Et il savait qu'elle ne lui servait à rien, que c'était une fausse. Il n'avait pourtant jamais posé de questions. Savoir que son père était puissant et qu'il voulait de lui à ses côtés était suffisant.

Il emboîta le pas de l'adulte, restant à sa hauteur. Son excitation grandissait à chaque pas. Il connaissait ce chemin. Et le sourire en coin accompagné du clin d'œil de Harry le lui confirma.

En entrant dans le magasin, il commença à faire le tour, sans se préoccupé des autres clients. Son père le surveillerait de loin, il n'avait aucune inquiétude.

Longeant les cages, et regardant attentivement toutes les chouettes, chats, serpents et autres crapauds, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, même si une chouette pourrait être pratique plus tard. Mais ce sont de petits yeux noirs qui attirèrent son attention. Severus se retourna pour chercher son père, et le trouva juste derrière lui. Ils avaient repéré le même animal, ce qui les fit sourire.

Un vendeur se devait d'avoir l'œil. Et Joan l'avait. Il repérait, dès leur entrée, les clients potentiellement fortunés. Et aujourd'hui il était servi. Le père et le fils qui s'étaient séparés, sitôt la porte passée, portait des capes simples, certes, mais d'un tissu de grande qualité. Il les suivit donc du regard pour pouvoir monter au créneau dès que possible. Et ça ne tarda pas.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Bonjour. Oui, nous voulons ce furet. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry tourna son regard vers Severus, pour s'assurer de son choix. Les joues rosies de plaisir lui suffirent. Joan entraîna son client vers la caisse, dans le but de lui proposer quelques accessoires plus ou moins utiles. Plus chers qu'utiles d'ailleurs.

Resté près de son nouvel animal, Severus fut surpris d'entendre une voix s'adresser à lui.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n'as aucun goût. Je veux dire... un _furet_? »

Le regard méprisant du blond à ses côtés le mis mal à l'aise. Il était un peu plus âgé que lui, et n'étant pas habituer à interagir avec d'autres enfants, Severus se sentait un peu piégé. Comment répondre sans passer pour un idiot ? Comment faire honneur à son père ? Mais oui, _son père_! Il lui suffisait de faire comme lui. Les rares fois où il avait vue des gens lui manquer de respect, son père avait toujours réagi de la même façon. Disant à son fils que « De toute façon, ils ne méritent pas de nous comprendre ».

Alors Severus sourit gentiment, entendez par là que son sourire était d'une condescendance rare pour un enfant de 5 ans, et répondit.

« On dirait que tu n'es juste pas assez intelligent pour comprendre mon choix. »

« Et vous, jeune homme, manquez cruellement d'éducation. Présentez vos excuses à mon fils. »

L'homme qui était apparu derrière lui était grand, plus grand que son père, et son visage lui fit peur. Il vit, à travers son expression sévère emprunte de dégoût, les yeux que Tobias posait sur lui dans un autre temps. Perdant immédiatement son sourire et son assurance, Severus ne souhaita plus qu'une chose. Il voulait Harry à ses côtés. Et, merci Merlin, les yeux verts de son père venaient de se poser sur lui. Au même moment, la canne ouvragée du grand blond se posa sur son thorax pour y faire pression.

« Des excuses. Maintenant. »

La suite bientôt...


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous.

Bon, soyons honnête. Je voulais publier une fois par semaine, mais j'aime beaucoup trop écrire cette fic. Résultat? Je publie beaucoup! Si ça plait à certains, j'espère ne pas gâcher le suspens pour les autres. Quelques un aime lire les chapitres après un peu d'attente. Désolé de vous gâcher ce plaisir.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre 5, on va découvrir un peu mieux ce nouvel Harry. Je vous laisse lire et vous faire une idée.

Harry Potter appartient à JKR. C'est rébarbatif, donc je ne le dirais plus qu'occasionnellement.

Bonne lecture! Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Joan se redit compte du moment exact où il perdit l'attention de son client. Pour en déterminer la raison, il suivit son regard et tomba sur le jeune garçon de Mr Famula, entouré par Mr Malefoy et son fils, Lucius. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas. Mr Malefoy était un client régulier et généreux, et ce Mr Famula avait le potentiel de l'être aussi. S'ils en venaient à entrer en conflit ici, le magasin risquait de perdre deux bons clients. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'intervenir. Le brun partait déjà rejoindre son fils.

« Vous êtes-vous cogné la tête ? »

La question de cet inconnu, complètement à côté de la plaque, déstabilisa Abraxas. Pas assez pour que ça apparaisse sur ses traits en revanche.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce serait une très bonne excuse. Ça pourrait justifier la présence de _votre_ canne sur _mon_ fils. Ou alors il s'agit d'un problème de respect. Ce qui pourrait être problématique. »

Abraxas Malefoy pouvait repérer les Sang Pur assez facilement. Principalement grâce à leur langage, verbale ou corporel, et à leur opulence. Cet homme face à lui, était important. Pourquoi ou comment peu importe. Il le voyait simplement. A son maintien par exemple.

Et il lui laissait, subtilement, une porte de sortie pour éviter les mauvaises relations. La façon de le dire restait menaçante, mais il y avait une alternative. Et Abraxas savait choisir ses batailles. Privilèges de politicien.

« J'ai manqué de savoir vivre. Je me suis mêlé d'une querelle d'enfant où je n'avais pas ma place. Je m'en excuse. Je me présente, Abraxas Malefoy. Et voici mon fils, Lucius, qui entre à Poudlard cette année. »

Harry sourit calmement. Severus connaissait assez son père pour dire que cette _grimace_ était à l'opposé de la bienveillance. Mais les blonds n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre. Tant pis pour eux. Il se plaça aux côté du grand brun. Bien droit, comme lui. La peur qui l'avait tenaillée avait disparu. Face à Harry, les autres n'étaient rien.

« Harry Famula. Et voici mon fils, Severus, que vous avez déjà rencontré. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Il voyait presque les rouages du blond se mettre en branle. Sans doute cherchait-il dans sa mémoire une trace de ce nom. Une petite moue apparue sur ses lèvres.

« Votre nom ne me dit rien. Travaillez-vous au ministère, Mr Famula ? »

Prononcer son nom lui fit l'effet d'avaler une limace. Ce brun face à lui avait un certain charisme. Mais son nom, jamais entendu. Ni de famille Sang Pur, ni d'un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère. Il venait donc de s'excuser auprès d'un sorcier sans aucun intérêt.

« Non, le Ministère ne m'intéresse pas. Ceux qui y travail sont les ambitieux. Je me qualifierais plutôt d'opportuniste. Les bonnes occasions ne manquent pas quand on sait écouter. »

« Un raisonnement sage pour un jeune homme de votre âge. Quel est votre domaine de prédilection ? »

« Croyez-moi, je suis simplement bien conservé. Et j'aime à croire que la magie et l'étude des êtres vivants sont mes points forts. »

Harry restait calme. Il avait là une occasion de s'introduire dans les hautes sphères. Pour ça il devait faire bonne impression. Mais ce mangemort décoloré avait _posé sa canne_ sur son fils. Et si Abraxas était comme Lucius, le pommeau cachait une baguette. Il avait menacé son fils, avec une baguette. Si on lui demandait son avis, il aurait envoyé ce petit _con_ sur la lune, manu militari.

« Orienté Langue-de-Plomb alors. C'est intéressant, et utile. Je suis moi-même un conseillé du Ministre Leach et un membre du magenmagot. Si nous prenions le temps de discuter, lors d'une prochaine rencontre, peut être pourriez-vous entendre parler d'opportunités. »

« Je vous prends aux mots. Choisissez l'heure et le lieu de la rencontre, je vous en prie. »

Abraxas était pris de court. Il voulait en connaître un peu plus sur cet homme. Découvrir si sa première impression était juste. Mais, au-delà des mots, qu'il arrivait à utiliser habilement, sa franchise lui déplaisait. En réalité, même si ses paroles restaient polies, elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des ordres. Si ce Famula se montrait d'une quelconque utilité, il devrait le remettre à sa place. Mais il verrait ça plus tard.

« Demain nous serons dimanche. Je pourrais me rendre disponible pour l'heure du thé. 16h au manoir Malefoy ? Il vous suffit de prendre la cheminette. »

« Nous serons là. À demain. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna à la caisse, suivie de son fils. Ce sorcier, sans véritable nom, venait de lui imposer la présence de son fils sans même en faire la demande préalable. Il faudra vraiment s'occuper de ce problème de comportement. Mais Abraxas ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il devait rentrer pour prévenir son maître qu'ils avaient un invité pour le lendemain. Un invité qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant.

Harry, de son côté, était un peu moins contrarié. Il avait là une possibilité à laquelle il n'avait même pas penser. S'il arrivait à la jouer fine, et honnêtement ce n'était pas gagné, il pourrait faire un peu d'ingérence dans les rangs ennemis.

Il ne prit pas plus de temps à réfléchir. Severus montrait des signes d'impatience. L'heure n'était pas à la guerre. Il avait bien plus important à faire. Installer le nouveau membre de la famille dans ses locaux.

 **00000**

Severus entra dans la cheminé avec son père à 16h pile. C'était son premier voyage en cheminette. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne dû son salut à l'atterrissage qu'à la main de Harry. Et en se remettant debout correctement, il rougit en avisant le regard circonspect que posait sur lui Mr Malefoy.

« Bienvenue sur le domaine Malefoy. Jeune Severus, je vous laisse suivre Lucius, il vous fera visiter le manoir, pendant que votre père et moi discutons. »

Le hochement de son père et son doigt jouant avec la chaîne autour de son coup lui fit comprendre. L'ordre était clair : suivre Lucius, ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et utiliser son collier pour l'appeler au moindre soucis. Les consignes avaient été données avant leur départ. Comme à son habitude, Severus se plia immédiatement aux exigences de son père.

Harry regarda son fils sortir de la pièce avant de tourner son attention vers Abraxas. Il avait senti en arrivant qu'il y avait également Tom dans la pièce. Son âme _puait_ affreusement. Qu'il avait hâte de la punir ! Mais il n'était pas temps. Il ne voulait pas se gâcher le plaisir. Alors il prit partie de garder patience, non sans petites provocations.

« La politesse voudrait que les hôtes accueillent les convives. »

Si les mots étaient clairement moqueurs, le ton restait sage. Voilà, il pouvait jouer en finesse. N'est-ce pas ? Abraxas, lui, avait perdu quelques couleurs. Mais un petit rire clair répondit à Harry, avant qu'un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs ne se lève d'un fauteuil leur tournant le dos. Il hocha la tête vers Harry, avec un air relativement accueillant, avant de lui répondre.

« Vous avez raison. Même si je ne suis pas l'hôte, l'étiquette exige de moi un certain comportement. Veuillez m'excusez. Reprenons. Bonjour, Mr Famula, Je suis Tom Jedusor, un ami d'Abraxas. »

« Venez-vous pour le thé ou pour les opportunités ? »

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que j'ai une préférence pour le thé. Mais certaines opportunités ne se refuses pas. »

« Exact. Oh, et l'étiquette exige de moi que je salue mon hôte non ? Bonjour Mr Malefoy. »

Harry l'avait salué tout en lui tournant le dos, et en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils, n'attendant aucunes invitations. Le sourire qu'il arborait était légèrement enfantin. Il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser. Ses hôtes par contre, avait les épaules un peu tendues non ? Bon sang ne saurait mentir ! Ils étaient simplement constipés du comportement. Ils pouvaient compter sur lui pour les dérider ! Cette pensée agrandit son sourire.

« Alors Mr Famula, il semblerait que les ronds de jambes ne vous intéressent pas énormément. Nous pourrions entrer dans le vif du sujet. Vous dites chercher des opportunités. Pensez-vous les mériter ? »

« « Mr Jedusor. Si j'ai bien compris les quelques mots que nous avons échangés, vous êtes un _ami_ de Mr Malefoy. C'est lui-même qui m'a proposé cette entrevue. La démarche venant de lui, il me semble raisonnable qu'il s'en occupe jusqu'au bout. Et je n'ai rien à _mériter_. Soit ce rendez-vous est productif, soit il ne l'est pas. »

Abraxas avait envie de pleurer. Lorsque cet individu malpoli serait parti, il allait en prendre pour son grade. Les potions allaient pleuvoir pour le remettre en état. Mais pour éviter le pire, il devait reprendre les choses en main. Son maître devait voir ce qui lui avait vu la veille. S'il devait diriger l'échange pour satisfaire ce Famula, qu'à cela ne tienne.

« Mon ami est ici présent pour, éventuellement, proposer quelques options intéressantes. Quand nous disons mériter, c'est surtout une question de domaine. Quelles sont vos compétences ? »

« J'en vois deux assez utile. J'ai la baguette rapide, et je sais me faire des amis si c'est nécessaire. »

« Quel genre d'amis ? »

Tom n'avait retenu que ça. L'idée qu'un jeune homme, visiblement à peine sortie de l'enfance, soit bon avec sa baguette lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Son arrogance n'avait aucune limite, et ça pouvait servir. Harry voulait jouer, et si les deux humains face à lui tendait le bâton pour se faire battre, qui était-il pour refuser ?

« Mr Malefoy, hier vous avez souligné le fait de ne pas connaître mon nom. Vous ne connaissez donc pas assez bien mes amis pour qu'ils vous parlent de moi. »

« Ça signifie que nous avons des amis communs ? »

« Non. Mes amis ne sont pas les votre. Tout au plus des alliés. »

« Pour un jeune homme si direct, je trouve que vous parlez de façon bien trop détournée. »

Harry perdit son petit sourire, et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre non loin. Sacré jardin. Aussi superficiel que ce blond horripilant. C'est vrai, tous ces jeux d'esprits ne lui plaisaient pas. Mais il devait s'y contraindre. Comme lorsque l'on prend le temps de cuisiner un plat sophistiqué pour le savourer ensuite. Posant sa tête contre le dossier, il plongea son regard dans celui trop gris du Lord.

« Vous m'avez convié chez vous dans un but. But qui s'est transformé en interrogatoire devant témoin. Si vous cherchez à connaître ma valeur, je ne vous dirais qu'une seule chose : vous n'avez aucun moyen de la calculer. A vous de voir si vous souhaitez me faire une offre. »

Abraxas se tourna vers son maître, attendant un signe. Un simple hochement lui donna le feu vert. A lui de choisir quoi faire de ce petit prétentieux. Il saurait, à la fin du rendez-vous si sa décision avait été la bonne. Doué en duel et fort pour se faire des amis ? Il y avait un poste au Ministère que personne ne voulait. L'espérance de vie y était assez réduite. Soit cet idiot avait dit vrai, et il s'en sortirait, soit il était trop vaniteux, et la mort serait sa sanction.

« Le Ministre Leach désespère de trouver un Émissaire Magique. Si vos propos sont justes, ce poste pourrait vous correspondre. Il s'agit d'être le porte-parole des sorciers auprès de toutes les espèces magiques. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Merlin ! C'était _par-fait_! Il pourrait se faire un nom, tout en faisait son boulot d'Entité en voguant parmi toutes ces âmes. Quoi de mieux ?

Après quelques explications de plus, la discussion pris un ton plus léger. D'une hypocrisie sans borne, mais n'est pas aristocrate qui veut. Le retour des deux enfants signa la fin du rendez-vous, et c'est sur un signe de tête que Severus et Harry prirent la cheminette en sens inverse. Les dés étaient jetés. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

La suite bientôt…


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je précise qu'avec ce chapitre nous faisons un bon dans le temps. Pas d'inquiétude, nous reviendront sur les années écoulées grâce à des flashbacks. C'est nécessaire pour l'histoire.

Il est temps de se mélanger au commun des sorciers!

 **Réponse review anonyme:**

 **anonymes92:** Merci de ton soutient, j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry reposa sa plume dans l'encrier. Une fois la lettre pliée et accrochée à la patte de son hibou, il ouvrit la fenêtre. C'était une bonne idée. Son nom était bien assez connu après 6 ans en tant qu'Émissaire Magique. Abraxas avait été surpris qu'il survivre à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Oui, les peuples qu'il rencontrait étaient dangereux, et oui, ils haïssaient les sorciers. Mais il n'était pas un sorcier, et toutes les créatures le savaient avant même qu'il n'entre dans leur champ de vision.

Harry avait permis de garder la paix entre les différentes races, et la communauté magique savait qui il était maintenant. On comptait sur son avis. Abraxas avait gardé contact avec lui, établissant une relation cordiale de son point de vue. Sans doute pensait-il pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de ce Mr Famula qui lui devait sa réussite. Quel sombre crétin.

Il avait aussi revu Tom de temps en temps, mais jamais on ne lui avait parler de politique. Ils ne voulaient donc pas de lui dans le mouvement mangemort. Ils le gardaient sous le coude, comme un pantin placé stratégiquement au Ministère. Si tout se passait bien, ils allaient tomber des nus. Sa réputation devrait lui permettre d'obtenir le poste de professeur de DCFM. Il le saurait lorsque Dumbledore répondrait à son courrier. Et Abraxas, comme Tom, verrait s'envoler une de ses possibilités quand Harry serait dans le château. Il devra cependant se méfier de Lucius. Il lui restait sa 7eme année à faire et il risquait de vouloir mettre la main sur Severus pour son père.

En parlant de Severus, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi excité. Ça ne faisait pas moins d'une semaine qu'il courrait partout pour préparer sa valise. Bien sûr qu'il entendait les « Tu n'y va que dans deux mois Severus. » et autre « Tu es si pressé de partir loin de ton vieux père ? », mais il ne faisait que lever les yeux au ciel. Qui était un _vieux_ père ? À ce rythme, lorsqu'il sortirait de Poudlard, il semblerait plus âgé que Harry. Et faire ses affaires en avance lui permettait de faire une liste de ce qui lui manquait.

Quand une lettre estampillé Poudlard arriva le lendemain après-midi, Harry pris son temps pour l'ouvrir. Il écoutait pour le moment les cris de son fils. Des « C'est un complot ! » et des « Crash, remet ce t-shirt dans ma valise ! » le firent rire. Ce furet était un véritable clown. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en bourrique.

Albus avait accepté. Il allait pouvoir annoncer à son fils qu'il était l'un de ses professeurs. Mais il devrait être prudent. Dumbledore était intelligent, très intelligent. Il ne devait pas découvrir sa vraie nature. Il faudra mettre les choses au clair avec les elfes de maison, et les créatures de la forêt. Il ne devait pas paraître suspect. Et il ne le voulait pas. Après 7 ans, il allait revoir Albus. Il allait revoir Sirius. Il allait rencontrer ses parents ! Il avait hâte. Et il devait s'y préparer.

« Severus ! Prépares toi, on sort. »

Il savait que son fils ferait vite. Il avait toujours répondu à ses rares demandes avec bonne volonté. Harry avait compris, depuis le temps, que Severus faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Alors le maître de la Mort l'utilisait à son avantage. Il avait fait de son fils un jeune homme droit et fier. Fort et juste. Peut-être un peu hautain, mais qu'importe. Il pouvait se sentir un peu supérieur aux autres tant qu'il restait respectueux.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Travers, il entraîna son fils directement vers le marchand de baguette. Severus devait avoir la sienne pour les cours, et lui-même ne pouvais plus se permettre d'utiliser une illusion. Albus verrait le subterfuge au premier coup d'œil.

« Mr Famula. J'attendais la visite de votre fils. Severus c'est ça ? Montres-moi ta main dominante jeune homme. »

Ollivander avait-il toujours été vieux ? Harry en aurait presque rit. Certains hommes avaient un petit côté immuable très attachant. Imaginer ce gaga des baguettes, ou Albus, en enfant relevait de la science-fiction. Ou du burlesque. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fit signe à son fils de s'exécuter. Il ne voulait même pas percer le mystère de ce Monsieur-Je-Devine-Tout. Perte de temps. Et ça pourrait casser un mythe.

« Hum... Peut-être plus porté sur la magie sombre. Il faut un cœur neutre, pour ne pas trop vous couper de vos possibilités. Voyons voir... »

Cette manie de se parler à lui-même... Ollivander revint avec quelques boites plus-poussiéreuses-tu-meurs, et les posa devant lui avant de tendre l'une d'elle à l'enfant.

« Allez, allez, on agite. »

Premier essai : échec. Les deux suivants également. Le quatrième fut le bon.

« Bois de chêne. Très robuste mais caractériel. Son cœur est une plume d'Hypogriffe. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus puissant, mais c'est très précis. Il faudra être pointilleux avec cette baguette, jeune Mr Famula. Ça fera... »

« Il m'en faudrait une aussi. La mienne s'est cassée lors de ma dernière mission. »

« Oh bien. Vous connaissez le procédé. Votre main. »

Harry s'exécuta, en priant Destiné de ne pas foiré sur ce coup. Entité ou pas, il fallait qu'une baguette l'accepte. _Pour une fois, fais un effort s'il te plaît. Tu continueras à rire de moi plus tard,_ songea Harry _._ Son collègue devait être de bonne humeur. Il ne fallut qu'une petite _dizaine_ d'essais pour qu'il trouve le bout de bois adéquate. Et ce n'était pas glorieux. Il allait se fondre dans le décor avec ça, aucun doute. Même Ollivander haussa un sourcil sceptique en lui décrivant sa nouvelle baguette.

« Baguette de boulot. Bois commun assez flexible. Le cœur est une plume d'Occamy. Elle s'adapte à toute les demandes car elle ne possède aucun penchant propre. »

Ouais, une baguette pour les timides quoi. La main sur la bouche, Severus tentait de cacher son rire. Bien, il éviterait d'ébruiter les éléments de sa baguette. Que son fils se moque de lui, passe encore, mais les autres... Une fois les achats réglés, ils sortirent. Il restait pas mal d'emplettes à faire pour la rentrée.

Ce n'est qu'après le retour à la maison que Severus se permit de poser une question. Il y avait pensé toute l'après-midi, et ne pouvait plus contenir sa curiosité.

« Pourquoi tu as acheté tous ces livres ? Ils ne sont pas sur ma liste. »

« Ils ne sont pas pour toi. Il va bien falloir que j'ai des livres pour donner les cours de DCFM, non ? »

Harry surveilla l'évolution des émotions de son fils, clairement visibles sur son visage. Perplexité, réflexion, doute, surprise et pour finir la joie. Au moins, Severus était content qu'il soit avec lui à Poudlard. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas à avoir honte de son père.

 **00000**

« Avant de commencer le festin, que j'entends vos estomacs réclamer d'ici, place à la répartition. »

Albus s'assit au moment où Minerva faisait son entré, suivi par des dizaines d'enfants impressionnés. Ils jetaient des regards tantôt aux autres occupants de la grande salle, tantôt au plafond magique. Severus faisait partie des seconds. Son père lui avait parler de ce ciel presque aussi vrai que nature, et il n'était pas déçu.

Le voyage en train s'était bien passé. Le nez plongé dans un livre, il avait salué poliment ceux qui s'étaient installé avec lui, et les quelques têtes de passage à la recherche de places disponibles. Il avait pu se présenter à un jeune homme du nom de Remus Lupin, apparemment timide, à une jeune fille de leur âge du nom de Lily Evans, et à deux troisièmes années qui avait préféré les ignorer.

Si Remus semblait souriant, Lily, de son côté, était bien trop bavarde. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude d'échanger avec quelqu'un de son âge, et il avait beaucoup de mal à voir les autres enfants comme intéressants. Son père était bien trop singulier pour qu'il ait envie de donner son attention à des personnes trop ordinaires.

La femme qui les avait accueillis devant la grande porte, le professeur McGonagall, s'arrêta à côté d'un tabouret. D'un regard discret, Severus repéra son père, assis entre une chaise vide et un... Fantôme ? Ouais, école de magie oblige. Il se concentra sur les élèves défilant sous le choixpeau.

Harry avait repéré immédiatement ses anciens proches. Sirius, un peu pale et voûté, sans doute le climat familial Black. Remus, pale également et le regard sur ses pieds. Il devrait faire en sorte qu'il accepte son loup. L'enfant était une créature magique, et pourtant il ne réagissait même pas à sa présence.

« Evans Lily. »

Le regard vert se fixa sur la petite rousse. Alors la voilà. Sa mère. Même en n'étant plus humain, Harry ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Cette fois, elle ne mourrait pas, foie d'Entité.

La répartition se poursuivit. Il put voir James, son père. À première vue, imbue de lui-même, comme tout enfant un peu trop gâté.

La répartition se poursuivait et les premières années défilaient sur le tabouret. Tout ceux qu'il connaissait avaient été envoyé dans les mêmes maisons que dans son passé. Maintenant c'était au tour de son fils.

« Famula Severus. »

Gardant la tête droite, le petit brun s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau magique n'eut qu'à frôler ses cheveux pour hurler :

« SERPENTARD. »

Ouais, certains choses ne changeraient jamais. Mais il était fier de son fils. Qu'importe la maison, Harry était bien meilleur juge que ça. L'aura de Severus avait commencé à se colorer depuis ses dix ans. Et ce que l'Entité voyait lui plaisait. Les nuances étaient belles et nettes. Une belle Âme en devenir. L'ancien Survivant avait bien réussi son éducation jusqu'ici.

« Bienvenue à tous. Je vais raccourcir mon petit discourt au maximum, nous avons tous faim. » Quelques rires s'élevèrent. « Je vais rappeler quelques règles, sous les conseils avisés de notre cher concierge, Mr Rusard. La Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Tout ses occupants sont dangereux, même pour les professeurs, alors veillez à rester éloigné. Un certain nombre d'objets sont proscrits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mr Rusard a pris la peine d'en faire la liste et de l'afficher dans vos salles communes. Je voudrais également vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Harry Famula. Je finirais en vous souhaitant une bonne année et un bon appétit ! »

D'un large geste des bras, il fit apparaître les plats sur les tables. Après avoir fait un signe de tête pour saluer les élèves au cours de sa présentation, Harry commença son repas. Ses yeux dérivèrent naturellement vers la table des serpentards. Lucius avait fait une place à Severus à ses côtés. Bien que contrarié, il ne fit rien. Son fils restait hermétique aux tentatives d'approche du blond, et c'était tant mieux.

Il n'avait pas dit à son enfant qui il devait ou ne devait pas fréquenter. Il lui faisait confiance pour juger lui-même qui pouvait faire partie de son entourage. Il n'interviendrait qu'en cas d'urgence à partir de maintenant. Severus devait commencer à construire sa vie, et Poudlard était un bon point de départ.

« Mr Famula, avez-vous eu le temps de vous installer dans vos appartements ? »

« Oui merci. Ils sont très agréables, et la vue sur le lac noir est très belle. »

Continuant tranquillement sa discussion avec Minerva, Harry gardait un œil sur Albus. Le vieux sorcier regardait son fils avec un pétillement dans les yeux qui donna des frissons à l'Entité. Ces yeux bleus et leur étincelle caractéristique avaient toujours inquiétés Harry. Dumbledore avait l'habitude de manipulé son monde, de voir des petits détails et d'en tirer des conclusions que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Cette manie de tirer les ficelles pouvait être amusante. Et elle s'était avérée très utile dans sa vie d'humain. Malgré un nombre affolant d'ingérences, Albus avait mis fin à la guerre. Mais que ce regard se pose sur son fils lui déplaisait. Severus resterait en dehors des idées abracadabrantes du directeur. L'Entité s'en assurerait.

Une bouffée d'affection le pris de court. Le directeur avait été un mentor, et il avait pour lui un profond respect. On pouvait remettre en doute les fondements de ses décisions, mais ses intentions avaient toujours été les meilleures. Et son aura lui confirma. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné de ressentir encore de l'attachement pour ce vieux bougre.

Ouais, affection ou pas, il l'empêcherait de trop intervenir dans la vie des élèves. Du moins ceux qui lui tenaient à cœur. Harry avait décidé de gérer lui-même ces petits humains là, il en restait bien assez à Dumbledore pour jouer aux échecs du plus-grand-bien.

La suite bientôt...


	8. Chapitre 7

Et oui, les chapitres s'enchainent. Mais ça y est, je pars en vacance, donc je vais vous laisser quelques jours sans nouvelles. Rien d'inquiétant hein, d'ici 3 ou 4 jours j'aurai le wifi, et je publierais, promis.

Pour ce chapitre, et pour beaucoup d'autre, il vous faudra peut-être regarder sur google pour mettre une tête sur le nom des créatures que je cite. Beaucoup d'entre elles font partie du film "Les animaux fantastiques". Parce que j'ai a-do-ré ce film!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

En entrant dans la salle, les élèves furent surpris du manque de mobilier. Plus un seul bureau n'était présent et les chaises étaient alignées contre le mur du fond. Le professeur Famula était adossé nonchalamment à l'une des colonnes de la pièce. Il ne prit la parole qu'une fois tous les étudiants de 7ème année entrés et la porte fermé.

« Bonjour à tous. Posez vos affaires près des murs, vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour ce cours. Bien, je me présente de nouveau, je suis Harry Famula, et je vous enseignerais la Défense. Aujourd'hui je veux me faire une idée de vos niveaux, et j'ai un très bon exercice pour ça. Avant tout dites-moi, qu'est-ce que la magie ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent, et Harry en désigna une.

« Oui, Miss... ? »

« Bellatrix Black. La magie est un privilège et une arme. »

« Faux. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui Mr Malfoy ? »

« La magie est un membre à part entière du sorcier. Elle fait partie de lui. »

« Toujours faux. Ensuite ? »

Harry laissa quelques-uns d'entre eux se casser les dents sur la question. Avec un signe de la main il mit fin aux réponses. Se remettant droit, il entama une marche lente, tournant autour des élèves, les forçant à bouger pour le suivre des yeux.

« La magie est comme une toile. Elle recouvre absolument tout êtres et objets de ce monde. Votre noyau est relié à cette toile, et vous permet d'utiliser un peu de sa force. Selon le fil que votre noyau touche, votre magie est différente. Blanche, noire, neutre, faible, forte, grossière ou précise. C'est la raison pour laquelle tous les sorciers n'ont pas la même puissance, ou les mêmes affinités. Oui Mr Malefoy ? »

« Si on suit votre raisonnement, la magie ne fait pas vraiment partie de nous. »

« Exactement. C'est vous qui faites partie d'elle. Vous l'utilisez pour jeter des sorts, mais elle peut faire bien plus. Par exemple, un hypogriffe est un animal magique, pourtant ils ne jettent aucun sort n'est-ce pas ? Non, la magie lui a donné des ailes, et des armes naturelles que l'homme ne peut égaler. Les dragons possèdent des écailles pouvant repousser un grand nombre de magies différentes. Donc je répète ma première question. Qu'est-ce que la magie ? »

Le Maître de la Mort attendit un peu avant de voir une main se lever. Avec un sourire, il donna la parole à celui qu'il savait être Arthur Weasley.

« La magie c'est... des possibilités ? »

« Mais encore ? »

« Comment dire...C'est comme une grande quantité de lien qui relierait toutes choses ? »

« Félicitation. Dix point pour Griffondor. Voilà ce qu'est la magie. Le lien qui uni et différencie chaque chose en ce monde. Vous êtes liés à tout. À votre voisin de table, au choixpeau magique, aux créatures de la forêt, à votre famille et même à la nature. »

« Monsieur, c'est idiot. Il n'existe aucun lien entre sorcier et créatures magiques. »

Bellatrix, bien sûr. Elle remettait en question, devant tous les autres élèves, son savoir et son autorité. Et le regard qu'il fixa sur elle faillit la faire reculer. Rester neutre avec elle serait difficile. Son âme lui apparaissait déjà grandement salie, et réparer les dommages était presque impossible. Harry n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de la guider dans le bon sens.

« Vingts points de moins pour Serpentard. Vous apprendrez Miss Black, que le respect est la chose la plus importante dans cette classe. On ne prend pas la parole sans l'avoir demandé. Pour répondre à votre question, nous allons entamer l'exercice. Si votre niveau est assez élevé, vous ne pourrez plus mettre en doute mon enseignement. »

Harry se mit à l'avant de la salle, embrassant la totalité des étudiants du regard. Ils semblaient tous attentifs. Même les récalcitrants attendaient la suite.

« Quand je vous en donnerais le signal, vous fermerez les yeux et vous concentrerez sur votre environnement. À travers votre magie, vous essayerez de sentir ce qui vous entoure. Vous resterez tous complètement immobiles. Je me déplacerais lentement dans la salle et lorsque vous serez capable de désigner ma position sans ouvrir les yeux, on pourra dire que votre premier exercice est une réussite. Des questions ? Bien, commencez. »

Harry commença ses déplacements aléatoires. Aucun bruit n'émanait de lui. Les minutes se suivaient, et la frustration semblait gagner certains élèves. Griffondor pour la plus part. Après une vingtaine de minutes, la main d'Arthur se leva et désigna sa position sans la moindre erreur. Le Maître de la Mort le rejoignit en zigzaguant, et put constater que le doigt suivait ses mouvements. D'une tape sur l'épaule, il fit ouvrir les yeux à Arthur et lui intima de rester immobile et silencieux.

Cette première réussite fut rapidement suivie par les autres. Et une quarantaine de minutes après le début de l'exercice, tout le monde avait réussi.

« Bien. Vous avez maintenant la preuve que votre magie est lié à la mienne et, par extension, à celle des autres. Elle a pu distinguer mes mouvements. Sachez, toutefois, que si tout le monde avait bougé en même temps, vous auriez échoué. Votre contrôle sur votre noyau est encore trop faible pour différencier la magie de chaque individu. À moins de vous trouver face à un sorcier aussi puissant que le professeur Dumbledore. Il vous faudra du temps pour atteindre un tel niveau de maîtrise. Bien, faisons de nouveau l'exercice. Nous verrons les questions après. Commencez. »

En ronchonnant un peu, ils se plièrent à l'ordre. Harry lui resta immobile et fit un geste doux en direction d'un angle de la pièce. Il sentit immédiatement l'être commencer à bouger en silence, perdant son aspect transparent. L'Entité avait pris le temps de rassurer le demiguise avant le début du court. Le primate, bien que timide, avait toute confiance en l'Entité pour le défendre en cas de problème. Il se pliait donc volontiers à l'exercice.

Arthur fut de nouveau le premier à réussir, et il eut bien du mal à retenir son cris surpris quand son regard tomba sur de grands yeux dorés et une main couverte de poils blancs lui ordonnant de garder le silence. Parmi les étudiants, quelques-uns ne purent empêcher un halètement de passer leurs lèvres, mais aucun ne trahis la présence de la créature. Une fois les yeux ouverts, il la suivait du regard, comme fasciné. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était un demiguise.

Une fois l'exercice terminé, le singe blanc se posta sur les épaules du professeur. Commençant à jouer avec ses cheveux, il fixa ses globes dorés sur les jeunes humains.

« Voici un demiguise. Un primate magique très rare dans le monde sorcier. Et pour cause, sa fourrure est l'un des éléments nécessaires à la création des capes d'invisibilités. Ces singes sont très timides et passent la plus grande partie de leur vie en restant invisibles. Seuls les yeux de leurs congénères peuvent les repérer. Comme vous avez pu le voir, votre magie à discerner le lien que vous possédez avec lui, et vous à donner la possibilité de le localiser. Miss Black, vous pourrez constater que votre lien avec ce demiguise est assez puissant pour que votre noyau le sente. C'est la même chose pour vous tous. Et le lien fonctionne dans les deux sens. Une créature magique aveugle sentira votre présence. Les objets également. Prenons pour exemple le cognard. Il vise plutôt bien pour un objet aveugle n'est-ce pas ? » Quelques rires s'élevèrent. « Des questions ? »

Une griffondor blonde leva la main timidement.

« Miss... ? »

« Sovès Fiona, Professeur. Les sorciers utilisent-ils beaucoup ce lien ? Cette façon de voir la magie ? »

« Non Miss. Tout simplement parce qu'ils méprisent souvent ce lien. Il faut du temps, des efforts et beaucoup de patience pour user de la magie autrement qu'avec une baguette. Rare sont ceux qui possède les ressources de le faire. Il faut être passionné par la magie pour aller aussi loin. Oui Mr Weasley ? »

« Jusqu'où un sorcier a pu maîtriser la magie ? Quelle est la limite ? »

« Les meilleurs sorciers ont atteint à peu près le même niveau. La magie sans baguette, même si ça ne concerne que les sorts de bases. La perception du monde, qui peut être utilisée lors d'un duel, pour repérer l'adversaire même dans son dos, ou encore pour connaître ses sorts, même s'ils sont informulés. La perception de soie, que certain arrive à développer assez pour devenir animagus. On ne connaît pas encore de limite à notre lien avec la magie, personne ne l'a encore atteinte du moins. Oui, Mr Malefoy ? »

« Si les créatures magiques possèdent aussi ce lien, comment expliquez-vous qu'ils ne jettent pas de sort ? »

Harry voulait retirer ce sourire méprisant du visage de Lucius. Si ce n'était pas interdit, il ferait comprendre physiquement, à ce sorcier peroxydé, à quel point il l'exaspérait. Mais, Entité ou pas, il était pour le moment un professeur, et la bienséance voulait qu'il réponde à la question. Sans verser de sang malheureusement.

« Certaines le peuvent. Le gobelin par exemple. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, chaque race possède un lien propre à la magie. Certaines créatures pourront faire des choses qui vous sont impossible. Les vélanes utilisent la magie pour séduire. Les dragons l'utilisent pour repousser celle des autres. L'occamy l'utilise pour changer de taille en fonction de son environnement. Oui Mr.. ? »

« Carrow. Pourquoi le lien avec la magie est différent selon l'espèce ? Et qu'en est-il de chaque individu ? »

« Questions très pertinentes. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Les sorciers sont les seuls à voir la magie comme leur appartenant. Ils sont donc très limités dans son utilisation. Les plus limités. Les créatures magiques ont tout de suite accepté de faire partie d'un tout. Elles ont ainsi pu s'adapter au mieux, et se sont servi de la magie pour pousser l'adaptation à son maximum. Certaines espèces partagent des critères magiques. Immunité contre les sorts. Utilisation de tel ou tel élément. Capacité à embrouiller l'esprit, comme les vampires ou les vélanes. Les créatures magiques ont su développer ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les sorciers en sont restés au plus bas de la découverte. Trop persuadé de leur supériorité, ils se sont punis eux-même. »

Quelques-uns des étudiants étaient sceptiques. Ceux que Harry avait connu comme étant des mangemorts. Les autres étaient plus surpris qu'autre chose. Il voyait qu'ils commençaient à réfléchir à tout ça. Le professeur repris la parole.

« Votre cours va se terminer. Je ne vous donne pas de devoirs. Pour la prochaine fois je veux que vous réfléchissiez à quelque chose. Nous avons deux programmes possibles pour cette année. Nous pouvons suivre celui de vos livres, comme c'était prévue à l'origine. Ou alors nous pouvons utiliser mon programme. Si tel est le cas, je vous ferais travailler les livres, _et_ votre lien à la magie. Prenez le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Mon programme sera bien plus dur, et bien plus frustrant que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Il vous fatiguera, moralement, et physiquement. Mais il vous donnera accès à un tout autre monde. Vous découvrirez des choses dont vous n'oseriez pas rêver. »

Harry laissa le temps à ses élèves d'intégrer ses paroles. Sa proposition était sérieuse. Il donnait à ces sorciers la possibilité de les guider. Ceux qui accepteraient se donneront les moyens de voir leur âme évoluer. Les autres prendraient le risque de ne pouvoir améliorer cette partie d'eux. L'Entité, le Maitre de la Mort, commençait son travail auprès des sorciers.

Il reprit la parole.

« Ne prenez pas votre décision en fonction des autres. Elle ne les impactera pas. Ceux qui voudront suivre le programme officiel le feront, ceux qui voudront suivre le mien devront sacrifier quelques heures le samedi matin. Sachez que c'est une décision importante. Cela impactera vos vies. »

Laissant les mots faire leur chemin dans les esprits, Harry garda le silence quelque instant. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à préciser, ensuite il pourrait leur rendre leur liberté.

« Cette proposition sera faites à toutes les classes. Les cours du samedi réuniront tous les âges, puisque ce sera votre tout premier cours sur la magie avancée, et ça, quelque soit votre année. Vous me donnerez votre réponse lors de notre prochain cours. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Ça ne prit que quelques minutes aux 7ème année pour sortir. Une fois seul dans sa salle, Harry se permis un soupir soulagé. Il était fier de ce premier cours. Avec un peu de chance, les élèves seraient nombreux à choisir de perfectionner et d'approfondir leur lien avec la magie. Ils seraient en mesure de voir par eux-même l'immensité du monde, la profondeur de la magie, et la valeur de chaque vie.

Le peuple des sorciers était celui possédant le plus d'âmes salies. Harry avait pu en faire le triste constat au cours de ses rencontres avec toutes les autres races. C'était donc sur les humains qu'il devait se concentrer. C'était eux qui avaient besoin d'un guide. Pour sauver leur âme. Parce que l'Entité le savait, il n'aurait aucun remord à punir les âmes salies, et à dévorer les âmes noires.

Il leur offrait une nouvelle possibilité. Leur éclairait un chemin nouveau.

« Il ne tient qu'à eux de s'accrocher aux branches, pas vrai petit singe ? »

Le demiguise pencha la tête sur le côté, puis posa ses yeux sur la porte qui s'était fermée sur les étudiants. Oui, tout ne tenait plus qu'à eux.

La suite bientôt...


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous.

A partir de ce chapitre, la parution se fera une fois par semaine. Pas d'inquiétude, il n'y aura jamais plus d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre.

 **Lokki1** s'est proposé pour être ma beta et je l'en remercie vraiment ! Donc, dans le but de sauvegarder vos petits yeux de mon orthographe, laissons-lui le temps de relire

Je tiens à remercier **anonymes92** , **maud . baudet** , **Ptitemysty** et **Lokki1** pour leur soutient !

Bonne lecture !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Walburga Black était une femme fière. Fière de son sang, fière de son rang, fière de sa force. Elle avait réussi le tour de force de maintenir sa famille à son apogée. Ça avait été difficile, son mari, Orion, était un homme dur. Il n'appréciait pas que sa femme s'occupe des affaires familiales. Mais ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Lorsqu'Abraxas leur avait présenté Tom Jedusor, ils avaient dû prendre une décision. Même s'ils agréaient aux idéaux de l'homme, ils refusaient de participer activement à son mouvement. Mais les Black sont des opportunistes. Il fallait trouver un moyen de soutenir, sans trop se mouiller. La solution était simple. L'argent. Orion et Walburga finançaient l'homme, tout en refusant la marque qu'il avait créée.

Bien sûr, leurs nouveaux alliés avaient compris la manœuvre. Mais l'or qu'ils recevaient compensait la lâcheté des Black. Et ce nouvel appui politique n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Petit à petit, le groupe grandissait et son influence aussi.

C'est pour cette raison que Walburga, accompagnée de Regulus, se tenait présentement devant la demeure de son frère. Cygnus possédait un certain pouvoir au sein du Ministère, et elle avait entreprit de le rallier à la cause. Plus ils seront nombreux, meilleures seront leurs chances.

Une fois entrée, elle laissa son fils rejoindre sa cousine, Narcissa. Les deux enfants, bien que conditionnés en parfaits Sangs Purs, étaient encore trop jeunes pour participer à la discussion qu'elle comptait avoir avec son frère.

L'elfe de maison la laissa dans un petit salon après l'avoir introduit. Cygnus était assis dans le plus grand fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main.

« Walburga, bienvenue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, tu me pardonneras l'accueil cavalier. Orion n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, il est au Ministère. Quelques affaires à régler. »

D'un geste de la main, elle balaya le sujet. Elle devait se montrer rusée. Cygnus Black était connu pour son esprit retord, et il ne s'engageait jamais sans garanties. Prenant place dans le canapé, elle prit parti de commencer doucement.

« J'ai entendu parler du dernier scandale du bureau des aurors. Tu as su endiguer le problème avant qu'il ne s'envenime. »

« Oui. Depuis que Harry Famula a quitté son poste, l'entente avec les créatures magiques est devenue plus compliquée. Les centaures sont particulièrement agressifs. »

« Tu as pourtant réussi à les calmer. Qu'as-tu bien pu leur céder pour qu'ils fassent marche arrière ? »

« Des terres. Un bout de forêt supplémentaire. Mais les aurors sont les plus mécontents. Deux des leurs sont morts. »

La colère des aurors pouvait lui servir. Cet incident serait un véritable tremplin pour la cause. Lorsque les sorciers étaient allés à la rencontre des centaures dans la forêt, ils avaient été attaqués. Personne ne savait pourquoi, et les créatures avaient refusé de s'expliquer dans un premier temps. Quand finalement les mots « traditions » et « manque de respect » avaient été prononcés, les sorciers avaient vu rouge. Les centaures devaient se plier aux lois du Ministère, et non l'inverse. Le conflit avait enflé, et Cygnus avait été contraint d'intervenir. En tant que conseiller de la Ministre Jenkins, il avait été chargé d'étouffer l'affaire.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis maintenant deux mois, Harry Famula avait quitté son poste d'Émissaire Magique. Et l'entente entre sorciers et créatures était revenue au point de départ.

« Il a donc fallu céder face à ces bêtes ? Je ne comprendrais jamais. »

« Le Ministère ne veut pas engager une guerre. Je ne sais pas comment ce Famula jugulait les créatures, mais sa méthode nous serait utile. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui ait apporté l'ombre d'une solution. »

C'était maintenant qu'elle devait jouer ses cartes ! Walburga prit un air songeur.

« J'ai un ami, Tom Jedusor, qui m'a entretenu à ce sujet. C'est lui qui m'a parlé du problème avec les centaures. »

« Je ne connais pas ce nom. Comment était-il au courant ? »

« Ce doit être Abraxas. Mr Jedusor fait partie de son cercle privé. De ce que cet homme m'a dit, le problème viendrait du fait que les créatures magiques refusent d'adopter nos coutumes et nos lois ? »

« En effet. Mais aucunes lois ne les y obligent. C'est pour cette raison que nous devons marchander, et non pas imposer. »

« Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas soumettre une loi au magenmagot ? Ces conflits, et nos morts, doivent pouvoir peser dans la balance non ? »

« C'est bien plus compliqué. Une loi comme celle-ci fera polémique. Les sorciers comme Dumbledore vont s'y opposer. Il faudrait des soutiens pour que ça fonctionne »

C'était par-fait. Il lui suffisait d'assurer son soutien, et sans s'en apercevoir, Cygnus aiderait Tom Jedusor dans ses plans. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, son frère penserait même être à l'origine de la démarche.

« Tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Et je pense que d'autres suivront. Les Sangs Purs et leurs alliés. Laisser ces créatures nous manipuler et nous tuer est inadmissible »

Et ce fut suffisant. Le sujet fut laissé de côté pour échanger sur des futilités. Mais la graine était plantée, et d'ici peu la cause ferait un grand pas en avant.

 **00000**

Severus pressa le pas, il lui restait 5 minutes pour atteindre la salle de classe. Mercredi, 8h du matin. Premier cours avec son père. Il avait hâte. En seulement deux jours, le professeur Famula était devenu un phénomène. Certains le prenaient pour un fou, d'autres pour un savant. Aimé ou pas, Severus s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il retenait c'est que son père faisait un grand effet aux autres élèves. Il n'en était pas étonné. Harry était unique. Et ceux qui prendraient la peine de s'intéresser à ses enseignements seraient chanceux.

Il arriva devant la salle juste avant la sonnerie. Aucun de ses camarades, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, ne faisaient attention à lui. Seul Remus et Lily lui firent un signe de tête. Peu importe. Aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonnait le lien entre le professeur et lui. Leur nom de famille semblait éclipsé par leurs différences physiques. Après ce cours, il devrait faire face à la curiosité de beaucoup de ses camarades, il en était sûr.

Lorsque Severus entra, il n'hésita pas comme les autres sur la marche à suivre. Il connaissait ça depuis ses 4ans. Posant son sac contre un mur, il alla directement s'installer à même le sol, en tailleur, au pied de son père qui lui sourit discrètement. Les autres enfants suivirent lentement son exemple, en voyant que le professeur ne faisait aucune remarque.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de mes méthodes dans les couloirs. Pourtant, l'exercice que nous allons faire ensemble va être un peu différent. Et ce pour deux raisons. La première : votre âge. Votre noyau est encore en développement, je ne peux donc pas vous juger sur la façon dont vous le gérez. La deuxième : votre ignorance du monde magique. La plupart d'entre vous sont né-moldu, et ne connaissent l'existence de la magie que depuis peu de temps. Nous irons donc lentement. »

Harry alla poser sa main sur une sorte de cocon hérissé d'épine. Le vert se mélangeait au bleu, et donnait à l'objet une apparence irréelle.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

En dehors de Severus, personne ne se manifesta. Certains, comme Lily, semblaient chercher dans leur mémoire, mais sans résultat. Harry sourit, bien sûr que son fils levait la main, il lui avait enseigné ça il y a plusieurs années. C'était tout de même un peu de la triche. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il donna la parole au petit brun. Après tout, la tricherie était un concept humain. Il n'était plus concerné.

« C'est un démonzémerveille. Une créature magique dite sombre. »

« 10 points pour Serpentard. Il est actuellement endormi. Ce petit gaillard est mi- reptile mi- papillon. Il est considéré comme sombre à cause de son régime alimentaire. Il se nourrit du cerveau de ses victimes. Paradoxalement, il produit un venin qui, bien dilué, permet d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Oui Miss... ? »

« Evans. N'est-il pas dangereux si c'est une créature sombre ? »

Plusieurs de ses camarades montrèrent leur assentiment. Les petits mouvements de recul étaient révélateurs.

« Bien sûr qu'il est dangereux. »

Harry regardait ses élèves, certains écarquillaient les yeux, d'autres se ratatinaient, et quelques rares jeunes filles se relevèrent et firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner du cocon.

Le professeur reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes aussi dangereux. Vous pouvez lancer des sorts, dont certains sont mortels. Vous vous nourrissez d'êtres vivants. De toute les parties de l'être vivant. Il y a même certains sorciers qui attaquent et tuent les créatures pour le plaisir. Des fois ils s'en prennent même à leurs homologues. Vous êtes bien plus dangereux que ce petit gars. Lui ne se nourrit qu'une fois par mois. Il ne tue qu'à cette occasion. Il n'attaque et ne blesse d'autres êtres que lorsqu'il a faim. Si lui est sombre, que peut-on dire de vous ? Oui Mr.… ? »

« James Potter. Nous ne sommes pas des créatures magiques, Professeur. Et nous ne sommes pas si dangereux que ça. »

« Jeune homme, vous apprendrez, au cours de l'année, que les sorciers sont une espèce de créature magique. Le démonzémerveille possède un noyau magique, comme vous. Il utilise simplement la magie de façon différente. Vous dites ne pas être dangereux. Mais si le cocon s'ouvrait et que les ailes se déployaient, que feriez-vous Mr Potter ? »

« Je me défendrais. »

« Et voilà votre erreur. S'il déploie ses ailes, ça peut être simplement pour s'étirer, ou pour prendre son envol et se déplacer. Donc vous l'attaqueriez gratuitement. Simplement parce que vous ne prenez pas le temps de le comprendre. Que ce soit par peur, ou par mépris, l'humain à toujours considérer les autres créatures comme dangereuses et inférieures. Mais elles, de leur côté, n'attaquent jamais sans réfléchir. Elles attaquent pour se défendre, pour protéger, et pour se nourrir. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Maintenant, je veux que chacun d'entre vous vienne me donner sa baguette. »

Un peu récalcitrant, les étudiants s'exécutèrent. James, plongé dans ses pensées, ne lâchait pas des yeux le démonzémerveille. Une fois toutes les baguettes posées sur son bureau, Harry repris sa place près du cocon, laissant le temps aux enfants de reprendre leurs positions au sol.

« Bien. Je vais vous prouver que ce bonhomme n'est pas méchant. C'est un jeune, même pas ado, comme vous. Ne criez pas et ne vous agitez pas trop. Je vais laisser Severus le réveiller. Regardez bien comment ils interagissent ensemble. Nous en parlerons une fois la démonstration terminée. Severus. »

D'un pas en arrière, Harry libéra la place pour son fils. Les autres retenaient leur souffle, apeurés. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce professeur de mettre un élève en danger ? Sans explications en plus ! Mais quelques instants après, la peur laissa place à l'étonnement, puis l'émerveillement. Avec des gestes doux et lents, Severus avait déplié les ailes de l'animal. Et avec quelques chuchotements il avait tiré le démonzémerveille du sommeil. Étirant son cou dans tous les sens, il avait regardé chaque tête humaine de la pièce avant de décoller rapidement de son perchoir et de planer en cercle près du plafond.

Malgré les petits mouvements brusques de certains élèves à son approche, la créature ne devint pas agressive. Elle se contentait d'observer. Et après quelques minutes, elle finit par se percher sur l'un des angles du bureau professoral, reprenant sa position initiale de cocon. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, et tout en caressant le dos de la bête, reporta son attention sur les enfants.

« Avez-vous des questions ? Oui Mr.… ? »

« Lupin. Comment Severus...Enfin comment il a fait pour le réveiller ? »

« Je pensais à des questions en rapport avec le démonzémerveille. Mais pour vous répondre, Severus étant mon fils, il a appris ce genre de choses dès son plus jeune âge. »

L'Entité grimaça au brouhaha qui éclata dans sa salle. Il avait perdu l'habitude des enfants normaux. Son fils était toujours très attentif et concentré lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Et avant ça, ses amis et lui-même n'avaient jamais vraiment pu se permettre d'être inattentif. Pas en cours de Défenses du moins. La guerre qui planait au-dessus d'eux les en avait empêchée.

« Silence. Ne soyez pas si surpris. Notre nom est plutôt révélateur. Des questions en rapport avec ce bonhomme ? Oui, Miss Evans ? »

« Toutes les créatures sont donc inoffensives si on sait les aborder ? »

« Oui et non. La plus grande partie des créatures magiques est dangereuse, qu'elles soient considérées comme sombres ou non. Elles possèdent toutes des armes ou des pouvoirs mortels. Comme nous. Et beaucoup d'entre elles sont persécutées par les sorciers. Elles sont donc méfiantes, et par conséquent, dangereuses. N'oubliez pas que pour elles, vous êtes des prédateurs. Le moindre geste de travers et vous pouvez déclencher une réaction agressive. Et pour un plus petit nombre de créatures, vous êtes des proies. Celles-là peuvent vous ignorer ou vous attaquer en fonction de leur appétit. Comme l'humain face au lapin. Oui, Mr.… ? »

« Pettigrow Peter, professeur. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les liens magiques dont certains élèves parlent dans les couloirs ? »

« Bien vu Mr Pettigrow. 5 points pour Gryffondor. En effet, tout est lié. J'ai simplement utilisé une autre approche avec vous. Vous pourrez donc réfléchir d'ici notre prochain cours. Vous devrez me dire si vous souhaitez suivre le cursus normal, ou sacrifier vos samedis matins pour en découvrir plus sur ce gaillard et bien d'autres. Sur la magie dans son ensemble. Sachez que votre décision sera définitive pour votre scolarité. Tant que je serais dans ces murs en tant que professeur, ceux qui auront choisi de me suivre devront le faire tous les ans. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous libérer. Réfléchissez bien à tout ceci. Bon après-midi. »

Un petit concert de « au revoir » lui vrilla les tympans, suivit d'une cavalcade vers la sortie. Severus resta en arrière, et une fois seul avec son père, vint se coller à lui, réclamant un câlin.

« Bah alors, je te manque tant que ça ?

Pfff. »

Les joues rouges, son fils s'éloigna de lui. Son sac sur le dos, et la main prête à refermer la porte, il sourit à Harry par-dessus son épaule.

« C'était un bon cours, _P_ _rofesseur_. »

Le bruit d'une craie s'écrasant sur le battant de bois accompagna le rire de Severus dans le couloir. Marmonnant, Harry ne put que se demander si l'humour était une bonne chose à inculquer à ce gamin. Plus le temps passait, plus cette qualité devenait une arme pour ce petit Serpentard.

Le Maître de la Mort sourit, oui, c'était une bonne chose. Severus Rogue resterait l'un des deux hommes qu'il avait admirés. Mais Severus Famula avait obtenu bien plus. Il possédait le bonheur, et avait pour lui l'amour d'une Entité. C'était son enfant, et il était fier de ce qu'il devenait jour après jour.

La suite bientôt…


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous !

Le neuvième chapitre est arrivé. Merci encore à Lokki1 pour la correction. Le chapitre 10 arrivera mercredi 11/07 !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutient :

 **bloodynirvana** (voilà la suite, dévore la !)

 **anonymes92** (merci pour le soutient, ça donne beaucoup de motivation)

 **Guest** (Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, vraiment. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas une déception. A bientôt j'espère.)

Merci également à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

« Il faut trouver une solution maintenant Albus. Si cette loi passe, ce sera le début d'une guerre. Les créatures pensantes n'accepteront jamais un tel traitement. »

« Je sais Fleamont. Je rassemble actuellement tous ceux qui sont contre. Ils sont nombreux mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Je pense qu'il va falloir proposer une autre loi pour contrer celle de Cygnus Black. Trouver un entre-deux qui évitera le conflit immédiat. Ça nous laissera le temps de trouver une solution plus durable. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de mon côté ? »

« Les Potter ont beaucoup d'alliés, même du côté adverse. Essayez de leur faire entendre raison. Ce serait d'une grande aide. »

« D'accord, je... »

Trois coups à la porte interrompirent la conversation. Le directeur se redressa dans son siège.

« Entrez. Bonjour professeur Famula. Je vous présente un ami de longue date, Fleamont Potter. Peut-être vous êtes-vous croisés au Ministère. »

« Oui, à quelques rares occasions. Heureux de vous revoir Mr Potter. »

« De même, Mr Famula. Albus, je vais vous laisser. J'ai quelques affaires en cours. À bientôt. »

Après un salut respectueux, il disparut dans la cheminé. Harry prit place dans le fauteuil face au directeur.

Il n'avait croisé son grand père humain que trois ou quatre fois en tout. Et il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'approfondir leur relation. Le Maître de la Mort avait été heureux de constater que l'âme de Fleamont était belle. Avec quelques tâches par-ci par-là, mais personne n'était parfait. Albus mit fin à ses réflexions assez rapidement.

« Mr Famula. Merci d'être venu. Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Oui merci. »

Une moue vite effacée troubla le visage du vieux sorcier. Harry en aurait ri ouvertement si ça ne l'avait pas fait passer pour un fou. Dumbledore proposait toujours des bonbons, mais ce n'était que par politesse. Il s'agissait d'un véritable vice. Lorsqu'une personne acceptait sa proposition, le vieil homme était amer de perdre l'une de ses confiseries. Ça avait un petit côté enfantin très attachant. Et seules les personnes proches du directeur connaissaient ce petit défaut. Ça redonnait un côté humain à ce sorcier couvert de gloire et de titres. Chacun avait ses péchés.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander ? »

« Lorsque je vous ai engagé, j'ai accepté que vous ouvriez une classe le samedi matin pour les volontaires. Je pensais qu'il s'agirait d'un cours de soutien, mais il se murmure bien d'autres choses. Ce serait plutôt un cours supplémentaire assez original. Je peux en avoir les détails ? »

Et voilà, les yeux bleus pétillaient tellement que Harry attendait presque l'explosion. C'était quoi cette manie de poser des questions dont on connaissait déjà la réponse. Enfin, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son ancien mentor...

« Les nouvelles vont vite ! On m'avait dit que les rumeurs de Poudlard étaient plus rapides qu'un vif d'or. Ce n'était pas exagéré. »

Il partagea un petit rire avec le vieil homme avant de reprendre.

« Oui, c'est un cours supplémentaire. Les sorciers d'aujourd'hui n'accordent plus assez de valeur à la magie. Puisque j'ai la possibilité d'ouvrir les yeux aux enfants, j'attrape l'occasion au vol. Je veux qu'ils regardent le monde qui les entoure. Qu'ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes. Ils ont la chance de pouvoir retirer les œillères que portent leurs parents. Je leur donne les moyens de le faire. »

Ha ! Les étincelles avaient changé. Albus était plus sérieux. Souriant, mais le regard passant au-dessus de ses lunettes était limpide. Harry venait de toucher une corde sensible. Et tellement _actuelle,_ n'est-ce pas ?

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que j'assiste demain matin à ce premier cours ? Je n'interviendrais pas, bien sûr. Je veux juste m'asseoir et observer moi-même ce qu'il en est. »

« Bien entendu, comme vous voulez. Mais alors j'ai un service à vous demander. Pourrais-je vous solliciter pendant le cours si j'en ressens le besoin ? »

« Oui, oui, avec plaisir. »

Voilà que maintenant le vieux sorcier était tout excité. Il trépignait d'impatience. Il avait plus de dignité qu'un enfant et ne sautait pas dans son siège, mais la légère agitation de ses mains révélait son état d'esprit. Après avoir discuté sur les élèves, leurs bêtises ou leur travail, Harry prit congé pour retourner dans ses appartements. Il avait un cours à préparer, et il ne devait pas se louper.

 **00000**

« Bonjour à tous. Cette année vous serez 47 élèves à suivre ce cursus spécialisé. Vous êtes peu si on compare avec la population de l'école, mais ça nous permettra de prendre du temps pour chacun d'entre vous. »

En réalité le Maître de la Mort était déçu. Il y avait donc si peu de sorciers qui aimaient assez la magie pour s'y intéresser plus en profondeur ? C'était triste. Et ça le mettait légèrement en colère. Quels êtres ingrats. Mais ceux assis face à lui, à même le sol comme d'habitude, il en prendrait soin. Il les guiderait sur la bonne voie. Les mènerait au stade supérieur. Celui que tout sorcier devrait atteindre, mais que si peu avaient juste effleuré.

« Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, le professeur Dumbledore nous fait l'honneur de participer. Je vous conseille vivement de profiter de cette occasion, si vous travaillez bien, peut être pourrez-vous le battre ce matin. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents au directeur en entendant les rires des élèves. Mais Harry ne souriait pas à cause d'une blague. Il souriait parce qu'il était sérieux. Les exercices qu'il avait prévu pour ce matin étaient difficiles, mais les enfants auraient un net avantage.

« Vous avez tous un âge différent et vos niveaux scolaires sont loin d'être égaux. Mais rassurez-vous, lorsque nous nous verrons les samedis matins, ça n'aura aucune importance. Vous êtes tous des débutants face à la magie. Oui, Miss Black, vous pouvez en rire, mais votre connaissance de la magie ne dépasse pas celle de Miss Evans. Vous êtes tous égaux dans cette classe, c'est pour vous le prouver que vous vous mesurerez au directeur aujourd'hui. »

Et Dumbledore comprit où voulait en venir son nouveau professeur. Il tirait avantage de sa présence pour donner une leçon à ses élèves. Pas mal pour un jeunot.

« Commençons par vous Mr Lupin, et vous Miss Pumgris. Venez vous placer à côté de moi, face à vos camarades. »

Une Serdaigle de 4ème année vint se mettre en position, suivie d'un Remus légèrement rouge.

« Sachez d'abord que les exercices de chaque duo seront différents. On évitera ainsi le manque d'attention de ceux voulant essayer avant leur tour. Miss Pumgris, Mr Lupin, fermez les yeux. Je vais vous donner des directives, je veux que vous les suiviez à la lettre. Commencez par repérer les flux magiques présents dans la salle. Ce lien qui traverse chacun d'entre nous. Levez la main lorsque vous l'avez. »

Ça ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes à l'un comme à l'autre pour trouver le lien. La toute première leçon qu'il avait donnée avait fait le tour de l'école et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient essayé de reproduire le phénomène pour rigoler. Et l'amusement avait payé puisque ces deux-là avaient été rapides.

« Parfait. Maintenant concentrez-vous sur le lien. Imaginez qu'il est tacite. Que vous pouvez le toucher et le tenir avec vos mains. »

Même si les deux élèves étaient silencieux, tous savaient où ils en étaient. Leurs mains bougeaient, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, pour attraper une chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. Quand ils furent immobiles, mains accrochées sur du vide, Harry reprit.

« Maintenant que vous le tenez, tirez dessus de toutes vos forces. »

L'effet fût immédiat. Remus et Anna ouvrirent les yeux en même temps quand ils entendirent plusieurs masses tomber au sol. Dumbledore et les élèves plus âgés étaient penchés en avant dans leur direction. Les autres étaient tombés face contre terre et commençaient à se redresser les yeux écarquillés. Harry rigolait discrètement. Albus semblait le plus choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose comme ça. Quand chacun eut repris ses esprits, Harry expliqua le phénomène.

« Je vais vous éclairer. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous faisons tous partie de la magie. Nous sommes tous reliés. En tirant sur le lien, Mr Lupin et Miss Pumgris vous ont attiré vers eux, tout simplement. Ça peut être très utile pour protéger quelqu'un. Imaginons que l'un de vos amis soit sur le trajet d'un sort dangereux. Grâce au lien, vous pourrez l'écarter du danger sans effort. Oui, Miss Evans ? »

« Pourtant, vous n'avez pas bougé vous. »

« Parce que j'étais préparé à la secousse. Une fois que vous aurez approfondi votre maîtrise sur la magie, vous serez capable de résister à ce genre de chose. Si un ennemi est capable de vous attirer ainsi, il est important de savoir vous y opposer. Il y a d'autres possibilités également. Repousser les autres. Vous en cacher. Ou au contraire vous imposer grâce au lien. Les possibilités sont infinies. Oui, professeur Dumbledore ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur. Le voir lever la main, pour poser une question, était assez cocasse.

« Avec un tel raisonnement, on pourrait dire qu'un sorcier avec assez de connaissances n'aurait aucunes limites. Que rien ne lui serait impossible. C'est ça ? »

« Non. Les possibilités sont infinies, mais pas le noyau magique. Un sorcier peut découvrir énormément de facette de la magie, mais il ne pourra en choisir et en développer qu'un nombre restreint. Les créatures magiques se sont concentrées sur les aspects leur permettant de s'adapter à leur environnement et leurs ennemis naturels. Oui, Miss Black ? »

« Vous insinuez que nous pouvons développer des capacités en commun avec les créatures magiques ? »

« C'est ça. Vous êtes tous des créatures magiques. Moi aussi. Jusqu'ici, très peu de sorciers ont pris la peine d'aller au-delà de la magie des sorts. Mais certains, par exemple, sont devenus animagus. Ils peuvent adopter la forme d'un autre animal. Nous retrouvons cette capacité chez les incubes et les succubes, qui peuvent prendre une forme totalement humaine pour se fondre dans la masse. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les occupants essayaient de digérer les informations. Pour les Sangs Purs, présents plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, la pilule était dure à avaler. Parce que même en développant la plus grande mauvaise foi, les preuves étaient là. Chaque parole de ce professeur s'appuyait sur des faits. Et ça mettait leur petit monde sans dessus-dessous. Bellatrix était assez pâle, et pourtant son esprit tournait à plein régime. Les autres Sangs Purs étaient dans le même état. Et les autres élèves aussi.

Dumbledore, pour sa part, restait ébahi. Il avait lui-même étudié la magie de façon très poussée. Il était devenu animagus, pouvait utiliser la magie sans baguette avec facilité, et imposer son aura pour impressionner. Mais il n'avait jamais vu la magie comme un lien entre tous les êtres. Et ce jeune homme, qui paraissait avoir la vingtaine, semblait posséder des connaissances hors du commun. Bien plus grandes que les siennes.

Albus fût pris d'un doute, et pour satisfaire sa curiosité, leva la main.

« Oui directeur ? »

« Si la magie possède tant d'aspects, l'un d'eux permet-il de ralentir l'effet du temps sur un sorcier, ou même de l'arrêter ? »

 _Futé !_ Songea Harry. Dumbledore pensait donc que son jeune physique ne correspondait pas à l'étendue de son savoir, et en avait tiré la conclusion qu'il avait développé la faculté de résister aux passages du temps. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, et pourtant si loin de la vérité. L'Entité sourit en se frottant le menton puis répondit en regardant les élèves.

« C'est possible. Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de limites. Les objets aussi font partie du lien, tout comme la nature. Certains objets vieillissent, et meurent. Mais d'autres restent inchangés. Le choixpeau magique. Le vif d'or ou les cognards. À moins de les détruire vous-même, ils sont immortels en quelque sorte. Alors pourquoi pas un sorcier. La même magie coule en nous. Oui Mr Potter ? »

« Vous nous dites ça sans vous méfier. Nous pourrions le répéter à des adultes peu scrupuleux, ou alors certain d'entre nous pourraient mal tourner et devenir des dangers bien plus grands que tout ce que nous avons connu. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Ces connaissances, entre de mauvaises mains, seraient des armes redoutables. Pourtant, le professeur Famula sourit doucement à James Potter et lui répondit d'une voix claire.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Un sorcier avec les mauvaises intentions ne peut utiliser que la magie des sorts. Laissez-moi finir. Il y a une bonne raison derrière tout ça, et elle est très simple. Nous sommes tous liés par la magie. Nous sommes ses enfants. Les capacités que nous pourrions obtenir ne pourront jamais être utilisées pour faire du mal aux autres, parce que notre lien nous en empêchera. Peu importe la maîtrise que vous avez, la magie est votre mère, votre guide, et elle ne laissera jamais ses enfants se blesser mutuellement avec les cadeaux qu'elle leur fait. Seule la capacité de base d'un être vivant peut-être utilisée pour attaquer les autres. Dans le cas du sorcier, il s'agit de la magie des sorts. Allez-y Mr Potter. »

« Donc peu importe notre âge ou nos capacités magiques, nous pouvons apprendre par le lien...euh...Et bien de nouveaux pouvoirs ? Et on ne pourra les utiliser que pour soi ou pour faire le bien ? »

« Résumé simplement, c'est ça. Vous ne pourrez pas nuire aux autres. Vous pourrez par contre devenir capable de produire du venin, comme les serpents, pour chasser vos repas. C'est un peu primaire, mais c'est un exemple parlant. Tant que les intentions sont naturelles et non malsaines, il n'y a pas de limites. C'est à vous de découvrir petit à petit l'étendue de la magie, et de choisir, en fonction de la puissance de votre noyau, quel genre de pouvoir il vous serait utile de développer. D'autres questions ? Alors exercice suivant. »

Et le cours continua, rempli de questions et d'étonnements. Albus de son côté réfléchissait. Si ce lien s'avérait être réel, et il allait passer ses soirées de l'année s'il fallait à le vérifier, l'enseigner aux enfants serait la naissance d'une nouvelle façon de vivre. Pour les sorciers comme pour toutes les autres créatures magiques. Pour que tout ceci prenne forme, Albus avait un service à demander à Harry Famula.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure de cours, Harry demanda au dernier binôme de s'avancer. Bellatrix et Albus vinrent se placer à ses côtés. L'Entité avait choisi de laisser la jeune Black faire cet exercice dans le but de la pousser plus loin dans ses réflexions. Il avait bien vu que la jeune femme mesurait l'ampleur du lien. Elle ne l'acceptait pas encore, mais avec un coup de pouce, il espérait pouvoir l'aider. Son âme était déjà moins grisâtre qu'une semaine auparavant. Avec quelques efforts, peut-être pourrait-il faire d'elle une sorcière respectable.

« Ce sera le dernier exercice du jour. Mettez tous les deux une main en l'air. Paume vers le ciel. Voilà. Maintenant concentrez-vous sur le lien. Gardez les yeux ouverts. Je veux que vous sentiez le lien dans votre main. Ressentez la magie couler sur votre paume. Comme de l'eau. Lorsque vous en serez là, stoppez la magie. Utilisez le moyen qui vous semble le mieux, mais je veux que la magie arrête de couler dans votre main. »

Le directeur, comme la jeune Black, avait froncé les sourcils sous la concentration. Mais à peine une minute après le début de l'exercice, une différence apparue. Dans la main de Bellatrix, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, une lumière apparaissait petit à petit. Et ça prit forme, petit et carré. Quand Harry le leur demanda, Albus et l'élève mirent leurs mains à hauteur de leurs yeux. La main du directeur restait vide alors que dans celle de Bellatrix apparaissait un cube bleuté.

« Bravo Miss Black, vous avez réussi. Et il semblerait que vous ayez vaincu notre cher directeur, qui a échoué. »

Quelques rires fusèrent face aux yeux choqués des deux cobayes.

« Mettons des mots sur le phénomène. Miss Black, qu'avez-vous fait pour stopper la magie ? »

« Vous avez dit qu'elle coulait comme l'eau. Pour arrêter l'eau, on utilise un barrage. J'ai imaginé qu'il y en avait un dans ma main. »

« D'accord, Directeur ? »

« Et bien, j'ai eu moins d'imagination, je me suis juste concentré en espérant l'arrêter. »

« Voilà la différence. L'imagination. Puisque Miss Black pensait à de l'eau et un barrage, la magie a pris la forme d'un carré bleu. Le professeur Dumbledore n'ayant pas d'image précise en tête, la magie n'a simplement pas pu le satisfaire. Je l'ai dit, le lien n'a aucune limite. Il suffit de vouloir avec conviction, et on obtient. Voilà en quoi vous êtes meilleurs que notre bon directeur, ou tout autre adulte, vous avez de l'imagination. Beaucoup d'imagination. C'est une arme redoutable quand il s'agit de magie. Pensez-y d'ici la prochaine fois. Ces cours vous aideront à vous découvrir vous-même, et à découvrir les autres. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Et Harry détourna son attention des élèves pour sourire à Albus. Quand il était encore humain, il avait rêvé de voir Dumbledore perdre face à quelqu'un. C'était une envie puérile, et elle était restée même après sa mort. Même le voir perdre aux échecs l'aurait comblé, parce que ça lui aurait permis de voir son mentor autrement. De se rapprocher de lui, parce qu'il serait devenu plus accessible. Moins...Mythique. Et c'était chose faite.

À en juger par le regard du directeur, il ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire. Mais la lueur calculatrice n'échappa pas à l'Entité, qui regarda le vieil home sortir de la salle en soupirant. Ne venait-il pas de se jeter lui-même dans la gueule du manipulateur ?

La suite bientôt…


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous !

Le chapitre 10 arrive comme promis. Certains d'entre vous m'ont envoyé des MP pour s'assurer que je finirais ma fic. Pas d'inquiétude, je la finirais. J'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres d'avance ! J'en profite pour rappeler que cette histoire sera assez longue. Je n'ai pas encore le nombre final de chapitre, mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début.

Voilà, je remercie encore les lecteurs et à ceux qui laisse des reviews. Si une question, ou une incohérence, vous vient, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. On n'est pas à l'abri d'une bourde hein ? Même si ma beta veille au grain : Merci Lokki1

Prochain chapitre le mercredi 18/07, bonne lecture !

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _...viosa est un sort qui permet de faire léviter des objets. Le geste pour..._ La plume de Severus eut un raté lorsqu'un gros volume vint s'écraser à côté de sa copie. La surprise ne s'arrêta pas là, puisque Bellatrix Black s'assit à côté de lui.

« Qu'on soit clairs, je ne suis pas là pour faire ami-ami. J'ai une question à propos du lien, et comme tu es le jeune Famula, tu dois déjà en connaître un rayon. Dis-moi s'il est possible de... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu as des questions, c'est à mon père que tu dois les poser. »

« Ecoute, même si je suis intéressée par ce qu'il nous apprend, je n'aime pas ce prof. » Bellatrix plaça son menton dans la paume de sa main et sourit méchamment à Severus. « Intelligent ou pas, c'est un faible. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me répondes. Hé ! Où vas-tu ? »

Le plus jeune prit le temps de finir de ranger ses affaires. Une fois debout, il toisa l' _effrontée_ qui venait d'insulter son père. Harry, faible ? Et puis quoi encore ! Elle pouvait se brosser pour qu'il l'aide. Pourtant il garda sa langue venimeuse bien au chaud. Après trois semaines de cours, il avait bien compris que la maison Serpentard avait un système de fonctionnement hiérarchisé. L'âge ne comptait pas. L'influence se gagnait par le Sang, l'argent, la puissance et la ruse. Dans cet ordre. Et Severus était loin de posséder les critères nécessaires à une belle ascension chez les serpents, pour le moment.

Par contre la jeune Black... Elle avait tout. Et tous ses camarades de maison la suivaient, au même titre que Lucius. Alors pas question de se la mettre à dos. Il devait la jouer fine, repousser sa demande (elle avait insulté Harry, nom de Merlin !) tout en gardant une relation cordiale.

« Je suis peut-être son fils, mais je n'en connais pas beaucoup plus que les autres élèves. Le sujet est difficile, et tu dois comprendre que de mauvais conseils pourraient avoir des conséquences désagréables. Tu vas devoir prendre sur toi et t'adresser à lui directement. Désolé. »

Il attendit un geste de sa part, pour être sûr que sa réponse lui convenait. Et un vague hochement de tête de Bellatrix le rassura. Il tourna les talons et prit congé. Même si montrer du respect à cette Sang Pur lui faisait mal, il savait avoir pris la bonne décision.

La première semaine de cours, Lucius était avec lui, et ça avait suffi à lui donner un certain statut. Mais depuis deux semaines le blond l'ignorait, sans doute vexé que Severus refuse son amitié, et il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de s'imposer et se protéger.

Prenant la direction des cachots pour finir son devoir dans sa chambre, il ne vit pas Bellatrix sortir de la bibliothèque à sa suite. Elle tourna à la première intersection et, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Famula.

Ses parents lui avaient dit que l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à la fin de l'été, Lord Voldemort, n'aimait pas cet Harry. Il aurait apparemment montré un grand manque de respect au maître et à ses idéaux en quittant la cause pour venir à Poudlard. Et si cet homme si sombre et puissant était dérangé par la simple existence de ce prof, elle ne voulait pas avoir de lien avec lui.

La jeune femme avait développé une véritable obsession pour Voldemort, dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu. L'air se chargeait d'ondes dangereuses autour de lui, comme si un voile noir le suivait. Et rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons. Et voilà le sujet de sa question. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'était cette pression qu'il dégageait. Un signe de sa puissance ? Une manifestation de la magie ?

Et pour satisfaire sa curiosité, elle regarda comme au ralenti sa main cogner le bois. Son entrevue avec le professeur serait privée, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

« Entrez. »

Harry suivit Bellatrix des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise face à lui. L'aura de la jeune fille n'avait plus évolué depuis la dernière fois. Des trainés noires venaient salir son âme. L'Entité ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, la jeune femme prenait déjà la parole, et _Merlin!_ Qu'il voulait lui apprendre la politesse.

« J'ai une question à vous poser. La magie, comme vous la décrivez, permet-elle de voir la puissance des autres... Enfin de voir des choses autour des sorciers ? »

Donc Bellatrix Black, future Lady Lestrange, alias la-folie-est-mon-amante, avait un don pour voir les auras ? _Splendide.._. En développant les connaissances de cette fille pas-encore-folle, il lui avait permis d'obtenir une capacité rare. Capacité qu'il utilisait lui-même, soit dit en passant.

Il devait trouver un moyen de la mettre sur une autre voie. Si elle venait à apercevoir l'aura de l'Entité... Bien. Super. C'était la cata. Une voix dans sa tête, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Pétunia, lui souffla : « Garçon tu es incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Voilà où ça te mène ! Non content d'être un monstre, voilà que tu le montres ! ».

Quelle nostalgie. Aucun doute qu'à cette époque, pas si lointaine, l'idée de simplement tuer la jeune femme pour se débarrasser du problème l'aurait scandalisé. Aujourd'hui ? Clairement pas de scandale. Mais Maître de la Mort ou pas, à cet instant il était professeur. Celle face à lui était sous sa responsabilité. Courage !

« Oui, elle peut. On appelle ça une aura. Pourtant, la capacité de voir les auras est bien plus contraignante qu'intéressante. Pour commencer, elle demande beaucoup d'énergie, et prend beaucoup de place dans votre noyau magique. En général, elle empêche l'apprentissage d'autres pouvoirs. Ensuite, ce n'est pas très utile car très peu précis. La taille de l'aura est la même pour tout le monde, seul la couleur change. Vous ne pourrez donc avoir que peu d'informations : mage noir ou mage blanc par exemple. »

« La puissance du sorcier donne-t-elle à l'aura la capacité de se manifester ? »

« Vous devriez écouter en cours. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que le lien pouvait permettre d'imposer sa présence. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins, que d'exposer son aura pour intimider l'interlocuteur. »

Alors c'était ça ? Le maître laissait son aura filtrer pour imposer sa domination ? Alors Bellatrix ne s'était pas trompée. Cet homme était fait pour diriger, pour commander. Et elle voulait être près de lui, pour le voir monter au sommet de la pyramide et piétiner tous les faibles sur son chemin.

Quand le professeur Famula reprit la parole, elle sursauta.

« Vous savez Miss Black...L'ambition est une qualité. Et la fidélité également. Il arrivera dans votre vie, tôt ou tard, un moment où vous rencontrerez des êtres fascinants. Fascinants de pouvoirs, fascinants de savoirs, fascinants de cœur. J'en ai rencontré quelques-uns. Le directeur Dumbledore par exemple. Ou encore Tom Jedusor. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis loin d'être un idiot. Alors écoutez-moi attentivement. Il est naturel d'être impressionné, mais ils restent des hommes. Ce ne sont ni des Dieux, ni l'incarnation d'idéaux. Si vous continuez mes cours, vous rencontrerez des êtres bien plus impressionnants. Je l'ai déjà dit : la magie ne laissera pas ses enfants en blesser d'autres avec ses cadeaux. Vous devez donc faire un choix : découvrir un monde de magie bien plus grand que dans vos rêves, ou poursuivre votre vie comme vous l'avez toujours fait. »

« Qui vous dit que suivre mes principes et étudier la magie à votre manière sont deux choses incompatibles ? »

« Allons. Pas de ça entre nous. » Harry lui fit un sourire de connivence. « Vos principes vont à l'encontre de la magie. Ni plus ni moins. »

D'un geste sec, et sans ajouter un mot, Bellatrix prit la direction de la sortie. Pour qui il se prenait ? Il parlait de choses dont il ne devrait pas avoir connaissance. Que croyait-il savoir ? Il n'était qu'un sang impur qui avait laissé tomber Lord Voldemort ! Pourtant, au fond d'elle, la jeune femme était perdue. Elle aimait la magie, plus que tout. C'est pour cette raison que le maître la fascinait, pour cette raison que l'étudier en profondeur, la connaître, était devenu son obsession, son but. Bellatrix ne voulait pas renoncer à ce lien. Pas maintenant qu'elle en avait connaissance. Elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres proposait justement de sauver cette magie. D'en éloigner les menaces. Alors pourquoi faire les deux était impossible ?

Elle se figea devant la porte à l'entente des mots suivants.

« Réfléchissez bien. Parce que tous ceux qui auront choisi de Le suivre, le regretteront. »

« Est-ce une menace ? »

« Non, c'est un fait. Et si vous prenez la bonne décision, vous ne serez pas concernée. Maintenant, sortez. »

Harry ferma les yeux d'agacement lorsque la porte claqua. Si c'est comme ça qu'elle le remerciait, la prochaine fois il suivrait son idée première. Élimination pure et simple du problème. Donner des conseils et guider, d'accord. Mais la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Le regard d'amour morbide, qui était apparu sur les traits de Bellatrix au milieu de la conversation, l'avait mis en colère. L'ombre de la Mangemort qu'il avait connue s'était superposée à son élève. Et l'Entité avait senti pour la première fois son pouvoir réagir sans sollicitation. S'il n'avait pas repris la parole pour se distraire de ses envies meurtrières, aucun doute qu'un corps sans âme salirait les pierres de sa classe.

 _Mauvais genre pour le cours suivant,_ songea Harry.

 **00000**

En entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Bellatrix eut tout juste le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter un expeliarmus. Elle sortit sa baguette en quatrième vitesse et se mit en position de combat... Pour constater qu'elle n'était pas la cible. L'expeliarmus était, selon toute vraisemblance, un sort perdu, et le lanceur n'était autre que Rodolphus Lestrange. Sang-Pur qu'elle n'appréciait guère, son esprit était aussi affuté qu'une lame émoussée, mais qu'elle gardait comme allié sur les conseils de sa famille. Mais lorsqu'elle repéra la victime du grand brun, elle se retrouva au pied du mur.

Elle n'aimait pas son professeur de DCFM. Fait avéré.

Les Lestrange étaient des alliés du Maître. Fait avéré.

Alors pourquoi, par le slip sale de Merlin, s'était-elle interposée ? En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle sut. En voyant Severus Famula par terre, du sang dégoulinant de son front en grande quantité, elle sut. Le malaise qui l'avait pris en le découvrant ainsi, et celui qui la prit à l'instant étaient les mêmes. Son instinct lui avait hurlé dessus avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait dans ses tripes que Severus en sang était synonyme de danger mortel.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être parce que le gamin ne semblait pas plus effrayé que ça. Peut-être parce que son professeur venait de lui montrer une facette menaçante de sa personnalité. Peu lui importait, face à Rodolphus et sa bande, et malgré leur regard ahuri, elle se sentait en sécurité.

« Bella, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Laisse-moi te poser la même question. Ce première année est-il si dangereux que tu doives sortir ta baguette face à lui ? »

« Il m'a ouvertement insulté ! Il m'a traité de... »

« Traitre à la magie » Intervint Severus. « Tu viens de frapper ton elfe de maison ! »

« Immonde petite merde ! Je vais te faire comprendre où est ta place ! »

« Ça suffit. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Les discordes entre Serpentard ne se règlent pas de cette façon. Un peu de dignité Lestrange. »

« Bellatrix a raison. Nous règlerons ça plus tard, calmement. Et que cette histoire ne sorte pas des murs de cette salle. » Intervint Lucius.

Et c'eut le mérite de faire taire les mécontents. Malefoy junior était incontestablement le prince des Serpentard, et ses paroles faisaient Loi. La jeune Black ne s'attarda pas plus et releva Severus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche durant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et une fois à l'intérieur, alors que Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait du gosse, Bellatrix choisit de rester et de l'attendre.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? Elle venait peut-être de ruiner ses relations avec ses camarades Sang Pur, et pour couronner le tout, son influence en avait sans doute pris un coup. Elle réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, elle prenait le temps de peser le pour et le contre, d'étudier chaque option. Et voilà qu'un élan griffondorien lui ravageait le cerveau. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

Mais elle obtint sa réponse quelques instants plus tard. L'infirmière avait dû prévenir Mr Famula de l'état de son fils par cheminette. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce, entièrement focalisé sur Severus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien, papa. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la tête de son enfant alors qu'il s'adressait à Pompom.

« Comme neuf. Il a reçu un sort de découpe mineur à la tête. Une potion et tout était réglé. »

« Bien. » Son regard se fixa sur Bellatrix, qui se retint de faire un pas en arrière. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne suis arrivée qu'après qu'il ait reçu le sort. Je sais juste que Rodolphus Lestrange et deux autres Serpentard semblaient énervés contre lui à propos d'une histoire d'elfe de maison. Seul Rodolphus avait sa baguette sortie. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme venait de jeter aux orties la solidarité des serpents. Elle avait dénoncé ses camarades, et sans regrets. Au diable ces idiots, Harry Famula représentait en cet instant une image terrifiante. Aucun signe de colère ne transparaissait, mais le froid qu'il dégageait venait se loger dans votre corps et semblait capable de vous étouffer. Bellatrix ne prit conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration qu'au moment où le professeur détourna les yeux. De nouveau face à Severus, il reprit.

« Une histoire d'elfe de maison ? »

« Son elfe personnel est venu lui délivrer un message, mais le papier était froissé. Alors le _grand_ Rodolphus n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos. Non mais... un coup de pied papa ! Alors je lui ai dit qu'il était un traitre à la magie. Ça l'a énervé. Il m'a jeté un sort, Bellatrix est arrivé et m'a protégé. Puis elle m'a amené ici. »

« D'accord. Je te laisse. Tu te reposes jusqu'au dîner. Miss Black, vous venez avec moi. » Se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de son élève, Harry sourit par-dessus son épaule. « Oh, Severus, je suis fier de toi. »

L'Entité se permit un rire en voyant les joues rouges de son fils. Mais une fois les portes de l'infirmerie refermées, l'expression changea du tout au tout. Est-ce que ce petit Mangemort avait _osé_? Quel humain stupide. Il voulait dévorer son âme. Et savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas le mettait hors de lui. _Son fils !_ Hors de question de laisser passer ça.

« Va me chercher Rodolphus, et amène-le dans mon bureau. S'il refuse de te suivre, je t'autorise à l'assommer. Vas-y. »

Bellatrix ne discuta pas. Ça ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Elle planta son professeur dans le couloir et se mit à courir.

L'Entité retourna dans son bureau. Une fois installé dans son fauteuil, il fusilla le plafond du regard. Impossible de tuer ce déchet. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il pouvait lui donner l'impression de mourir. Il déchirerait son âme, et avant qu'elle ne s'évapore, la remettrait en place. Il ne doutait pas que la douleur serait horrible. Parfait ! Son ancien lui aurait hurlé contre l'injustice. Un petit sort de découpe mérite une telle punition ? Pour Harry Potter, non. Pour le Maître de la Mort, oui. Il l'avait déjà constaté. Ceux qui avaient déjà l'âme noircie avaient tendance à réveiller une agressivité toute naturelle pour l'Entité. Alors, qu'une âme comme celle-là attaque son enfant... La blague.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation, Bellatrix entra, suivit de Rodolphus. Un Rodolphus pas désolé du tout, et fier avec ça.

« Bonjour Pro... »

La porte claquant violement dans son dos fit taire le Serpentard. Et la seconde suivante, un cri déchirant emplit la pièce. La jeune Black, une main sur la bouche, était persuadée que son camarade aurait hurlé moins fort s'il était écorché vif. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait son professeur, qui était toujours assis dans son bureau, sans aucune baguette en vue. Mais une chose était sûre, même les personnes qu'elle avait vu sous Doloris semblaient en meilleur forme.

En quelques secondes se fût terminé. Rodolphus reprenait son souffle comme il le pouvait. Harry vint se mettre devant lui, baissant la tête pour le regarder.

« Ai-je besoin de m'expliquer ou est-ce clair ? »

« … »

« Est-ce clair ? » La voix se fit menaçante.

« Oui... Oui... Pitié, oui. »

Toute fierté envolée, le garçon avait fondu en larme.

« Dans ce cas, hors de ma vue. » Un mouvement de bras éjecta l'élève hors de la salle, et referma la porte. Se concentrant sur Bellatrix, Harry reprit. « Je ne sais pas quels choix vous ferez à l'avenir Miss Black, mais ce n'est pas cet événement qui vous épargnera si vous prenez la mauvaise route. » L'Entité changea d'expression et laissa apparaître un sourire. « Cependant, je vous remercie. D'avoir aidé mon fils, et d'avoir coopéré. Je compte sur vous pour garder cet événement sous silence. Pour ce qui est de Lestrange, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il ne dira rien. Vous pouvez y aller. À demain en cours. »

Et la jeune femme ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête avant de sortir, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Une fois dans le couloir, le corps de Rodolphus, secoué de sanglot, sous les yeux, elle eut une petite pensée pour son instinct. Merci à lui, parce qu'il était maintenant évident pour elle que le bon côté à suivre était celui de Harry Famula. L'image incongrue d'un Lord Voldemort courbé devant son professeur de DCFM transforma son visage. Un rire un peu fou lui échappa.

Oh, comme il avait raison ! On rencontrait des êtres fascinants au cours de sa vie. Et elle venait de rencontrer celui qu'elle suivrait. La première chose à faire, prendre Severus sous son aile. Le gamin n'avait pas froid aux yeux, mais il n'avait pas encore les armes nécessaires pour évoluer au milieu des serpents. Elle lui prendrait la main et lui apprendrait à être un parfait Serpentard. Elle resterait près de lui, parce que ça signifiait être près de Harry...

La suite bientôt...


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents!

Je remercie Lokki1 pour la correction et l'avis qu'elle me donne, m'évitant quelques bourdes!

 **Guest** : Je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent! Bonne lecture!

 **anonymes92** : Mais de rien. J'espères que la nouvelle situation de Bella te plait!

 **adenoide** : Merci pour tout ces commentaires. Je fais en sorte que la suite soit à la hauteur. Harry n'a pas Eileen sous son aile parce qu'elle est restée passive trop longtemps. Mais on la reverra ;)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Là, ça frisait la science-fiction. Hier Bellatrix semblait éprouver une fascination maladive pour Tom, aujourd'hui elle mangeait seule avec son fils en bout de table. Tous les deux clairement mis à l'écart par le reste de la maison. Si on lui posait la question, Harry dirait que c'était dû aux événements de la veille.

Bon sang, son caractère emporté avait encore frappé. Réfléchir avant d'agir, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Hier soir, après avoir retrouvé son calme, il s'était maudit. Une petite coupure sur le front de son fils et il en arrivait là ? Merlin, si Severus se retrouvait blessé sérieusement par des sorciers, que Mort veuille sur eux. Harry ne pourrait tout simplement pas se contrôler, il le savait.

Pour couronner le tout, Albus lui avait envoyé un mot hier soir pour l'inviter dans son bureau ce midi. Sérieusement, un mot ? Ne vivaient-ils pas dans le même foutu château ?

L'Entité avait pensé avoir retrouvé son calme ce matin, mais à peine avait-il mis un pied dans la grande salle que ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Rodolphus était complètement remis et jetait des regards noirs à son fils et à la jeune Black. Avait-il été trop doux la veille ? Ça pouvait s'arranger.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, pourquoi Bellatrix était ostracisée ? Avec son statut, les autres Sangs Purs auraient normalement passé l'éponge. Se concentrant sur les deux jeunes, Harry tenta de trouver un indice. Les deux élèves, face à face, restaient silencieux. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Severus lançait des regards un peu inquiets vers ses camarades de maison, et la jeune femme ramenait toujours son attention sur elle. Discrètement. D'un couvert posé un peu plus bruyamment qu'habituellement. D'un geste un peu trop ample pour être naturel. D'une légère toux.

D'accord, on ne frisait plus la science-fiction, on plongeait dedans. Le cirque de Bellatrix était clairement fait pour obliger son fils à ignorer les autres. Ce qui, dans la maison des verts et argents, s'apparentait à une forme de mépris. Une façon qu'avaient les serpents de se protéger le temps de reprendre les cartes en mains. Harry avait déjà été témoin de ce manège, avec Drago en acteur principal. La logique tombait donc sur cette conclusion : Bellatrix protégeait Severus et lui inculquait, à sa manière, les bases de tout bon Serpentard.

Les yeux marrons de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens et s'y fixèrent. Et le plus sérieusement du monde, elle lui fit un signe révérencieux de la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le première année. Est-ce que cette folle transie d'amour pour Voldemort venait de le gratifier d'un signe de respect ?

Et soudain, la lumière fût ! Dans sa hâte, hier soir, il avait laissé Bellatrix assister à la punition de Lestrange. Si ses conclusions étaient exactes, et elles reposaient sur des faits hasardeux, la jeune femme avait fait un transfert. Ce n'était plus Voldemort qu'elle vénérait, mais lui, l'Entité-anciennement-cible-de-choix. Harry devrait vérifier son hypothèse, s'il avait raison, aucun doute que l'âme de la jeune femme serait sauvée. Il pourrait la guider comme bon lui semblait. Et elle ferait un parfait bouclier pour Severus. Il sourit, ravi. Avec les antécédents qu'il avait avec cette Black, on l'excusera de ne pas s'émouvoir à l'idée de la sacrifier au besoin. En revanche, il lui donnerait une chance. Elle n'était pas encore la mangemort de ses souvenirs, peut-être pourrait-il l'apprécier dans une certaine mesure. Fort de ses conclusions, il se leva dans un soupir. Direction le bureau du directeur.

Le trajet se fit trop rapidement. Il voyait encore le regard calculateur que Dumbledore avait posé sur lui à son premier cours particulier, et il avait le vague sentiment que cette entrevue l'éclairerait sur les intentions du directeur.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dès qu'il fût entré au tribunal...non, dans le bureau. Lapsus.

« Bonjour Mr Famula. Avez-vous passé une agréable matinée ? »

Ce vieux fou ne lui avait plus jamais proposé de bonbon depuis la première fois. Ils étaient même cachés quelque part loin de sa vue. Hilarant comme le moindre détail lui sautait aux yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Albus.

« Bien, merci. Mais je doute que le déroulement de ma matinée soit la raison de ma présence, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous m'avez percé à jour ! »

Et en plus il s'amusait comme un petit fou. _Super !_ Un Albus Dumbledore qui s'amuse est un danger pour la santé mentale de l'Entité. Peut-être même pour sa santé tout court. Dans cette situation, il en vint à remercier son immortalité.

Albus comprit, au sourire complice de son jeune professeur, que celui-ci avait vu claire dans son jeu. Peut-être savait-il depuis un moment. Il aimait bien ce jeune homme, c'était rafraichissant de rencontrer un esprit capable de comprendre un peu le sien.

« Bien, je voulais vous demander une faveur. Votre cours de la dernière fois a été très instructif. Et croyez-moi, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas appris quelque chose ailleurs que dans un livre. » Il s'appuya contre son dossier, passant une main le long de sa barbe. « L'enseignement que vous donnez le samedi matin est sans doute une chose dont les sorciers avaient besoin depuis longtemps. Sans doute le savez-vous, puisque ceci est votre idée. Maintenant, je me dis que les enfants ne devraient pas être les seuls à en bénéficier. Voici ma requête : Si je choisis quelques sorciers adultes, accepteriez-vous de leur inculquer le même savoir ? »

O-K. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait plus à un enrôlement dans ce qui serait plus tard l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pourtant, cette proposition était attrayante. Tout en restant professeur et en guidant les jeunes âmes, il pourrait peut-être en aider de plus âgées. Avec un peu d'ambition, et beaucoup de chance, la vraie magie pourrait se répandre dans la population. Les sorciers pourraient retrouver ce lien qu'ils avaient perdu et bafoués pendant tant d'années. L'idée paraissait un peu utopique, mais c'était son but, et son rôle. Cependant...

« Quand vous dîtes adultes, avez-vous déjà des idées de noms ? »

« Oh quelques vagues idées. Le premier nom sur la liste est le mien. J'avoue que le lien dont vous avez parlé m'est inconnu et que ma curiosité a été stimulée. Même un vieillard comme moi peut encore prendre des cours. » Un sourire joueur vint flotter sur les lèvres du directeur. « Pour les autres, j'ai quelques noms en tête, comme Fleamont Potter que vous connaissez. Je n'ai encore contacté personne, je n'ai donc pas de liste précise. Mais si vous acceptez, je vous l'envoie dès ce soir. »

Pas encore de liste précise hein ? Il faudra lui expliquer, dans ce cas, comment il comptait la peaufiner en seulement une après-midi.

« Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à parler de la magie à des adultes. À partir du moment où ils acceptent de recevoir l'enseignement d'un homme plus jeune qu'eux. Je vous laisse le loisir d'en parler à qui de droit, faîtes-moi simplement parvenir les détails. Je suppose que des hommes occupés n'ont pas un emploi du temps très flexible, sans doute le dimanche serait le jour idéal. »

« J'en parlerais moi-même avec eux, mais vous avez raison, sans doute le dimanche mettra-t-il tout le monde d'accord. Avez-vous des...restrictions à soumettre ? »

« Non, aucunes. Faîtes comme bon vous semble. Les adultes seront triés de la même façon que les élèves. Certains ne seront pas intéressés, d'autres ne seront peut-être pas aptes... Je laisse la magie juger seule. »

« Juger seule ? Vous en parlez comme si elle avait une conscience. »

Oh là ! Le directeur serait-il un mauvais élève ? N'avait-il pas déjà dit que la magie était leur Mère ? Qu'elle pouvait, d'elle-même, empêcher l'abus du lien ? Harry laissa un rire enfantin étirer sa bouche et plisser ses yeux.

« Il faudra faire vos devoirs professeur Dumbledore. Bien, je vais vous laisser, ma classe va commencer, et je ne voudrais pas laisser les enfants seuls. Ils en seraient trop heureux. J'attends de vos nouvelles concernant les cours particuliers. Bon après-midi Directeur. »

Avec un petit rire, il quitta le bureau. Inculquer des connaissances à Albus le rendait orgueilleux. L'ancien petit Gryffondor allait donner des cours au grand Dumbledore. Et accessoirement à son grand père et sans doute d'autres éminents messieurs. Nom d'un scrout ! Sa tête ne passait déjà plus les portes maintenant qu'il était une Entité. Bientôt son orgueil allait exploser.

 **00000**

Fleamont Potter disait de lui-même qu'il était un homme heureux. Un mari comblé. Un père fier. Un politicien avisé. Mais ce soir, assis dans son bureau personnel au manoir familial, son avis avait changé. Si le discours que venait de tenir Mr Famula, dans une salle de Poudlard, était exact, Fleamont pouvait maintenant dire de lui qu'il était un sorcier médiocre.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours respecté les créatures magiques. Mais honnêtement ? Il possédait des elfes de maison, il avait participé à la condamnation de loups garous... Et bien d'autres actions qui lui avaient semblées justes. Mais maintenant ? La magie, le lien... Il se demandait finalement s'il était un homme bien.

Bizarrement, il ne doutait pas d'Harry Famula. Et les preuves avancées étaient bien assez parlantes. Alors où avait-il échoué ? Aurait-il dû aller à l'encontre des traditions de son peuple ? Aurait-il dû, dans sa jeunesse, faire preuve de plus de curiosité ? Peu importe, le passé ne pouvait être changé. Mais l'avenir... Son fils, James, suivait les cours particuliers du samedi. Il ferait de même avec ceux du dimanche. Peut-être les sorciers avaient-ils trahi la Magie, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour faire amende honorable.

Parmi les quelques personnes présentes cet après-midi-là, personnes triées sur le volet par Albus, beaucoup avaient réagi comme lui. Très peu s'étaient retiré, en les traitants de fou au passage. Tous faisaient partie du « haut du panier » de la société sorcière. Dumbledore avait visé juste, encore. Aucun doute que, petit à petit, les choses allaient bouger.

Fleamont ferait de son mieux. Le directeur de Poudlard et son jeune professeur pouvaient compter sur lui !

 **00000**

Severus en venait à se demander si la vie à la maison n'était pas mieux. Il avait rêvé de Poudlard depuis que son père lui en avait parlé. Si l'école était à la hauteur, les occupants du château l'étaient beaucoup moins. D'un côté il y avait les fans de son père. Et le mot « fan » était bien gentil. Certains élèves le harcelaient littéralement, que ce soit pour connaître la vie privée d'Harry, ou pour de l'aide pour le cours. Et d'un autre côté, il y avait les anti-Famula. Les blagues humiliantes s'enchaînaient, et les insultes volaient. Ces idiots se rendaient-ils compte que la situation était très pesante pour lui ? Pas qu'il était touché par toutes ces attentions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Non. Mais il devait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour que son père ne le découvre pas.

Que ferait-il s'il retrouvait Severus enfermé dans une classe avec un épouvantard ? Il en avait des frissons. Heureusement, l'aide inopiné de Bellatrix était d'un grand secours. Elle n'était jamais à côté de lui, sauf aux heures des repas. Pourtant, au moindre obstacle, elle apparaissait pour le sauver. Avait-il la tête d'une princesse en détresse ? Mais Severus ne faisait pas le difficile. Même s'il refusait encore de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, la jeune Black avait malgré tout gagné son respect.

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, pour aller déjeuner, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se stopper et de laisser un souffle amer quitter ses lèvres. Trois Serpentard venaient dans sa direction, et l'heure n'était plus à la fuite puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà repéré. _Magnifique._ Soit il trouvait une parade, soit il faisait en sorte que l'altercation reste secrète. Parce que ce n'était clairement pas des fans. Le sourire mauvais qu'ils arboreraient le lui faisait comprendre.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Aurais-tu perdu ton fidèle toutou ? Bella n'est pas avec toi ? »

Goyle, quatrième année, plus-bête-tu-meurs. Suivit de Crabbe, jumeau-de-la-bêtise. Et un peu en arrière, silencieux, le meneur des serpents, Lucius. Si Malefoy ne l'avait jamais chahuté, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer le spectacle à chaque fois. Il donnait clairement les ordres, mais en bon lâche, ne se salissait jamais les mains.

Lançant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Severus espéra apercevoir l'ombre de Bellatrix. Son « toutou » était peut-être incompréhensible, puisqu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était subitement de son côté, mais elle était diablement efficace. Et miracle ! Ombre il y avait. Mais le corps qui apparut dans la lumière était trop petit pour le sauver. Pire, c'était Lily Evans. Et la jeune née-moldue allait empirer la situation. Il n'y avait plus une victime, mais bien deux.

« Bonjour Severus. Ça va ? »

Elle faisait naviguer son regard perplexe du première année aux trois élèves plus âgés. Et en avisant le blason sur les robes d'école des trois autres, elle sauta à la conclusion. Problème. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, pas âme qui vive aux alentours et, son camarade et elle, étaient bien trop faibles pour se défendre si les choses tournaient mal.

« Oh ! C'est une réunion de déchets ! Z'avez vu les gars, c'est comme une fête juste pour nous. »

Et vas-y que Goyle-le-débile rigole à la blague de Crabbe-le-lourd. Lucius restait silencieux, mais son petit air satisfait ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : fallait pas compter sur un élan de générosité, il ne ferait que regarder. Alors Severus fit comme son père, agir sans réfléchir. Il attrapa la main de Lily et se mit à courir en sens inverse. De toute façon il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour sortir de ce guêpier indemne. Le mieux restait de courir vers des lieux plus fréquentés.

« HE ! Revenez ici les mioches ! On n'a même pas commencé ! »

Et le bruit de course engendré par les pas lourds des deux brutes donna des ailes aux deux plus jeunes. Un premier sort passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, que Severus et Lily identifièrent à la couleur. Stupefix. Ils voulaient les immobiliser. C'était déjà un point positif. Le petit brun attrapa sa baguette et répliqua par des informulés. Peut-être un peu moins inoffensifs, mais là, il en avait sa claque. Si ça continuait, il laisserait juste son père tout découvrir, et tant pis pour les autres. Il voulait bien être sympa, mais protéger ses bourreaux avait tendance à le mettre sur les nerfs.

Un cri de Lily attira son attention. Sa manche était déchirée, et son bras gauche saignait. Donc les sorts avaient évolué. Repérant une porte à quelques pas sur leur gauche, Severus l'ouvrit d'un alohomora sonore et se jeta dessus, tirant la rousse à sa suite. Il referma le battant en vitesse, et tenta de la sceller. Mais l'adrénaline avait engourdi ses capacités de réflexion. Aucun de ses sorts ne ferait le poids face à des quatrièmes années. D'ailleurs, Goyle le lui signala aimablement.

« Bah alors, on s'enfuit pour se jeter dans une cage ? Vous vous montrez enfin raisonnable ! »

Et les deux Serpentard se mirent à jouer. Cognant à la porte. Faisant durer le plaisir. Tentant de les effrayer. Et ça marchait. Que faire ? Que faire !? Le jeune Famula n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était la première fois que la situation lui échappait et allait si loin. Il devait trouver une solution. Maintenant !

« Severus... Severus. » Lily tentait d'attirer son attention en tirant sur sa manche. « Severus ! » La claque qu'il reçut le calma.

Elle venait de le baffer ? La gentille, studieuse et douce Gryffondor ? Ah oui, Gryffondor. Il s'occuperait de son ego blessé plus tard.

« Désolé Severus, mais tu paniquais. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne sera sans doute pas agréable, mais on ne va pas mourir non plus. C'est des enfants, comme nous. Et on est dans une école. Alors calme-toi. »

Oh qu'elle est mignonne. Bien sûr que c'est grave. Harry allait... Oh mais...Est-ce qu'il était en train de paniquer juste à l'idée que son père découvre le problème ? Il paniquait à la place de ces deux brutes ? Finalement, la meilleure solution serait sans doute de sortir, et de laisser ces idiots être puni, non ? Et pourtant, Severus sentit l'angoisse revenir. Il n'aimait pas ces crétins, d'accord. Mais voulait-il pour autant voir son père en colère contre eux ?

Jusqu'ici, en sept ans, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Lors d'une mission d'Émissaire Magique de son père. L'enfant, alors âgé de 8 ans, l'avait accompagné. Mais la horde de harpies qu'ils étaient allés rencontrer n'avait pas fait le lien entre eux. Sans doute parce que Severus était resté à l'orée de la forêt, admirant les petits esprits de l'eau de la rivière. Les harpies l'avaient attaqué. Criant à l'intrus, hurlant à l'ennemi. L'une d'entre elle avait refermé ses griffes sur son épaule, et l'avait jeté à l'eau. Son père avait dû entendre son cri. Lorsque le petit garçon avait sorti la tête de l'eau, il avait d'abord aperçu Harry, ses cheveux dansant violemment, presque dressés sur sa tête, sa cape fouettant l'air. Puis tout s'était calmé. Il s'était tourné vers lui, et l'avait attiré dans ses bras d'un simple geste. Et quand son père avait fait demi-tour, reprenant le chemin de la maison, Severus avait pu voir ce qui faisait précédemment face à l'homme. Les harpies, des centaines par Merlin, étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Mortes. Toutes mortes, sans exception.

Harry ne lui avait jamais expliqué les quelques 20 secondes qu'il avait ratées. Mais il avait retenu une chose. Ne _jamais_ mettre papa en colère. C'était un peu sa ligne de vie. Il était fier de son père, il voulait ressembler à son père, il admirait son père, mais il était aussi sûr d'une chose. Son père était dangereux.

Alors oui, il paniquait un peu de ce qui pourrait se passer. Rodolphus Lestrange n'était pas mort, ok. Mais il n'avait jamais plus voulu s'approcher du petit première année ou de Bellatrix. C'est ça ! Bellatrix ! Se concentrant sur sa magie, le petit brun fit le tri dans le lien, cherchant la connexion avec la brune. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Aucun doute qu'elle avait plongé tête la première. Mais au moins elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle savait quelle direction suivre. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Crabbe et Goyle continuent leur petit jeu malsain jusqu'à son arrivée.

La suite bientôt...


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous!

Je remercie Lokki1 qui prend le temps de corriger chaque chapitre avant que je le soumette à vos petits yeux. Je vous assure que des fois c'est vraiment nécessaire!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

 **adenoide** : Tu vas pouvoir découvrir qui va aider Severus et Lily!

 **anonymes92** : Merci du soutient. Voilà la suite!

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Bellatrix se servait une part de tarte quand elle fût littéralement arrachée à son banc et traînée sur un mètre contre les dalles de la Grande Salle. Elle réalisa instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Ils avaient travaillé le lien ensemble, pour renforcer la connexion entre eux. Elle avait insisté pour le faire, arguant que ça pouvait servir. Preuve en était faite.

Elle se releva le plus dignement possible. Il faudra tout de même expliquer au microbe qu'une petite secousse était suffisante. Pas la peine d'arracher le noyau à son corps. Mais elle ne traîna pas. S'il avait mis une telle force dans l'appel, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. C'était urgent. Très urgent.

Avant de sortir par la grande porte, elle jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Harry Famula la questionnait du regard. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête, et il reporta son attention sur le directeur, avec qui il semblait discuter. La brune était galvanisée. Son professeur, pour la première fois, avait reconnu son rôle auprès de son fils. Il venait de lui donner sa confiance pour gérer le problème. Quel qu'il soit. Hors de question de le décevoir. Une fois hors de vue, elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

Bellatrix savait que l'Homme avait compris son manège dès le premier jour. Pourtant il n'était pas intervenu. Il l'avait laissé auprès de son fils. Et aujourd'hui, il lui donnait une certaine légitimité. Elle donnerait tout pour en être digne. Elle tira un peu sur la connexion, pour avoir une direction plus précise, et accéléra en sentant Severus tout prêt. Au virage suivant, elle entendit un cri féminin, et aperçu Lucius Malefoy devant une porte grande ouverte.

Ni une, ni deux, elle lui rentra dedans pour l'éjecter du passage. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un pétrificus totalus sur le dos large de Goyle. En même temps, de la main gauche, elle poussa fort sur le lien pour éjecter Crabbe à l'autre bout de la salle de classe. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de chercher la connexion avec le Serpentard. Envahie par sa fierté et l'adrénaline, le geste lui avait paru tout à fait naturel.

Ne perdant toujours pas de temps à réfléchir, après tout Malefoy restait derrière elle même si un peu sonné, elle releva Severus. Il paraissait indemne. La petite rousse, Lily si sa mémoire était bonne, en revanche... Son bras saignait et sa tête également. Sans doute à cause d'une rencontre malvenue avec le bureau, d'après sa position. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'abandonner, elle prit la Sang-de-Bo...non, la jeune fille. Merlin, que c'était compliqué de changer des automatismes. Elle la prit donc dans ses bras, et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie, surveillant son petit protégé qui suivait tant bien que mal le rythme. Ils devaient faire vite. Ils seraient en sécurité une fois dans le domaine de Pomfresh. Et déjà elle entendait les cris bourrus des trois verts et argents. Sans doute Lucius n'avait pas apprécié les embrassades avec le mur.

Après encore cinq minutes de course, ils arrivèrent à bon port. Non mais quelle idée de faire une école si grande !

« Bonjour les enf...Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune fille ? Posez-là ici. »

Alors que l'infirmière lançait une batterie de sort de diagnostic, Severus exposa la situation. Sans citer aucun nom. Il ne tenait toujours pas à ce que son père apprenne tout ça. Il prendrait sur lui d'attendre le réveil de Lily et de la prier de ne pas dénoncer leurs agresseurs. Heureusement, il n'était pas blessé, alors camoufler le problème ne serait pas difficile.

Pourtant, le petit brun avait tort. Son joli plan allait échouer pour deux raisons. La première : Bellatrix. Il n'avait aucune idée de la position que son père venait tout juste de lui accorder d'un regard silencieux dans la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait se douter qu'elle irait lui raconter l'intégralité de la scène le soir même. La deuxième raison, il ne pouvait la deviner : Lily Evans venait d'être blessée. Dans une altercation visant son fils.

Les nerfs du Maître de la Mort allaient être mis à rude épreuve.

 **00000**

Abraxas signait de mauvaise grâce les papiers sur son bureau. Leur projet de loi pour mettre les créatures magiques à leur véritable place avait été refoulé à la faveur d'une loi proposée par ce fichu Lord Potter. Et il avait très bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen d'empêcher leur projet d'avancer. Cette façon de faire était signé Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou devenait un sérieux problème, et son Maître avait l'air de penser la même chose.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de faire profil bas. Il voulait prendre un peu de temps pour trouver une solution. Un moyen d'écarter le vieux gêneur. Définitivement si possible. Alors Abraxas restait dans son manoir, s'occupant de la paperasse, n'apparaissant plus au Ministère. Bien entendu, cela ne surprit personne dans la haute société. Lord Malefoy était connu pour ménager ses effets. S'il se retirait, c'était pour mieux revenir. Alors on le laissait tranquille.

C'est pour cette raison que la couleur verte de sa cheminé le prit de court. Qui pouvait l'appeler à plus de...22h ? Peut être le Maître, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas entrer directement, comme à son habitude ? Mais c'est avec surprise qu'il discerna le visage d'un gobelin, Grobalck.

« Bonsoir Mr Malefoy. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Bonsoir, oui allez-y. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le petit être sortit tel un conquérant de l'âtre. Oh oui, il jubilait. Encore une fois il se félicita d'avoir obtenu le poste de Pointeur et Exécuteur des Lois Gobelines. Depuis maintenant 7 ans, son travail était devenu un véritable paradis. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui en profitait. Son peuple au grand complet pouvait se targuer d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Ils pouvaient être fiers d'avoir vécu au rythme de la Magie pendant des millénaires. Aujourd'hui, grâce à leur droiture, les gobelins étaient dans les petits papiers d'une Entité.

Et pas n'importe laquelle. Le Maître de la Mort. Pour un peuple guerrier comme le leur, c'était comme être face à un dieu. La Mort et son Maître avaient toujours eu une place privilégiée dans le cœur des gobelins. Créatures qui vivaient et se nourrissaient de respect. Créatures qui embrassaient la fin de leur vie avec fierté, heureux de rejoindre leurs ancêtres pour leur conter de grandes aventures. Les moldus les auraient comparés aux Vikings.

Alors quand Harry Famula leur donnait une mission, avec récompense à la clef, le peuple entier agissait. Aujourd'hui l'ordre était clair. Détruire Malefoy senior. Grobalck se fichait des motivations de l'Entité. Il était là pour la satisfaire. Et la promesse de récupérer tous les biens d'Abraxas était une motivation de plus.

« Il se passe, Mr Malefoy, que vos biens et vos comptes sont saisis. Pour avoir bafoué la Magie, abusé de sa générosité et insulté sa volonté, vous êtes déchu de tous vos titres. Je viens à vous aujourd'hui pour vous fournir les justificatifs et les documents attestant de votre sanction. Documents officiels reconnus par le Ministère. »

Mais de quoi lui parlait cette immonde petite chose ?

« De quel droit venez-vous chez moi pour me menacer ? »

« Ce n'est pas une menace, Malefoy. Je ne viens qu'annoncer des faits. Alors rangez-moi cette baguette avant de le regretter. »

L'humain face à lui n'était plus un client de la banque, il n'était plus un sorcier important, et il était reconnu par la Magie comme coupable. S'il lui donnait une bonne raison de détacher sa tête de son corps, Grobalck ne se gênerait pas. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas tout son temps. Il avait laissé une Entité sur les nerfs dans son bureau. Il prenait ce fait très au sérieux, et ne tenait pas à faire traîner les choses, merci bien. Quoi qu'ait fait Abraxas Malefoy, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que le Maître de la Mort agisse de façon détournée pour le punir. Et le gobelin était persuadé que ramener la tête du blond serait un geste apprécié. Mais comme ça n'avait pas été explicitement demandé, il se contiendrait. Si l'homme était assez idiot pour le provoquer en revanche...

« Donnez-moi ces papiers ! »

Abraxas avait rangé sa baguette. Il avait compris la menace et ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Les gobelins étaient des combattants redoutables, créatures ou non. Il attrapa le gros feuillet et se mit à le lire. Il perdit des couleurs au fur et à mesure, jetant sa splendeur aux oubliettes. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il releva la tête pour trouver son bureau vide. Grobalck était reparti, estimant en avoir fini. Et c'était le cas. L'ancien Lord Malefoy se laissa glisser contre un mur, s'asseyant par terre, hagard. Il venait de tout perdre. TOUT !

 **00000**

Harry prit place derrière son assiette comme-ci de rien n'était. Quand Bellatrix lui avait raconté la petite scène, la veille, il avait vu rouge. Il ne pouvait pas tuer des élèves. Du moins, il l'aurait pensé en tant qu'humain. Et il avait réussi, il ne savait trop par quel miracle, à se maîtriser. Il avait contacté son conseiller gobelin, et lui avait demandé d'anéantir cette famille de nuisibles. C'est quelque chose qu'il aurait fait tôt ou tard, Lucius avait simplement accéléré le mouvement.

Pour Crabbe et Goyle, c'était plus compliqué. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à détruire. Les deux familles étaient peut-être de sang pur, mais elles étaient ruinées depuis bien longtemps. Vivotant sur les restes de quelques biens. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de les punir. Mais ça viendrait. Il se montrerait patient, une fois n'est pas coutume.

D'après Bellatrix, c'était Malefoy junior qui dirigeait les verts et argents. Et avec l'intervention de Grobalck hier soir, il venait de couper la tête des serpents. Ça suffirait pour le moment. Mais il avait dû prendre des mesures pour les humains qu'il affectionnait. Si ce genre d'événements venait à se produire trop souvent, il finirait par sortir de ses gonds. Définitivement.

Alors il avait dit à la jeune Black de s'occuper de Lily, Remus, Sirius et James. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, et il ne lui avait pas expliqué. De toute façon il ne se voyait pas dire « parce que ce sont mes parents et mes oncles de cœur ! ». Non, non. Mais même sans justification, elle l'avait pris au mot. Harry pouvait voir Bellatrix, assise face à Severus, surveiller du coin de l'œil les quatre Gryffondor.

C'était irréel. Si, de son vivant, on lui avait dit que Bellatrix Lestrange serait la chaperonne et garde du corps de sa famille, il serait mort bien plus jeune. De rire. Et pourtant la voilà, un peu folle mais pas trop, se pliant en quatre pour le satisfaire. Elle cherchait assez souvent son regard, comme réclamant des louanges. Et elle n'était pas difficile à combler. Un signe de tête ou un regard plus appuyé suffisait à son bonheur.

« Professeur Famula, c'est bien demain que vous organisez votre cours autour d'un épouvantard ? »

« Hein ? Ah, oui, oui c'est demain. Vous serez présent ? »

Albus l'avait tiré de sa bulle. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il devait arrêter de ressasser, ça avait tendance à l'énerver.

« Oui. J'ai bien envie d'y assister. »

Et c'était vrai. Le directeur voulait y participer. Harry Famula l'intriguait de plus en plus. Après seulement un mois dans son école, il avait bouleversé pas mal de choses. Il bousculait l'ordre de toute une société en ne faisant que parler. C'était là une qualité rare, qui avait permis à des hommes de façonner l'Histoire de ce monde. Alors l'occasion de le voir faire face à un épouvantard était une aubaine. La plus grande peur d'un homme pouvait être très révélatrice.

 **00000**

Sirius était un peu étonné. Non, il était carrément sur le cul. Pourquoi sa cousine le regardait comme ça ? Depuis le petit déjeuner, il l'avait croisé bien trop souvent pour que ce soit dû au hasard. En un mois de cours, il l'avait croisé trois fois grand maximum, en dehors des repas. Mais aujourd'hui ! Pas moins de sept fois ! À croire qu'elle le suivait. Et c'était improbable n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il l'avait observé en retour, et il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas lui qui était dans la ligne de mire de sa cousine, mais son entourage. Elle guettait les moindres faits et gestes que les autres avaient à son encontre. Elle veillait sur lui. Et pas seulement lui d'ailleurs. Elle faisait pareil avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans. Trois premières années de sa maison. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait grandi au contact de Bellatrix, et il pouvait jurer qu'elle n'était pas du genre grande sœur. Au nom de Merlin, il avait même toujours douté que cette folle soit humaine !

Peut-être qu'elle était malade ? Demain tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il devrait laisser ressortir son côté Serpentard. Si son éducation lui avait appris une chose, c'était la ruse. Il faudrait d'abord trouver le point commun entre Remus, James, Lily et lui. Il avait déjà la réputation d'être hyper sociable, il ne serait pas compliqué de les approcher. Il trouverait bien des sujets de conversation.

D'ailleurs, Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie ce midi. La rousse y avait passé la nuit, et personne ne savait pourquoi. Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec Bellatrix ? C'était à creuser. En attendant, il devait échapper à sa surveillance. Il voulait faire une blague à son professeur préféré, Mr Famula, et ça demandait une petite préparation. Le cours spécial était demain matin, et Sirius n'avait plus le temps d'enquêter.

La suite bientôt...


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous annonce que j'ai fini d'écrire Répercussions. Il y aura 35 chapitres en tout, épilogue inclus.

Je remercie vraiment Lokki1 qui prend le temps de tout corriger et de me pointer mes "égarements" quand il y en a.

 **Ptitemysty:** Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, c'était le but. Pour le mystère de Harry vs épouvantard, la réponse maintenant!

 **maud . baudet:** Oui, il va l'apprendre, mais en douceur. On aime trop Sirius pour le traumatiser.

 **berkano:** Merci pour ton conseil, il était excellent! Ça me fait plaisir que Sev, Bella et Albus te plaisent. J'essaie de les rendre crédibles par rapport à l'œuvre originale de JKR, et savoir que certains lecteurs trouvent ça réussi me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci!

 **anonymes92:** Merci de ton soutient continue :)

 **Geliah:** je suis contente que ça te plaise, espérons que ça continue comme ça!

 **adenoide:** Ça change un peu de passer par la paperasse, j'aimais bien l'idée :) Pour Sirius, je te laisse découvrir.

 **Lunny:** Ta patience est récompensé, voici la suite!

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de me lire!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

7h32. Parfait, il lui restait presque une demi-heure pour installer son piège. Le professeur Famula avait la tête presque littéralement plongée dans son café, comme chaque matin. Il ne rejoindrait sa classe que dans une dizaine de minutes. Sirius se leva, avec le plus de naturel possible, et sortit de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers la salle de DCFM.

Il avait prévu de faire sa blague sans la présence des autres élèves. Juste au professeur. Bien sûr, ça aurait été drôle devant tout le monde. Mais Sirius, même s'il appréciait beaucoup ce professeur, ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour prévoir sa réaction. Et sa blague risquait de le surprendre. Si jamais il devait réagir violemment, autant qu'il n'y ait ni témoins, ni potentielles victimes.

Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit de son sac deux petites sphères noires. Il les avait un jour trouvés dans sa maison, et avait mis du temps à comprendre à quoi elles servaient. Surtout en sachant qu'il n'osait y toucher au début. Les choses qui traînaient chez lui pouvaient être...dangereuses. Mais pas ces deux billes. Elles étaient plus ou moins neutres, puisque leur fonctionnement était utile dans différentes situations.

Le principe était simple. Vraiment simple. On posait l'une des deux billes sur un support. N'importe lequel, ça fonctionnait avec tout. Et la deuxième à un autre endroit, sur un autre support. Lorsqu'une personne touchait l'un des supports, il s'envolait vers le second. En fait les deux sphères agissaient comme des aimants. C'était drôle pour traverser une pièce. Ça pouvait l'être beaucoup moins si un mur se trouvait au milieu.

Sirius entra dans la salle, vérifiant que personne n'était en avance. La voie étant libre, il coinça la première bille sur la clenche de la porte, à l'intérieur de la classe. Et il déposa la deuxième sur le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci aurait à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant de voler à travers la pièce jusqu'à son bureau. Rien de dangereux. Et l'enfant était sûr de bien rigoler. Il croisait les doigts pour ne pas énerver Mr Famula par contre.

À peine avait-il tout installé qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il se précipita au sol, à côté de son sac, et porta toute son attention sur la porte. Pourtant, un bruit particulier le figea. _Bellatrix_. La voix de Bellatrix approchait avec celle de son professeur. Si le jeune Black jouait de malchance, sa cousine serait celle qui toucherait le bois en première.

Mais il ne fût pas déçu. Ni par la personne subissant la blague. Ni par sa réaction. Et il s'applaudit mentalement d'avoir agi avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Harry attrapa la clenche avec confiance. Et dans la seconde il sentit la magie d'un objet se connecter à la sienne et commencer à tirer dessus. _Merde_. Il mit 3 secondes de trop pour réagir. S'il avait été seul, pas de problème. Mais Bellatrix était derrière lui, et il avait senti la présence de Sirius dans la salle. Il maudissait le petit maraudeur ! Il allait se faire griller !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et sa magie fût aspirée vers son bureau. Pas son corps. Il n'était plus un être vivant bon sang ! Bien sûr que ces babioles faisaient n'importe quoi à son contact ! Comment tirer un corps qui n'a ni de chair, ni de sang ? Alors une fumée noire brillante se répandit dans la salle, fonçant droit sur la bille. Et quand elles entrèrent en contact, Harry réagit. La bille explosa en une fine poussière remplie de petits éclairs. La magie de l'artefact se répandant comme un courant électrique, cherchant un nouveau contenant. Et le plus proche était Sirius.

L'Entité utilisa la fumée pour étouffer le phénomène. Absorbant les petits éclairs. Bellatrix et Sirius pourraient jurer que la masse noire avait _mangé_ la poussière magique. Ayant repris le contrôle de sa magie, Harry la fit revenir dans son corps. Bien. Maintenant, comment expliquer ça aux deux Black ? Ces deux-là avaient reçu une éducation poussée sur la magie, bien qu'incomplète. Leur faire avaler que c'était un phénomène normal était impossible. Leur dire qu'il était une Entité était inenvisageable. Merlin, Bellatrix se jetterait à ses pieds ! Hors de question. Alors que dire ? La manifestation de la magie d'un sorcier n'était pas visible, elle se sentait. Là, malheureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à empêcher les deux enfants de ressentir son pouvoir mais pas de le voir. Certes il avait paré au plus urgent puisque sentir sa magie aurait tué les deux Black sur le coup. Mais il se retrouvait dans une situation inconfortable.

Si au moins les deux petits humains posaient des questions, ça pourrait l'aider à trouver une parade ! Mais non, ils restaient là, à le fixer comme deux idiots, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Harry remerciait qui voulait l'entendre, Sirius avait fait sa blague sans la présence de tous ses camarades.

Bon, il n'avait pas d'idée. Tentons le « comme si de rien était ».

« Je suppose, Mr Black, que ce petit tour vient de vous ? Évitez de faire des blagues à vos professeurs. Je laisse passer pour cette fois, il n'y a eu aucune répercussion. Mais à l'avenir contentez-vous de piéger vos petits camarades. Et ne vous faites pas attraper. Miss Black, allez donc vous installer avec ce jeune homme en attendant les autres élèves. »

Harry lança la bille coincé dans la clenche à Sirius, qui l'attrapa par réflexe. De toute façon, elle était maintenant inutile. Bellatrix, de son côté, avait obéit automatiquement. Mais au vu des regards que lui lançaient ses élèves, le Maître de la Mort savait ne pas s'en être sorti. Pas encore. Le plus jeune leva la main, confirmant ses craintes.

« Mr Black, le cours n'est pas encore commencé. »

« Oui euh...Non mais...Mais c'était quoi _ça_? »

Il montrait d'un geste hasardeux l'espace entre la porte et le bureau. Et l'esprit de l'Entité redevint celui d'un humain l'espace de quelques secondes. La panique donnant ça : « _O-K ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?!_ ». D'accord, on respire et on trouve une raison valable. Une réponse crédible. Mais oui ! Il pouvait dire la vérité en omettant les détails compromettants.

« Ça, Mr Black, c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on a atteint un certain niveau de maîtrise de sa magie. J'ai déjà poussé la mienne assez loin. Certaines des capacités que j'ai développées empêchent les objets d'interagir avec mon corps. Résultat, ma magie a contré l'appel de votre bille en prenant la place de mon corps. Assez simple non ? »

Et tout était vrai à deux détails prêts : Il n'avait jamais eu à entrainer sa magie, et il n'avait pas vraiment défendu son corps. Hey ! N'est pas Entité qui veut. De toute façon, son explication incomplète semblait avoir fonctionné. Sirius avait maintenant un sourire déchirant son visage.

« Vous voulez dire que nous aussi, avec de l'entrainement, on pourrait annuler les effets de certains artefacts ? Trop cool ! »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Mr Black, votre noyau magique n'est pas élastique. Vous ne pourrez pas apprendre un nombre infini de capacités. Vous devrez en tester et en sélectionner quelques-unes, en fonction de vos besoins et envies. Si vous voulez choisir celle-là, alors oui, vous pourrez peut-être y arriver. Et je dis bien peut être. Votre magie n'est pas forcément compatible. »

« Compatible ? »

« Chaque sorcier possède des affinités différentes. Comme pour la magie blanche, ou la magie noire. C'est le même principe pour le perfectionnement du lien. Quelques capacités sont neutres, d'autres non. »

« Oh... »

Et une ovation pour Harry ! Il avait pu se justifier, et donner un mini-cours. Si Sirius voulait annuler les effets des artefacts, il le pourrait. Simplement, sa magie ne sortirait pas de son corps, et elle ne serait jamais visible à l'œil nu. Chez les sorciers, seule l'aura, représentant l'âme et ses penchants magiques, pouvait apparaitre aux autres. Mais ce n'étaient que des détails. Et il s'agissait là d'une capacité très difficile à développer, les objets agissant sur le corps plutôt que sur le noyau. Le temps que son parrain la maîtrise, il aurait oublié l'événement...Attendez...Mais qu'il était bête ! Il aurait simplement pu effacer la mémoire des Black. Merlin, il s'était bien compliqué la tâche. Mais c'était inutile maintenant. Ils avaient gobé son explication, donc il en resterait là.

L'entrée des élèves et du directeur coupa court à ses réflexions. Et après leur avoir laissé le temps de s'installer, il attira une armoire devant eux. Armoire qui tanguait sous les assauts de son occupant.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous confronter à un épouvantard. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous savent comment lui faire face. Les plus jeunes en revanche, non. Mais pour cette fois, vous aurez tous le même handicap : pas de baguette. Doucement, doucement. Je vous explique. L'épouvantard est une créature magique qui utilise votre plus grande peur contre vous. Son but est de vous éloigner de lui, parce que c'est l'un des plus grands froussards que vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer. Oui, Mr Potter, c'est très drôle. Mais très dangereux. Une créature qui a peur peut attaquer. Et même si ce petit gars-là est un trouillard chronique, je peux vous assurer que son véritable corps est une machine de guerre. Un véritable paradoxe. Oui, Miss Lorys ? »

La 6ème année de Serdaigle parla d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

« Professeur, personne n'a jamais vu la véritable apparence d'un épouvantard. »

« Bien sûr que si. Les sorciers ont juste tendance à oublier qu'au-delà des sorts, il y a des moyens de communiquer avec les créatures magiques. L'épouvantard ne fait pas exception. Il ne vit pas constamment sous les traits de la peur des autres, merci pour lui. »

La jeune femme rougie furieusement à la légère remontrance. Elle avait 16 ans, et les principes de la société sorcière étaient déjà pas mal ancrés. Difficile de lutter.

« Bien, pour communiquer avec ce grand timide, pas de surprise, il faut utiliser le lien. La difficulté de l'exercice réside dans le fait de se concentrer dessus alors que l'on est face à notre plus grande peur. Si vous réussissez, vous pourrez le calmer, le rassurer, et voir apparaître son apparence de base. Il se pourrait même que les plus chanceux puissent le toucher. Je vous montre, c'est encore le plus simple pour que vous compreniez. »

Dumbledore, assis sur une chaise conjurée, se pencha en avant, attentif. C'était le moment. Il allait pouvoir connaître la plus grande faiblesse de son professeur.

Harry lui, se posait sérieusement la question. Qu'est-ce qui allait apparaître ? Il ne ressentait plus la peur. Alors c'est avec une curiosité un peu morbide qu'il se plaça face à l'armoire. Encore une fois, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Manquerait plus que Mort apparaisse, par exemple. Mais il n'y pensa pas, et ouvrit les battants de bois.

Une petite main d'enfant s'accrocha à la porte, pour aider un corps tout mince à sortir. La petite fille qui apparut laissa tout le monde perplexe. Les 6 ou 7 ans à peine atteint, elle avait les cheveux blancs, très courts et désordonnés. Une petite robe bleue ciel lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Elle était très mignonne. Seuls ses yeux entièrement noirs gâchaient un peu le tableau. Il était légitime que tous les occupants de la pièce se demandent « Qui c'est ? ».

Mais pas Harry. Il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil, l'ayant croisé à quelques rares occasions. Son rire enfantin lui faisait encore saigner les oreilles. Le Maître de la Mort avait un sourcil qui tressautait d'agacement. Sa plus grande peur était Destinée ? Était-ce une blague de celle-ci, ou son humour douteux était-il vraiment la seule chose pouvant l'inquiéter ? Le clin d'œil de la mini-Entité lui confirma que c'était encore une blague de mauvais goût. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, Harry craignait vraiment cette demi-portion. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son statut d'humain, elle s'acharnait sur lui. Encore plus que lorsqu'il était le Survivant. C'était dire !

Faisant taire son énervement, il se concentra sur le lien avec l'épouvantard. Même si Destinée utilisait son corps pour le taquiner, la créature était bien là, en dessous. Harry prit un malin plaisir à éjecter sa collègue. Elle disparue pour laisser place à l'occupant de l'armoire. Et le Maître de la Mort pouvait jurer avoir entendu un petit cri de surprise. Si Chance était avec lui, cette petite pimbêche était tombée en se réceptionnant. _Bien fait !_

Les sorciers présents dans la pièce purent voir, pour la première fois, l'apparence d'un épouvantard. Le corps grand d'environ 2m50, les bras longs atteignant ses genoux, les pattes arrière puissantes, la créature était recouverte d'une courte fourrure beige, striée de noir. Étrangement, il ressemblait à un chat humanoïde. Les seules différences étaient les dents et les oreilles. Les canines du bas remontaient sur les côtés de la mâchoire, à la manière des défenses d'éléphant. Et les oreilles, bien que pointues, étaient très longues et leurs pointes étaient surmontées de touffes de poils noirs.

L'épouvantard se tenait accroupi pour le moment, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et les yeux sautant d'un humain à l'autre très vite. Il savait, grâce au lien et à sa nature, que Harry n'était pas un danger, alors il tentait de se cacher derrière lui. Peine perdu avec sa taille imposante.

« Voilà, je vous présente un épouvantard. Surprenant hein ? Avec un tel corps, on se demande pourquoi il est si peureux. Après tout, il est même plus grand qu'un loup garou. Le petit gars, là, peut courir jusqu'à 4 fois plus vite qu'un être humain. Il ne possède aucune corde vocale, donc il communique par mimique. Bien que timide, il est carnivore. Peut-être pensez-vous n'en avoir croisé qu'ici, en cours. Les sorciers sont persuadés qu'ils sont très rares. Mais c'est faux. Ils sont simplement indétectables si ce n'est par le lien. Exemple : le Directeur Dumbledore se promène en forêt et croise un épouvantard, que voit-il ? Sa plus grande peur. Ni plus, ni moins. Et s'il ne prend pas le temps d'examiner ce qui lui fait face grâce au lien, il s'en tiendra à ce fait. Ignorant avoir rencontré ce bonhomme-là. »

Harry finit son explication en posant doucement la main sur le sommet du crâne félin. Les plus jeunes élèves retenaient leur souffle. C'était vrai que ce qu'ils considéraient comme « le monstre dans le placard » était déjà bien impressionnant au naturel.

Le directeur lui, regardait son professeur, songeur. Qui était cette enfant ? Ou quoi ? Les yeux étaient clairement surnaturels. Ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à comprendre Mr Famula. Il lui aurait fallu une peur un peu plus commune. Le mystère restait entier, à son plus grand désarroi.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, qui veut tenter sa chance ? »

Les regards étaient fuyants, regardant les autres, cherchant à déceler un potentiel volontaire. Ce fût une main tout devant qui se leva. Severus était partant pour faire l'exercice en premier. Ça rassurerait peut-être ses camarades, et il ne risquait pas grand-chose, ayant déjà pratiqué avec des épouvantards avant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

« Bien Severus, vas-y. »

Harry s'était écarté de la créature, la laissant fixer son attention sur son fils. Lors de la toute première fois où il avait confronté son enfant à l'épouvantard, celui-ci avait pris l'apparence de Tobias. Mais après quelques temps, une peur plus grande avait fait sa place dans le cœur de Severus. C'est donc sans surprises qu'Harry vit apparaître une copie de lui-même. Il se vit regarder son fils avec mépris avant de commencer à lui tourner le dos.

Severus, même si la peur de l'abandon était étouffante, réussit rapidement à se contrôler et à établir une connexion avec la créature. Elle se remit face à lui et retrouva petit à petit son apparence d'origine. Laissant même l'enfant venir flatter l'une de ses oreilles, même s'il gardait les muscles bandés, prêt à fuir. Le petit brun se tourna légèrement vers son père, attendant le verdict.

« Félicitation, c'était rapide. Bien, qui d'autre ? Oui, allez-y Miss Black. »

Bellatrix s'avança jusqu'à se trouver près de son protégé. Elle voulait rendre fier Harry. Elle voulait recevoir le même regard que Severus. Alors elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, prête à faire face à sa peur. Lorsque le petit Serpentard fit un pas en arrière, les yeux fendus de la créature se fixèrent sur elle. Et elle eut du mal à garder son calme lorsqu'elle se métamorphosa.

L'Entité en resta coite. Il avait été curieux de connaître la plus grande peur de la jeune femme. Et voir sa propre image prendre forme devant Bellatrix était vraiment choquant pour lui. C'était lui sa plus grande peur ? Tous les autres spectateurs avaient le même choc sur le visage, faisant naviguer leurs yeux du professeur à l'élève. Mais la peur se précisa lorsque son double ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu m'as vraiment déçu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé rester à mes côtés. Va-t'en pendant que je suis encore clément ! »

Holà ! Il fallait quelle maitrise l'épouvantard rapidement. Sa peur risquait d'en révéler beaucoup trop ! Mais la jeune Black n'était pas une sorcière au rabais. Elle trouva le lien et se concentra dessus pour calmer la créature, qui reprit une nouvelle fois sa véritable apparence. La respiration de la jeune femme était rapide, mais elle arborait un sourire ravi. Elle avait réussi ! Elle se tourna vers son professeur, et planta son regard dans les yeux verts. Mais le brun était toujours surpris. Elle était comme Severus. Elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne. Mais c'était plus profond que ça, elle avait peur de le décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. L'Entité pouvait donc lui accorder sa confiance. Peu importe si, dans son passé, elle avait été une meurtrière. Aujourd'hui elle était une adolescente, un peu obsessionnelle, qui comptait sur lui. Il tiendrait son rôle et prendrait soin d'elle. Tant que son âme ne pourrissait pas, elle serait sous sa protection.

« Bien, Miss Black, c'était du rapide pour une première fois. Félicitation. »

Et pour la première fois, il lui accorda un sourire. Pas un sourire mécanique comme aux autres humain, mais un sourire chaleureux, prouvant sa sincérité. Bellatrix se mit littéralement à irradier de bonheur. Et Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son père venait d'inclure sa camarade dans leur cercle très restreint. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le mériter, après tout, en 7 ans, _personne_ n'avait obtenu un tel traitement. Mais le jeune Famula haussa les épaules, si son père avait jugé bon de l'intégrer auprès d'eux, il l'acceptait. Il considérait Harry comme extraordinaire et ne remettait jamais en cause son jugement…Sauf peut-être quand il se liguait à Crash, leur maudit furet, pour lui faire des blagues. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Les élèves défilèrent devant l'épouvantard, et le cours ne prit fin qu'à l'heure du repas. Les élèves ronchonnaient, soi-disant « le matin c'est trop court ! » et « pourquoi on ne continue pas l'après-midi ? ». Mais alors que tout le monde sortait, Harry fit signe à son fils et Bellatrix de rester dans la salle. Ils attendirent que le grand brun salue Dumbledore.

L'Entité referma la porte et se tourna vers eux. Il réfléchissait à la façon d'exposer sa pensée. Comment leur faire comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant tous les trois. Le corps de son fils le heurtant le fit sourire. Severus avait toujours besoin d'être un peu rassuré après un face à face avec un épouvantard.

« Hey. Ça va ? Tu as été encore plus rapide que toutes les autres fois aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. »

« Merci. »

La réponse lui parvint étouffé, l'enfant ayant plongé sa tête dans sa cape. Harry releva les yeux, fixant Bellatrix, qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'heureuse de pouvoir assister à cette scène.

« Bien. Asseyez-vous, nous devons parler. »

D'un simple regard, il matérialisa des chaises et une table. Plus confortable pour discuter. Et impressionnant sans baguette si les yeux bruns de Bellatrix étaient un indice.

« Bon, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Alors vous allez simplement poser les questions qui vous viennent. »

« Papa, tout à l'heure...Tu as inclus Bellatrix dans la famille, c'est ça ? »

Son fils avait compris le principe. Même si la formulation n'était pas tout à fait exacte. La jeune Black par contre n'avait sans doute pas compris ça et regardait Severus avec effarement. Et la réponse de Harry l'acheva.

« On peut dire ça. À partir d'aujourd'hui, Bellatrix sera sous ma protection. Ce qui signifie, pour vous deux, que vous pouvez compter l'un sur l'autre. Je vous fais confiance, faîtes de même. _Mais_ , Bellatrix, ton comportement devra changer à partir de maintenant. Tu vas devoir respecter la magie et la vie. Peu importe qui se trouvera face à toi, je veux voir du respect. En revanche, respect ne signifie pas « passivité », comprit ? Si on te manque de respect, tu réagis. Si on t'attaque, tu réponds. Ça deviendra plus clair avec le temps, mais en attendant, tu peux prendre exemple sur Severus. Et je compte toujours sur toi pour veiller sur lui et les autres, d'accord ? »

« Euh...Oui. Oui, bien entendu. J'ai compris. »

« Papa, qui sont les autres ? Sur qui elle doit veiller ? »

« Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black et Lily Evans. J'ai mes raisons Severus. Mais sache que si tu veux lier des amitiés, ces quatre-là seraient mes premiers choix. Bon, allons manger avant de paraître suspects. »

 **00000**

Assise dans son lit, Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Harry Famula venait de l'intégrer officiellement dans son cercle. Elle n'avait même pas compris que le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé avait cette signification. Severus, par contre, avait tout de suite assimilé le geste à une intégration familiale. Est-ce que cela signifiait que c'était assez rare pour être notable ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle suivrait les ordres de son professeur. Respect des autres. Respect de soi. Se défendre contre toutes les sortes d'attaque. Cette façon d'agir lui rappelait celle des loups. Des alphas. Le comportement des dominants. Harry voulait-il les éduquer comme de futurs chefs ? C'était encore plus beau que tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Cet Homme allait les mener au sommet, et seul Lui aurait une place supérieure.

Bellatrix se doutait que d'ici quelque temps les quatre Gryffondor auraient le même privilège. S'ils s'en montraient dignes. Sinon ils garderaient le statut de « protégés ».

 **00000**

Severus était aussi réveillé que sa camarade. Son père était plus actif dernièrement que pendant les dernières années. Il intégrait dans leur vie de nouveaux paramètres. De nouveaux membres de la famille. Du moins, d'un certain point de vue. Parce qu'en réfléchissant aux paroles de son père, on comprenait que Bellatrix avait le statut de proche. Elle ne faisait pas encore partie de la famille. Elle n'était pas considérée comme sa sœur ou quoique ce soit. Mais si elle se comportait correctement, sans doute que ça deviendrait le cas. Pour les quatre autres, Severus ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Son père s'intéressait à eux. Et son jugement avait toujours été parfait. Alors le jeune homme prendrait le temps de découvrir ces Gryffondor. Il trouverait ce qui avait titillé son Harry...

La suite bientôt...


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous!

Ce chapitre arrive un peu en avance car je ne serais pas là demain pour le poster. Je préfère que ce soit trop tôt plutôt que trop tard. Je remercie encore Lokki1 pour la correction.

 **DameAureline:** Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir quand on me laisse les impressions de lecture comme ça!

 **Lunny:** Salut! Pour ce qui est de James, Sirius, Remus et Lily, ils ne sont pas encore vraiment impliqué. Tu verras rapidement que le seul but de Harry, pour le moment, est de les garder en sécurité :)

 **anonymes92:** J'espère que ça t'a fais rire! La suite maintenant.

 **adenoide:** Oui, même s'il s'est compliqué la tâche!

 **yaoii:** Merci, contente que ça te plaise!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Le premier jour des vacances d'Halloween fût surprenant pour Bellatrix. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle avec sa jeune sœur, se fût pour trouver Abraxas Malefoy dans son salon. Un Abraxas en mauvais état. Bien sûr il était toujours aussi bien habillé et se tenait droit et fier, mais les cernes légers et le pli soucieux de ses lèvres étaient criants de vérité. La jeune Black ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais après avoir salué le Lord blond, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Andromeda. Celle-ci avait fini les cours l'année passée, elle était donc bien mieux au courant des événements mondains.

« Andy ? Je peux entrer? »

La porte était ouverte, mais elle préférait demander. Sa sœur était souvent punie pour ses idées, et elle ne voulait pas arriver au milieu d'un conflit avec sa mère.

« Oui, vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Que fait Abraxas chez nous ? »

Les deux ainées Black ne s'étaient jamais entendues. Leurs idées étaient trop différentes. Pourtant elles tentaient de garder une relation non conflictuelle, pour sauvegarder le calme de la maison. Mais en y pensant bien, Bellatrix pourrait arranger ça. Maintenant qu'elle suivait les consignes de vie de Harry Famula, sa sœur et elle avait des avis bien plus proches. Pour ce qui était de Narcissa...Et bien il ne serait pas difficile de la sortir des griffes de sa mère. Sa cadette était douce et malléable. Bellatrix la prendrait en main une fois de retour à Poudlard. Faire ça à la maison serait s'exposer inutilement aux problèmes.

« Il a perdu son titre de Lord et ses biens. J'ai entendu Mère, Père et lui en parler. Ils cherchent une solution pour régler le problème. »

« Comment ça perdu ? »

« Apparemment les gobelins auraient trouvé beaucoup de faits dérangeants dans la vie de Malefoy. Ils l'ont puni en conséquence. »

« Mais, ils en ont le droit ? »

« On dirait bien, oui. Ils ont fait intervenir la magie, qui l'aurait reconnue coupable. Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne suis pas _conviée_ aux conversations. »

Bellatrix fit une légère grimace en pensant à sa sœur exclue depuis déjà longtemps des affaires de la famille. Puis un détail la fit douter. Ils avaient fait intervenir la magie ? Et si...

« C'était quand ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que Malefoy a perdu son titre et ses biens ? »

« Ha, pas longtemps après la reprise des cours. À peine quelques semaines. Pourquoi ? Bellatrix ? »

Mais sa sœur ne l'écoutait plus. Elle souriait, béate. C'était Harry. Elle en était sûre. À cause des événements de l'école. Il avait puni le père pour les actions du fils ! Elle trouvait bizarre que Lucius se comporte normalement après ce qu'il avait fait. Bellatrix avait pensé que l'Homme ne l'avait pas encore puni. Quelle idiote ! Chaque jour Harry lui prouvait à quel point il était hors du commun. Il était la perfection !

« Bella ! »

Andromeda, inquiétée par le sourire figé de sa sœur et son inaction, l'avait attrapé par l'épaule pour la secouer. Un éclat brillant attira son regard.

« Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je vais aller ranger mes affaires. »

« Attend, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

L'ainé prit au creux de sa main le pendentif que portait Bellatrix. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et elle savait que sa sœur n'avait pas pu sortir de Poudlard pour aller faire du shopping. D'ailleurs celle-ci afficha de nouveau un sourire un peu fou. Et pourtant, Andromeda décela pour la première fois de la tendresse dans les yeux de sa sœur. Bella n'avait jamais montré de la tendresse pour qui que ce soit.

« Oh ça ? C'est un cadeau. Celui qui me l'a offert voulait que j'ai une protection quand je serais loin de lui. »

« Attend, lui ? Comment ça loin de lui ? Bella, ne fait pas d'idioties, ne t'engage pas sur cette voie. Tu sais que mère t'a fiancé avec Lestrange, alors... »

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Il est mon... Je ne sais pas trop comment dire. Mon guide ? Un deuxième père ? Non...Enfin c'est compliqué, mais ce n'est rien de romantique. Et pour Lestrange, je ne me marierais certainement pas à un idiot qui ne connait pas sa place. Il s'en est pris à la mauvaise personne. Il est maintenant un ennemi. »

Andromeda regarda sa sœur se diriger vers la sortie, les yeux ronds. Depuis quand elle allait contre les décisions de leur mère ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait cette année ? D'abord Malefoy dont la vie était ruinée, maintenant sa sœur qui se comportait bizarrement...

« Ne t'inquiète pas Andy. Je te dirais tout quand j'aurais demandé l'autorisation. Mais pas ici. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

Et elle rejoignit sa chambre là-dessus, laissant son ainé se demander à quel moment le monde avait déraillé.

 **00000**

Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était en vacance et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Sa mère était au travail toute la journée, et son père, qui habituellement passait ses après-midi avec lui, désertait la maison aussi. L'explication tenait à des « Malefoy ne travaille plus au Ministère alors j'ai beaucoup à faire. » et des « Les gobelins ont sollicité mon aide pour une affaire. ». Donc James, enfant unique, tournait en rond.

Il échangeait des lettres avec les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait. Remus, qui lui répondait plusieurs fois par jour, était très gentil. Peut-être un peu trop studieux, mais parler avec lui était stimulant. Il avait envoyé deux lettres à Lilly, qui lui avait répondu tout de suite aussi. Très sympa cette fille, mais quand même un peu autoritaire. Par contre, il n'avait rien envoyé à Sirius. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué que sa famille était spéciale, et qu'il ne devait pas recevoir de lettre d'un Potter. Dommage, c'était son copain le plus marrant.

Et James venait, à l'instant, de laisser l'un de ses hiboux partir avec une lettre pour Severus Famula. Il avait beaucoup hésité. Il ne savait pas comment ses parents prendrait son entente avec un serpentard. Oui, entente, il ne pouvait pas encore dire s'ils étaient amis. Le fils était aussi inaccessible que le professeur. Il paraissait froid, mais après l'avoir vu un peu plus ouvert avec Lily et la cousine de Sirius, il avait fait un effort pour découvrir un peu mieux le vert et argent. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était haut en couleur.

Il semblait froid, mais ce n'était pas ça. James dirait plutôt qu'il était fier. Il ne rejetait pas les autres, mais donnait l'impression de ne pas vraiment s'y intéresser. Pourtant, quand on lui parlait, on découvrait un enfant qui ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, très sérieux. Une graine de meneur, comme disait Fleamont de certain collègue.

Et en bon Potter, James avait déjà appris que les alliances étaient d'une importance capitale dans la vie d'un sorcier. Severus avait le potentiel d'aller loin, et son père avait déjà fait ses preuves. Alors il resterait à ses côtés, en espérant évoluer et grandir avec lui.

En parlant de ça, il avait envoyé une lettre au serpentard pour lui dire qu'il serait avec Fleamont demain après-midi à Poudlard, pour suivre un cours avancé avec le professeur Famula. Il voulait savoir si Severus serait présent. Il n'avait pas dit à son propre père qu'il connaissait un peu le fils du professeur, ne sachant pas comment il le prendrait. Il verrait demain comment leurs pères interagissaient.

Et surtout, il était curieux de voir si les cours pour adultes étaient différents de ceux pour les élèves.

 **00000**

Remus se trouvait dans le salon de la petite maison Famula. Il avait été invité à y passé les vacances, et avait accepté. Les adultes avaient cependant convenu qu'il passerait le samedi soir à la maison. Sa condition de créature n'était connue que du directeur à l'école, et dans l'optique de garder le secret et de ne mettre en danger personne, il devait rentrer chez lui pour passer la nuit dans la cave. Il reviendrait tôt le lendemain matin, drogué aux potions énergisantes, pour se joindre à son camarade et son père pour un cours particulier à l'école.

Remus laissa Severus répondre à la lettre de James, ne révélant pas sa présence dans cette maison pour garder la surprise pour le lendemain, et rejoignit son professeur dans la cuisine.

« Monsieur, je vais devoir y aller. Je peux prendre la cheminette ? »

« Je me suis arrangé avec tes parents, tu resteras là ce soir Remus. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais déjà que tu es un loup-garou. Ne me regarde pas comme ça et ne t'inquiète pas. Aurais-tu oublié quel cours je donne ? Lorsque je vous ai en classe, je me connecte à vous, pour vous aider et vous protéger des faux pas. Alors j'ai senti, grâce au lien, ta nature. Et je pense avoir compris que tu n'aimes pas ça, non ? »

« Comment vous...Comment vous pourriez savoir si j'aime ça ou pas ? »

Remus se braquai un peu, mais Harry comprenait. Il rejetait en bloque sa nature, en avait honte. Devoir en parler, avec un presque inconnu, devait être une véritable épreuve.

« Écoutes Remus, les « comment » et « pourquoi » sont inutiles. Ce soir je resterais avec toi et je t'aiderais. Tu dois comprendre que tu es une créature magique, pas un monstre. »

« Mais... »

« Non, pas de mais. Assis toi. Merci. Le loup-garou est l'une des rares créatures qui ne s'accepte pas. Tu n'es pas le seul. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui vivent en harmonie avec leur nature. Dis-moi, comment te vois-tu ? »

« Je… Sale ? Le loup qui vit en moi et apparait une fois par mois est méchant…Dangereux. Et savoir qu'il est à l'intérieur de moi… C'est dégoutant… »

L'enfant jouait avec ses doigts, le regard au sol. Il n'était clairement pas à l'aise, ni avec la discussion, ni avec son interlocuteur.

« Si je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de loup en toi ? Surprit hein ? Remus, tu _es_ le loup. Que tu rejettes cette facette de toi la rend violente et dangereuse. Fenrir Greyback pense comme toi. Il voit le loup comme une deuxième entité. Mais il agit de manière inverse, il a choisi de vivre comme une bête sanguinaire. Mais un loup normal n'est pas assoiffé de sang. Tu vas devoir accepter ton côté animal, et trouver un équilibre entre l'homme et la bête. Car tu es les deux. »

« Alors je ne serais plus humain ? »

« Tu n'es plus un humain depuis la morsure. C'est comme ça, que ça te plaise ou non. Mais être un loup-garou peut être merveilleux. Si tu me laisse le champ libre ce soir, je te promets que tu comprendras. Qui sait, tu découvriras peut-être que finalement c'est plutôt cool d'être à moitié bête ? »

Le regard sceptique et la moue crispée étaient révélateurs. Il n'en croyait pas un mot mais il était trop poli pour le dire ouvertement.

« Bon, je suis professeur de DCFM donc je ne risque rien quoi qu'il arrive. Alors laisse-moi une chance d'accord ? »

Enfantin, Harry avait joint les mains dans une prière silencieuse, faisant pouffer Remus.

« D'accord, je veux bien essayer. »

 **00000**

Installé au milieu du salon, face à son professeur assit sur le canapé, Remus sentit la douleur habituelle de la transformation arriver. Aussi intense. Aussi étouffante. Il se recroquevilla et tomba à genou. Son esprit hurlait, priait pour que ça s'arrête. Il se perdait dans la souffrance, entièrement fermé au monde extérieur. Mais une caresse enveloppa son corps. Remus se concentra entièrement dessus, incapable de faire autrement. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'eau. Et la douceur de la sensation effaça la douleur.

Après un temps indéfini pour lui, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, surprit d'être toujours conscient des évènements. Clignant des paupières pour faire disparaitre les petits points noirs de sa vision, il aperçut en premier Mr Famula, toujours assis au même endroit, lui sourire gentiment. Pensant avoir simplement oublié la nuit passée, il se redressa pour se mettre debout, mais la position lui parut bizarre. N'était-il pas plus grand que d'habitude ? Et courbé ? Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds pour vérifier sa théorie et se jeta en arrière en glapissant.

Ses pieds étaient… Des pattes ? Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, trébuchant et se cognant aux murs, pour se mettre face au miroir. Autant pour lui. La salle de bain était presque trop petite pour lui. Et l'image dans la glace était surprenante. Il savait à quoi ressemblait un loup-garou transformé, il en était un lui-même, merci bien. Ça donnait un être difforme, quasiment sans poil, avec des yeux fous. Mais son reflet avait l'apparence d'un jeune loup humanoïde. La fourrure épaisse et marron claire était plus fourni autour de la tête et sur le haut des épaules. Les yeux miels avaient la même douceur que d'habitude, aucune envie meurtrière visible.

Avec précaution il retourna au salon, pour rejoindre son professeur. Il restait ébahi. Son apparence avait changé. Il ne se sentait pas emprisonné dans son propre corps. Il se sentait normal, mais dans une enveloppe différente. Peut-être une envie de courir suspecte pour un humain, mais inoffensive pour un loup-garou. Il entra donc dans la pièce sans se rendre compte de la queue battant l'air frénétiquement derrière lui.

Harry ricana au tableau que l'enfant lui offrait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit sur cette transformation complète. La magie du Maître de la Mort avait obligé la créature à s'accepter. Remus n'aurait plus aucun mal à se maitriser les soirs de pleine lune, lorsqu'il serait obligé de se transformer. Et d'ici quelques années, il pourrait se métamorphoser en dehors de ces périodes, lorsqu'il aurait une meilleur maitrise de son noyau magique.

L'Entité avait hâte de voir ça. Si cet aspect mi- loup mi- humain était impressionnant, il serait bien plus imposant lorsque Remus serait adulte. En tout cas, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Son oncle de cœur allait prendre confiance en lui et sa vie n'en serait que meilleure.

La suite bientôt…

 **Petite parenthèse** : pour l'apparence de Remus, je fais ici un petit clin d'œil à Van Hellsing qui, pour moi, nous a offert les plus beaux loups-garous du cinéma !


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

 **Bloodinirvana:** Je suis contente que ce loup-garou te plaise, je l'adore!

 **crystal of shadow:** Heureuse de te faire renoué avec les fic Harry-Maitre-de-la-Mort! Pour ce qui est de Bella et Sev, je te laisse découvrir ce qui va leur arriver ;) Bisous

 **Lunny:** Je t'avoue que je ne vais pas trop parler des réactions de Lucius ou Abraxas à propos de leur perte de statut. Je me concentre sur Harry, Severus et leur entourage. Et voilà le cours pour adulte :)

 **anonymes92:** Merci du soutient! Bonne lecture avec la suite!

 **adenoide:** Bella évolue au fil du temps, j'espère que les changements te plairont.

 **clamaraa:** Contente que cette magie te plaise, j'avais quelque doutes quand je l'ais écrit, j'avais un peu peur que ça ne plaise pas aux lecteurs, mais finalement... Merci :)

 **Yon-sama:** Merci du soutient. Pas d'inquiétude, cette fic est déjà entièrement écrite et en cours de correction donc la fin arrivera. Je suis vraiment contente qu'un Harry Maitre de la Mort dans le passé plaise.

 **Yukii27:** Ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir! Pas de soucis, cette fic aura une fin, et même une suite ;) (une suite qui ne sera pas indispensable puisque ce sera un crossover pour ceux qui voudront continuer à lire les aventures de Harry Famula!)

 **Lune Pourpre:** Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Severus avait hâte que le cours commence. Et il voyait bien que Remus et James étaient dans le même état. L'aspect de la salle les avait surpris. Une grande table ronde avec des chaises tout autour pour accueillir les « élèves ». Ce côté « table ronde du roi Arthur » avait mis à mal le sang-froid du jeune Famula. Les autres se rendait-il compte de l'humour de son père ?

Les adultes arrivaient au compte goûte, un peu en avance sur l'horaire fixé. Ça laissait aux enfants le temps d'intégrer les noms et statuts des inconnus. Tous haut placés. Que ce soit au Ministère, dans le journalisme, ou encore la société Sang Pur. Dumbledore restait debout, accueillant chaleureusement chaque nouvel arrivant. Harry lui…. Severus aurait pu se claquer le front de dépit si ça ne l'avait pas fait passer pour un idiot. Avec cette attitude, comment faisait-il pour se faire écouter de tous ces gens ?

Avachi dans sa chaise, les mains sur le ventre, l'Entité saluait à peine d'un geste de main. Il avait fait une nuit blanche pour jouer avec Remus, et si le sommeil ne lui était pas vraiment nécessaire, il se sentait fainéant. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de donner des cours les dimanches matins ? Ah oui… Son devoir de Maître de la Mort. Pffff… C'était loooooong et pénible de guider.

Severus, qui continuait de regarder son père en souriant, sursauta presque quand il le vit se tendre. Il suivit son regard et tomba sur un homme grand et brun. Très bien habillé, il dégageait un magnétisme impressionnant. Derrière l'homme, il vit Abraxas Malefoy, une femme et un homme a l'air strict et Bellatrix suivit d'une brune lui ressemblant beaucoup. Mais…. Harry avait-il invité ces gens ? Au vu du comportement de Dumbledore, non.

« Mr Malefoy, Mr et Mme Black, Miss Black, Bonjour. Et Mr Jedusor n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Bonjour professeur. »

Le salut du « Mr Jedusor » fût accompagné de signe de tête de ses suivants. Parce que clairement, à leur attitude, le brun en tête était le petit chef de groupe. Dumbledore reprit et Severus écouta attentivement, tentant de comprendre pourquoi l'attitude de son père avait changé.

« Aurais-je commis une erreur en oubliant vos chaises ? »

« Non, non. Excusez-nous de venir à l'improviste. Un ami nous a parlé de cours spéciaux très intéressants et nous avons voulu y assister. Peut-être est-ce privé ? »

Après un coup d'œil vers Harry, Albus repris.

« Bien sûr que non, vous pouvez rester, nous allons simplement agrandir légèrement la table. »

Harry se leva pour permettre au directeur de lancer ses sorts. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Si Tom avait entendu parler de ses cours, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un Mangemort trainait dans son entourage. Que ce soit un enfant ou un adulte. L'Entité devait se montrer plus prudent, prêter plus d'attention aux auras.

En attendant, la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Voldemort se trouvait dans la même pièce que Severus, son fils, James, son père, Remus, son oncle de cœur, et Bellatrix, sa toute nouvelle protégée. Il savait que ce n'était pas la jeune Black qui l'avait trahi. Il avait lié son âme à lui, comme pour Severus. Un retournement de veste serait dévastateur pour la jeune femme. Oui, ce n'était pas sympa et on pourrait prendre ça pour un manque de confiance. Mais c'était l'inverse. Il aimait son fils et s'attachait lentement à la brune, les voir souffrir ne lui plairait pas du tout. Il les avait liés à lui surtout pour pouvoir les retrouver à tout instant.

La présence d'un dégénéré à l'âme répugnante près d'une partie de ses humains préférés lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Même la proximité de Albus avec ce déchet l'énervait. O-K ! On se calme. On commence par rester poli. On continue comme si de rien n'était. Et surtout, on ne mange pas une âme devant témoins sur un coup de tête. En tout cas, son humeur fainéante venait définitivement de rendre l'âme.

Pour couronner le tout, l'ancien aristo peroxydé et son maître lui jetaient des regards mauvais. Tout pour plaire ces deux-là. Et les deux autres adultes à leurs côtés n'étaient pas mieux. Les parents de Bellatrix selon toute logique. Et à côté d'elle, Andromeda. Il la reconnaissait.

D'un geste subtil, sa petite protégée attira son attention. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation non plus. Le reste de son message était incompréhensible. Il allait donc devoir démêler tout ça pendant qu'il donnerait son cours. Tout en surveillant les Mangemorts dans la salle. Tout en maîtrisant ses pulsions plus ou moins meurtrières. Super ! Quel beau dimanche !

Une fois la dizaine d'adultes et les cinq plus jeunes installés, Albus se leva pour prendre la parole. Réflexe de directeur sans doute.

« Bonjour à tous. Merci à vous d'être venus aujourd'hui encore pour suivre l'enseignement de Mr Famula. Pour nos quelques nouveaux venus, je me permettrais de sauter les explications, je pense que le contenu du cours suffira à en expliquer la teneur. Pour les enfants… Eh bien, en dehors de Miss Black, qui a terminé sa scolarité l'année dernière, vous connaissez le principe. À vous, professeur. »

« Merci Directeur. Et merci à vous tous pour votre présence. Bien, pour aujourd'hui j'ai prévu une intervention spéciale. J'espère qu'elle sera au goût de tout le monde. »

Et Merlin, il était sûr qu'elle ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde. Il avait déjà hésité à le faire pour ses élèves habituels, mais là… Quoi que, c'est eux qui avaient voulu venir non ? Une leçon ne leur ferait pas de mal. L'expérience aurait le mérite de détendre l'Entité. Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée de la pièce, tout en intimant aux personnes présentes de patienter quelques minutes.

Une fois sorti de l'autre côté du passage, il se retrouva face à deux gobelins en position de salut typique, poing gauche appuyé sur l'épaule droite. Rendant la faveur, le Maître de la Mort prit la parole.

« Bonjour Drassak, bonjour Lotrock. Merci à tous les deux de vous prêter au jeu. Je vous rappelle les règles : suivez mes demandes à la lettre, ne vous montrez pas révérencieux avec moi devant les autres, et ne faites jamais mention de ma nature. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir: des ennemis sont présents dans la salle. Interdiction d'intervenir, quel que soit la situation. On est d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Entité. »

Harry était toujours surpris par la synchronisation des gobelins lorsqu'ils lui répondaient. Pour le coup, il se sentait vraiment comme un roi… Pas le temps de tergiverser, ses invités l'attendaient. Les deux créatures le suivirent dans la cheminée d'un pas sûr. L'un comme l'autre était fier d'avoir été choisi. Ils se montreraient irréprochables…

…La vision d'Abraxas Malefoy les fit douter. Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils restent neutre face à ce sorcier qui avait mis en colère leur Entité ? Ils feraient de leur mieux. Et ça commençait maintenant.

« Mr Famula, je suis désolé mais j'ai quelques problèmes relationnels avec les gobelins ces temps-ci. Pourriez-vous vous passer de leur présence ? »

Eh bien, le blondinet ne manquait pas de souffle. Qui s'était invité tout seul ? Harry n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de le lui rappeler.

« Je suis désolé Mr Malefoy, mais leur concours est prévu et organisé depuis un moment. Mais si vous êtes indisposé, je n'aurais pas l'impolitesse de vous retenir. »

Oh mais c'est qu'il se débrouillait bien. Quelle jolie façon de dire « si tu n'es pas content, casses-toi ! », n'est-ce pas ? L'ancien Lord garda le silence tout en assassinant les gobelins et Harry du regard.

« Commençons Messieurs, Dames. Je vous présente Drassak et Lotrock. Ils ont accepté de venir aujourd'hui vous faire une démonstration de magie matérielle. »

« Et c'est quoi cette magie inconnue ? »

Alors même la mégère Black comptait lui courir sur le haricot ? C'était quoi ce ton suffisant ? Non seulement Harry devait maintenir son calme face à ce manque de respect, mais il devait garder un œil sur les gobelins. Les deux étaient déjà tendus en arrivant, et ça venait tout juste d'empirer. Cerise sur le gâteau, Severus ET Bellatrix lançaient des œillades peu amènes à Druella. Œillades qu'ils voulaient sans doute discrètes mais… Sérieusement, c'était déjà assez difficile de se gérer lui-même. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts lui pourrissaient l'existence par leur simple présence. Ils étaient forts.

« La magie matérielle n'est inconnue que pour ceux qui manquent de connaissances, Mrs Black. Et malheureusement, ils sont nombreux. Pour vous en faire une rapide esquisse, il s'agit de la capacité à insuffler temporairement sa magie dans un objet. Cela permet d'augmenter ses capacités. On peut, par exemple, couper avec une épée en étant à plus de 3 ou 4 mètres de distance. Ou rendre une plume assez dure pour trancher du fer. Attention, il s'agit juste de renforcer. Rendre la plume explosive relève de la magie des sorts. Oui, Mr Jedusor ? »

« On peut faire ça en lançant des sortilèges, pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? »

Comment un idiot pareil avait pu déclencher une guerre si horrible ? Ah oui… Tous les sorciers étaient des idiots, c'était la raison de sa présence. Soupirant, Harry répondit à Voldemort comme on répondrait à un enfant.

« C'est en fait se faciliter la vie. Quand on lance un sort, on propulse de la magie en dehors de son corps. À force, on s'épuise et on doit se reposer pour récupérer. Utiliser la magie matérielle, c'est comme prêter sa magie. Elle ne quitte pas le corps. Elle englobe l'objet que l'on tient. Lorsqu'on le lâche, la magie revient dans le noyau. Pour que tout le monde comprenne bien, je vais laisser nos deux amis faire une démonstration. »

« Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas la démonstration vous-même, plutôt que de laisser des créatures le faire ? »

« Mrs Black, je ne vais pas refaire tous mes cours aujourd'hui pour vous. Sachez simplement que vous êtes une créature, tout comme eux. Et que les gobelins sont les meilleurs dans la magie matérielle. »

« Comment ! Je ne suis pas… »

« Si. Et nous ne lancerons pas un débat. Tout comme Mr Malefoy, si vous êtes indisposée, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Pas bon. Il devait garder son calme. Peu importe que cette petite humaine lui tienne tête. Son rôle actuel était celui d'un humain, inférieur hiérarchiquement à elle, alors on se détend. Le visage rougi et les lèvres pincées de Druella montraient clairement qu'elle voulait partir. Mais il était obéissant le toutou, si maître Tom ne disait rien, on ne bougeait pas.

Bellatrix de son côté, tentait de retenir son sourire. Harry, son Harry, n'avait pas peur de s'opposer à sa mère et au Lord. Il les prenait de haut. Et aucun ne lui répondait. Elle était extatique. Et Andromeda, à ses côtés, voyait bien le regard plein de dévotion de sa sœur. Serait-ce ce professeur le fameux « Lui » ? Celui qui lui avait donné son pendentif ? Il avait l'air d'être contre leur mère, donc…. L'aînée des Black entrevoyait une solution à sa situation.

Fleamont Potter, entre Albus et James, gardait un œil attentif sur toute la scène. Comme le directeur. Ils voyaient que les élèves de Poudlard étaient unanimes dans les réactions, même si à des degrés différents. Admiration pour leur professeur, colère contre ses opposants. Ce Harry Famula continuait de les surprendre. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, semblait avoir gagné un respect profond de ses élèves, et plus surprenant, devait être ami avec les gobelins. Parce que les deux petits êtres avaient une expression assez menaçante sur le visage.

« Continuons. Messieurs Drassak et Lotrock, pourriez-vous prendre la suite ? »

« Bien sûr. Bonjour à tous, je suis Drassak. Pour vous montrer la magie matérielle, j'aurais besoin de l'un d'entre vous. Un volontaire ? Oui Mr Black, avancez-vous. »

Drassak se calmait un peu. Pas parce que la colère était éteinte, mais parce que le mari de l'insolente allait être son cobaye. L'Entité avait bien dit de ne rien faire quelle que soit la situation. Mais dans le cadre de la démonstration, si le pauvre sorcier se faisait quelques bleus, qu'y pouvait-il ? Et en plus il venait de son plein gré prendre sa correction… sa leçon. _Parfait !_

La suite bientôt…


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous,

Voila le chapitre 16 et la suite du cours. Pour ceux qui attendent l'explication de la présence de Voldemort et ses fidèles, vous n'en aurez qu'une partie :). Ca fait partie de l'intrigue alors patience!

Je remercie encore Lokki1, ma beta. Le chapitre arrive un peu en avance parce que je me concentre sur l'écriture de Sorcier Noir en ce moment, et j'ai peur d'oublier de publier x) . Alors je le fait dès le moment où j'y penses!

 **Yukii27:** Oups, désolé, je t'ai répondu par MP, je pensais que tu les lisait :) . Alors du coup, pour te répondre, je poste tout les mercredi pour Répercussions (Et ce sera tout les Samedis pour Sorcier Noir.). Pour ce qui est de la suite de Répercussions, elle pourra être lu indépendamment. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas abandonner Harry Famula :D ! Bisous, à bientôt!

 **crystal of shadow:** C'est pour augmenter le suspens que je coupe là! Et pour satisfaire mon sadisme aussi, j'avoue. Pour ce qui est du contrôle de Dumbledore sur les entrées, il faut se rappeler qu'il est obliger d'ouvrir l'accès, grâce à un mot de passe, pour que les adultes se présentent au cour. De toute évidence, le mot de passe a fuité... ;)

 **Caliste:** Mais de rien :)

 **anonymes92:** Merci, j'aime bien aussi Harry Famula :D , c'est son rôle de remettre en place ces pauvres âmes x)

 **Lunny:** Tu auras une partie des explications que tu cherche dans ce chapitre!

 **Lerugamine** **:** Merci, contente que ça te plaise.

 **Bloodynirvana:** Ne t'inquiètes, la leçon finira par bien s'imprimer ;)

 **adenoide:** Il faut dire qu'il est persuadé d'être le meilleur. Il tombera de haut!

Bonne lecture à tous,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Lotrock analysait la situation. Abraxas Malefoy avait été déchu suite à une demande de leur Entité. Bien entendu, les gobelins s'étaient montrés discrets, et l'ancien Lord n'avait aucune idée du rôle que Mr Famula avait joué. Pourtant, il était là aujourd'hui, sans aucune invitation, et accompagné d'une famille sombre et d'un homme que les banquiers connaissaient bien. Ils avaient, i ans de cela, signé un accord avec ce Jedusor, lui donnant un accès total aux richesses Malefoy. Qu'il avait perdu en même temps que Abraxas. Leurs présences réunies ici étaient-elles une coïncidence ? Lotrock en doutait. Il devrait faire un rapport, une fois de retour à la banque. Si ces sorciers sombres avaient eu vent de l'implication du Maitre de la Mort, il y avait plusieurs problèmes à régler.

En premier lieu, trouver et exécuter la taupe. Si ces humains étaient au courant, seul un gobelin avait pu trahir. La mort dans le déshonneur serait sa sanction, ni plus, ni moins.

Ensuite, il faudrait trouver une solution pour éviter une confrontation entre l'Entité et les pauvres créatures voulant se mesurer à Lui. Pas que Lotrock s'inquiète pour le bien de Mr Famula, il connaissait sa puissance. Non, le problème était que le Maître de la Mort semblait vouloir vivre comme un simple humain. C'était excentrique aux yeux des gobelins, mais ils respectaient sa volonté. Ils devraient donc veiller à ce que rien ne se mette en travers de Sa route.

Enfin, son peuple allait avoir besoin d'informations au sujet de ce Jedusor. Nul doute qu'il dégageait une impression de chef de guerre. Et les trois adultes à ses côtés tenaient des rôles plus ou moins importants dans sa petite armée. Maintenant, voilà la question : c'était quoi cette armée ?

Lotrock sourit grassement. Quelles que soient les intentions de ce groupe, ils étaient vraiment ridicules. Ils avaient tellement nié l'essence même de la magie qu'ils ne sentaient même pas le danger provenir de l'Entité. Et avec ça, s'ils étaient tous de l'acabit de Cygnus Black, le gobelin leur souhaitait bon courage. L'homme aux cheveux noirs était essoufflé et tenait sa baguette d'un bras tremblant. Il gardait une attitude fière mais il était clair qu'il venait de perdre lamentablement contre Grassak.

Avec une simple plume, pour illustrer le cours, son chef avait pu repousser tous les assauts du sorcier armé de sa baguette.

« Merci Messieurs. Voilà tout le monde, ça vous donne une idée de l'efficacité de la magie matérielle. On peut utiliser le premier objet qui nous tombe sous la main pour en faire un bouclier anti-magie. Bien sûr, si on le lâche, il devient inutile. Pour ajouter un exemple, Mr Lupin, voulez-vous me rejoindre ? »

« Euh…Oui professeur. »

Remus, gêné par tous les regards fixés sur lui, rejoignit Harry et les gobelins. Il n'avait pas été prévenu qu'il devrait intervenir. Son professeur lui donna un simple bâton, tandis que lui brandissait une épée. Attendez là, pause, il n'avait pas signé pour ça !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, souvenez-vous de nos cours. Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur le lien, comme d'habitude. Bien. Englobez simplement le bout de bois dedans. Sentez-le comme une nouvelle partie de votre corps. Super. Tapez sur l'épée maintenant. »

Que le père de son ami le vouvoie de nouveau l'embêtait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais il comprenait la situation, donc il obéit sans poser plus de questions. Le bâton brisa le fer comme du verre. Remus regarda sa main et la branche, les yeux ronds. Wow ! C'était vachement classe ! Et pas fatiguant du tout ! Mr Famula avait encore dit vrai !

« Merci Mr Lupin, retournez à votre place. Vous pouvez garder le bout de bois si vous voulez. »

L'enfant rougit un peu, rendant l'objet précipitamment avant de revenir à sa place, sous le rire idiot de James, et celui plus discret de Severus.

Harry se tourna vers les personnes présentes, donnant le top départ aux questions.

« Mr Famula, le bouclier utilisé plus tôt par Mr Grassak fonctionne de la même façon qu'un sort de bouclier ? »

« Non, directeur. Il est plus efficace, et ne consomme aucune magie. Mais il a un défaut, il faut rester concentré dessus ou la magie revient dans le corps. »

« Alors ce n'est pas très pratique votre _truc_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lady Black, auriez-vous laissé vos bonnes manières dans votre demeure ? »

« Lord Potter, je ne crois pas vous avoir adressé la parole. Il y a des… »

Harry regardait la discussion prendre de l'ampleur. Il soupira, fixant le plafond. Est-ce qu'ils étaient venus dans le seul but de gâcher la journée ? La voix de Severus l'obligea à se concentrer de nouveau sur les évènements.

« …solé, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à découvrir d'autres aspects de la magie ! »

« Ecoutez jeune homme, laissez les adultes discuter des choses sérieuses et rappelez-vous où se trouve votre place. »

La voix sèche d'Abraxas claqua, mais ne stoppa en aucun cas le débat. Harry haussa un sourcil. Les adultes agissaient comme des gosses. Même Voldemort intervenait par-ci par-là. Et les enfants donnaient aussi de la voix. Pourquoi se donnaient-ils tous en spectacle ? Non seulement ils l'ignoraient, mais en plus le ton devenait de plus en plus sec. Et quand il était dirigé sur l'un de ses petits humains… Il devait intervenir. Il ouvrit la bouche, inspira…Et se figea aux parole de Druella Black.

« Bellatrix, tais-toi. Je sais que tu participes à ces réunions ridicules le samedi. Je sais que tu protèges ce Severus. Lucius n'a pas manqué à ses devoirs, et nous a tenu informé. J'espérais que tu retournerais à la raison, mais tu me tiens tête devant témoins ? Lorsque nous serons rentrés, je rappellerais nos principes à ton esprit. »

Voilà donc la raison de leur présence songea Harry. Tom avait entendu parler de ses cours et n'avait pas apprécié que ses potentiels futurs serviteurs y assistent. Alors quoi ? Il était venu perturber la matinée comme un enfants capricieux tapant du pied ? Ridicule.

Bellatrix avait blanchi. Les autres continuaient leurs altercations, passant totalement à côté des paroles de la matriarche. Seul Harry avait capté ces mots. D'abord, calmer tout le monde et finir ce cours grotesque. Cet après-midi, récupérer Bella.

L'Entité tendit la main sur le côté, devant Grassak, paume vers le ciel. Il gardait les yeux sur la table des _cancres_. Le gobelin mit deux secondes à comprendre et posa la plume dans la main du Maître de la Mort, faisant rapidement un pas en arrière, entrainant avec lui Lotrock.

Harry soupesa la plume discrètement. Severus le vit faire et comprit. Il se colla à son dossier, faisant silence. Son père n'aimait pas être ignoré, et il n'était pas du genre à hurler pour se faire entendre. Le petit brun croisa les doigts, si son papa voulait continuer à passer pour un homme lambda assez intelligent, il ne devait pas en faire trop.

Semblant se décider, Harry hocha la tête en souriant, taquin. Il leva le regard sur le lustre, au-dessus du centre de la table. Ça ferait l'affaire. Tant pis pour la déco. D'un large mouvement du bras, plume en avant, il trancha net la chaîne accrochée au plafond. Au moins, il finissait le cours sur une belle démonstration !

Le lustre s'écrasant sur le bois eu le mérite de faire taire tout le monde. Les plus aguerris avaient bondit, baguette à la main. Les plus jeunes avaient crié de surprise. Mais au moins, il avait fermé leurs caquets ! Harry devait rapidement en finir et rentrer à la maison avec les garçons. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant de rendre visite aux Black.

« Désolé, Messieurs, Dames. Nous ne sommes pas là pour imposer nos avis aux autres. Ceux qui ne veulent pas pratiquer cette magie, ne le faites pas. Les autres, faites-le. C'est simple. Il y a ici des enfants, et vous leur offrez un spectacle ridicule. Un peu de tenue. Maintenant rentrez chez vous, je pense que les esprits sont bien trop échauffés à présent pour continuer. Merci de votre venue. À dimanche prochain, même heure. »

Les adultes prirent congé les uns après les autres. Certains présentant leurs excuses, honteux. Les Black et Malefoy partirent sans un mot, ni un regard. Albus, un peu penaud, s'excusa. Il avait participé à cette débâcle malgré son âge etc… Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Il connaissait son mentor, certaines choses lui tenaient à cœur. La magie en faisait partie.

L'Entité ne lâcha pas Tom du regard quand celui-ci s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à glisser sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Harry, Harry, Harry. Quelle jolie démonstration. Et quelle bêtise. Viendrais-tu de me faire la morale ? Tututut. En voilà des mauvaises manières. Je vais devoir faire une croix sur ton amitié. »

Quelle jolie menace. Si on n'est pas l'ami de Voldemort, on est son ennemi. Un homme en sursis. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ho ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais compris je crois. Il fallait renoncer à mon amitié depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas de la vôtre. Bonne journée. »

Avec un sourire et un geste de la main enfantin, Harry laissa le mage noir sur place, entrainant les garçons avec lui. Il vérifia que Lord Potter était partie avec James. Provoquer le serpent d'accord, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dépasser les limites. Les enfants étaient dans la pièce, et si Harry devait les protéger, il lui fallait bien plus d'espace. A une si courte distance, il serait lui-même un danger pour eux.

Une fois dans le salon, Severus entraina Remus derrière lui. Il connaissait son père, et savait qu'il fallait le laisser seul pour qu'il se calme.

 **00000**

Albus savourait son bonbon au citron, perdu dans ses pensées. Fleamont, assis face à lui, gardait le silence. Il ne voulait pas déranger le cheminement retord que suivait l'esprit du directeur.

« Fleamont, nous devons enquêter sur les liens entre Abraxas Malefoy et les Black. Nous savions qu'ils étaient alliés politiques, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi proches. S'inviter ensemble ainsi… »

« Je suis d'accord. C'est suspect. Tout comme ce Jedusor. Vous avez vu leurs comportements tous ensembles ? Qui est cet homme ? »

« Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un ancien élève. Brillant. Mais froid, terriblement froid. Il a réclamé le poste de professeur de DCFM il y a deux ans, mais j'ai refusé. »

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Oui, il est froid. Ça peut paraitre léger comme raison. Mais Fleamont, il est vraiment _froid_. Sans cœur. C'est l'impression que j'ai. »

Les impressions de Albus n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Jamais. Alors ils allaient vite devoir percer le mystère de tout ceci. Si ce Jedusor laissait un tel sentiment à Dumbledore, aucun doute que le voir agir comme un coq avec des gens si hauts placés avait de quoi inquiéter…

 **00000**

« Les garçons, je vais m'absenter cet après-midi. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Severus, au moindre soucis, utilise ton collier. Enfin, tu connais la rengaine. Ne sortez pas de la maison sans moi. D'accord ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Oui, papa. Tu vas aller où ? »

« Je dois… »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il sortit de la chambre de son fils et entama de longues enjambées en direction de l'entrée. Les garçons, sortis dans le couloir à sa suite, le virent s'évaporer comme une illusion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il fait ça souvent. »

« Euh…Ok. »

 **00000**

Apparaissant à quelque mètre de la porte, Harry continua ses longues enjambées pour la rejoindre. Arrivé au battant de bois, il cogna dessus assez fort. Sa chevalière était brûlante, signe que Bellatrix l'appelait à travers son pendentif. Espérons pour les Black que ce ne soit qu'une simple envie de le voir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se calmer complètement, et savoir l'une de ses protégés en danger….

Un rire rauque raisonna derrière lui, et le vent porta la voix bien connu de Mort à ses oreilles.

« Mon jeune Maître va-t-il m'envoyer de nouvelles âmes à punir ? »

« On verra. Pose la question à Destinée. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kreattur. L'elfe, d'abord bougon, s'aplatit presque au sol en voyant le visiteur. Il ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser l'Entité entrer…

La suite bientôt…


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous!

Nouveau chapitre qui vous donnera quelques éclaircissements à propos de la présence des filles Blacks au cours des adultes :)

Je remercie Lokki1 pour sa correction, et également tout les lecteurs: on a dépassé les 100 follows et on est vraiment pas loin des 100 reviews! Merci beaucoup, c'est motivant et ça fait vraiment plaisir!

 **Lune Pourpre:** Merci :) et oui sadique, ça met un peu de suspens! :D

 **TeZuKa j:** De rien, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lerugamine:** Tu me diras si tu trouve cette visite "belle" :)

 **Ptitemysty:** Le voile se lève, je te laisse découvrir!

 **Yukii27:** Voilà la suite, et celle de Sorcier Noir est pour samedi. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes, ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir!

 **Scaritty:** Contente que ça te plaise! Pour ce qui est de conseil de fic, je t'envoie ça par MP. Je suis déjà contente que tu lise, alors pas de soucis pour ta "catégorie de lecteur" ;)

 **Bloodynirvana:** Oh oui, mais ce sera sur du long terme, un vrai plan de serpentard tu vas voir!

 **Calliste:** De rien, je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre un chapitre. Et je reconnais, en tant que lectrice, que j'ai HORREUR d'attendre! Mais en tant qu'auteur... :P

 **DameAureline:** Alors, déjà, laisse moi te dire que ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à quelques une de tes questions, Harry se rend compte du comportement de Severus, on verras le pourquoi et le comment plus tard. Pour ce qui est des gobelins, on auras en effet quelques brides de discution au seins de leur peuple dont le sujet sera "notre bien aimée Entité" :) Et pour Kreatur, son rôle arrivera plus tard. Je te laisse découvrir doucement.

 **anonymes92:** Je coupe souvent au mauvais moment, c'est un de mes petits plaisirs ^^

 **adenoide:** Ho non, il ne se rend pas compte, mais c'est ça qui est agréable pour nous!

 **Lana:** Merci pour les compliment. Pas de risque pour le syndrome de la page blanche: l'histoire est entièrement écrite!

 **Cathy:** Merci :) Elle ne sera pas en pause, l'écriture est terminée, et quand je sais que j'aurais un empêchement le mercredi pour publier, je poste en avance. No problemo!

 **Minilod** : J'aimais bien l'idée d'intégrer Bellatrix à l'histoire. Le personnage, comme celui de Severus, est complexe et permet de faire s'envoler mon imagination. J'espère que la suite te plairas.

 **Lord Cheshire:** Je ne mourrais pas, j'ai déjà mis K.O la page blanche, elle ne fera aucune apparition, promis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Harry regarda Kreatur le devancer dans le couloir. Il n'entendait aucuns bruits suspects, ce qui lui permettait de garder son sang-froid. Encore une fois, il agissait sans même réfléchir avant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire pour récupérer Bellatrix. La solution « Extermination d'obstacles » n'était qu'un dernier recourt. Déjà parce que s'il voulait s'amuser un peu avec Voldemort, il ne devait pas décimer ses troupes à chaque saute d'humeur, et ensuite, parce qu'il avait encore conscience des standards « humains ».

L'Entité, même en se souvenant des convenances, avait du mal à accorder cette attitude avec sa nouvelle nature. Qu'avait dit Destiné ? _Il faut quelques siècles au milieu des humains pour trouver un équilibre._ Il verrait avec le temps s'il s'en sortait…

Harry laissa l'elfe entrer dans le salon pour annoncer sa présence. Le son de pas précipités précéda l'ouverture de la porte. Druella Black se tenait face à lui, le visage sévère.

« Que faites-vous là jeune homme ? »

« Je viens discuter de l'incident de ce matin. Je crois préférable de percer l'abcès maintenant. »

« Une belle intention, mais nous avons des invités, je ne peux donc vous recevoir. »

« Druella, fais-le entrer. »

La voix de Cygnus leur parvint clairement, mettant la Lady au pied du mur. Elle se décala pour révéler l'entièreté du salon aux yeux de Harry. En quelques secondes, il analysa la situation. Les « invités » n'étaient autres que Lucius et Abraxas Malefoy. En y réfléchissant, ils étaient plus « réfugiés » qu'invités. Ce qui expliquait leur présence ensemble ce matin, mais pas celle des deux filles Black, puisque Lucius n'avait pas été convié. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur un canapé, face à celui où se trouvait Cygnus. La place vide à ses côtés devait être celle de Druella. Et, dans un fauteuil telle une accusée, Bellatrix. Aucune blessure visible, mais la fatigue apparaissant dans ses yeux ne semblait pas naturelle. Doloris, Harry le sentait.

Entamant son entrée dans la pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier menant à l'étage. Andromeda et Narcissa se tenaient là, à moitié cachées et très pâles. Bien, il devait la jouer fine. Il avait besoin des adultes _en vie_ , et devait trouver une solution pour aider les filles. Bellatrix parce qu'elle était sa protégée, Andromeda parce qu'elle était une bonne personne dans ses souvenirs, et Narcissa parce que la gamine n'était pas encore la fidèle épouse d'un mangemort. Pour Lucius, il le considérait déjà comme un ennemi, soit un pion sur son plateau de jeu.

Faisant preuve de politesse, il attendit qu'on lui désigne un siège. Il n'était clairement pas le bienvenu et on le lui fit comprendre en ne lui donnant qu'une simple chaise. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Il n'était pas là pour le confort. Cygnus entama les hostilités.

« Je pensais que les évènements de ce matin avaient démontré que nous n'étions pas faits pour nous fréquenter. »

« Nous sommes donc d'accord sur ce point. Pourtant, je suis venue pour aplanir les choses. »

« Dans quel but ? Et je signale que vous présentez ici sans demande préalable est une mauvaise entrée en matière. »

« Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne suis pas un noble. Mais je suis le professeur de vos enfants. Je fais partis de ceux qui les éduquent lorsque vous n'êtes pas là. »

« Ne soyez pas présomptueux ! Vous ne les éduquez pas. Vous ne faites que leur apprendre des inepties ! »

Bon, apparemment la discussion serait difficile. Harry voulait trouver une solution pacifique qui conviendrait à tout le monde. Il _devait_ trouver une solution pacifique. Mais laquelle ? Les Black étaient du côté de Voldemort, et le Fou ne l'aimait pas. Rien que ce fait était rédhibitoire aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Ne parlons pas de Malefoy, rendu amer par les évènements, qui ne lui pardonnait pas sa défection du ministère. A bien y regarder, Harry était loin d'être un as de la négociation, et la situation paraissait perdue d'avance.

« Nos avis sur la question n'ont aucune importance. Je veux que les tensions disparaissent un minimum. Les enfants n'ont pas à pâtir des confits de leurs parents. »

« Nos enfants seront bientôt majeurs ou le sont déjà. Ils devront donc se mêler à la société. En tant que père, il est de mon devoir de leur faire comprendre qui ils peuvent, ou ne peuvent pas, fréquenter dans l'avenir. C'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai amené mes deux ainées ce matin, même si la leçon a du mal à entrer… »

Mystère résolu, Andromeda et Bellatrix étaient présentent au cours de ce matin dans l'unique but d'identifier les « mauvaises fréquentations ». Et Bella ne devait pas se montrer très réceptive…

« Votre rôle de père est de leur inculquer le respect. Les choix qu'ils font ne doivent pas être les votre. Vous n'avez pas à vivre votre vie à travers eux… »

« Assez ! Qui croyez-vous être ? Un pauvre sorcier que j'ai sorti moi-même de la fange ! Et maintenant vous osez venir nous donner des leçons ? »

L'intervention de Abraxas surprit Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond s'en mêle. Même si les paroles étaient loin d'être agréables, le ton n'était pas monté avec Cygnus Black. Mais Malefoy attaquait sans considérations. L'effet de surprise était un bon point, ça empêcha l'Entité de s'irriter face au manque de respect. Bien, un point pour le peroxydé sénior.

« Mr Malefoy, je reconnais que votre intervention par le passé me fût d'une grande aide. Pourtant ne nous voilons pas la face, nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un geste désintéressé de votre part. »

Abraxas se refroidit face au regard entendu de Famula. Alors comme ça cet avorton avait compris dès le début que lui et son maître avaient des intentions sous-jacentes ? Dans ce cas, il était logique de penser que le brun avait parfaitement mesurer l'effet de sa démission. Il devrait en parler avec son maitre, car cela faisait de ce professeur un adversaire redoutable. Oui, redoutable. Parce que ni lui, ni le Seigneur de Ténèbres, n'avaient soupçonné l'intelligence du brun. Il leur avait paru inoffensif et naïf. Si donner cette impression était voulu… Redoutable.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez pour faire disparaitre les _tensions_? »

Cygnus avait repris la main. Son ami Abraxas n'était pas en état de mener cette conversation. La punition des gobelins, le châtiment du Maître qui avait suivi, et la perte de son manoir étaient des coups durs qui l'empêchaient de raisonner correctement.

« Je ne sais pas, je comptais sur vous pour y réfléchir ensemble. J'ai cru entendre, ce matin, Lady Black s'en prendre à Miss Black à propos de sa participation à mes cours. Pour ma part, que mon élève puisse continuer à suivre mes leçons sans répercutions seraient suffisant à m'apaiser. »

Harry avait pris la peine de souligner le fait que c'était _lui_ qu'il fallait apaiser. Une menace faites à demi-mot. Maintenant, il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Sans doute devrait-il passer un marché pour obtenir gain de cause.

« Ça c'est impossible. Ma fille ne suivra plus votre cours, et je ferais une demande pour qu'elle obtienne un professeur particulier pour qu'elle puisse éviter votre salle de classe. Et cela lui convient parfaitement, n'est-ce pas _Bellatrix_? »

La jeune femme eu un frisson à l'entente de son père. Elle le regarda brièvement, puis fixa son regard dans celui de Harry. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Son professeur lui sourit très discrètement, tout en jouant avec sa chevalière. Elle se tourna vers son père, décidée. L'Homme venait de lui accorder tout son soutien. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle pensait, Il serait là pour elle. Elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Inspirant, prête à agir comme la plus effrontée des griffondors, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Désolé père, mais je souhaite suivre Mr Famula. Il est hors de questions que je suive les cours d'un illustre incapable, ou que je coupe contact avec Severus ou Lily. Je respecte la magie, et donc ceux qui la respectent à leur tour. Ils en font partie. Sang Pur ou pas. »

La bombe était lâchée. Druella en avait brisé sa tasse. Harry soupira de dépit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. En donnant son aval à Bellatrix, il aurait dû savoir que l'ancienne-future-mangemorte ne mâcherait pas ses mots. N'avait-elle jamais été capable de le faire ? Dans sa vie humaine, cet aspect de la femme le rendait vert de rage. Aujourd'hui ? Il en était presqu'attendrit. Elle montrait, avec cette bravade, qu'elle remettait sa vie entre ses mains sans sourciller. Parce que clairement, s'il lui retirait maintenant son soutient et partait, elle aurait quelques soucis de santé… Et la situation venait de se corser pour lui. S'il emmenait simplement Bellatrix, Narcissa serait conditionnée, à la manière forte. Et Andromeda deviendrait la cible de toute leur colère.

Il était venu pour aider sa protégée, le voilà responsable de l'avenir de trois jeunes femmes. Un véritable preux chevalier. Un vrai retour aux sources. Entité ou pas, son statut de Sauveur lui collait aux basques. _Merci Destiné_.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution. Ce serait de l'improvisation totale. Druella venait de gifler Bellatrix assez fort pour que la tête de la jeune femme cogne contre son dossier. Lucius ricanait, sans doute heureux d'être témoin de la disgrâce de sa camarade. Cygnus serrait les poings, fixant sa fille avec un éclat sombre dans les yeux. Abraxas jonglait entre la surprise et l'indignation. Seule Bellatrix fit attention à lui. Au moins une personne dans cette pièce ne l'ignorait pas. O-K, on venait de frapper sa protégée. O-K, on l'ignorait comme le plus petit des insectes. O-K, il devait improviser. Mais tout ça le fatiguait. Et l'énervait prodigieusement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. O-K ! Il avait sa solution.

Bellatrix, voyant Harry pencher la tête sur le côté avec un sourire chafouin aux lèvres, mis ses bras devant elle. Réflexe de défense qu'elle savait inutile, mais rassurant. Mais elle ne ressentit rien quand son professeur remit sa tête droite, toujours assis dans son siège. Elle n'entendait plus rien non plus. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit sa mère, main levée pour la gifler de nouveau, son père, Abraxas et Lucius, tout le monde, totalement immobiles. La voix de Harry la sortie de son hébétude.

« Si je laisse tes sœurs ici, iront-elles bien ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, non. Mais… Ils sont sous stupéfix ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Donc on ne les laisse pas là. Va les chercher. Prenez des affaires toutes les trois, on va chez moi. Descendez quand vous êtes prêtes. »

« Chez toi ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Le tutoiement c'était nouveau. Bah ! Pourquoi pas. Il sourit à l'adolescente. Elle était perdue, et en cette instant, pour la première fois, Harry la vit telle qu'elle était. Le spectre de celle qu'il avait connu avait disparu. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme ambitieuse, avec un tempérament complexe et un esprit retord, pleine de curiosité pour la magie. Une jeune femme encore innocente, dont l'âme s'éclaircissait nettement.

« Oui, chez moi. »

Bellatrix laissa un sourire joyaux éclairer son visage et se dirigea vers la sortie, prête à appliquer les ordres. En passant prêt de son professeur, une brise aérienne vint la frôler et elle sentit ses bleus et les douleur latentes du Doloris disparaitre. Elle jeta simplement un regard à l'Homme qui venait de la guérir sans un mot ni un geste, mais il avait posé son menton sur ses mains jointes, le regard fixé sur les Black et les Malefoy. Elle souffla un merci à peine audible et continua son chemin. Elle devait prévenir ses sœurs et elles devaient agir vite.

Harry pour sa part, cherchait un moyen de résoudre le problème. Que faire pour que les Black ne le poursuive pas pour enlèvement ? Comment leur faire accepter la perte de leurs trois filles ? Comment éviter qu'ils utilisent les serpentards pour une pseudo vengeance ? Et soudain, la solution vint d'elle-même. Complètement folle. Complètement irréfléchie. Une solution promettant de nombreux rebondissement dans le futur. Ouais, une solution toute griffondore. En somme, _parfaite_.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'Entité offrit un visage avenant à Narcissa et Andromeda. L'ainée avait une attitude méfiante, presque sur la défensive. La cadette, loin de celle qu'il avait connue, laissait filtrer la peur que lui procurait la situation.

« Salut les filles. Les explications viendront plus tard, quand on sera à la maison. Direction la cheminée. Bellatrix, tu prends Narcissa avec toi. Andromeda, tu viens avec moi. La destination est « maison Famula ». En avant ! »

Le Maître de la Mort n'arrivait pas à cacher son euphorie. Il était vraiment content de lui sur ce coup. Lui, il allait bien se marrer, les filles seraient en sécurité, et Voldemort… Il aimerait tellement voir sa tête ! Peut-être viendrait-il piquer les souvenirs des Black plus tard ? Oui, il voulait vraiment voir ça.

Il laissa Bellatrix passer en première, avec sa jeune sœur. Puis, poussant doucement l'ainée par l'épaule, il entra à sa suite dans l'âtre. Une poignée de poudre cheminette dans la main droite, prête à l'emploi, il fit un geste élégant de la main gauche en direction de ses hôtes. Il les regarda s'animer tout en parlant distinctement :

« Maison Famula. »

La dernière chose qu'il vit fût Kreatur apparaitre avec un service à thé, face à des maîtres qui semblaient ne plus avoir de souvenir de son passage. L'elfe fit une révérence, clairement adresser à l'Entité. Les ordres seraient respectés.

La suite bientôt…


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, et avec lui le début des hostilités. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) . Merci à Lokki1 pour sa correction et son appréciation quand elle a lu les chapitres.

 **Sleepwxlker:** Alors déjà: merci pour ta review. Ensuite je n'ai qu'une seule autre chose à dire: rendre l'impossible possible est mon boulot ici :D

 **Lerugamine:** Les ordres viendront plus tard, en attendant on commence la guerre d'usure. Amuses-toi bien!

 **Caliste:** Oui, tu en découvrira toutes les ficelles plus tard.

 **Bloodynirvana:** Et la suite n'en sera que meilleure ^^

 **clamaraa:** Réponse dans ce chapitre, si j'ose dire.

 **Perhentian:** La suite, la suite, elle est là! :)

 **Yukii27:** Ça y est, tu auras une partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre, et de nouvelles questions aussi, sinon ce n'est pas drôle!

 **Neyko:** Merci!

 **Scaritty:** Merci pour ta review, avec tout ces compliments mon ego enfle à vue d'œil! Non, sans rire, merci. Je suis contente que tu ais remarqué ce paradoxe concernant Harry. Il est tout puissant, c'est une évidence et ça lui donne son assurance tout en lui permettant d'agir sur un coup de tête. Mais à côté de ça, il garde quelques réflexes d'avant, comme une certaine propension à douter de lui-même. Pour ce qui est de Bella, moi aussi je l'adore, elle est comme Severus, pleine de possibilités! Amuses toi bien avec ce chapitre :)

 **anonymes92:** Haha, oui les chapitres ne sont pas hyper longs, je le reconnais. Ce n'est même pas une question de "je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus en une semaine" puisqu'il m'arrive d'en écrire 3 ou 4 par jours. J'ai simplement voulu qu'ils soient tous à peu près de la même longueur :) . J'espère que ça ne gâche pas la lecture!

 **cathy:** Je vais te révéler un secret: contrairement au apparence, Harry ne leur a pas effacé la mémoire :P . Il s'agit d'autre chose, et la révélation viendra en temps voulu.

 **adenoide:** Tu vas pouvoir découvrir maintenant de ce qu'il en est des filles Black.

 **Lana:** Du Harry tout craché, qu'il soit Potter ou Famula!

 **DameAureline:** Merci pour ta review. Tu as compris un point et je te cite :"le fait qu'ils soient sous une sorte de perte de mémoire". Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amnésie, et c'est là que réside le plus important, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Tu as raison également pour les filles et l'idée qu'elles vont se faire de Harry après tout ça, on le découvre d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Kreatur, je peux le dire, personne n'a remarqué sa servitude vis à vis de Harry, ce qui est normal puisque les créatures magiques savent parfaitement que son statut est un secret, donc l'elfe est resté, et restera, discret. Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

 **Guest:** Merci pour le soutient!

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Archibald n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Pourtant, âgé maintenant de 71 ans, il avait assisté à toute sorte d'évènements. Mais cette réunion dépassait toute ses espérances. Et même s'il n'était pas bien vieux pour sa race, il voyait que ses congénères les plus vénérables étaient dans le même état que lui.

Leur Roi, après avoir reçu une lettre, avait convoqué tous les Anciens à cette réunion. Archibald, lui, n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence. Il n'était pas un Ancien, et il était l'un des plus jeune représentant de sa race. Mais lorsque le souverain avait commencé son discourt, il avait béni toutes les divinités pour lui avoir accordé un tel privilège.

Lorsque son créateur était apparu dans sa vie, il avait été soulagé. Sans doute que peu de ses frères pensaient ainsi, mais sa vie avant la transformation n'avait été qu'un parcours de problèmes et de douleurs. Faire partie de ces créatures, même si cela signifiait être un paria, lui avait permis d'avoir une famille. Pas biologique bien sûr, puisque c'était impossible. Mais la race entière n'était en fait qu'une seule et même famille. L'expression humain « un pour tous et tous pour un » n'avait jamais eu plus de sens.

Dans ce groupe, il était vu comme l'un des enfants. Alors que son Roi lui confie cette mission…Archibald était si fier ! Il comprenait que son apparence de jeune homme de 20 ans l'avait nominé d'office, mais peu importe la raison, il se montrerait à la hauteur.

« Archi, ne te dissipe pas. N'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas échouer. Si ce message dit vrai, il est de notre devoir à tous d'agir. Nous te confions cette responsabilité. Klain croit en toi. Je crois en toi. Avons-nous raison ? »

Klain, son créateur. Celui qui l'avait sauvé. Assis dans l'un des sièges d'Ancien, il le regardait comme un père regarde son fils prendre son envol. Alors…

« Oui, bien sûr mon Roi ! Je ferais l'impossible si nécessaire. N'ayez crainte, j'obtiendrais l'accord de Mr Dumbledore. »

« Parfait. Va maintenant. Ne te précipite pas, tu as le temps. »

Archibald s'agenouilla dans un salut formel et prit congé. Il devait maintenant prendre le temps de planifier ses actions. Il ne devait rien laisser au hasard. Tromper le grand Albus ne serait pas chose facile, mais lui et toute sa race n'avait qu'un but : satisfaire Harry. Hors de question d'échouer et décevoir cet Être qu'ils chérissaient.

 **00000**

Bellatrix, restait rêveuse. Elle était chez Harry, en tailleur dans le canapé, avec un livre de cours sur les genoux. Chez _Harry_! Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais quand Narcissa avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents, avec pour motif « mon professeur dit que vous nous répudiez, que se passe-t-il mère ? », la beuglante qui avait répondu était claire. En effet, leurs parents les avaient répudiées. Cela signifiait qu'elles n'avaient plus que le nom des Black. Plus de statut. Plus de richesse. Plus de famille hormis elles trois. Leur ainée était maintenant leur tutrice. D'ailleurs Andromeda ne semblait pas chagriné, juste méfiante vis-à-vis de Harry. Mais elle se détendait doucement, en présence des autres enfants, et avait accepté de rester vivre dans cette maison. La cadette par contre, restait isolé dans son coin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. C'est Severus qui la sortait doucement de sa coquille. Qui aurait cru que le morveux pouvait être si prévenant ? S'il n'avait pas 11 ans, Bellatrix aurait dit qu'il draguait sa sœur.

Pour sa part, la brune ne redescendait pas de son nuage. Elle vivait avec cet Homme ! Elle s'était même accommodé à tout le boucan que faisait les gamins. Boucan auquel participait le professeur. Il était même le plus bruyant. Elle le vit d'ailleurs passer en courant dans le couloir, Crash-le-furet-diabolique sur l'épaule, poursuivit par trois têtes brunes riant aux éclats. Le cri colérique de Andy l'informa que « les garçons immatures et complètement débiles » avaient « fait exploser le placard ! ». Un quatrième jour dans cette maison qui commençait comme les autres.

Quand Harry, ses sœurs et elles étaient arrivés, Fleamont Potter et son fils se trouvaient avec Remus et Severus. Les deux adultes avaient discuté plus d'une heure en privé, et finalement James était resté pour la deuxième semaine de vacance. Ils repartiraient tous ensemble pour Poudlard d'ici. Il ne manquait que Lily et Sirius, qui faisait partis de ceux que Harry lui avait demander de protéger. Son cousin était chez lui, et la petite rousse chez les Evans.

Le professeur Famula avait expliqué à Andromeda qu'elle vivrait dans cette maison lorsqu'ils seraient repartis pour l'école, et qu'un certain Archibald viendrait également séjourner. Severus avait souligné à son père que « la maison n'est pas un moulin » et surtout « elle est trop petite, elle va exploser ! ». Harry avait répondu en claquant des mains, ajoutant chambres et salles de bain sans effort. Vraiment impressionnant pour les spectateurs, sauf Severus. Confirmant au passage à ceux qui en doutait que ce Harry Famula n'était pas juste un gars sympa.

« Bella, tu as fini ton devoir ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'Entité, qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle, penché vers son livre, lisant en diagonale. Un Remus rouge et essoufflé se tenait à ses côtés, un verre d'eau à la main. Cette scène, à l'apparence banale, lui réchauffa le cœur. Est-ce que c'était ça une vraie famille ? Des rires, des disputes, des réconciliations, des jeux ? Elle regarda le profil de Harry… Oui, sans doute cet Homme était-il un Tout incarné. Une famille, un maitre, un mentor, un guide, un ami…

« Bien sûr que non elle n'a pas fini. Elle a passé son temps à penser à vous ! »

« Andy, ne jette pas tes fantasmes sur moi, merci. »

L'ancien survivant écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant d'exploser de rire, suivit de Andromeda qui continuait à charrier une Bellatrix qui levait les yeux au ciel. Pour lui aussi, tout ça c'était nouveau. Être entouré de tant de présence, de tant d'agitation. C'était inédit et, il devait l'avouer, très agréable.

« Bon, tu finiras après mangé. À TABLE ! »

Posant son livre sur le canapé, la serpentard se leva et suivit tout le monde à la cuisine. Les yeux fixés sur le dos du brun, elle se félicita. _Il_ était le bon choix.

 **00000**

Prenant une brusque inspiration après toute cette souffrance, Druella tenta de remettre son esprit en place. Son mari et elle n'avait pas la marque, alors pourquoi se laissaient-ils faire ?

« Répètes moi ça ? »

« Nos…Nos filles ont trahies vos idéaux Maî…Maitre. Alors nous les avons ré…répudiées… »

« Pourquoi sont-elles chez Famula ? »

« Elles ont... Elles ont fuit par la cheminé Maitre. Elles se sont réfugié chez lui pour éviter leur pu...punition. Je pensais bien faire en...En les reniant... »

Le doloris qui lui tomba dessus lui rappela la raison de sa non-rébellion. Face à une telle puissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Cygnus non plus. Personne ne pouvait aller contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Le sourire un peu fou qui lui échappa aurait rappelé à Harry la Bellatrix de son passé.

« Abraxas, dis à Lucius de surveiller les filles Black et les deux Famula. Je refuse de croire que tout ça soit dû au hasard. »

« À vos ordres Maître. »

Le blond sorti immédiatement de la salle de réception des Black. Il devait donner des ordres à son fils…

 **00000**

Assise dans le train, Narcissa était un peu plus détendu que les jours précédents. Mr Famula s'était montré compréhensif et l'avait laissée tranquille. Severus avait été très gentil avec elle. James et Remus l'avaient traitée comme ils avaient traité ses sœurs, autrement dit avec des blagues, lui changeant les idées. Andromeda avait pris le temps de la rassurer petit à petit. Et Bellatrix lui avait même fait un câlin, ce qui l'avait assez surprise pour la détendre complètement.

Aujourd'hui, dans ce wagon, en compagnie de Bella, Severus, Remus, James, Sirius et Lilly, elle se sentait bien. Pas encore totalement à sa place, mais finalement moins stressée qu'avec sa famille. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'attendaient rien d'elle. Ou parce qu'ils donnaient sans rien attendre en retour. Entouré ainsi de sa sœur et des 5 premières années, elle était à l'aise.

Elle en était la première choquée. Une semaine et déjà elle perdait sa méfiance ? Ce n'était ni dans sa nature, ni dans son éducation. Mais elle y avait réfléchi, et elle avait compris. Entre les murs de la maison Famula, une seule chose comptait : la famille. Ces murs étaient remplis de rire, de confiance et de complicité. Elle avait été submergé par ces sentiments, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle y avait cédé.

Mais elle avait vu une chose qui l'avait conforté dans sa décision d'accepté ce petit groupe. Lorsque d'autres élèves voulaient venir s'installer avec eux, ils étaient repoussés. Poliment, mais fermement. Autrement dit, ce petit groupe, constitué de 8 personnes en comptant Andy, Harry et elle-même, ne comptait que sur lui-même. On n'accordait pas sa confiance aux autres. On leur parlait, on les respectait, mais on ne comptait pas sur eux. Seules ces 8 personnes avaient réellement de l'importance. Et cela rassura Narcissa. Elle n'était pas tombée sur des naïfs suivant le troupeau. Ils étaient indépendants. Un peu comme une meute de loups. Et son professeur était l'alpha. Leur père, leur chef, leur frère.

La blonde avait bien vu que pour Bella et Severus, Harry était leur Tout. Remus semblait y venir, ça se voyait dans son comportement. Andromeda avait hissé l'homme à la place du bienfaiteur en peu de temps, et sans doute que ça allait évoluer. James le voyait comme une sorte de grand frère drôle qu'il fallait écouter. Pour Lily, elle ne savait pas encore. La petite rousse semblait proche des autres premières années mais pas encore de sa sœur ou du professeur. Le cas de Sirius était plus compliqué. Quand la conversation venait sur Mr Famula, le jeune Black avait le même regard que Bellatrix. Peut-être en moins obsessionnel, après tout Bella jouait dans la cours des « tout ou rien », mais l'admiration luttait contre la révérence dans les yeux du griffondor.

Alors Narcissa, consciente qu'elle était une suiveuse et assumant ce fait, pris une décision ferme et définitive pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les yeux scrutant le paysage dehors, et annonça.

« Je vous suivrais. »

Severus et Bellatrix se sourirent, comprenant parfaitement la blonde. Remus hocha la tête, captant le sérieux de la déclaration tout en comprenant également de quoi elle parlait. Les autres enfants, un peu perdus, hochèrent la tête aussi, prenant ces mots pour un genre de pacte d'amitié et l'acceptant.

Harry, assis dans le wagon des professeurs, sourit à pleine dents. Le lien avec Narcissa venait de se former, montrant que la jeune fille venait d'accepter l'invitation à faire partie de sa Famille. Son fils, Bella, Remus, Narcissa et lui étaient maintenant lié. Ne manquait plus que Lily, James, Sirius et Andy. Mais ça viendrait.

« Professeur Famula, ça va ? Vous souriez depuis tout à l'heure… »

Tournant le regard vers Minerva, l'Entité garda les lèvres courbés en annonçant :

« Oui, oui. Je pensais au nouveau pyjama rouge de mon fils. Adorable. »

Laissant Mcgonagall pouffer, le Maître de la Mort songea aux conséquences de tout cela. Les enfants n'avaient pas la moindre idée des répercussions de tout ça. Avoir un lien avec lui, être aimé par lui. Finalement, peut-être avait-il un petit côté Bellatrix. Un petit côté…Extrême. Peu importe, ce lien était la meilleure chose pouvant arrivé à ses humains. Il ne l'avait pas prévue, pensant ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir. Mais il aimait Severus comme son fils. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à cette peste de Bella. Il appréciait un peu plus chaque jours son père, sa mère, et ses oncles. Il ne doutait pas que se serait pareil pour Andy et Narcissa. Il leur souhaitait bonne chance pour le supporter, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient accepté.

Un son strident et une brusque sensation de freinage le sorti de ses pensées. Il entendait ses élèves criés de surprise, mais c'est le visage de Minerva qui lui indiqua qu'il y avait un réel problème. Les mains sur la bouches, les yeux brillants et écarquillés, elle semblait retenir ses larmes. Elle pointa du doigt une masse sombre, un peu en avant du train.

Se penchant pour mieux voir, Harry pu distinguer ce qui choquait ainsi sa collègue. Un corps pendu à un arbre le long des rails. Exposé. Une véritable mise en scène macabre. Et face à ça, Harry sentit une rage sans nom l'étouffer, accompagnée d'un sentiment qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir: la tristesse. Ces cheveux, ces vêtements, ce visage…. Il perdait encore un ami.

La suite bientôt…


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il s'agit de l'un de mes préférés! Je remercie encore Lokki1, ma beta, qui relit et corrige rapidement. Merci pour le temps que tu as pris et prends pour Répercussions. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui suivent cette fic, ça fait chaud au cœur.

 **Ptitemysty:** Qui? Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Quand à l'idée des 15.000 mots, désolé de te décevoir mais les chap' sont déjà fait! Par contre je publierais peut être plus souvent, puisque l'écriture est terminé et que la correction avance vite :)

 **clamaraa:** Pour ce chapitre je suis sympa, je n'ai pas fait de fin à suspens. Pas trop, je crois... :D

 **Akarisnape:** Ouuuuh! Première personne à avoir un morceau de réponse concernant l'ami perdu ! Merci pour ta review.

 **Lerugamine:** Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as raison. Les hostilités sont ouvertes!

 **Bloodynirvana:** Toute les réponses sont juste en dessous, tu me diras si elles te plaisent ;)

 **anonymes92:** Alors les propositions étaient pas mauvaises, mais ce n'est pas ça. Il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre...

 **Yukii27:** Toujours autant d'enthousiasme, c'est toujours un plaisir. J'arrête le sadisme pour ce chapitre et je donne des réponses!

 **Perhentian:** Oui, répudié. Et puisque Andromeda est majeure, elle a la charge de ses sœurs. Ça évites pas mal de problème à notre Entité.

 **Voltea:** Merci pour cette reviews, tes compliments font vraiment plaisir. À partir de maintenant le rythme de publication sera un peu plus soutenu, ça devrait satisfaire les impatient(e)s ;)

 **no name:** Merci :)

 **cathy:** De rien, merci à toi pour la reviews. Altération de mémoire, pratique pour éviter les problèmes!

 **adenoide:** Ha ça, les Blacks sont bien descendu dans la hiérarchie mangemorte, et c'est pas fini!

 **Lana:** Oh, Harry est prêt à tout pour protéger sa Famille, il est trop heureux de découvrir ce que c'est, il ne compte pas les perdre!

 **DameAureline:** C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Tu as compris le principe. Les filles Blacks ne nieront jamais les faits, parce qu'à leurs yeux c'est vrai. Elles ont fuit par cheminette après la torture de Bellatrix. Harry n'est pas un stratège, j'ai donc pensé que lui faire élaborer un plan compliqué ne paraitrait pas logique. Il a utilisé les faits tout en essayant d'éviter de provoquer un scandale. Mission accomplie. Pour ce qui est de la perte que Harry (et par extension Severus) subit à la fin du chapitre précédent, ce n'est pas volontaire de la part de Voldemort. Notre mégalo n'a pas la moindre idée du lien entre sa victime et l'Entité. Il pousse inconsciemment Harry a accélérer le mouvement. Pour les petits indices que tu aime bien, ils vont commencés a devenir plus présents, et paraitront sans doute un peu flous au début, mais la lumière se fera petit à petit. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Le train ne repartit qu'une heure après son arrêt. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Des professeurs étaient venu leur dire de rester dans leurs wagons, puis plus de nouvelles. Encore une heure après, Harry entra dans la voiture où ils étaient assis. Le petit brun se leva immédiatement, faisant un signe à ses camarades, leur intimant de ne pas intervenir. Il connaissait cette expression, qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement. Il attendit donc que son père prenne la parole.

« Je vous expliquerait plus tard, mais Archibald est mort. Je vais à la maison, vérifier que Andy va bien. Je reviens. Vous ne bougez pas. »

Sa silhouette se flouta pour disparaitre. Severus se tenait la tête d'une main, agrippant ses cheveux. Archibald… Il l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il était petit. Le jeune vampire roux était gentil et drôle. Un grand bout en train, plein de douceur. C'était Archi qui s'occupait de lui lorsqu'ils rendaient visite au Roi Vampire. C'était Archi qui l'emmenait jouer quand Harry devait discuter avec les Anciens. C'était Archi qui leur faisait à manger, parce qu'il adorait cuisiner. C'était Archi…

Severus retint ses larmes. Non, pas encore. Il devait résister encore un peu. Il entendit, comme dans un brouillard, Narcissa expliquer aux autres que Archibald était un ami de la famille. Il sentit vaguement la main de Bella caresser ses cheveux. Mais il devait encore attendre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit son père dire « elle n'a rien » et sentit son étreinte qu'il se laissa aller. Un cri déchirant traversa sa gorge. Il serra la cape de son père à s'en blanchir les doigts. Une litanie de « pourquoi » et de « qui » résonnait dans le silence du wagon.

Les autres restaient en retrait. Seule Bellatrix vint se coller aux deux Famula. Tentant de les soutenir. L'une des mains de Severus vint accrocher sa chemise. Et l'un des bras de Harry passa dans son dos pour la rapprocher d'eux. Si le petit brun laissait éclater sa détresse, l'Entité avait le regard fixé droit sur l'horizon.

Oh oui il avait de la peine. Oh oui elle sortirait. Mais d'abord… D'abord il allait devoir trouver le coupable. Et il le livrerait au Roi. Le sentiment qui dominait n'était pas la colère. C'était la culpabilité. Archi était sorti du clan uniquement pour venir l'aider dans ses plans. C'était de SA faute si Archi avait été tué. Encore une fois, il avait entrainé un être cher dans le danger sans réfléchir.

Narcissa finit par venir enlacer le dos fin de Severus. Ses cris incessants de douleur lui faisaient mal à elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Remus vint se caler contre le flanc de son camarade, nichant sa tête dans son cou et lâchant pêle-mêle des paroles rassurantes.

James et Sirius se lancèrent un coup d'œil et se levèrent, apportant leur soutient aussi. Lily, passant outre sa gêne, vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Severus, et fut happé par un bras de Bellatrix, la collant aux autres.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Mcgonagall. Si elle voulut intervenir dans un premier temps, les gémissements étouffés du brun au centre l'en dissuada. Elle referma la porte du wagon et utilisa la magie pour donner de l'intimité au groupe. Elle avait vu l'état de son collègue après cette découverte sinistre. Elle imaginait difficilement ce qu'une telle image pouvait provoquer. Qu'ils prennent le temps de se remettre. Il restait encore 3 heures de trajet.

Finalement, quand elle revient chercher son collègue, un peu avant l'arrivée à la gare, elle le retrouva avec un Severus endormi sur les genoux. Miss Bellatrix était collé à eux, un bras de son professeur autour des épaules, ce qui fit grimacer la directrice des griffondors. Mr Lupin était de l'autre côté de Mr Famula, la tête contre celle du petit serpentard, la main dans celle de Harry. Miss Narcissa tenait la seconde main de Severus, assise contre sa sœur. Et Miss Evans, Mr Potter et Mr Black étaient assis aux pieds des deux Famula. Les mains s'accrochant et soutenant au maximum le jeune serpentard qui semblait porter un poids énorme sur les épaules.

Ce tableau attendrit autant qu'il dérangea Minerva. En particulier la position de l'ainée Black. Elle toussota doucement, signalant sa présence et attirant l'attention de son collègue.

« Je suis désolé, mais nous allons arriver. »

« J'arrive. »

Laissant son fils aux bons soins de Bella et des autres, Harry sortit du wagon. Cette nuit il irait rendre Archi aux siens. Cette nuit il traquerait le coupable. Cette nuit, il participerait pour la première fois à la pratique qui rendait les vampires si terrifiant aux yeux des humains. Cette nuit serait une nuit de sang, foie d'Entité.

 **00000**

Klain regardait Archibald partir pour son dernier voyage. Les flammes, allumé par leur Roi, emportait son corps. Harry avait déjà envoyé son âme vers l'Après. Sa création, son tout petit n'était plus. Et tout comme chaque vampire du clan, son instinct hurlait vengeance.

Leur Entité s'était excusé. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne le tenait pour responsable. Klain reprendrait la mission. Archi avait fait l'impossible pour la mener à bien. C'était à son tour. Pour l'honorer. Pour honorer leur race.

Aucun vampire n'était réellement triste, tout comme l'Entité. Il savait que l'Âme de leur compagnon continuait d'exister. Un jour ils le reverraient. Les humains vivaient les décès avec bien plus de douleur, ne comprenant pas que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. D'ailleurs, le Tout Petit du Maître de la Mort se tenait à ses côtés. Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Klain se mit à genoux devant l'enfant. Un regard vers l'Être lui donna l'autorisation d'intervenir. Les yeux gris du vampire accrochèrent les yeux noirs de l'humain.

« Ne pleure pas Enfant. Ce n'est pas un adieu. Un jour tu le reverras. Comme nous tous. Ce jour-là, ce sera un bonjour pour l'éternité. Comprends-tu Tout Petit ? »

Les yeux toujours remplis de larmes, mais le visage dur, Severus acquiesça. Puis il leva son visage vers son père et dit, catégorique.

« Papa, trouve qui a fait ça. Punis-le. »

Le vampire de 357 ans resta ébahi. Oui, Severus n'avait aucune idée de l'ampleur d'une « punition » de son père. Oui, Severus ne savait pas ce qu'était son père. Mais il semblait avoir compris que Harry Famula n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Et il venait de lui demander, sans sourciller, de tuer pour venger Archibald. Sans aucune hésitation. Klain aimait bien ce Tout Petit. Et il était persuadé que l'Entité pourrait un jour tout lui révéler sans crainte.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera puni. Salut le Clan, je vais te ramener auprès de Bella. »

Klain resta avec Baris*, leur Roi, en attendant le retour de l'Entité. Aucun doute qu'il reviendrait avec le coupable. Et aucun doute que Harry ne lui aurait rien fait. La tradition vampirique voulait que le coupable d'un crime soit puni par la communauté. L'assassin d'Archibald serait déchiqueté et dévoré vivant par les Anciens. Ainsi soit-il. Et peu importe sa race.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Harry Famula revint. Il tenait, par le cou et à bout de bras, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. La manche déchirée de son pull révélait le tatouage horrible que l'Entité avait envoyé par courrier peu de temps auparavant. Ainsi, le groupe contre lequel luttait leur Être s'en était pris à l'un des leurs ? Si le but des vampires dans cette lutte avait été d'aider l'Entité, il venait de changer. À partir de ce jour, en commençant par ce _Colton Havist_ , leur but serait d'anéantir tout être vivant portant cette marque maudite.

 **00000**

Harry tournait en rond dans son bureau. Voldemort avait ordonné à Colton, un mangemort à la manque, de tuer le vampire ayant rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledor. Mais comment Tom avait-il su ? D'abord la réunion du dimanche pour le cours particulier, et maintenant ce rendez-vous ? Si l'Entité et les gobelins avaient d'abord pensé que l'espion faisait partie des banquiers, il était clair maintenant qu'il faisait partie de l'entourage du directeur. Peut-être même était-il à Poudlard.

Si tel était le cas, Harry devait le trouver, et vite. Klain attendait son signal pour agir, et l'Entité refusait de relancer la mission tant que la taupe trainait dans les parages. D'autant plus que cela signifiait qu'un déchet assujettit à Jedusor trainait prêt de ses humains.

Ses humains étaient sa Famille. Il venait de perdre un ami parce qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir, enorgueilli par sa toute puissance. Il venait de réaliser que si lui ne risquait rien, ceux à qui il tenait n'était pas dans le même cas. Ils étaient mortels. De simples mortels. Et c'était à lui de les protéger. Il avait voulu jouer, il avait perdu.

Il ne voulait pas anéantir purement et simplement Voldemort et ses partisans. Il ne pouvait pas. Les sorciers et les races magiques devaient le faire eux-mêmes. Pour avancer. Pour ouvrir les yeux sur la pourriture qui gangrènait leur monde. Mais Harry devait se mettre en tête que diriger les autres sans considération leur faisait prendre des risques inutiles. Il était bien assez puissant pour protéger ses alliés. Et malgré tout le respect qu'il portait à Albus, il refusait de devenir comme lui. Un manipulateur sans scrupule prêt à tout pour « le plus grand bien ».

Il manipulerait les autres pour les guider, mais il resterait à leurs côtés. Il veillerait à leur bien-être. Survivre et vaincre, oui, mais être malheureux et perdre des êtres chers, non. Ils ne vivraient pas comme Severus Rogue. Ils ne vivraient pas comme Albus Dumbledore. Ils ne vivraient pas comme Harry Potter. Ces trois hommes avaient souffert une vie pour finalement se sacrifier. Ils seraient les derniers avec Archibald à subir ça.

 **00000**

Lucius rageait. Pas moyen de suivre discrètement les sœurs Black ou Severus. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, et des griffondors les rejoignaient et les quittaient à tout bout de champs. Résultat, toutes ces aller et venu l'empêchait d'appliquer les ordres de son père. Il se ferait repérer, sans aucun doute. Par contre, il possédait désormais une information importante. Ce n'était pas n'importe quels griffondors qui interagissaient avec ses cibles. Sirius Black et James Potter.

Pour les deux autres, Evans-Sang-de-Bourbe et Lupin-Sorcier-Raté, aucun intérêt. Mais Potter ? Un opposant du maître. Ce qui était révélateur. Et Black ? Un possible traitre. Ça c'était intéressant ! Aucun doute que son père serait heureux d'apprendre ça. Tout comme le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Lucius devait se dépêcher d'écrire une lettre pour transmettre ces informations au plus vite. Ainsi son père et les Black pourraient prévoir un plan d'action. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait en faire partie et ainsi prouver sa valeur au Maître. Il sourit, fier de lui, traversant les couloirs en direction de sa chambre de préfet, inconscient de l'ombre le suivant à la trace.

 **00000**

Klain mit l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il la donnerait à Harry. Le vampire suivait le fils de l'Entité grâce aux ombres du château. En attendant que la mission de l'Être débute, il avait décidé de veiller sur le Tout Petit. C'était comme ça qu'il avait repérer ce blond qui suivait l'enfant et ses deux amies.

La créature avait fait confiance aux deux sorcières pour veiller sur Severus, et avait suivi ce Lucius. Les sorciers étaient vraiment pathétique. Pas un pour le repérer. Alors que ce serait si simple grâce à la magie. Quelques élèves avaient _senti_ quelque chose. Et les humains portant l'odeur de l'Entité étaient les plus sensible. Seul Severus savait qu'il était là. Et Harry, bien entendu.

Pourtant, en retournant vers le bureau de l'Être, il croisa l'une des proche de Severus. Bellatrix si sa mémoire ne l'abandonnait pas. Et au moment où le vampire la dépassait, il se retrouva avec une baguette contre la gorge. La jeune femme le regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard froid, et le sourire menaçant.

« Severus est sous _ma_ protection. Tu n'es pas une menace, Harry t'aurais éliminé depuis longtemps. Mais tu n'es pas de la _Famille_. Ne t'approche pas du gamin. Si je n'en reçois pas l'ordre de Harry, je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher. Clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche, Femme. Tu es une bonne gardienne. »

« Femme ? Donc vampire ? »

« Oui. Peur ? »

« Je connais bien des façons de supprimer un vampire. Mais là n'est pas la question. Que le sang de Archibald veille sur le Clan. »

Bellatrix avait baisser sa baguette. Elle s'était rendu compte, en le rencontrant, que Archibald était un vampire. Si celui face à elle en était un, Harry l'avait sans doute ramené la nuit où il était parti avec Severus. Donc allié. Peut-être ami. Pas une menace pour le moment.

Klain, lui, fixait la jeune femme. Elle venait de saluer et honorer la mémoire de son tout petit dans la tradition vampirique. Elle n'était pas qu'une simple gardienne aux yeux de l'Entité. Il lui apprenait même les coutumes des autres races. Comme avec son fils. Qu'était-elle pour l'Être ? En tout cas, Bellatrix était importante. Il en informerait le clan, et les races alliées. Elle devait bénéficier du même traitement que Severus.

« Et que l'éternité veille sur vous. »

Il sourit à la Femme, dévoilant ses canines. Sans menace. C'était la tradition pour honorer la mémoire d'un vampire. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin après un signe de tête. Oui, définitivement, cette humaine était intéressante.

La suite bientôt…

*Baris : dérivé de Borislav, nom slave pré-chrétien signifiant _combattant du bien_. Encore une fois je voulais un nom ayant une signification particulière. Et j'ai apprécié l'idée d'appeler le Roi vampire « combattant du bien ». Une belle ironie qui reste dans l'esprit de ma fic. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, et le méchant n'est pas toujours celui qu'on pense.


	21. Chapitre 20

Coucou!

Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, et comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je publie plus tôt. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre!

 **Lerugamine:** Tu sens bien!

 **TeZuKa j:** Merci à toi :)

 **Yukii27:** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus! En voilà un nouveau pour nourrir ton enthousiasme!

 **DameAureline:** Tu as raison, Klain, le vampire Ancien, ne se rend pas compte que Severus connait une partie du côté sombre de son père. Les choses vont accélérer à cause de cet évènement, Harry ne laissera pas le danger s'approcher de sa Famille. J'espère que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaira toujours autant! À bientôt.

Bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Resserrant les pans de sa cape pour lutter contre le froid, Herbert trottinait vers la porte d'entrée du manoir. Il ne devait pas trainer, Dumbledore ne devait pas se rendre compte de son absence. Sa couverture volerait en éclat si le vieux sorcier avait le moindre doute. Venir faire son rapport la nuit était la bonne solution.

Après son entrée dans la demeure, il suivit l'elfe jusqu'au maitre des lieux. Cygnus Black se tenait debout, prêt de la cheminé. À côté de lui, un fauteuil richement ouvrager était occuper par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Herbert vint se mettre à genou devant lui, attendant l'autorisation de parler.

« Mr Beery. Toujours ponctuel. Avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles pour moi ? »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai surveiller les serpentards. Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black et Severus Famula semblent très proche de certains griffondors. Une sang-de-bourbe, Lily Evans, un jeune loup-garou, Remus Lupin, et deux Sangs Purs, Sirius Black et James Potter. Ces sept élèves passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et rendent souvent visite à Harry Famula. »

« Sirius Black ? Encore un enfant de cette famille qui me déçoit. »

Cygnus se tendit imperceptiblement. Pourquoi diable les jeunes de leur illustre famille s'accoquinaient avec des déchets ? Leurs héritiers étaient-ils tous des échecs ? Combien de temps allaient-ils encore décevoir leur Maitre ?

« Lucius devait les tenir à l'œil. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? »

« Il m'a dit vous avoir envoyer une lettre, Mon Seigneur. »

« Doloris. »

Tom regardait l'homme se rouler à ses pieds en hurlant. Levant le sort, il se pencha en avant, plongeant son regard dans les yeux larmoyant de Beery.

« Insinues-tu que je mens ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, Maitre. »

« Je m'occuperais de Malefoy plus tard. Qu'en est-il des vampires ? »

« Aucun d'entre eux n'a pris contact avec Dumbledore. Ils ne montrent plus signe de vie depuis la mort du précédent messager. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Non Maitre. »

« Alors pars. »

Se redressant tant bien que mal, Herbert sorti de la pièce. Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer, les potions pour contrer les effets du Doloris mettraient quelques heures à agir, et il ne pouvait se présenter au déjeuner dans cet état.

Tom de son côté réfléchissait. Les vampires avaient capturé Colton. Ce pathétique sorcier pouvait donc être considéré comme mort. Mais maintenant ces créatures ne bougeaient plus. L'avertissement avait suffi ? Ce serait surprenant. Ce n'était pas une race de couards. Il devait donc garder l'œil ouvert et ne laisser échapper aucun détail.

Une autre de ses priorités était Famula. Ce professeur était une réelle menace, peu importe comment on le regardait. Il possédait des connaissances jusqu'ici inconnues. Il n'hésitait pas à le provoquer. Il ne semblait pas affecté par son aura. Et pour couronner le tout, il s'entourait petit à petit d'enfants à l'avenir prometteur. Les seuls points noirs étant la sang-de-bourbe et le loup-garou. Mais Harry Famula était clairement un élément à prendre en compte.

La première chose à faire était de contacter le jeune Malefoy. Pourquoi gardait-il le silence ?

« Cygnus, fais appeler Abraxas. Qu'il vienne rapidement. »

« Oui, Maitre. »

Tom suivit le Black des yeux pendant qu'il partait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cette famille. Étaient-ce des traitres ?

 **00000**

Klain frappa à la porte. Même si c'était le milieu de la nuit, il se doutait que l'Être était éveillé. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Sur du vide. L'Entité était assise dans son canapé, un verre à la main, un livre sur les genoux. Ses yeux verts s'étaient posé sur le vampire, l'invitant à faire comme chez lui.

« Bonjour. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre mes aises. J'ai trouvé le traitre. »

Harry se leva, et sortit dans le couloir, rapidement suivit par l'Ancien. Il prit la direction du bureau du directeur, attendant les explications. Klain lui emboita le pas, donnant son rapport sur un ton froid.

« Herbert Beery vient de revenir dans l'enceinte du château. Il porte les stigmates du Doloris, et l'odeur des Black flotte sur lui. »

« D'accord. Klain, tu vas devoir le dire à Albus. Je ne serais pas avec toi. Dit lui simplement que tu as voulu t'assurer de ta sécurité avant de le rencontré et que ça t'a permis de trouver des choses suspects à propos de Beery. Le directeur fera le lien rapidement en quelques minutes. »

« Très bien. Et vous, où allez-vous ? »

« Voir notre cher professeur de botanique. Je veux l'interroger avant qu'il ne soit trop exposer. »

« Dumbledore saura alors que vous êtes intervenu. »

« Bien sûr que non. J'effacerais la mémoire de cet humain une fois que j'aurais ce que je voulais. »

Harry se volatilisa, laissant le vampire continuer seul. Un sourire plein de canine s'afficha sur le prédateur. La Chasse allait pouvoir commencer. Archibald serait honoré du sang de ses ennemis dans peu de temps.

 **00000**

L'Entité se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur de botanique. Celui-ci tentait de cacher ses tremblements au maximum, priant certainement pour que son collègue s'en aille au plus vite, pour qu'il puisse se soigner.

« Que puis-je pour vous au milieu de la nuit, professeur Famula ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que Albus ne vienne te demander des comptes. »

Pour le coup, les tremblements cessèrent complètement. Le corps figé, Beery tentait de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Albus ? Il était au courant ? De quoi ?

« Allez, on se remue. Concentres toi sur moi. Tu seras content que ça aille vite, je te le garantie. Tu travail pour Tom ? »

« Tom ? »

« Oh, fais un effort. Voldemort. »

Herbert écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Mais comment sait-il, au nom de Merlin ? Non seulement ce jeune homme le tutoyait comme s'il n'était rien, mais en plus il prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Un manque de respect après l'autre. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec Famula. Si Albus était effectivement au courant, il devait s'en aller et vite. Il pouvait même profiter de cette occasion pour tuer ce petit professeur. Aucun doute que son maitre le récompenserait grassement pour ce service rendu!

Beery brandit sa baguette devant lui, contournant son bureau.

« Hé bien, jeune homme. Une bien mauvaise habitude que de mettre son nez partout. Ce soir, vous serez récompensé par la mort. »

« Je te le déconseille, Humain. Je t'ai dit que j'étais pressé, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. »

D'un mouvement de la main, Harry fit exploser la baguette de son opposant. Quelle race fragile. Herbert hurla de douleur lorsque sa main fut broyée dans le processus. Tombé à genoux, il chouinait tout en se laissant submergé par la terreur en regardant son jeune collègue. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

« Bien, maintenant tu es attentif. Tu travail pour Tom ? »

« Ou…Oui. »

« Ton boulot c'est d'être un espion ? »

« Oui… »

« Dois-tu faire autre chose que transmettre des informations ? »

« Non…Non, je le jure. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Tom ? »

« Je… J'ai… »

Harry soupira. C'était trop long. Il s'approcha du sorcier et posa sa main sur son crâne. Beery tenta bien de s'échapper, mais la poigne était de fer. L'Entité plongea dans son esprit pour retracer sa soirée. Quand il vit Herbert parler de sa Famille à Tom, il ne pût s'empêcher de griffer son âme. Pauvre être insignifiant qui jetait en pâture ses semblables. Pire, des enfants.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, l'humain s'écroula, évanouit. La souffrance de son âme avait eu raison de lui. Il s'en remettrait dans quelques minutes. Harry aurait pu fouiller plus loin dans son esprit, pour connaitre toutes les informations que le professeur avait pût transmettre, mais ce serait trop long. Il préféra effacer toute traces de sa présence et retourner tranquillement dans son bureau.

Ça y était, Albus allait découvrir l'existence de Voldemort et des mangemorts. La guerre allait commencer. La priorité de l'Entité serait maintenant de rendre plus forte sa Famille. Et de guider les sorciers dans la bonne direction.

 **00000**

Albus tapait des doigts sur son bureau. Dans les fauteuils face à lui, Klain et Fleamont patientaient. Alors on en était là ? Tom était devenu un mage noir, et il avait déjà former une petite armée clandestine dans le but de prendre le pouvoir. Le directeur en avait informé ses alliés les plus proches. Le jour allait bientôt se lever mais il avait demandé à Fleamont et au vampire de rester.

« Fleamont, l'heure est grave. Je vais en informer Mme la Ministre. Nous ne pourrons pas lutter seuls. As-tu la moindre suggestion ? »

« Non, désolé Albus. Je suis encore sous le coup de la surprise. D'ici quelques jours, peut-être aurais-je des idées à partager. »

« Je comprends. Mais tâche de t'en remettre rapidement. Voldemort est déjà prêt lui. »

Fleamont acquiesça. Une guerre ? Comment accepter ça facilement ? Il avait un fils à protéger.

« Mr Klain… »

« Juste Klain. »

« Très bien, Klain. Merci de m'avoir informé de votre découverte. Je sais que c'était pour vous prémunir d'un potentiel danger, mais ça m'a grandement aidé. Vous pourriez peut-être me dire ce qui amène le Clan à me contacter ? »

Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Le vampire sourit. L'Être avait raison, le directeur Dumbledore était malin, et il respectait assez les créatures pour parler du Clan. Ce serait sans doute difficile de le manipuler comme le souhaitait le Maitre de la Mort, mais Klain ferait de son mieux.

« Comme vous le savez, les vampires vivent à l'écart. Nous ne nous mélangeons que très peu aux autres espèces et cela nous convient. Cependant, ces sept dernières années, nous avons dû modifier notre point de vue. »

« Harry Famula, je suppose. »

 _Parfait !_ Ce serait peut-être plus simple que prévue.

« En effet. Lorsque cet homme s'est présenté à nous en tant qu'Émissaire Magique, le Clan a décidé de lui accorder sa confiance. Après tout, ce sorcier possède des connaissances peu communes. Toujours est-il qu'il est maintenant un Ami du Clan. »

Albus mesurait l'ampleur de cette déclaration. Être Ami du Clan signifiait que l'on bénéficiait de sa protection. Il hocha la tête, assurant Klain qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Nous gardons un œil sur lui. Et pendant notre surveillance, nous avons découvert des éléments perturbants. Après avoir enquêté, nous avons appris l'existence de ce Voldemort. Nous ne voulions pas intervenir, mais Harry s'est mis l'homme à dos en refusant de le suivre. Alors, après réunion des Anciens, il a été décidé de vous mettre au courant et de vous assurer notre soutient. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Cette déclaration avait deux buts. Buts que l'Être lui avait confié. Il s'agissait d'abord d'un test, voir comment réagirait les sorciers à une alliance avec des créatures magiques. Et ensuite, il fallait faire passer un message : Harry Famula était contre Voldemort, et il avait de bonnes relations avec les créatures magiques.

La suite ne dépendait que des humains. Allaient-ils renouer avec les autres races, ou allaient-ils rejeter l'idée ? Allaient-ils faire appel à l'Entité, s'assurant sans le savoir une protection indéfectible, ou allaient-ils rejeter Harry à cause de ses liens avec d'autres créatures ?

Le destin des humains fût scellé en à peine quelques secondes. Le vampire sourit, fier de cet Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de répondre.

« Merci pour votre soutient. Je l'accepte, il sera d'une grande aide. Croyez-vous pouvoir aller avertir Mr Famula ? Nous aurons sans doute besoin de lui aussi. »

Fleamont Potter opina du chef. Ce Harry Famula était définitivement une bénédiction.

La suite bientôt…


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à tous!

Désolé de publier en fin de journée, mais malheureusement j'ai dû aller au travail comme toute bonne citoyenne. Maintenant que je suis de retour dans mon petit chez moi, je vous offre le chapitre 21!

 **yaoii:** La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, patience. Tout vient à point!

 **Yukii27:** Désolé, avec le travail je n'ai pas pu mettre un chapitre de plus cette semaine, pour me rattrapé, j'en mettrait un nouveau avant ce week-end ;)

 **Ptitemysty:** Mais de rien! Harry ne dépèce pas tout ceux qui lui tape sur le système, un peu de tenu que diable... Bon ça peut lui arriver. Notre bon vieux Beery a tout de même fait son office: il a dénoncé nos amis mangemorts.

 **Scaritty:** Déjà merci pour ta review, et ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne m'inquiètes pas, je suis déjà contente que tu fasse l'effort de me laisser un petit mot (pas si petit, ce qui est agréable!). Tu imagines bien, Harry est là pour guider, mais il aime bien tirer les ficelle en arrière plan, voir même intervenir des fois... En tout cas je suis contente que tu aime encore mon histoire, amuses toi bien avec la suite! À bientôt :)

 **anonymes92:** Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir.

 **Cathy:** Heureuse que Bella te plaise, j'y met beaucoup d'effort. Pour la longueur des chapitres, on me l'a déjà fait remarquer. Je ferait ceux de la prochaine fic plus longs! La guerre va en effet commencé, mais pas ouvertement, pas encore.

 **Voltea:** Merci à toi pour le compliment!

 **Maud:** Avec le caractère original de Bellatrix, j'avoue que je m'amuse comme une petite folle quand j'écris sur elle. Pareil pour Sev!

 **Lunny:** Merci :) Je continue, je continue!

 **Angelyoru:** Que de compliments, merci! Contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite en fera autant. J'avoue que je rêvais de lire une fic avec un Harry Badass, je ne l'ai pas trouvée alors je l'ai faite :P

 **adenoide:** Harry réduit les effectifs ennemis l'air de rien, ce qui est plutôt sympa de sa part, ça va pas mal aider les autres.

 **DameAureline:** Encore merci pour cette belle review. Tom n'est pas un idiot, il a bien compris que certaines choses clochaient, mais il est encore incapable de comprendre quoi. Les vampires ont pour rôle de jouer les intermédiaires pour Harry. Ils s'attribuent ses découvertes pour lui permettre de rester dans l'ombre. Et n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de créature très puissante en terme de combat, une vrai bénédiction en temps de guerre.

 **Chapitre 21**

L'agitation dans les couloirs ne diminuait pas. Il ne restait que deux jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Severus avait hâte de retrouver le calme de sa maison, même s'il se faisait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais seul avec son père. Cissy, Bella et Andy seraient avec eux. Et Harry lui avait dit avoir parlé avec les Lupins et Potter pour que Remus et James passent les voir.

Pour Lily, ils devaient aller manger chez elle dès la descente du train. La rousse avait parler d'eux à ses parents, et ils voulaient rencontrer les nouveaux amis de leur fille. Le seul souci venait de Sirius. Il revenait de chaque vacance un peu plus déprimé, mais son état n'était pas assez grave pour que Harry puisse intervenir. Alors la Famille au grand complet s'inquiétait de cette séparation de deux mois.

Severus avait fait savoir à son père qu'il ne comprenait pas son inaction. Pourquoi ne pas récupérer Sirius comme les trois filles Black ? Pourquoi attendre ? De quelle autorisation pouvait bien avoir besoin son père ? Mais l'Entité restait ferme. Il n'interviendrait qu'en cas de nécessité extrême.

Harry aussi voulait aider son parrain. Mais ôter de nouveau un enfant à sa famille serait comme pointer un écriteau lumineux sur son front disant : « regardez-moi ! Je fais ce qu'il me plait quand il me plait ! ». À force de trop se mêler des affaires des sorciers, ceux-ci deviendraient suspicieux. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Alors il avait donné un collier à chaque membre de sa famille. Ainsi, il pourrait aider Sirius en cas de danger.

L'Entité se faisait discrète depuis l'affaire « Herbert Beery ». Albus avait parfaitement prit les choses en main. Et si le Ministère était récalcitrant à accepter l'intervention des vampires, il faisait avec. La menace était trop grande pour cracher sur de l'aide.

Bien sûr, le directeur demandait conseil à Harry. Il s'agissait en fait d'aide pour communiquer avec tel ou tel espèce. Connaitre leurs coutumes avant le premier contact. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Albus ne semblait pas vouloir mêler son professeur à cette histoire. Harry était même sûr d'avoir entendu un « vous êtes jeune et innocent, laissez-nous faire. ». La tête de Klain à ce moment-là…

Enfin, les choses avançaient petit à petit. Aucun de ses humains n'avaient eu de problème, et même si des sorciers mourraient lors d'attaques surprises des mangemorts, il n'était pas là pour sauver tout le monde. Qu'on l'excuse, mais son travail n'était pas de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Mort ou Destiné. Non, son boulot était de guider les âmes vers la Mère Magie. Il s'autorisait quelques écarts en protégeant ses humains et les quelques rares amis qu'il avait, mais c'était tout. De toute façon, il était Maitre de la Mort, pas Maitre de la Vie. Qu'on ne lui demande pas d'aller contre sa nature.

« Harry, à quelle heure on récupère les autres au train ? »

« 11h Andy. Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais aller faire des courses, je veux faire un gâteau pour chez les Evans. »

« Un coup de main ? »

« Non, non. À tout à l'heure. »

Rapide comme l'éclair, la grande brune s'engouffra dans la cheminé et disparue. Harry soupira. Il était revenue la veille au soir chez lui, avant les élèves, pour mettre en ordre certains papiers. Une fois les monstres dans les locaux, il n'aurait plus le temps. De toute façon, les cours étaient finis.

La cheminée s'illumina et Harry releva la tête immédiatement, l'odeur de sang bien trop forte pour être ignorée. Grobalck le salua formellement, et entama l'explication.

« Nous avons été cambriolé. Trois sorciers se sont échappés, deux sont morts. Impossible de connaitre leur but. Les deux morts ont la marque des ténèbres. Le coffre forcé est celui de la famille Malefoy. »

L'Entité fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait 8 mois que Malefoy et Jedusor n'avait plus aucun accès à ce compte. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Bilan des pertes ? »

« Aucune perte gobeline. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? »

« Un vieux journal sans valeur. »

Sans valeur hein ? C'est vrai qu'il ne payait pas de mine cet horcruxe. Mais pourquoi le récupérer maintenant ? Qu'allait en faire Tom ?

« D'accord, merci du rapport. Allez soigner vos blessés. »

« Bien, Entité. »

Et il partit comme il était venu. Harry s'adossa en croisant les bras, les yeux au plafond. Devait-il fouiner lui-même dans les affaires de Voldemort ? Non, la vie d'aucun de ses humains n'était en danger, à eux de gérer ce problème. Il soupira de nouveau avant de remettre le nez dans les papiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr la paperasse !

 **00000**

Quatre jours après être rentré chez lui, Sirius sentit un net changement dans l'ambiance du square Grimault. On ne pouvait pas dire que la maison était chaleureuse, surtout pour lui, mais ce matin-là, il sentit un malaise. Avant de descendre déjeuner, il prit soin de cacher correctement son collier, s'assurant qu'il était bien à sa place.

Le bruit d'une discussion l'attira vers le bureau de son père. Orion fermait toujours la porte de cette pièce, mais elle était exceptionnellement ouverte. Son malaise prit de l'ampleur. Il choisit de continuer vers la cuisine, où il trouva Regulus en train de manger.

Sirius aimait son petit frère, mais à le voir là, droit comme un piquet, hautain, il en était dégoûté. Pourrait-il un jour retrouver l'enfant joyeux qu'il avait connu ? Pas sûr. Quoi que… L'année prochaine, Reg rencontrerait Harry et suivrait ses cours. Ce serait peut-être sa chance.

L'aîné tirait sa chaise pour s'assoir quand Walburga entra dans la pièce.

« Les garçons, dans le bureau de votre père. »

« Attendez mère je n'ai pas encore mang… »

« Maintenant. »

Elle claqua des doigts, impatiente et pointa la porte. Adieu petit déjeuner. Sirius suivit Regulus dans le couloir, mené par leur mère. Il tâta son t-shirt, frôlant le collier, et se redressa imperceptiblement, ça irait. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il perdit tout son courage. Quand il passa le seuil de la porte, la baguette de son frère, la sienne et son collier se retrouvèrent sur le bureau de Orion Black.

« Les objets magiques sont confisqué ici, jeunes hommes. »

La voix d'un inconnu le rassura un peu. Ses parents ne lui feraient rien devant un invité. Mais quand il tourna la tête, il se ravisa. Cet homme-là dégageait plus de noirceur que les ténèbres. Sirius avait un monstre sous les yeux. Pourtant, l'homme était beau, aristocrate pur souche. Mais terrifiant. Et l'enfant venait de perdre sa seule échappatoire. Elle était à plus de 4 mètres de lui, c'était beaucoup trop loin en cas de problème.

« Alors voici Regulus.. » Hochement de sa mère. « Et Sirius. »

À l'intonation, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. L'homme se leva et vint se mettre face à son cadet. Il l'examina, les mains dans le dos, tournant autour de lui tel un rapace. Reg n'en menait pas large. Il restait un enfant et se faire observer ainsi… Mais ça se finit rapidement.

« Tu peux sortir d'ici. »

Walburga attrapa immédiatement son jeune fils pour le pousser dehors quand l'homme l'ordonna. Elle referma la porte, et la scella d'un sort. D'accord, vraiment pas bon. Quand l'homme s'approcha de lui, il fit un pas involontaire en arrière. Griffondor ou pas, l'angoisse grandissait à une vitesse alarmante.

Les longs doigts de l'inconnu vinrent crocheter son menton.

« Alors, jeune Mr Black, si tu me racontais comment sont les cours particuliers de Mr Famula ? »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, et la douleur qui se propagea à partir de son menton le fit hurler.

 **00000**

Harry, à table avec Narcissa et Bella, les deux lèves tôt, laissa tomber sa cuillère qui s'écrasa sur la table. Un de ses humains souffrait. Beaucoup. Et la logique criait Sirius dans son esprit. Les autres étaient en sécurité. Mais pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas ? Devait-il intervenir ? Il fronça les sourcils, si la sensation ne cessait pas rapidement, il n'allait pas pouvoir gérer la colère. Pas. Son. Parrain. Pas encore.

L'Entité fit un choix, et disparu. Il irait, mais ne serait pas celui intervenant. Il apparut dans la salle vide d'un château et laissa son pouvoir s'échapper légèrement, signalant sa présence et ses intentions. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Qu'ils se dépêchent. Les deux battants de bois de la pièce claquèrent et plusieurs ombres vinrent s'agenouiller devant lui. Une bonne dizaine. Les autres avaient dût laisser la place à leurs dirigeants.

« Un humain portant ma marque souffre. Que l'un d'entre vous vienne avec moi et l'aide. Je resterais en retrait. »

Une silhouette mince se releva et s'approcha de lui. Après une rapide révérence, elle attrapa sa manche, disparaissant immédiatement avec lui. Il la déposa sur le porche du Square Grimault.

« Il est à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas qui il y a. Ne les tues pas, sauf si nécessaire. Récupère-le et reviens. Je vous attends ici. Si les ennemis sont trop nombreux, appel moi. »

« Tout pour vous faire plaisir. »

Une main vint enlever la capuche cachant ses traits. Les longs cheveux argentés se répandirent dans son dos quand la femme poussa la porte. Elle entendit immédiatement des cris et se dirigea en courant vers leurs sources. Ça faisait maintenant plus de 3 ans que le Maître de la Mort ne s'était pas présenté à eux, elle devait lui prouver qu'ils étaient utiles. Sa peau sombre se recouvrit de nervures bleues pâles, libérant sa nature, poussant ses capacités au maximum. Quand elle entra dans une sorte de bureau, elle eut le temps d'attraper l'enfant au sol et d'entamer sa sortie avant que les trois sorciers ne réagissent. Merci à sa vitesse. Le bras d'une femme se mit entre elle et la porte, et la créature n'hésita pas à baisser la tête pour empaler le bras sur l'une de ses cornes.

Le mouvement eut pour effet de lui libérer la sortie, même si elle fut ralentie par la manœuvre. D'un geste brusque elle dégagea son appendice de la chaire de sa victime et reprit sa route. Elle bouscula un autre enfant dans le couloir, tentant de l'éviter au maximum, et se jeta dehors, droit dans les bras de l'Entité, qui les emmena avec lui. Tous les trois disparurent du porche avant même qu'un seul des sorciers n'ait eu le temps de sortir du bureau. La voix rageuse d'un homme retentit.

« Trouvez l'incube et tuez-la ! »

 **00000**

Harry atterrit dans le château, au milieu des silhouettes encore présentes dans la pièce. Faisant fi du monde autour de lui, il attrapa Sirius dans ses bras et le soigna immédiatement. Une fois fais, il relâche son souffle pour se calmer. Quand Neïn avait ouvert la porte, il avait entendu son parrain hurler de souffrance. Heureusement, la créature avait été très rapide, parce qu'il était très proche d'entrer lui-même dans cette foutue baraque.

L'Entité jeta un œil à l'incube. Vraisemblablement, elle avait blessé gravement quelqu'un, le sang coulant de sa corne et sur le côté de son visage en était la preuve. Il la fixa, encore un peu sur les nerfs, et elle comprit le message.

« Pas de mort, Seigneur. Une femme dont le bras aura du mal à s'en remettre. Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir. Il y avait un autre enfant, deux hommes et une femme. »

Regulus. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Plus tard cet enfant serait comme Severus, un magemort repentit, mort en paria. L'année prochaine il déciderait comment agir avec lui.

« Merci Neïn. Désolé à tous pour ce manque de respect. J'avais besoin de votre aide. »

Un mâle grand et large s'approcha, son apparence entièrement humaine en place.

« Nous sommes à votre disposition. N'hésitez pas à ordonner. Vous devriez-vous excuser pour ces trois années de silence. »

Harru sourit. C'était vrai. Les incubes et succubes étaient les êtres vivants les plus proches de la magie. Les plus purs. Alors il n'allait pas souvent les voir, il n'avait rien à y juger et personne à guider. Mais dans la guerre qui s'annonçait, ils pourraient être d'une aide plus que précieusement. Même s'ils ne pouvaient jeter des sorts, ils étaient des guerriers fantastiques. Plus rapides que les vampires. Plus puissant que les géants. De véritables soldats d'élites. Et les capacités qu'obtenait un couple un fois lié...

« Oui, désolé Vartös. Je vous ai un peu négliger ces derniers temps. Je me rattraperais. »

« Cet enfant est de votre famille ? »

« Oui, je l'ai marqué. »

« Y en a-t-il d'autre ? Nous pouvons mettre à votre disposition des gardes. »

L'Entité pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était une bonne idée. Ces créatures pouvaient se fondre dans les ombres, tout comme les vampires. Et pour le moment, seul Klain se promenait prêt de ses humains pour veiller sur eux. Mais si chacun d'eux avait un protecteur…

« J'accepte Vartös. Je veux des gardes pour chacun de mes humains. J'en ai sept. La huitième sera gardé par Klain, vampire Ancien. Je te laisse organiser tes soldats, j'emmène Sirius se reposer. Je reviendrais demain. »

Toutes les ombres s'agenouillèrent le temps qu'il s'en aille. Et une fois que sa présence se fût effacé, le dénommé Vartös hurla :

« Réjouissez-vous, vous aller servir notre Seigneur ! Donnez vos vies pour lui, et plus encore ! Je veux quatre mâles et trois femelles. Les meilleurs ! »

Un grondement sourd lui répondit, les crocs et les cornes dénudées en signe de menace pour les futurs ennemis.

La suite bientôt…


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à tous, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre avant le week-end.

J'en profite pour vous dire qu'une lectrice m'a fait remarquer que j'avais fait une erreur: Famula ne veut pas dire "maître". La boulette. Alors comme vous êtes de super gentils lecteurs et moi une super mignonne auteur, on fait comme-ci on savait rien? :D

 **Angelyoru:** Ha j'avais peur que les incubes et succubes soient pas super bien vu dans cette fic, contente de voir que ce n'est pas le cas!

 **Yukii27:** Merci pour ta review :) Alors pour les incubes et succubes, je n'ai pas suivit la légende du tout. Il y a des femelles et des mâles dans chacune des deux races, et elles cohabitent (un peu comme les vampire). C'est une communauté soudée, hiérarchisée et guerrière dans cette fic. J'innove, et je prie pour que ça ne choque pas!

 **Ptitemysty:** Merci, c'est vraiment gentil! À bientôt!

 **Perhentian:** Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, ils finiront par se faire face :D

 **Chapel Lucie:** La suite est là! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **tenshihouou:** Alors comme ta review m'a mis le doute, j'ai vérifié et tu as raison, je me suis complètement gouré! Je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillé avec mon ami Google translate, mais clairement lui et moi, sur ce coup, on a pas bien bossé! Désolé :S Je laisse tout de même le nom ainsi, parce que les lecteurs ( et moi ) se sont habitués. J'espère que ça ne te gênera pas trop dans ta lecture. Pour les descriptions qui ne sont pas assez présentes, je reconnait. Je suis novice, donc tout les conseils sont bons à prendre. Je vais essayer de corriger ça :)

 **anonymes92:** Ha Regulus... Il va pas tarder notre petiot :)

 **adenoide:** Ha oui, il va falloir qu'il s'accroche bien à leurs baguettes!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Sirius s'était réveillé 3 jours plus tard. Même avec les blessures guéries, sa magie devait se remettre du choque. Un noyau en développement soumis à trop de sortilèges avait tendance à se déformer. L'intervention de Harry avait remis les choses dans l'ordre, mais il avait fallu un peu de temps au garçon pour recharger ses batteries.

Il était maintenant à table avec les autres pour le repas. Son premier depuis un moment, et son estomac ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir, faisant rire les personnes à table. L'Entité n'avait pas encore expliqué les évènements aux membres de sa Famille, il voulait que le jeune Black soit là. Maintenant, il était temps.

« Sirius qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

Prenant à peine le temps de finir sa bouché, le petit brun releva la tête et postillonna.

« Ma mère m'a amené dans le bureau. Quand je suis entré, ma baguette et mon collier ont atterris sur l'office de mon père. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il y avait un homme avec eux. Après avoir fait sortir Reg, ils m'ont interrogé pour savoir ce qu'on faisait dans vos cours. Je n'ai rien dit, promis. »

« Sirius, tu t'es mis en danger pour rien. Les cours ne sont pas un secret. »

Harry soupira. Que son parrain pouvait être idiot parfois. Et l'homme dans le bureau…Tom à n'en pas douter. Ce fourbe usait de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Rien de nouveau.

Bellatrix, assise entre Harry et Severus, tendit le bars par-dessus la table pour donner une pichenette à son cousin.

« On s'inquiétait tous pour toi. Il n'y avait que le collier pour nous rassurer, et toi tu ne l'utilise pas ? Tu es vraiment le Roi des imbéciles. »

Une petite bataille commença entre les deux Black, donnant le sourire à Harry. Il devait maintenant réfléchir à une solution durable pour Sirius. Le jeune Black était considéré comme kidnappé, et faisait la une de tous les journaux. Ça ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

« Sirius, que veux-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Hum ? »

Le petit brun le regardait, interrogateur. De quoi parlait son professeur ? Il voulait déjeuner, et ensuite… Bah il ne savait pas trop. Pourquoi cette question ?

« Pour ta famille Sirius. Que veux-tu faire pour ta famille ? »

 _Oh !_ Le jeune griffondor n'en avait aucune idée. Il chercha des idées dans les yeux de ses camarades, devenus silencieux. Il ne reçut aucune aide. Seule Bella lui souriait, encourageante. Severus ne le regardait même pas, continuant de manger, comme indifférent. Non, plutôt comme s'il ne voyait aucun problème dans la situation. Sirius fronça des sourcils, ces deux-là avaient-ils déjà une idée de ce qui suivrait ?

« Je ne sais pas professeur… J'aimerais ne pas y retourner…C'est possible ? »

Harry vit son parrain rougir un peu. Il lui fit signe de reprendre son repas, il devait réfléchir. Plusieurs solutions se présentaient à lui. Faire répudié Sirius, comme pour les filles. L'adopter, comme Severus. Rester tel quel, avec un Sirius Black recherché.

Le faire répudié poserait soucis, l'enfant étant mineur, il serait envoyé dans une institution magique, sans tuteur. L'adopter demandait l'autorisation des parents, et ce serait s'exposer, puisqu'il devrait contraindre Walburga et Orion. Et le laisser à l'état de presque fugitif ne lui plaisait pas. Ce serait bien trop ressemblant à ses mauvais souvenirs, avec un arrière-goût amer.

« Je reviens dans l'après-midi. »

L'Entité se leva et disparut de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas faire de choix irréfléchi et il ne voyait qu'une personne pour lui donner des conseils.

Une fois devant le bureau directorial, il frappa, attendant un signal qui ne vint pas. Après deux autres tentatives, il abandonna. Il se dirigea vers le tableau le plus proche et demanda où se trouvait le directeur.

« Dans la grande salle, en réunion. »

Réunion ? Bon, ce n'était pas grave, il signalerait sa présence et attendrait Albus dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grandes portes, celles-ci étaient ouvertes. Harry put voir de quel genre de réunion il s'agissait. Il sourit tout en se raclant la gorge, faisant tourner les têtes vers lui. Albus se leva, loupant par la même occasion les actions réflexes de ses invités. Heureusement, ils se reprirent vite et affichèrent de nouveaux des visages neutres. Manquerait plus que les créatures lui face une révérence devant Dumbledore.

« Harry, bienvenue. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas à la minute. Je vous attendrais dans votre bureau. »

« Non, non. Venez avec nous, nous avons bientôt fini. »

L'Entité suivit son mentor et prit place près de Klain. Il salua les autres d'un signe de tête et les laissa continuer là où ils les avaient interrompus, prêtant une oreille attentive à tout ce qui se disait.

« Donc vous disiez, Firenze ? »

« Oui. Des mangemorts nous ont approchés pour nous rallier à leurs causes. Ils semblaient bien préparer et n'ont fait aucune erreur en rapport avec nos traditions. »

« Pareil pour nous. » Fredonna la voix d'une banshee. « Les deux hommes qui se sont présentés aux marais se sont comportés avec tous les égards dû à notre race. »

« Hum, donc Tom progresse lentement. Il sait comment aborder chaque espèce. »

Le visage du directeur se froissa. Le Mage Noir devenait pointilleux, ce qui pouvait être de mauvaise augure. Certaines races pourraient céder face à ses attentions.

« Klain, toujours rien de votre côté ? »

« Non. Je suppose que ce Voldemort sait que nous sommes au courant pour son implication dans le meurtre d'Archi. Il ne nous approchera pas. »

Albus se redressa, une lueur dans les yeux. Il balaya la table du regard, s'attardant sur Harry. L'Entité en aurait frissonné. Foutues habitudes.

« Je me demandais si l'un d'entre vous serait capable d'approcher les harpies. Je sais qu'elles sont hostiles à toutes les autres espèces, mais elles sont redoutables en combat. Et si elles venaient à se joindre à Tom… »

Le directeur laissa planer l'éventualité dans l'air, faisant s'assombrir l'ambiance générale. Ces femmes oiseaux étaient de véritables plaies avec leurs cris et leurs attaques aériennes. Et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer. Quand il avait anéanti une horde entière il y a quelques années, il s'était mis à dos la race au grand complet. Bien sûr, elles ne l'attaquaient pas, elles connaissaient leur place dans la chaîne alimentaire. Mais elles ne se joindraient pas à eux. Et si elles le faisaient, sans doute n'hésiteraient-elles pas à se retourner contre l'Ordre du Phoenix en plein combat. Pour les maintenir en place, Harry devrait être présent à chaque instant. C'était impossible.

Tous les yeux tourner vers lui l'obligèrent à prendre la parole. Prenant un air contrit, il consentit à expliquer le problème.

« Je suis désolé, mais suite à un… Incident, les harpies ne me portent pas dans leur cœur. Vraiment pas. Donc je ne peux pas vous aider. Et vue leur répugnance à l'écart de tous les autres êtres vivants, elles refuseront toutes alliances. Même celle avec Voldemort. »

Vartös, présent en tant que représentant de son peuple, montra les dents. Cette sous-race de femelle à plume était contre leur Seigneur ? Devait-il en informer les autres dirigeant et organiser une mission punitive ? Les yeux verts de l'Entité l'en dissuadèrent. Le colosse se calma instantanément. Si le Seigneur voulait punir, il pouvait le faire lui-même. Vartös n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Klain, qui était au courant de l' _incident_ , ne pût retenir un grognement. Ces mégères n'avaient même pas été capable de sentir la Marque du Maitre de la Mort sur Severus. Elles avaient attaqué le Tout Petit. Hors de question pour un membre du Clan de se battre à leurs côtés. Qu'elles restent dans leurs forêts.

« Bon, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'elles n'interviendront pas dans ce conflit s'il doit y avoir des combats. Quelqu'un avait-il quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Quelques signes négatifs et salutations plus tard, Harry emboitait le pas de Albus pour rejoindre son bureau. Maintenant il allait redevenir ce jeune homme qui cherchait les conseils de son mentor.

 **00000**

« Vous pourriez répété ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisie l'ampleur de votre bêtise. »

Harry grimaça. Bon sang, il se faisait réprimander comme un gosse. Albus n'hésitait plus du tout à lui transmettre sa façon de penser. Il avait retiré les gants qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

« Écoutez Albus, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Sirius revenait de chaque vacance dans un piteux état. Ce collier que je lui avais confié ne devait servir qu'à prévenir en cas de danger. Il s'est activé parce que le garçon subissait des tortures. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Le laisser là-bas ? »

Le vieux sourcier soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais vous auriez dû prévenir les autorités, pas kidnapper l'enfant ! »

« Ah non ! Je ne suis pas intervenu ! Je vous ai dit que ce collier émettait un signal de détresse audible par les créatures magiques. Une incube l'a entendu et a pris Sirius pour l'amener chez moi. »

« Pourquoi chez vous d'ailleurs ? »

Albus était suspicieux. Merlin, il voulait juste un conseil ! Il n'était pas là pour se justifier devant l'humain ! Pour couronner le tout, il devait broder au fur et à mesure, sans se faire prendre par le vieux sorcier qui le fixait étrangement au dessus de ses lunettes.

« Parce que le collier indiquait la direction à suivre pour me rejoindre. Écoutez, Albus, je veux juste savoir quoi faire. Sirius ne s'est réveiller de son coma que ce matin, et il m'a demandé de ne pas y retourner. »

Le directeur soupira. Bien sûr que l'enfant ne voulait pas y retourner s'il était torturé. Mais le sauvetage avait été bâclé, et résultat, son professeur risquait de grave ennuie. C'était la famille Black quand même ! Ils ne prenaient rien à la légère, surtout concernant leurs héritiers… Attendez une minute ! Au nom de Merlin, est-ce que… !

« Dites-moi, _professeur_ , auriez-vous une idée du lieu de vie des Miss Black, répudiées il y a quelque mois ? »

Nouvelle grimace. Qu'on ne reprenne plus Harry à demander conseil à Albus. Ce vieux fêlé était si intelligent qu'on pourrait le penser clairvoyant ! Il n'avait plus trop le choix maintenant.

« Elles vivent chez moi, sous la tutelle de l'aînée, Andromeda. »

Le directeur s'accouda à son bureau et écrasa son menton dans sa main. Il fixait Harry, un sourcil levé. Parfois, il se demandait si son professeur était incroyablement malin, ou irrémédiablement inconscient. Quoique la limite était fine entre le génie et la folie. Il en savait quelque chose.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, il ne nous reste qu'à trouver une solution n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit à pleine dent. Voilà. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Une solution !

« Orion Black est le plus rusé de cette famille, et Walburga est la femme la plus froide que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils se montreront sans pitié s'ils découvrent votre implication. Le mieux serait que le jeune Sirius porte plainte, avec souvenirs à l'appui. »

« S'il porte plainte et gagne, il sera envoyé sous la tutelle du Ministère. »

« C'est bien ça. »

« Je refuse. »

Albus se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il _refusait_? Mais quel choix avait-il ? De quel droit pouvait-il refuser ?

« Jeune homme, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. Cette situation est de votre fait. C'est soit ça, soit renvoyer Sirius chez lui. »

Harry regarda son mentor, qui venait pour la première fois de hausser le ton contre lui. Mais peu importe si ça le contrariait, le directeur allait devoir réfléchir à autre chose.

« Si je me propose en tant que père adoptif, ai-je une chance ? »

« Je ne pense pas, vous avez peut-être une petite notoriété, mais Sirius Black est un Sang Pur. Il ne peut être adopter par le premier venu. »

« Je reformule. Avec votre soutient, _Directeur Dumbledore_ , ai-je une chance ? »

Albus fut surpris quelque instant. Puis il se décida : son professeur était effectivement incroyablement malin. Avec l'aide de ses alliés, et de ceux participant au cours du dimanche, Mr Famula avait ses chances. Le seul point d'ombre viendrait de l'administration du côté gobelin. Le jeune héritier Black gardant son titre dans ce genre de cas, les créatures ne laisserait pas n'importe qui au commande de la fortune familiale.

Quand le directeur soumis ce fait à Harry, il fût de nouveau surpris. Par le sourire carnassier de l'Entité. Les jeux étaient faits !

La suite bientôt…


	24. Chapitre 23

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis d'une humeur généreuse, mais généreuse... Carrément un troisième chapitre en à peine 4 jours. Elle n'est pas belle la vie?

 **Angelyoru:** Merci :) Ce n'est pas tant que Harry a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il sait simplement que de toute façon il aura ce qu'il voudra. Il cherche juste des solutions pacifiques ^^

 **Voltea:** C'est assez prochainement à ton goût? :P

 **Cathy:** Oui, chaque membre sera en sécurité, rien de mieux pour laisser notre Entité libre d'agir à sa guise sans besoin de s'inquiéter à tout bout de champ!

 **Perhentian:** Oui on inverse les rôles!

 **Yuki-Jiji:** La suite est là! Ha ça, nos amis les gobelins vénèrent Harry à un point... Le contrarier? No-Way!

 **bey28:** Oh! Merci pour le compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, amusez-vous bien!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Bellatrix se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine, mais la jalousie avait pris le pas sur toute autre émotion, et elle refusait de quitter sa chambre en dehors des repas. Elle n'arrivait pas à être agréable avec les autres. En particulier Sirius.

Un mois après son sauvetage, son cousin avait été adopté par Harry en toute légalité. Il faisait _vraiment_ partie des Famula. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas elle ? Elle avait bien conscience que ce n'était la faute de personne. C'était ainsi, et c'est tout. Mais, MERLIN, Sirius ne voyait Harry que comme un professeur, une espèce de grand copain de rigolade !

La jeune femme donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller, rageuse. Peu importe qu'elle donne l'impression d'une petite fille de 5 ans contrarié, elle voulait casser des choses. Elle voulait taper du pied. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait hurler. Et alors qu'elle continuait à taper sur le coussin, la voix froide de son ancien professeur l'interrompit.

« Calme toi. Maintenant. »

La brune se figea et regarda Harry, dont le visage était de marbre. Elle rougie à l'idée d'être la cause de son humeur et se mit debout, yeux au sol et face à lui.

L'Entité n'était pas en colère à cause de son comportement. Il sentait ses émotions à travers le lien et lui avait laisser plusieurs jours pour regagner son calme. Mais à l'instant, alors qu'il était dans le salon, il avait détecté une anomalie. L'âme de Bella avait viré au noire pour redevenir normale juste après.

Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : pendant quelques secondes, sa protégée aurait pu tuer pour libérer ses nerfs. Et ça ? Hors de question. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et d'un geste les isola complètement du monde extérieur. Bellatrix s'en rendit compte et ne put empêcher son corps d'effectuer un geste de recul.

« Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, Bellatrix. »

Contrite, elle baissa de nouveau la tête. L'Entité soupira.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je t'ai laisser du temps, mais la rancœur te dévore. Expliques-toi. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Comment le lui dire ? Et finalement, elle craqua, se mettant à hurler, tout en arpentant la pièce et en faisant de grands gestes.

« Pourquoi pas moi ?! Pourquoi je reste en arrière ? Que je sois logé à la même enseigne que les autres, passe encore, mais que Sirius me passe devant ? Certainement pas ! Je refuse ! Pourquoi il devrait être plus proche de toi ? Severus est ton fils, alors je comprends qu'il soit le premier…Mais je devais être la seconde ! Pas la troisième ou pire ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! »

Les yeux un peu rond, Harry regarda la jeune femme essoufflée. Il voulait rire, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Il se doutait qu'elle était jalouse de Sirius, mais pas de cette façon-là. Il pensait qu'elle voulait être adopté aussi. Mais non. Elle avait vue l'évènement comme la preuve qu'elle comptait moins que les autres. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Écoutes. Tu ne vaux pas moins que les autres. Vous avez tous une place différente, d'accord ? Tu es la première que j'ai laissé s'approcher sciemment de mon fils, et j'ai confiance en toi. De tous, tu es celle à qui je confierais la vie de Severus. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te rassurer ? Je ne peux pas t'adopter, alors ne le demande pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Elle gardait une expression froissée, même si elle avait clairement apprécié les paroles de Harry.

« Hé bien, tu es majeure maintenant. Et même si ça n'avait pas été les cas, je ne te vois pas comme une enfant, donc je ne pourrais pas jouer le rôle de père avec toi. »

« Comment tu me vois ? »

Harry remit son bras le long de son corps. C'est vrai ça, comment il la voyait ? Une mangemorte sanguinaire ? Non, c'était du passé. Une âme a sauvé ? Passé aussi, l'âme était sauvée, sauf écart se dit-il en pensant à quelques minutes auparavant. Un membre de la Famille ? Oui, indubitablement. Mais c'était tout ? Il ne savait pas trop.

« Je… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Klain sortant des ombres de la chambre. L'Entité fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi le vampire semblait-il prêt à l'attaquer ?

« Klain ? »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne peux vous laisser blesser la Femme, même si elle vous a mis en colère. »

« La blesser ? »

« Vous avez scellé la porte. »

« Oh, c'était simplement pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement de…Attends… La _Femme_? »

Harry s'étrangla sur le dernier mot. Le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté, comme demandant « Quoi, ce n'est pas ça ? », et Bellatrix gardait la bouche légèrement ouverte, sous le choc. Elle aussi avait compris la signification de la « Femme ». Elle devint cramoisie et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien professeur.

Mais Harry ne pouvait lui répondre de suite. C'était quoi cette situation ? Pourquoi le vampire pensait-il qu'elle était la Femme ?

« Attend, Klain. Pause là. Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi ? »

« C'est évident non ? Elle n'est pas considérée comme le Tout Petit, mais elle a autant d'importance. »

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il avait inconsciemment donné autant d'importance à la brune qu'à son fils ? Il était vrai qu'il lui donnait beaucoup de confiance, et qu'il pourrait tuer pour la défendre. Ha. Oui, sans doute réagirait-il avec elle comme avec Severus pour ce qui était de la protection. Et ne venait-il pas de laisser passer la noirceur de son âme ? Il lui avait pardonnée alors qu'elle lui criait dessus. Mais… Merlin, c'était vraiment compliqué.

« Sei…Mr Famula ? Ça va ? »

« Hum hum. »

Sans y prêter garde, Harry avait entamé une série de pas aléatoire. Mais les paroles suivantes de Bellatrix le scièrent.

« Tu me voit comme ta compagne ? »

 _Hou_! C'était dit un peu trop franchement pour lui. Oui, un vampire appelait « Tout Petit » un enfant humain considérer comme très important. Et ils appelaient « Femme », la compagne de l'un des leur. Klain ayant déjà sa propre compagne, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il voyait Bellatix comme la compagne de Harry.

Et il avait fallu qu'il dise ça devant elle. L'Entité ne pouvait même pas prendre le temps d'y penser, tout seul dans son coin. Ni même d'éventuellement réaliser l'importance qu'il donnait à la brune. Évidement qu'il ne la voyait pas comme sa Femme. Mais il aurait aimé réfléchir sur la place qu'elle avait prise au sein de la Famille, et à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Harry n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne pouvait plus ressentir de l'amour à proprement parler. Mais son instinct d'Entité pouvait le pousser à ressentir quelque chose approchant. Une parodie d'amour. Complexe, presque néfaste, et très envahissante.

Un exemple parlant était Severus. L'Entité pourrait anéantir un nombre incalculable d'âme juste pour une égratignure. Les harpies avaient fait les frais de son _amour_ filiale.

Pour les autres membres de la Famille, c'était de l'attachement. Il les défendrait bec et ongle, mais il pouvait se maitriser. Nouvel exemple parlant : Sirius. Son parrain était _torturé_ , mais il avait réussi à simplement le sauver, sans engendrer de massacre.

Si son fils avait été dans cette situation… Ne pensons pas à des choses qui fâchent. Maintenant, réfléchissons. Si Bella était blessée, que ferait-il ? Il ferma les yeux, et imagina la brune dans la position de Sirius. Deux sons étouffés lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Klain et Bellatrix se tenait la gorge, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'air.

Harry reprit le contrôle de l'infime quantité de pouvoir rebelle. Bon, O-K. Il réagirait mal si la brune était blessée. Au moins, ça c'était clair. Il reprit la parole.

« Désolé, pensée parasite. Klain, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras responsable de Bella. »

Le vampire se prosterna humblement. Harry avait confiance en lui pour la défendre. N'avait-il pas eu l'intention d'attaquer l'Entité avec pour seul but de la protéger ?

Bellatrix, elle, regarda le brun faire demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire, elle le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna, sourcils froncés. Klain choisi ce moment pour disparaitre, les laissant à leurs explications. Il avait mis l'Entité dans l'embarras…

« Minute ! On n'a pas fini de parler ! Tu me vois comme ta compagne ? Et c'était quoi à l'instant ? Toute cette colère…Cette envie de tuer ? »

« Bella, je ne sais pas comment je te vois, ok ? Je vais essayer de trouver la réponse, et quand ce sera fait, tu seras la première au courant. À l'instant, cette _envie de tuer_ , comme tu dis, venais du fait que je t'imaginais blessée. Maintenant, j'aimerais aller réfléchir. Je peux ? »

La jeune femme relâcha son bras, et le laissa partir. Elle fit quelque pas en arrière avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Un bras vint recouvrir ses yeux. Elle souffla, et d'un seul coup, retrouva un comportement enfantin, se tortillant en silence pour exprimer sa joie.

Qu'elle soit la Femme ou non n'était pas important. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Harry de cette façon, même si l'idée, maintenant suggérée, était loin de lui déplaire. Ce qu'elle retenait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle comptait autant que si elle était sa compagne. Personne ne pourrait l'éloigner de lui. Jamais.

Sans le savoir, ce jour-là, la jeune femme retrouva une âme entièrement saine.

 **00000**

Harry était tourmenté. Si l'instinct du vampire était bon, il était dans de beaux draps. À la rentrée, il devrait se séparer de Bellatrix, et son instinct le supporterait très mal. Il plaqua les mains sur son front, les doigts tirant ses cheveux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réalisé avant ?

Il avait déjà condamné Severus à devoir assumer son « amour » d'Entité. Maintenant c'était au tour de Bella ? Merlin, elle devait se sentir flattée de son attention. Pour le moment. Mais c'était loin d'être une bénédiction. Severus l'avait réalisé, et luttait jours après jours pour rester loin de tout problème. Et même-là, l'enfant était loin de mesurer le fardeau qu'il portait.

Harry espérait ne jamais devoir leur montrer tout le poids de son « amour ». Il priait pour se maitriser. Mas il y avait une chose de positive là-dedans : il savait ne ressentir que de l'attachement pour tous les autres membres de sa Famille. Et il savait que ça ne changerait pas. Le fait est que son instinct d'Être avait distribuer les rôles dès l'intégration d'un membre. Une fois sa place acquise, elle ne changeait pas. Le brun n'avait juste pas compris quel rôle avait été donné à Bella. Il devrait maintenant veiller sur elle comme sur Sev. Avec une attention toute particulière.

Et un nouveau problème venait s'ajouter à la liste. Son amour pour son fils et Bellatrix aurait des répercussions directes sur eux. S'il avait prévu de tout révéler à Severus, il devait maintenant se résoudre à faire de même pour la brune. Ils devaient savoir pour comprendre ce qui leur arriveraient.

Bella serait la première à subir les changements puisque sa croissance était terminée. Alors l'Entité devait se préparer à annoncer la Vérité. Il le ferait pour eux deux en même temps. Il n'avait pas envie de répéter ça plusieurs fois.

La suite bientôt…


	25. Chapitre 24

Salut salut!

Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, la publication accélère, mais après tout pourquoi pas? L'écriture est déjà terminé depuis un moment alors on ne va pas se priver hein? Et encore un grand merci à ma beta, Lokki1, pour la correction!

Je peux donc vous dire que la fic fait en tout de 35 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue).

 **Angelyoru:** Merci :) Oui Klain a fait une boulette, mais ça va permettre à Harry d'ouvrir un peu les yeux, c'est pas si mal.

 **Sieba:** Il ne fait pas qu'approcher, il est là!

 **Lerugamine:** Ho pas si houleuse, n'oublions pas qu'on a à faire à une obsédée de son Harry et à un fils plein de confiance pour son petit papa!

 **melix59:** Merci pour ta review. Ha oui, ça pour être à ses pieds...

 **Perhentian:** Ca y est le moment est arrivé!

 **TeZuKa j:** Mais de rien :) et merci.

 **Yukii27:** Tu n'avais pas vu venir le Harry/Bella? :P Il y aura bien une démonstration de l' "amour" de Harry. Mais alors très rapide hein, parce qu'il y a pas grand chose qui peut lui résister longtemps! Mais les pensée de l'Entité à ce moment là... Trop bien tu verras! Il y a 35 chapitres en tout, et une suite indépendante pour ceux qui veulent continuer de lire les aventure de Harry Famula :D

Bonne lecture à tous! Si jamais il y a des questions parce que l'explication (qui se trouve dans ce chapitre) n'est pas claire, n'hésitez pas.

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Baris pianotait de ses longs doigts sur la pierre du mur. Il savait que le son résonnait assez fortement et engendrait un stress inouï chez ses proies. De quoi agrandir le sourire prédateur du Roi.

La journée avait commencé normalement, Klain était partie pour une réunion avec le directeur de Poudlard, les autres membres du Clan vaquaient paresseusement à leurs occupations. Rien ne venait changer la routine. Jusqu'au retour de l'Ancien. Il affichait une joie malsaine qui se répercuta instinctivement sur son souverain.

« Majesté, Albus Dumbledore nous propose une mission. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Comme prévue initialement, les centaures ont accepté les avances de Voldemort. La bonne surprise, c'est qu'il leur a demandé de lui laisser l'accès libre à la ruine de Bahür. »

« Ce vieux château presque effondré ? »

Klain sourit à pleine dents.

« Oui. Le sorcier y a placé quelques-uns de ses hommes pour la surveillance de prisonniers. »

« Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. Nous devons aller libérer les prisonniers. »

« Exactement. Et Albus n'a donner aucune directive sur ce que devait devenir les mangemorts en poste. »

« Oh ? Après tout, s'ils sont laissés derrière comme ça, ce sont de simples sous-fifres, donc ils ne possèdent pas d'informations intéressantes. Bien. Réunis les anciens. Aucun jeunes, les ennemis restent des sorciers. Il n'y aura qu'une seule règle : on ne touche pas aux prisonniers. Pour les autres…. Faites-vous plaisir. »

Et de ce que Baris entendait, ses anciens s'en donnaient à cœur joie, tout comme lui. Faisant durer le plaisir. Prolongeant l'agonie des mangemorts. Les plongeant dans la terreur.

Les envies sanguinaires des vampires avaient été exacerbées par l'état des prisonniers. Des familles entières, à bout de force, blessées et torturées. Les sorciers noirs ne méritaient aucune pitié, et ils n'en auraient pas.

Le Roi laissa ses ongles aiguisés crisser sur le mur, provoquant un gémissement dans une pièce à sa gauche. Il ouvrit la bouche et huma l'air. Deux. Non trois. Il poussa la porte, provoquant un hurlement chez ses proies. Le jeu pouvait continuer….

 **00000**

Harry pensait s'être préparer. Deux jours à se réciter un discourt. Deux jours à imaginer tous les scénarios. Alors il avait emmené Severus et Bellatrix avec lui pour se promener. Il les avait fait assoir au bord d'une rivière, et avait commencer à parler sous leurs regards attentifs.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Elle devra rester entre nous trois, c'est bien clair ? Parfait. L'origine de ce monde est abstraite. Bien trop de croyances différentes viennent parasiter la vérité. Elle s'est perdue il y a bien longtemps. Mais Magie a toujours été là. Elle a insufflé de son pouvoir à toute chose, sans distinction. Elle est restée présente, au centre de son immense toile. La Mère et Reine des liens. Mais elle a rapidement compris que les individualités étaient dures à contrôler. Trop de différences. Alors elle a créé de toute pièce des « Entités ». Des Êtres proche d'elle, ni vivant, ni mort. »

Il fit une pause, s'assurant de la concentration de ces deux protégés. Satisfait, il poursuivit.

« Ces Entités avaient chacun une fonction. Le temps. Le destin. Le hasard. La mort. Et bien d'autre. Mais un nouveau problème fit son apparition. Aucune Entité ne pouvait interagir directement avec les êtres vivants. Ça leur étaient impossible, comme pour Magie. Alors il fallut trouver une nouvelle solution. C'est Mort qui l'apporta. Il proposa de créer un tout nouvel Être, à partir d'un humain. Ainsi, une fois né, cette Entité, dans un corps d'homme, pourrait se mêler aux âmes vivantes et faire le pont entre eux et Magie. »

Nouvelle pause. Harry constata que Severus et Bellatrix étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. Bien. Sans doute voyaient-ils là une simple histoire, ça lui facilitait les choses.

« C'est là qu'intervient une histoire que vous connaissez déjà. Les frères Peverell et les Reliques de la Mort. Vous connaissez la légende. Ce n'en ai pas une. Mort leur confia trois reliques, sans pour autant préciser que l'humain qui les réunirait deviendrait le Maitre de la Mort, l'Entité en charge des âmes vivantes. Ça va jusque-là ? Des questions ? »

Harry avait remarqué le froncement de sourcil de la jeune femme.

« Harry, tu dis que les reliques ne sont pas juste des objets très puissants ? Pourquoi personne n'a jamais songé à les réunir ? »

« Elles ont déjà été réuni à quelque reprise. Mais le Maitre de la Mort est la seule Entité à pouvoir faire un choix. Lorsque le propriétaire des reliques meurt, il doit choisir entre devenir une Entité, ou mourir. Et même s'il devient une Entité, il peut toujours choisir de disparaitre plus tard. Les reliques sont alors de nouveaux dispersées dans le monde. »

« Mais alors, Papa, il est possible de rencontrer une Entité ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh ! C'est super ! C'est vraiment super ! Une Entité ? Ça doit être tellement puissant ! »

Bellatrix, en tailleur, frétillait presque. Harry lui sourit.

« Bien. Avez-vous d'autres questions à propos de tout ça ? »

Il regarda les deux jeunes se concentrer, puis son fils fut le premier à relever la tête.

« Tu as dit que le Maitre de la Mort devait gérer les âmes des vivants. Ça consiste en quoi ? »

« Ça signifie qu'il doit les juger, en fonction de la pureté de leur âme. Il doit les guider sur le bon chemin, vers la Mère Magie. Et il doit punir les vivants s'ils bafouent la magie de façon irréversible. »

« Donc c'est un peu le Monarque des vivants ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Dans ce cas, si le Maitre de la Mort se ballade quelque part en ce moment, les sorciers ne sont pas dans ses bonnes grâces. » Bellatrix grimaça en parlant.

Harry sourit franchement. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fabuleux, ils comprenaient les grandes lignes de façon instinctive. Ils saisissaient les tenants et aboutissants, en partie. Alors, avec un air fripon, il se pointa du doigt, sous les yeux des deux humains.

« Vous savez, je ne puni pas instantanément. Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de ramener les sorciers sur le droit chemin. »

Bellatrix devint aussi immobile qu'une statue. À croire qu'elle ne respirait même plus. Severus mis un peu plus de temps à percuter, les sourcils froncé, puis il se leva d'un bond et resta figé face à son père. Mais sa bouche ouverte en un jolie « o » cassait la dignité de l'image. Ce fut la jeune femme, après avoir inspiré brusquement, qui reprit la parole.

« Tu es…Hein ? »

Maintenant, Harry riait. Au moins les réactions n'étaient pas négatives. Et voir deux serpentards dans cet état rendait le griffondor en lui hilare.

« Oui, Bella. Je suis le Maitre de la Mort. Depuis 8 ans maintenant. Mais ça restera entre nous. Si je vous dis ça, c'est pour deux raisons. La première, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi les créatures magiques vont se comporter différemment avec vous deux. En dehors des sorciers, toutes les créatures magiques savent en me voyant ce que je suis. Elles m'obéissent donc. Et ceux qui portent ma Marque, les membres de la Famille, sont sous leur protection. Mais vous deux, c'est différent. C'est la deuxième raison. Mon instinct d'Entité vous a choisi pour tenir des rôles important. Severus, tu es mon fils. Aux yeux de mes pouvoirs, de mon Être, tu es mon enfant. Bellatrix, toi, tu es ma compagne. Mais pas au sens que tu connais. Une Entité n'aime pas. C'est autre chose. Plus fort. Et plus dangereux. »

Harry laissa ses yeux verts se perdre sur la rivière.

« Le lien qui vous lie à moi est très puissant. Et il va vous changer. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais ça reste gênant. Une fois la croissance terminée, vous aller vieillir très lentement. Vous devriez tenir trois fois plus qu'un sorcier normal je dirais. Vous allez avoir beaucoup plus de facilité que les autres dans la compréhension de la magie. Et les capacités de votre noyau vont grandir exponentiellement. En résumé, mes pouvoirs vont faire de vous des êtres capables de rester à mes côtés un certain temps. Et vous donne le nécessaire pour vous défendre. Parce que je vais être envahissant. Très envahissant. Et protecteur. Et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps. Je suis désolé, ce sera pénible pour vous, même si ça n'en a pas l'air. »

L'Entité dirigea de nouveau son regard sur ses deux protégés. Ils restaient silencieux et le regardaient sans ciller. Bella ouvrit la bouche.

« Lors de note première discussion en tête à tête, tu m'avais dit que ceux qui Le suivrait le regretterait. Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'avoir tué ? »

« Je pourrais. Mais je me sers de cet humain pour guider les autres. Regarde comme vous progressez. Albus et le ministère collabore avec des vampires, avec des centaures. Des adultes suivent mes cours sur la magie. Les sorciers ouvrent petit à petit la porte qu'ils avaient claquée. Sans Tom, ça aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps. Et je suis loin d'être patient. »

« Ça éviterait beaucoup de morts si tu le tuais simplement. » Severus avait croisé les bras en parlant, ne cachant pas du tout le reproche dans sa voix.

« Oui, mais mon rôle n'est pas d'empêcher Mort de faire son travail. Et cette guerre était prévue par Destiné. Chacun sa place. J'ai déjà interféré avec ses plans avec ma Famille, c'est bien suffisant. »

« Attend voir… Cette guerre était prévue ? Ça veut dire que tu savais qu'elle aurait lieu ? Comment…Tu l'as déjà vécu ! C'est comme ça que Harry l'humain est mort ! » Bella le pointait du doigt, fière de sa conclusion.

« Dans le mille. Je suis mort en Juin 1997. »

« 1997 ? La guerre a été si longue ? Et tu es mort à quel âge ? Pourquoi dans le passé ? C'est… »

« Severus, du calme. Il y a eu deux guerres. Je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y en ait qu'une d'accord ? Je guide Albus dans la bonne direction pour en finir. Quand je suis mort, j'ai choisi de renaitre en Juillet 1964. Pour t'adopter Severus. Parce que j'avais connu le toi adulte. Et parce que je savais que ce serait un bon point de départ. »

« Alors on se connaissait ? »

« Et nous aussi ? »

« Non. J'ai connu Severus Rogue. Ce grand homme est mort avec moi, et il n'existera plus jamais. Tu es Severus Famula. Et j'ai connu Bellatrix Lestrange. Une sorcière exceptionnelle,même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, et une mangemort fidèle. Mais elle est morte elle aussi, le jour où tu as choisi Severus plutôt que Rodolphus. »

« J'étais dans le camp ennemi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as menacé ce jour-là ? »

Harry soupira, et hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je vois ton âme. Vos âmes. Toutes les âmes. Et la tienne était salle. Mais ta présence à mes cours du samedi m'a laissé penser que tu pouvais encore être sauvée. Alors j'ai tenté le coup. »

« Merci. »

Il lui rendit son sourire. Bellatrix était heureuse d'avoir eu cette chance. Grâce à Harry, elle avait obtenu une vie meilleure, elle en était persuadée. D'après ce qu'il disait, il était loin d'être copain avec la Bellatrix de sa vie humaine, mais il avait tout de même choisi de lui laisser l'opportunité d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il soit un Être sans amour comme il le disait ou pas, il montrait tout de même des traits de caractère clément. La brune laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, un sourire doux et reconnaissant, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Harry, j'ai compris pour nous. Mais qu'en est-il des autres membres de la Famille ? Pourquoi eux ? »

« Vous ne devinez pas ? »

Severus se frottait le menton, cherchant la réponse. Bella ne réfléchissait même pas. Si elle avait posé la question, c'est qu'aucune idée ne lui venait. Et soudain, le petit brun claqua dans ses mains et regarda son père.

« C'était quoi ton nom humain complet ? »

Toujours aussi futé ce gosse. Severus Rogue serait très fier de son homologue.

« Mon nom était Harry James Potter. Fils de Lily et James Potter. Filleul de Sirius Black, et neveu de cœur de Remus Lupin. »

« Wow ! Lily et James ? Ils ne font que se chamailler ! »

Severus et Harry rigolèrent à cette remarque. C'était vrai, les deux griffondors passaient leur temps à se chercher des poux.

« Harry, pourquoi Cissy et Andy alors ? »

« Narcissa, parce qu'elle est ta petite sœur, et que j'ai voulu lui donner une chance. Andromeda parce qu'elle a toujours été du bon côté. »

Bella opina du chef. C'était vrai, son ainée avait toujours été contre les idéaux de sa famille. Severus, lui, gardait une certaine rancune envers son père. Il lui avait appris que toutes les vies avaient une valeur, et pourtant il laissait cette guerre se dérouler alors qu'il pourrait y mettre fin sans problème. C'était une chose qu'il avait du mal à assimiler, et il savait pertinemment qu'il allait avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, seul et à tête reposée.

Il tourna la tête vers Bella. La jeune femme ne semblait pas gênée, mais peut être le cachait-elle. De toute façon elle possédait un esprit très extrême, c'était tout ou rien. Elle acceptait Harry et ce qu'il était sans se mettre de barrière. Lui avait toujours été plus poussé dans le questionnement. Il analysait tout, et tant qu'il n'avait pas examiner une situation point par point il refusait de se laisser aller entièrement. Oui, il lui faudrait du temps, mais Harry était son père et il avait confiance en lui. Il choisit de remettre à plus tard ses doutes et reprit place au sol.

Sentant que la discussion sérieuse était passée, Severus afficha un air mesquin.

« Alors comme ça tu as adopté ton propre parrain ? »

La suite bientôt…


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonjour tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous!

 **Lerugamine:** Certes... :D

 **Angelyoru:** Heureuse que les explications de Harry t'aient plu. Oui, drôle de famille que celle de Harry Famula...Sacrément tordue à vrai dire!

 **Guest:** Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi!

 **DameAureline:** Merci pour cette belle review. Ha, alors j'ai réussi à te surprendre avec le Harry/Bella? J'en suis bien contente. Ne t'en fais pas pour les gobelins, ils ont encore un rôle à jouer. Pour les autres créatures, on en verra quelques unes, mais pas toutes, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ça.

 **Ptitemysty:** Oui, plutôt bien, en effet :)

 **Yukii27:** C'est plutôt les évènements qui ont été une surprise alors? Au moins l'histoire n'est pas trop prévisible, ça c'est cool! Oui, plus que 10 chapitres pour Harry Famula avec nos amis sorciers, ensuite il devra aller bosser ailleurs :P

 **anonymes92:** On va entamer les hostilités pour de bon!

 **Maitre Xehanort:** Déjà, je suis contente que Bella te plaise. Ensuite, j'avoue avoir fait un Harry légèrement intouchable, donc, pour que l'histoire ait un sens, je lui ai créé des points faibles: sa Famille et le fait qu'intervenir lui-même serait contre-productif. Il n'en reste pas moins Gary-Sue, je reconnais. J'espère que tu liras quand même la suite de cette histoire.

 **Lana:** Tant mieux, continuons comme ça!

 **adenoide:** Sauver ceux qu'il aime, sans les mettre encore plus en danger, est assez compliqué oui.

 **Voltea:** La suite, la suite!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Albus revenait juste d'une visite dans les familles des sorciers libérés par les vampires. Après avoir été soignés, ils étaient retournés chez eux, et le directeur leur avait laissé le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Les interroger juste après les faits aurait été contre-productif. Le choc, et la peur encore présente, aurait brouillé les témoignages.

Maintenant, il en savait un peu plus. Les prisonniers, de simple sorciers sans grandes influences, étaient destinés à servir d'offrandes. Des offrandes pour un peuple auquel aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait pensé. Les détraqueurs. Apparemment, Tom avait réussi à négocier leur soutient, en échange d'âmes. Le Mage Noir se servait des raids qu'il effectuait avec ses hommes pour remplir les « stocks de nourriture ».

C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Non seulement ces créatures infâmes étaient très dangereuses, mais elles avaient le pouvoir de libérer tous les prisonniers d'Askaban. Alors à peine entrer dans son bureau, Albus pris parchemin et plume pour débuter un long missive destiné à la Ministre Jenkins. La prison devait être sécurisé au plus vite, et les aurors sur place rapatriés dans les plus bref délais.

 **00000**

Harry froissa son journal. Baris, assis élégamment face à lui, sirotait sa tasse de thé en silence. Klain, adossé à l'évier, restait en retrait. Bellatrix, penché au-dessus de l'Entité, lisait l'article en diagonale. Les autres membres de la Famille étaient éparpillés dans la maison et avait interdiction de venir dans la cuisine. Même Severus, au courant de beaucoup de chose, n'avait pas le droit de participer à la petite réunion. « Trop jeune » avait dit son père, « Tout Petit n'a pas à se battre » avaient dit les vampires. Vaincu, le jeune homme avait rejoint ses camarades en bougonnant.

« Harry, le Ministère a réagi trop tard. Ou Albus n'a pas été assez rapide à recueillir les informations. L'article est censuré. Le directeur nous a dit que les aurors sur place et ceux envoyés en renfort étaient tous morts sans exception. Ils étaient en tout 27. »

La voix de baryton du Roi s'éteignit à la fin de sa phrase. Lui aussi se sentait coupable. L'attaque des siens avait été trop peu discrète. Voldemort avait immédiatement pris les devants, se doutant que les prisonniers parleraient rapidement. Rien n'avait pu être fait. La prison était vide de criminels et de détraqueurs. Tous en liberté dans la nature. Et assez bien caché pour ne pas être retrouvé, même après 3 jours de recherche.

Bellatrix posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'Entité en se redressant. Elle appliqua une légère pression en prenant la parole.

« Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant Harry ? »

Pas besoin de détailler la question. Les vampires comme l'humaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort d'humains inconnus énervait le Maitre de la Mort. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être touché par ce genre d'évènement. Chaque raid mangemort faisait des victimes, et Harry ne se penchait jamais sur la question…

« Les détraqueurs. Le souci, c'est ces ordures de détraqueurs. »

Baris et Klain réalisèrent en même temps et grondèrent légèrement. Bella par contre, pressa de nouveau les épaules de Harry pour l'encourager à continuer. Ce qu'il fit après un soupir.

« Les détraqueurs n'ont pas d'âmes. Ils ne sont ni-mort, ni-vivant. Je n'ai aucune influence sur eux. En fait, ils naissent quand aucun Maitre de la Mort ne foule cette terre. Ils sont constitués de l'âme d'un mort qui n'a pas pût passer de l'autre côté à cause d'une trop grande noirceur. Le rôle du Maitre de la Mort est de punir ces âmes-là, pour qu'elles puissent rejoindre Mort et subir son courroux. Sans une punition préalable, elles restent dans ce monde, et ce désagrègent pour devenir ces êtres immondes. »

« Et ça t'énerve parce que… »

« Bella. Ce sont des âmes qui pourrissent et disparaissent complètement. C'est contre-nature. Même une âme noire a le droit de passé de l'autre côté pour se racheter et renaitre. Disparaitre c'est… se jeter dans les bras du Néant. Et plus il se nourrit, plus il devient fort. »

« Attend, le Néant, c'est une Entité ? »

Baris posait la question avec une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

« Non. D'après nos connaissances, à nous les Entité, Magie est notre Mère, Néant est notre Père. Néant a perdu peu à peu ses pouvoirs quand Magie a dispersé les siens dans ce monde. Le rôle des Entités est de garder les âmes sous le joug de notre Mère. On ne sait pas ce qui arriverait si notre Père était trop nourri, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. »

Klain se redressa et s'approcha de la table, se plaçant derrière son Roi.

« Donc les détraqueurs sont des serviteurs du Néant, comme nous nous sommes des serviteurs de Magie ? »

« Oui. Et chaque âme qu'ils avalent est donnée à Néant. Tant que ces créatures étaient maitrisées par le Ministère, et très peu nourrit, ça allait. Mais en totale liberté, et nourrit par Voldemort…Ouais, ça me met en colère. »

Harry reposa le journal et avala une gorgée de thé. Il finit par haussé des épaules et sourit à Baris. Un sourire méchant et provocateur.

« Eh bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous. S'il y a une vraie bataille entre les deux camps, je serais avec vous au front. Je dois détruire une partie de ces anomalies, et les empêcher de se nourrir le plus possible. »

 **00000**

Lucius n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et franchement, il était loin de sa superbe habituelle. Il venait de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, ce qui était _vraiment_ douloureux. Des détraqueurs planaient sous le plafond, laissant une peur profonde consumer son être. Et pour couronner le tout, il faisait partie des mangemorts bas de gamme. Il n'avait plus aucun argent, son nom ne valait plus rien, donc aux yeux du Maitre, il n'avait que peu d'utilité. Comme son père, Abraxas, qui ne recevait que des missions dégradantes et sans importances.

Les Black n'étaient pas mieux vu à cause de leurs héritiers. Et c'était finalement des familles d'incapables comme les Goyles, les Crabbes et les Lestranges qui avaient les plus hauts rangs. Quelle humiliation.

Un sifflement à sa gauche le sorti de ses pensées sombres, pensées accentuées par les êtres planant sous la voute. Le serpent du Maitre traversait lentement la salle, gouttant l'odeur des nouveaux venus du bout de la langue, se dirigeant vers le trône. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondait par le même langage à sa compagne à écaille, ignorant les frissons de ses serviteurs.

Voldemort se mit debout face à ses hommes et écarta en grands ses bras, tout sourire.

« Mes fidèles mangemorts ! Nagini nous apporte une grande nouvelle. Elle vient de voir, à la limite des protections, des sorciers un peu trop curieux ! Et on sait tous comment finissent les sorciers dévorer par leur curiosité n'est-ce pas ? »

La plupart des mangemorts souriaient cruellement, dans l'attente du prochain massacre. Lucius, en revanche, n'était pas très sûr de comment prendre la « grande nouvelle ». Tyranniser les enfants de Poudlard, pas de problème. Faire face à des adultes et les tuer ? Un doute perfide naissait au fond de lui. En serait-il capable ?

« Allez accueillir nos visiteurs comme ils se doit ! Et laissez-en à nos amis les détraqueurs, ils ont faim… »

 **00000**

La rentrée avait eu lieu 2 semaines auparavant. La journée commençait comme les autres. Un Lundi de plus. La grande salle bourdonnait sous les discutions des élèves, les professeurs échangeaient des banalités, et Harry veillait sur ce petit quotidien distraitement. Mais l'arrivée du courrier changea l'ambiance général. Le journal relatait, sans trop de détail, la mort de nombreux aurors et agents du Ministère.

Harry dût gérer plusieurs évènements en même temps. Albus, qui lisait une lettre reçue avec le journal, palissait drastiquement, et James, à travers le lien, dispersa un sentiment de détresse inouïe. Alors, quand l'Entité vit le directeur se lever pour emmener le jeune griffondor avec lui, il les suivit. Mais ils n'atteignirent pas le bureau du vieil homme. L'enfant, une fois dans un couloir désert, avait fait volte-face pour se jeter dans les bras de son professeur de DCFM. Son seul moyen de se sentir un peu rassuré.

Albus rebroussa chemin pour les rejoindre, et expliqua la situation à son employé.

« Fleamont fait partie des victimes d'hier soir. »

Harry sentit un pincement au cœur. James venait de perdre son père. Lord Potter était mort au combat. Mais le brun avisa l'expression de son mentor, et comprit que c'était plus complexe que ça. Il fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il devait en premier lieu permettre à l'enfant d'aller faire son deuil avec sa mère. Les discutions à propos de la guerre attendraient un moment plus opportun.

 **00000**

 _Ooooh !_ Alors c'était comme ça ? Encore une fois, Albus avait avancé ses pions sans considération, et son grand-père était mort dans la manœuvre ? Deux jours. Il avait attendu _deux jours_ pour apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait dû ramener James chez lui, passer à la maison Famula pour rassurer Bella et Andy qui avaient ressentit la peine du griffondor, et avait passé un peu de temps avec les membres de sa Famille présents à Poudlard pour leur expliquer le problème de James.

Et le voilà, dans le bureau du vieux timbré, en train d'écouter le récit d'une _hécatombe_ pour leurs alliés. Et à cause de qui ? De l'inconscience de Mr-Grand-Manitou-Suprême, qui pensait avoir toujours raison, et n'hésitait pas à mettre la vie d'autrui en jeu sur des paris hasardeux. L'Entité fulminait. Il s'en foutait des « on les avait localisés, alors il fallait y aller avant qu'ils s'en aillent. » ou des « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir les vampires ou les succubes. ». Et bien, vieil idiot, quand on fait la guerre, on le prend le temps !

Baris et Vartös semblaient du même avis et n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir. Le vénérable sorcier ne pipait mots, conscient de son erreur, et écraser par la culpabilité. L'un de ses amis était mort. Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez, mais acceptait les réprimandes des créatures.

La discussion houleuse dura une bonne heure avant de se tarir. Voldemort n'avait pas changé son QG, donc il fallait agir dans l'espoir de le capturer. Mais Harry, toujours silencieux, devait trouver une solution pour calmer Albus. Se précipiter ne servirait à rien. Même s'ils tuaient Tom maintenant, la guerre reprendrait dans quelques années. Les horcruxes étaient toujours dans la nature. Attaquer de nouveau serait une perte de vies et de temps. Ni plus, ni moins.

Mais voilà, maintenant, le Maitre de la Mort était énervé. Et on lui offrait l'occasion de passer ses nerfs : la localisation d'un grand nombre de détraqueurs. Et de mages noirs. Même si pour les derniers il devrait faire preuve de clémence. C'était l'affaire des sorciers.

 **00000**

Bellatrix allongeait le pas pour suivre le rythme de Harry. Elle l'accompagnait cette nuit dans ce qu'il avait appelé une « expédition punitive ». Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils feraient, mais peu importe à ses yeux. L'Entité l'avait jugée apte à se tenir à ses côtés.

Le paysage défilait, et devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Ils traversaient une sorte de forêt éparse, et pourtant très sombre. Mais rapidement, une masse noire apparue et devint de plus en plus nette. Les vitres cassées, une porte d'entrée imposante mais branlante, les murs envahis par le lierre, le manoir semblait abandonné depuis des années. Mais Bella savait que la magie était à l'œuvre. Elle sentait la barrière à quelques mètres d'eux maintenant. Harry s'adressa à elle, les yeux verts accrochés à la bâtisse.

« Une fois à l'intérieur, je veux que tu lance le plus de sorts possible sur tous les sorciers à proximité. Ne les tue pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas de la protection, tu seras sous mon bouclier. Ils ne verront que toi, et ne te reconnaitront pas. Je vais m'occuper des détraqueurs. Pour qu'ils pensent que c'est de ton fait, jette des sorts dans leur direction aussi. D'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. C'est des mangemorts ? » Elle regarda l'Entité opiner du chef. « Ok, alors, s'il te plait, je peux les blesser ? »

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Leurs âmes sont bien trop laides pour que j'ai pitié. »

Ils partagèrent un rire complice et avancèrent à travers la barrière.

La suite bientôt…


	27. Chapitre 26

Bonjour!

Je publie un peu tard aujourd'hui, désolé. Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, amusez-vous bien!

 **Angelyoru:** Du sang :D mais quelle sadique! Comme tu dis, il ne va pas se gêner pour se venger.

 **Maitre Xehanort:** Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella sait se maitriser. Il ne s'agirait pas de décevoir le grand Harry Famula!

 **Perhentian:** Merci, la suite est là :)

 **Ptitemysty:** Notre cher Albus n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir aux nombres d'adversaires...

 **Yukii27:** Tout a une fin malheureusement. Mais on les retrouvera, ne t'en fais pas! Ha oui, c'est vrai que je te l'avais dis par MP! J'avais oublié.

 **DameAureline:** Il faut comprendre que Harry est bien plus puissant que les mortels, mais les autres Entités le sont autant que lui, et Magie encore plus. Il n'est pas au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Je vais chercher ce crossover, mais j'avoue ne pas beaucoup m'y connaitre dans le domaine "famille Addams", c'est un problème dans la compréhension de l'histoire?

 **Scaritty:** Pour Harry et Bella, la nature de leur relation viendra petit petit, il faut laisser du temps (surtout à Harry, parce qu'il est quand même assez largué dans ce domaine!). Sev respect son père, même lorsqu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ses choix. En avant pour le massacre des détraqueurs!

 **adenoide:** Ça a toujours été le défaut d'Albus, mais il va se reprendre.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Le premier bruit d'explosion n'inquiéta pas Tom. Les barrières n'avaient signalé aucune intrusion, alors il se figurait que le remue-ménage venait d'une altercation entre mangemorts. Le deuxième l'énerva un peu. Ces abrutis ne savaient-ils pas se tenir ? Mais la troisième détonation et l'entrée fracassante de l'un de ses serviteurs dans la salle du trône le mirent aux aguets pour de bon. Les « intrus ! » hurlés à tout va le décidèrent à bouger.

Comment ça « intrus » ? Le Ministère lançait déjà une nouvelle attaque ? Et quand bien même, comment avaient-ils passé les défenses du manoir sans qu'elles ne s'enclenchent?

Suivant les bruits de bataille, il rejoignit rapidement le hall. Il constata que ce n'était pas « des intrus », mais « une intruse ». Et une dizaine de ses hommes se faisait mené à la baguette ! Sorciers inutiles. Il s'occuperait d'eux une fois l'inconnue abattue. Levant sa baguette, il jeta un premier sort, qui rebondit sur elle et faucha un mangemort. Plissant les yeux de mécontentement, il tenta un autre sort, plus noir, mais le résultat fut le même, l'un de ses mangemorts s'écroulant. Soudain à bout de patience, il mitrailla la sorcière, mais les éclairs lumineux glissaient sur elle ou repartait en sens inverse une fois à proximité.

Tom ouvrit la bouche, prêt à hurler des ordres, quand un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et s'écrasa au sol. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda un détraqueur se tortillé avant de s'évaporer. Purement et simplement. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Analysant rapidement la situation, il remarqua que les détraqueurs tombaient comme des mouches. Certains choisirent même de s'enfuir. Pourtant, la sorcière ne lançait que très peu de sorts dans leurs directions. Elle se concentrait sur les mangemorts.

Les yeux virant au rouge, Voldemort hurla à tous ses incapables :

« Elle n'est pas seule ! Trouvez les autres ! »

L'intruse, dont le haut du visage était recouvert d'un masque, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle lui _sourit_! Elle leva sa main libre vers lui, et fit un geste du bras. Un geste signifiant clairement « ouste ». Voldemort sentit sa magie répondre à la demande, et il se retrouva éjecté contre le mur derrière lui. La femme se mit à rire, et Tom jura entendre un deuxième rire faire écho au premier.

La rage prit le pas sur tout le reste, et le Mage Noir, indiffèrent à la présence de ses serviteurs, bombarda le hall de sorts dévastateurs. Des blocs de plafond s'écroulaient, et des fissures dans le sol se formaient. Mais cette maudite femme n'en semblait pas affectée ! Elle continuait de mitrailler les sorciers, incapables de riposter, et les quelques détraqueurs survivants avaient fuis.

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, tout cessa. L'intruse se mit à courir vers la sortie et disparue dans la forêt entourant le manoir. Aucun des mangemorts n'avait réagi assez rapidement pour la suivre.

Tom, ignorant toutes vies autour de lui, partit vers ses appartements. Son esprit lui soufflait de réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Parce qu'il y avait deux point très inquiétants : Le premier, une sorcière inconnue avait tenu tête à un grand nombre de ses hommes, et lui-même, sans grande difficulté. Et le deuxième : son complice était capable de _tuer_ des détraqueurs. Chose impossible en temps normal. Ça donnait donc deux nouveaux ennemis. Des ennemis puissants.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori, prêt de la cheminé. Il devait enquêter sur ces deux individus. Et il devait… Un coup à la porte et un mangemort entrant dans la pièce le dérangèrent. Un fois l'importun réduit à l'état de cadavre, il reprit le cours de ses pensées. Il devait changer de base. Rapidement. Celle-ci était compromise.

 **00000**

7h du matin. Harry venait tout juste de revenir à Poudlard. Quand il avait ramené Bellatrix à la maison, ils étaient restés tous les deux, autour d'un thé, à papoter de leur « expédition punitive ». Ils étaient comme des gosses, rigolant de leur bêtise. Ils se lançaient des « et tu as vu quand… ? » et des « Oui ! Et lui là, il a… ! ». L'un comme l'autre avait mis quelques heures à se calmer.

L'Entité était quand même sur un petit nuage. Il avait fait plaisir à Mère Magie en supprimant les bestioles de Néant. Et avoir dépensé un peu de sa magie lui avait permis de relâcher un peu la pression.

 **00000**

Severus ruminait. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Ça ce n'était pas un problème. Non, le _problème_ était que son père et Bella le tenait à l'écart de tous les évènements importants. Bien sûr qu'il était conscient d'être encore un enfant. Mais il était quand même plus fort que la plupart des sorciers adultes ! Il en connaissait un rayon sur la magie maintenant ! Et si jamais il devait se retrouver face à un ennemi plus puissant que lui, Neïn n'était jamais loin et pouvait intervenir. Elle était sa « garde du corps » attitrée.

Le serpentard savait qu'elle était constamment avec lui, caché dans son ombre. Alors de quoi s'inquiétait son père ?! Pourquoi Bella avait le droit d'intervenir et de se tenir aux côtés de l'Entité, et pas lui ? Il n'était pas du genre à bouder, mais là, il en avait la furieuse envie. Seule la présence de Narcissa le calmait un peu. La jeune femme, avec sa douceur, avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui.

D'un geste un peu rageur, il jeta deux queues de rat dans sa potion. Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ensuite, couper les… Pfff. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il aimait les potions, et il aimait apprendre, mais être dans cette salle de classe alors que dehors les sorciers menaient une guerre pour leur liberté… Il trouvait ça proprement irritant.

Les cours se succédaient, les jours défilaient, et à l'abri dans ce château, il restait dans l'ignorance. Seul le journal lui apportait quelques nouvelles et il n'était même pas sûr des dires de la feuille de choux.

C'est pourquoi il se trouva, quelques heures plus tard, devant le bureau de son père, en train de tambouriné comme un malade. Il n'avait jamais fait de caprice. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il fallait une première à tout. Et crier le détendrait à coup sûr.

Quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir, il n'hésita pas à la poussé, bousculant le Maitre de la Mort au passage. Il arracha le battant des mains de Harry et le ferma avec force. Sous les yeux de l'adulte, il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, en moulinant des bras, et vociférant.

« Que tu veuilles me protéger, d'accord. Mais ne me met pas à l'écart comme n'importe quel sorcier. Et ne me traite pas comme un vulgaire gamin ! Si tu ne veux pas que je me batte, ça se discute, mais que je ne sois au courant de _RIEN_? Non, je ne crois pas. Alors, Ô Père, tu ferais mieux de réaliser que je ne suis pas quantité négligeable et que je peux être utile. Je ne pense pas être plus bête que les autres, au contraire. Alors utilise ma ruse à ton avantage. Ok ? »

La scène donnait une impression de déjà vu à Harry. N'était-ce pas Bella qui s'était mise à hurler suite à l'adoption de Sirius ? Les cris étaient assez similaires non ?

Le Maitre de la Mort savait que Severus pouvait apporter beaucoup. Son intelligence avait toujours été impressionnante. Mais exposer son fils au danger ? L'idée était assez désagréable. Et comment justifier sa présence auprès des sorciers ? Un enfant au milieu d'une guerre ?

« Ça fait du bien ? »

Harry sourit à son fils quand ce dernier croisa les bras et afficha un regard méprisant. Pour un peu, l'Entité se serait vu en cour de potion, avec un professeur Rogue jugeant sa prestation. Ouais, comme un con quoi.

« Très bien. Tu seras tenu au courant, et tu participeras à la mise en place des stratégies. MAIS, tu n'auras de contact qu'avec Bella et moi, inutile de t'exposer aux yeux des autres. Et tu resteras dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pas d'intervention physique. Alors, Ô Fils, ça te va ? »

Les joues un peu roses de honte et de plaisir, le petit brun opina du chef. Harry sourit en le regardant s'en aller. Ils venaient de passer un cap. L'enfant abandonné, soumis par peur du rejet, venait de laisser place à un jeune homme prêt à s'affirmer. Bien sûr, il était loin le bâtard des cachots qui se fichait de l'avis d'autrui. Mais l'assurance allait grandir et bientôt, Severus Famula se transformerait en un homme digne de ce nom.

 **00000**

Assis à table, les élèves sous les yeux, Harry mangeait tranquillement sa part de tarte. C'était la mi-mai 1973, et tout se passait bien. Albus avait renoncé à ses plans d'attaque, Voldemort et ses mangemorts aillant déserté leur QG. Le Ministère changeait peu à peu les Lois, en faveur de l'entente avec les créatures magiques. Les membres de sa Famille allaient bien. Les raids étaient assez peu nombreux. Alors, oui, l'Entité était détendue.

L'entrée de quelques serpentards attira son attention. Pas qu'ils étaient bruyants, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Non, ce qui sortit Harry de son état bienheureux était invisible aux yeux des autres. Derrière le groupe d'élève, une petite fille aux cheveux blancs avançait en sautillant. Elle posait ses yeux noirs et vides un peu partout, tantôt sur le plafond, tantôt sur les tables. Et finalement, elle croisa le regard vert et angoissé du Maitre de la Mort.

Mais qu'est-ce que Destiné venait faire à Poudlard ?! Harry en avait des sueurs froides. Pitié ! Ça allait bien là ! Qu'Elle ne gâche pas tout ! Mais Elle lui fit une parodie de révérence, et suivit les serpentards à leur table. Elle resta debout derrière l'un d'entre eux, le dévisageant. Et Harry reconnu immédiatement Regulus Black.

C'est vrai qu'il avait négligé cet humain-là. Le Regulus de son époque avait trahi Voldemort et l'avait payé de sa vie. Et en regardant attentivement, son âme n'était pas salie, juste…Floue ? Le Maitre de la Mort plissa le nez. Imperium. Le gamin était sous imperium. Alors il n'avait jamais trahi ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment été sous les autres du mégalo ! Sans doute qu'à la mort de ses parents, le sort s'était brisé, et il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Et tenter de rattraper des erreurs qu'il n'avait même pas commises sciemment.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser comme ça, puisque de toute façon il n'aurait pas besoin de son intervention pour l'horcruxe du médaillon. Mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir puisque sa collègue semblait l'avoir choisi pour être une pièce du destin. Il ne pouvait interférer avec les travail d'une autre Entité.

L'arrivée impromptu de Sirius à côté de son frère figea le Maitre de la Mort. Pendant que l'ainé parlait à son cadet, il vit comme au ralentit Destiné tourner ses yeux vers son parrain. Il la vie pencher la tête sur le côté. Il la vit sourire doucement, comme une enfant devant un gâteau particulièrement alléchant. Et il vit sa main se lever pour venir effleurer son âme.

Harry cogna du poing sur la table, fort, très fort, tout en se mettant debout. Indiffèrent à l'attention que portait sur lui tous les humains de la pièce, il fit demi-tour et sortie de la Grande Salle. Il était persuadé que la petite peste le suivrait jusqu'à son bureau. Alors il alla s'assoir au sol, et commença à se massez le front. Quand des petits pieds nus entrèrent dans son champ de vision, il parla.

« Il porte _ma Marque_. Tu ne le touche pas. Tu ne le regarde pas. Fais comme tu veux avec Regulus, mais ma Famille, ne t'en approche pas. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Petit Frère, je serais sage. Tu ne fais pas un câlin à ta Grande Sœur ? »

« Arrêtes ça. J'ai une question. Regulus, peux-tu faire en sorte qu'il ne meurt pas ? »

« Oh, tu me fais des remontrances pour me demander un service juste après ? »

Harry soupira et regarda Destiné. Il ne lui en voulait déjà plus. Elle n'avait, à proprement parler, rien fait de mal. Et de toute façon elle avait un don pour se faire pardonner. Quand il lui sourit, indulgent, elle tapa dans ses mains et se jeta sur ses genoux, se nichant là, à la recherche d'attention. Il plaça sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et caressa les cheveux blancs.

« Pour te faire plaisir, je l'utiliserais et ferais en sorte qu'il ait une bonne vie. Content ? »

« Assez oui. »

« Tu sais, Harry, tu étais mon humain préféré. Je t'ai utilisé pour provoquer plein d'évènements, et tu as toujours fait face. J'étais si heureuse que tu possèdes les trois reliques. »

« Parce que tu pourrais continuer à me torturer ? »

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaules, provoquant un rire.

« Il y a un peu de ça. Mais c'est surtout parce que notre existence est longue. Toi tu peux choisir d'arrêter. Pas nous. Et on ne peut interagir avec personne. Même pas nos frères. Il n'y a que le Maitre de la Mort pour faire le lien. Que tu sois le seul Être avec qui je peux parler me rend heureuse. Même si tu as un caractère de cochon. »

« Moi ? J'y crois pas. Heureusement que j'ai bon caractère ! Avec ce que tu m'as fait vivre, tu mériterais une éternité de silence ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu es mon chouchou ! J'aime bien t'embêter, mais je veux t'aider. »

« C'est pour ça que tu suis Regulus ? »

« Oui, ce sera ta surprise ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. Si Destiné était de son côté, il n'y avait plus grand-chose pour l'inquiéter. Même si être aimer de cette Entité revenait au même que d'être aimé par le Maitre de la Mort. C'était envahissant, pénible, et un brin dangereux !

La suite bientôt…


	28. Chapitre 27

Et oui, un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces dernier jours de vous mettre des chapitres supplémentaires, c'est donc ma façon de me faire pardonner. J'espère que ça marche!

Bonne lecture,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

C'était sa faute, il aurait dû s'en occuper plus tôt. Quel imbécile ! Il savait portant que le diadème était dans le château ! Il ne s'était pas inquiété puisque dans son propre passé personne n'était jamais tombé dessus par « inadvertance ». Mais voilà, la présence de Destiné dans l'école aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Harry pressa le pas pour rejoindre Albus dans son bureau. C'était inutile d'aller à l'infirmerie, il ne pourrait rien y faire, alors le mieux était d'offrir son aide au directeur.

Une fois derrière la porte, il hésita à frapper. Son mentor n'était pas seul dans la pièce et l'Entité n'avait pas envie de voir les invités. Leur dernière rencontre avait été houleuse. Il haussa les épaules, et signala sa présence avant d'entrer.

Walburga et Orion étaient assis face à Albus. Ils portaient tous deux une mine sombre, et le vieux sorcier paru soulagé de voir son jeune professeur. Maintenant Harry devait justifier sa présence ici avec un mensonge, il ne pouvait pas dire devant les Black qu'il voulait parler d'un horcruxe.

« Harry, des nouvelles du jeune Regulus ? »

Oh, Albus était un Saint. Le brun se préparait à répondre quand il s'arrêta. Minute. Oh il venait de changer d'avis, il aimait Destiné ! Cette chipie lui offrait l'occasion de récupérer Regulus sur un plateau d'argent. Et ça, en toute légalité. C'était sans doute ça, la surprise qu'elle lui avait préparée. Un coup de pouce pour révéler l'existence des horcruxes, et pour intégrer Regulus à sa Famille et le mettre à l'abri.

« Oui. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'elles sont inquiétantes. »

Le directeur se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, Pompom lui avait dit que le petit serpentard était tiré d'affaire, alors pourquoi son professeur… ? Les yeux bleus se plissèrent et une étincelle y apparue. Harry hocha faiblement la tête, ils s'étaient compris. Maintenant, ils feraient front ensemble contre Walburga et Orion.

« Regulus s'est réveillé. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se rappel même pas avoir effectué sa rentrée à Poudlard. Des traces de l'Imperium ont été trouvé. Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas Lord Black, une enquête va être faites pour connaitre l'identité du sorcier contrôlant votre enfant. Je suis là pour cette raison, Directeur. Puis-je emprunter votre cheminé pour me rendre au Ministère ? »

Lady Black avait drastiquement pâlie. Orion n'en menait pas large non plus. L'un comme l'autre était d'accord sur un point : ce Famula était une calamité ! À chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans leur vie, un désastre suivait ! Le tout maintenant, c'était de trouver une pirouette crédible pour éviter une enquête des aurors. Orion prit d'emblée les rênes de la manœuvre.

« Excusez-moi. Si mon _héritier_ a effectivement été victime d'un impardonnable, il est de coutume que je sois l'instigateur d'une enquête. J'irais moi-même au Ministère une fois que j'aurais pu voir mon fils. »

Harry regarda le Lord comme un enfant de 5 ans pris la main dans le pot de miel.

« Mr Black, je suis désolé, mais l'incident ayant eu lieu dans l'enceinte de l'école, il est de notre devoir de rapporté les faits. D'autant plus que nous devons signaler au Ministère que nous coopèrerons à l'enquête. Il en va de la réputation de Poudlard. Vous comprenez ? »

Le ton mielleux de ce professeur avait le don d'entamer sa patience. Le prenait-il pour le dernier des idiots ? La voix du directeur Dumbledore l'empêcha de répondre à ce qui était clairement une provocation.

« Et je suis désolé de vous dire cela, Lord Black, mais il va vous être impossible de voir Regulus avant la fin de l'enquête. L'Imperium datant d'avant son entrée dans l'école, aucun contact avec votre enfant ne vous sera permit. Il est évident que vous n'êtes pas coupable, après tout quel parent userait d'impardonnable sur son propre fils ? Mais vous êtes des suspects. »

Alors que le couple engageait un débat musclé avec le directeur, Harry leva le pouce dans leur dos à l'intention de son mentor. Bien joué Bubus ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer dans la cheminé, voilà. Une poignée de poudre, parfait. Et on énonce clairement « Ministère de la Magie ». Le tout en souriant aux deux Black qui s'étaient retournés, choqués. Impeccable. Les choses les plus simples pouvaient être les plus drôles.

Une fois dans le hall du Ministère, il suivit la procédure. Dépôt de baguette. Analyse de la magie. Détection d'identité. Et maintenant, direction le bureau des aurors.

Harry soupira. Il était fatigué d'avance. Encore un enfant dans sa Famille. Parce qu'évidement, avec son côté griffondor, il ne pouvait pas laisser Regulus dans les mains de ses parents ou dans une institution. Pas vrai ? Et pourquoi pas… Non, non. Il ne pouvait pas, point. Il se massa le front. Il allait encore devoir agrandir l'intérieur de la maison pour les prochaines vacances. Et il entendait d'ici Bella : « Encore ? Vraiment ? Cherches-tu à t'énerver ? Plus on est nombreux, plus il y a de risques tu sais ? T'es vraiment indécrottable ! »

Oui, la jeune femme prenait de l'assurance. Une vraie matrone maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa place dans la Famille. Et elle n'hésitait plus à donner son avis ou à lui faire des remontrances. Non d'une chouette, elle lui avait même mis une claque sur le crâne quand elle avait su que Severus serait mêlé à tout ça. Elle prenait son rôle de maman très au sérieux. Ça la rendait très drôle et bizarrement attendrissante.

Harry laissa là ses pensées, qui devenaient dérangeantes, et s'approcha de l'accueil des aurors. À lui de jouer.

 **00000**

Vartös, une main au-dessus du diadème, avait fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Harry le regardait faire, tout comme Albus et Firenze. Ils étaient tous les 4 dans la cabane de Hagrid. Le seul lieu où les élèves ne risquaient pas de se promener après le couvre-feu. L'Entité, une fois revenu du Ministère, avait suggérer au directeur de faire analyser l'objet du délit par un succube ou un centaure. Les deux races les plus proches de la nature, et donc les plus susceptible de découvrir ce que cachait l'artefact.

Albus n'avait pas discuté, et avait même fait appel aux deux races. Pas de jaloux, et plus de chance. Maintenant, ils attendaient le verdict. Le jeune professeur s'adressa à son supérieur.

« J'espère que Walburga et Orion ne vous ont pas causé trop de soucis après mon départ ? »

« Ils ont voulu rejoindre leur fils, mais j'ai scellé l'escalier de mon bureau. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de partir. Cette histoire d'Imperium, comment allez-vous la justifier un fois l'enquête lancé ? »

« Pas besoin de justification, c'est vrai. Je l'ai senti il y a quelques jours, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous en parler. En revanche, je ne sais pas à quand ça remonte. Sans doute bien avant la rentrée. »

« Alors ils ont vraiment… »

Hagrid posa brusquement sa tasse sur la table, faisant presque trembler la cabane.

« Ces Sangs Purs sont vraiment capables du pire ! Pauvre garçon… »

Harry tapota gentiment le bras du demi-géant au bord des larmes. Toujours aussi émotif. Les yeux sombres du garde-chasse lui témoignèrent sa gratitude. L'Entité se félicita de n'avoir rien révéler à Hagrid. Étant à moitié géant, il sentait que Harry n'était pas _normal_. Mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus, et sentait qu'il ne devait pas en parler. L'ancien Survivant ne voulait pas l'éclairer à ce sujet. Son ancien ami n'avait jamais su tenir sa langue devant les élèves, alors devant Albus….

Une brusque inspiration de Vartös suivit d'un grognement colérique le firent se tourner sur sa gauche. Le succube s'était levé et éloigné le plus possible du diadème.

« Ça _…_ » Il pointa du doigt l'objet. « C'est un horcruxe. Un immonde déchet d'âme. Une abomination ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe, Vartös ? »

« Dumbledore, cette _chose_ est un morceau de l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ça signifie qu'il a tué quelqu'un pour couper son âme et l'enfermer dans ce diadème. Même si on tue son corps humain, il reviendra à la vie d'ici quelques années. C'est un péché ! Et si mes estimations sont justes, il n'y a pas la moitié d'une âme là-dedans. Tout au plus un septième ! Ça veut dire _six_ horcruxes en plus du corps de base ! C'est ça Firenze ? »

La mine sombre, le centaure acquiesça. On dépassait le stade de l'abomination et de loin. Le directeur venait de prendre 10 ans d'un coup, réalisant pour la première fois l'ampleur de cette guerre. Le côté camouflé des combats, enrobé de politique, lui avait laissé une illusion de paix. Mais maintenant… Il se rendait compte que l'adversaire avait prévu loin dans le temps et s'était préparé à toute éventualité. Ce n'était plus un ennemi pour la communauté sorcière, c'était une maladie.

« Vartös, Firenze, ça se détruit ce machin ? »

Les deux créatures le regardèrent comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête. Tous les deux savaient qu'il suffirait d'un geste de l'Entité pour anéantir la chose. Puis ils comprirent. Ce n'était pas à Harry d'agir. Une fois encore, il laissait au sorciers la tâche de se dépêtrer du bordel dans lequel ils s'étaient mis comme des grands.

« Détruire l'objet est impossible. Il faut détruire le morceau d'âme qui est dedans. Je ne sais pas comment. » Firenze secoua la tête de dépit.

« Il y a deux solutions. La plus simple est le venin de basilic. Mais cette créature est très rare et très dangereuse. La deuxième est un exorcisme. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a que les moldus qui savent encore en faire puisque les sorciers les ont interdits depuis des siècles. » Vartös fronça des sourcils en disant ça.

« Un exorcisme ? Il serait possible de… Forcer l'âme à passer de l'autre côté ? »

Harry intervint à ce moment-là. Pas besoin de courir après des moldus de l'Église. La solution se prélassait sous le château.

« Je crois…. J'ai beaucoup lu à propos de Poudlard, et il est souvent fait mention de la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Mr Famula, en quoi ça nous aide ? »

« Directeur, il est dit que Salazar Serpentard y a enfermé une bête. Son animal de compagnie. Selon toute logique, il s'agit d'un serpent. Et comme Salazar n'avait pas l'air de se prendre pour le dernier des paysans, je parierais sur le Roi des Serpents. Non ? »

« Vous dites… Qu'un basilic s'est promené sous l'école pendant des années ? Si c'est vrai, son cadavre serait utile. Le venin de ses serpents ne se désagrège jamais. Il suffirait de… »

« Désolé de vous dire ça, mais si c'est réellement un basilic, il est vivant. Ces animaux peuvent vivre des millénaires. Et s'il se promène là depuis des siècles sans jamais avoir été inquiété par quoi que ce soit, il doit être _vraiment_ grand. »

« Alors c'est impossible. Il aurait été vu. »

Le directeur était catégorique. Merde. Comment le convaincre que… Firenze intervint dans la discussion.

« Il y en a un qui apparait très rarement dans la forêt. D'ailleurs Aragog, votre araignée Hagrid, a construit son nid le plus loin possible du passage qu'emprunte ce serpent. On le voit très rarement. Peut-être une fois tous les dix ans. Quand il apparait, il dévore beaucoup d'êtres de la forêt et repars on ne sait où. Peut-être sous le château… »

Merci Firenze. C'était parfait. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Albus allait organise une expédition pour tuer le serpent. Non seulement ça engendrerait pas mal de mort, parce qu'on avait pas tous la chance insolente du Survivant-Je-Suis-Increvable, mais en plus Harry ne voulait pas que le basilic meurt. Ces créatures étaient rares et elles avaient le droit de vivre.

Bon, la seule solution était de descendre avant tout le monde, de faire le plein de venin, et de dire au serpent de dégager fissa. Il trouverait un moyen de rendre crédible la découverte de flacons de venin dans la Chambre des Secrets.

 **00000**

Foutu reptile. Buté comme une mule. Et grognon comme un Severus Rogue donnant cours. Bon, au moins il avait une bonne dizaine de flacon plein à craquer de venin, et Kashisla avait désertée la Chambre. Harry lui avait ordonné de déguerpir loin et vite. Elle avait décidé qu'elle irait dans la forêt. Le château était sa maison, elle y reviendrait quand plus aucun intrus ne se promèneraient dans son nid.

L'Entité avait cédé, mais il y avait des conditions.

« Premièrement, si tu croises un humain de Poudlard, tu lui laisse la vie, tu t'en va. Deuxièmement, tu n'attaques jamais les élèves. Jamais. Même si un héritier de Salazar te le demande. Et troisièmement, si des humains viennent t'attaquer alors qu'ils ne font pas partie des habitant du château… Fais-en ce que tu veux. Mais essaie de continuer comme avant. Soit invisible pour les humains. »

Et elle avait accepté. En claqua des mâchoires et en le fixant droit dans les yeux (dans le but inavoué de tuer cet intrus, Entité ou pas), mais elle avait accepté. Une véritable mégère. Vielle dame aigrie à écaille. Kashisla n'avait pas aimé ce surnom. Les trous dans sa robe en étaient la preuve.

La suite bientôt…


	29. Chapitre 28

Salut tout le monde!

Une deuxième chapitre dans la semaine, oui je sais, je suis trop gentille. J'ai aucune raison particulière pour cette générosité, j'avais juste envie! Alors profitez-en bien :)

 **Angelyoru:** Je suis contente que l'expédition te plaise! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'avoue que rabaisser Voldemort est assez agréable parfois! :P Pour Kashisla, on la reverra la vielle dame ^^. Je me suis fait plaisir avec Albus et Harry dans ce chapitre :)

 **Ptitemysty:** Il me fallait une bonne raison pour retirer la garde de Regulus sans qu'il y ait besoin d'user de la magie. Un bon procès me paraissait bien :) Tu as vu, Kashisla a du cran, elle essaie même de tuer Harry avec son regard. Hey, n'est pas basilic qui veut!

 **Yukii27:** J'espère que c'est assez "bientôt" pour toi? Je me suis bien marré en écrivant ces chapitres aussi, alors contente que les lecteurs rigolent aussi.

 **DameAureline:** Alors du coup j'ai commencé le crossover avec la famille Addams, et j'adore. Cette fic me fait bien rire. En revanche je suis une bille en anglais, donc je n'aurais pas la suite, ce qui est assez contrariant, je l'avoue. Je tente quand même, mais je ne comprend pas tout. Je vais quand même continuer, parce que capricieuse vraiment l'histoire. Merci pour ce conseil.

 **Cococat012:** Elle est là, j'ai entendu tes prières! :)

 **Souk:** Merci! Arrêter de manger? Carrément? Ça c'est du compliment!

 **anonymes92:** Mais de rien, contente de t'avoir fait rire.

 **adenoide:** Oui, Harry réussi bien à mettre des indices sur la route de Albus. Il n'a même pas besoin d'intervenir!

 **Perhentian:** Oui, Kashisla est sauvée, et en prime c'est une alliée de taille en cas de besoin.

 **Scaritty:** Oui, Bella fait toujours les choses jusqu'au bout. Compagne de Harry? O-K, donc maman de la Famille. Il n'y a que dans son esprit extrême que c'est une conclusion logique, mais on l'aime quand même!

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Assise à côté de sa sœur, Lily regardait le paysage défiler devant le fenêtre. Encore quelque rue, et ils seraient arrivé chez Mr Famula. C'était le 14 Juillet, et son professeur les avait invités pour manger chez lui. Bella, Andromeda, et Cissy seraient là, tout comme Sirius et Severus. Remus devait être arrivé plutôt dans l'après-midi avec ses parents, et James était arrivé le matin avec sa mère, pour aider Harry à faire le repas du soir. La jeune rousse rougie en pensant au jeune Potter. Depuis le décès de son père, le jeune griffondor avait murit. À maintenant 13 ans, il avait laissé tomber son comportement puéril et égocentrique. La mort de Lord Potter lui avait ouvert les yeux. La guerre était dehors, mais elle pouvait les toucher, alors il fallait être sérieux dès maintenant.

Sans être aussi strict que Severus, James était plus calme, et maintenant Lily pouvait discuter avec lui sans qu'ils ne se mettent à crier. Elle avait découvert, à sa plus grande surprise, que le griffondor avait beaucoup de connaissance et un humour léger très agréable. La rousse secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, son père garait la voiture devant la maison de son professeur, et elle allait pouvoir revoir tout le monde. Et surtout, les présenter tous à sa famille.

Elle sortit de l'habitacle précipitamment et se jeta sur le coffre. Ils avaient amené des sacs, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres tous les porter. Petunia la rejoignit en baragouinant, mécontente d'être là, au milieu de ces monstres. Lily espérait que sa sœur changerait d'avis au contact de ses camarades, ou qu'au moins elle garderait sa langue dans sa poche.

Une fois devant la porte, Mr Evans leva la main pour frapper, mais le battant s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Bonjour Mr, Mme, Mlle, Lily. Entrez. »

La rousse pouffa et lui fit une accolade.

« Détends toi Sev ! Tout le monde est là ? »

Elle avait poussé le petit brun du passage et tendait le cou vers le couloir, cherchant à apercevoir les autres.

« Oui, dans le salon. »

« Merci jeune homme. Où est la cuisine, que je dépose tout ça ? »

Severus accompagna Henry, Susane et Petunia dans la cuisine après avoir récupérer le sac dans les mains de Lily, laissant celle-ci rejoindre les autres. Le jeune homme les mena au bout du couloir et tourna sur la gauche, trouvant Belatrix penché sur le plan de travail en train de jurer comme un chartier. Quand elle aperçut ses invitées, elle se métamorphosa en hôte modèle, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire moqueur sur le visage du serpentard. Sourire qui lui valut une pichenette sur le nez.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez fait bonne route ? »

« Oui, c'était parfait, merci. Je mets ça… ? »

« Posez-les sur le comptoir, je m'en charge. Severus, peux-tu les mener au salon ? Merci. Jeune fille, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Bellatrix avait repéré Petunia immédiatement. Elle boudait sans aucun effort pour le cacher, ce qui énervait pas mal la maitresse de maison. Cette moldu _boudait_ alors que _Harry_ l'accueillait chez lui ? Non, hors de question. Elle allait la détendre avant de l'amener auprès des autres. Severus et les Evans disparurent dans le couloir et Petunia resta planté là, sans ouvrir la bouche.

« S'il te plais, tu veux bien mettre dans le frigo ce que vous avez ramené, le temps que je finisse de couper les tomates ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à le faire avec la magie, c'est plus simple non ? »

O-K. Cette peste se rendait-elle compte qu'elle parlait à une sorcière ? Sorcière tenant un couteau ? Bon, tentons de nouveau la manière douce.

« Je pourrais, oui. Mais c'est quand même plus chaleureux de faire les choses ensembles non ? »

« Mouais. Je trouve ça juste idiot. »

Au nom du slip sale de Harry ! Bellatrix regarda Petunia s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Ouuuuuuh ! Heureusement que les membres de sa Famille n'étaient pas comme ça !

« Merci. »

Ça ne prit que 5 minutes pour finir les tomates, et Petunia attendait depuis 3 minutes dans le silence, bras croisés. Super. Elle n'était pas détendue du tout, et Bella n'avait aucune excuse pour la garder à l'écart. Encore moins pour la foutre dehors. Tant pis. Elle dépassa la moldu, et se dirigea vers le salon, ne regardant même pas si la jeune fille la suivait.

Harry, qui avait senti l'énervement de Bella, regarda sa compagne et sa tante entrer dans la pièce. Il sourit à l'ancienne serpentard, qui lui faisait un signe dédaigneux pour désigner Petunia. Elle mima avec ses lèvres « c'est quoi cette peste ? » les yeux ronds. L'Entité se permit un petit rire. Heureusement que Bella ne rencontrerait pas Vernon. Et si ça arrivait, il ne voulait pas être présent !

Bella rejoignit les filles, suivit par Petunia. Elle s'assit par terre, face à Severus. Et elle explosa de rire en comprenant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas être là. Narcissa l'avait assis par terre, devant elle, et lui tressait les cheveux tout en papotant avec Andromeda. Une Andromeda qui regardait au-dessus de l'épaule d'une Lily armé d'un appareil photo numérique. Le jeune Famula regardait James, Remus, et Sirius avec des yeux implorants. Mais les rire gras des trois garçons ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une chose : « chacun sa peau mon gars ! ».

Harry englobait la scène d'un regard tendre. Il aurait rêvé de moment comme celui-là dans son enfance. Euphémia Potter, assise à sa gauche, lui pointait du doigt les trois griffondors qui tentaient, entre deux rires, de finir une partie de Monopoli sorcier. Les pièces du jeu changeaient discrètement de place quand leurs propriétaires regardaient ailleurs.

Henry et Susane venait de prendre place face aux deux autres parents, laissant leurs yeux trainés sur les enfants.

« Mr Famula, tous ces enfants sont vos élèves ? »

« Oui, ou l'ont été. Severus est mon fils, comme vous le savez. J'ai adopté Sirius. » Il désigna ledit Sirius. « Andromeda et Bella ont quitté l'école et vivent ici. Narcissa, leur petite sœur, vit ici pendant les vacances mais sinon elle va à Poudlard. Remus est un camarade de classe qui vient passer une semaine à la maison. Lyall et Espérance, ses parents reviendront plus tard, ils sont partis au travail. Et James est le fils de Euphémia Potter. »

Il désigna sa grand-mère théâtralement, la faisant rire. Elle en avait besoin, la mort de son mari la hantant chaque jours.

« Et ces trois sœurs, pourquoi vivent-elles ici ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ! »

Harry sourit à Susane.

« Pas du tout. Elles ont été reniées par leurs parents. Puisque Andromeda était majeur à ce moment-là, elle a hérité de la tutelle de ses deux sœurs. Je leur ai seulement offert un toit. »

Sa grand-mère maternelle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, vous avez bon cœur. »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe de ne pas faire attention à sa femme. Il souffla discrètement un « tellement émotive » qui lui valut un regard acéré de Susane. Euphémia sourit en servant les verres des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Harry sentit, à travers le lien, un sentiment inédit. Jalousie. L'Entité se tourna vers Bellatrix et haussa les sourcils vers elle. Elle imita parodiquement le sourire de Susane puis souffla. La brune se leva et s'approcha de la table où il était assis. Alors qu'elle servait un verre pour Petunia et un pour elle, Harry lui murmura :

« Tu es jalouse de ma _grand-mère_? »

Bella écarquilla les yeux brièvement puis repris son sang-froid. Elle toisa Harry et lui sourit vicieusement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'elle avait déjà passé sa main dans ses cheveux, anéantissant 3h de calvaire pour leur donner un aspect _presque_ net. Elle repartit à sa place initiale, fière d'elle, et le rire de Severus l'accompagna. Son traitre de fils avait tout vue et se moquait de lui.

Cissy, témoin de la scène aussi, se montra indulgente avec sa sœur.

« Pas besoin de ça pour qu'il fasse attention à toi tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas... ! Oh et puis je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'une fille qui tresse les cheveux de son futur mari. »

Narcissa et Severus rougirent instantanément, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire dans le petit groupe. Même Petunia laissa échapper un sourire qu'elle cacha rapidement avec sa main, horrifiée. Lily, ni aveugle, ni bête, sentit une vague de joie la traverser. Peut-être que ces gens, plus bizarres les uns que les autres, étaient la solution au dégoût de sa sœur ! La rousse était même sûr qu'ils étaient la solution à beaucoup de choses.

Bellatrix, qui serrait la main de Cissy dans une petite excuse muette pour sa réflexion, entendit un murmure tout prêt de son oreille.

« Dit lui de venir dans la cuisine. »

Elle se leva calmement, ne voulant pas affoler les autres, et parla clairement.

« Sev, Harry, vous pouvez venir me donner un coup de main ? »

Les deux intéressés s'excusèrent auprès des autres et la rejoignirent. Une fois dans le couloir, elle ne leur dit que deux mots.

« Klain. Cuisine. »

Les deux garçons se tendirent. Harry avait été clair, à moins d'une urgence on ne le dérangeait pas pendant ses vacances. Alors quand il entra dans sa cuisine, il espérait que Klain avait une bonne excuse, tout en priant pour une fausse alerte. Mais la vision d'un vampire dont la chemise était couverte de sang anéanti ses prières.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais il y a eu un… accident. »

« Parles. »

« C'est Regulus. Enfin, son transfert. Le procès de Walburga et Orion avait lieu aujourd'hui, et la décision a été prise de leur retirer la garde de Regulus et de les sanctionner par une amende. Votre demande d'adoption doit être traiter dans une semaine, en attendant, l'enfant devait être transférer dans une institution. Albus était là et je suivais dans les ombres. Mais le voyage en cheminette a été détourné. Une embuscade. C'est… »

Klain grimaça, honteux du fiasco et angoissé à l'idée d'expliquer l'évènement au Maitre de la Mort.

« On a atterrit dans une pièce délabrée, je ne sais pas où. Des mangemorts étaient là. Le temps que nous réagissions, les deux aurors qui nous accompagnaient étaient morts. Albus et moi avons choisi de battre en retraite, la présence de Regulus nous empêchait de nous battre correctement. On a réussi à reprendre la cheminette et nous sommes retourné au Ministère. »

« Et ? Ce sang est celui d'un mangemort ? »

« Je… Je suis désolé. Les mangemorts n'ont même pas été blessés. On a juste fui en nous protégeant au maximum. »

L'angoisse de l'Entité monta d'un cran. C'est Bellatrix qui posa la question qui lui tordait les entrailles.

« Regulus ? »

« Il va bien. Il n'a rien. On a réussi à le protéger. Albus… Quand nous avons atterrit au Ministère, Albus a immédiatement hurlé dans le hall pour prévenir de l'attaque, pour que les aurors retrouvent au plus vite le lieu où la cheminette nous avait jeté. Mais une fois qu'il a eu fini ses explications… Je suis désolé, j'étais trop inquiet pour l'enfant, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'odeur de sang provenant de Albus. »

« Comment il va ? »

Le vampire tenait fermement sa chemise. Si fermement que ses griffes faisaient des trous.

« Il est à Saint-Mangouste. Je crois… Je crois que ça ne va vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas pu le suivre, je suis resté avec Regulus pour m'assurer de sa sécurité. Mais je crois que les médicomages qui sont venus le chercher parlait de poison… »

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Était-ce inéluctable ? Son mentor devait-il donner sa vie dans cette guerre ? Il sentit les mains de son fils sur ses poignets, en soutient silencieux, et Bellatrix vint se coller à son dos, posant sa tête contre la sienne. C'est elle qui prit les choses en main.

« Harry, va à l'hôpital. Tu peux sans doute faire quelque chose. Prend Fumseck avec toi, une guérison miraculeuse sera plus crédible avec un Phoenix. Nous on reste là et on leur dit que tu es parti faire quelques courses de dernière minute. Klain, reste ici avec nous, en cas de problème tu assureras notre sécurité, ce qui rassurera Harry. »

Severus avait lâché son père et acquiescé. Klain avait fait une brève révérence et était retourné dans les ombres. Bella contourna la chaise de l'Entité et le força à la regarder.

« Harry. C'est bon. Il ira très bien. À condition que tu te reprennes _maintenant_ et que tu y ailles. Ne traines pas trop une fois là-bas, revient aussi vite que possible. Si Voldemort s'en ai pris à Albus, il peut aussi s'en prendre à notre Famille. »

Harry fronça des sourcils et se reprit. Savoir Albus blessé l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement, Belllatrix était là pour le soutenir et gérer à sa place une crise quand c'était nécessaire. Dans un élan plus ou moins prémédité, il attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça n'avait rien de délicat pour un premier baiser, mais ça reflétait l'état d'esprit du Maitre de la Mort. Il se sépara d'elle et se releva.

« Merci. J'y vais. »

Et il planta là son fils qui avait détourné les yeux, pudique, et une Bellatrix immobile avec les yeux grands ouverts.

La suite bientôt…


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous fait un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews (Par merlin, nous avons passé les 200!), follows et favorites. Vous êtes des amours!

 **Angelyoru:** Je crois que Harry n'a même pas compris ce qu'il a fait... ;)

 **cococat012:** Haha, je fais comme toi quand je n'ai plus de fics à lire, je dévore des mangas!

 **Lerugamine:** Ha, en voilà une bonne idée, je vais faire un petit résumé juste après les réponses aux reviews. Merci :)

 **Yukii27:** Oh! Le bisou t'a emballé on dirait, tant mieux! Je suis fière et je ne m'en lasse pas lol. Relire les chapitres avant de les publier est un plaisir en fait. Allons voir comment va notre Bubus :)

 **DameAureline:** Je t'ai répondu par Mp, mais je le refais ici, pour permettre à d'autres lecteurs d'avoir l'info si nécessaire. Regulus ne possède pas encore de gardien, parce qu'il n'est pas un membre de la Famille pour le moment. Encore merci pour ta review.

 **Sxrwn:** Oui, oui, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je suis contente que cette aspect de l'histoire te plaise. Ah...L'orthographe... C'est une longue histoire entre lui et moi, et ce n'est clairement pas de l'amour, désolé. En attendant une réconciliation, bonne lecture!

 **adenoide:** Oh pauvre Albus, tu es dure! Dans mon histoire il est pas trop méchant même s'il ne prend pas toujours les bonnes décisions. :)

 **Petit résumé des précédents évènements:**

Harry se sacrifie pour gagner la guerre alors qu'il possède les trois Reliques de la Mort. Il fait le choix de devenir le Maitre de la Mort, une Entité responsable de toutes les âmes vivantes. Il doit les guider vers la Magie, et les punir lorsqu'elles s'écartent du droit chemin. Harry fait décide de revenir dans le passé et adopte Severus lorsqu'il a 4 ans.

Harry Famula devient professeur de DCFM lorsque son fils, Severus Famula, fait son entrée à Poudlard. Grâce à ses cours, il converti Bellatrix à sa cause, et prend petit à petit quelques élèves sous son aile: Lily, James, Remus (qu'il aide à maitriser son loup), Sirius (qu'il adoptera pour le sortir des griffes de ses parents), Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix (qui viendront vire chez lui après qu'il ai obligé leur parents à les répudier) et enfin Regulus (qui va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez).

Harry guide Albus dans l'ombre pour qu'il mette un terme à la guerre et à Voldemort sans son aide. Son but est d'obliger les sorciers à coopérer avec les créatures magiques.

Rappelons qu'en tant qu'Entité, Harry commande toutes les créatures, qui se font un plaisir de se plier à ses ordres. Les incubes et succubes servent de gardes du corps aux membres de sa Famille, les gobelins l'aide à gérer les sorciers sur le plan légal, et les vampires servent d'intermédiaires entre lui et Albus.

Voili voilou, je crois que j'ai résumé le principal. Bonne lecture à tous!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

Fumseck sur l'épaule, Harry avançait dans les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste. L'infirmière de l'accueil avait bien tenté un « les animaux de compagnie sont interdits » mais le cri indigné du phœnix l'avait faite taire. Il n'était pas un « animal de compagnie », merci bien, et ils étaient pressés. Mais même ainsi, l'infirmière refusait de leur donner le numéro de chambre.

C'était finalement Minerva, arrivant en catastrophe après avoir eu la nouvelle, qui hurla sur la pauvre femme pour obtenir gain de cause. Ils étaient maintenant à trois portes du directeur. Deux portes. Une. Enfin ! Fumseck s'envola prestement pour se jeter sur Albus.

Harry et sa collègue le regardèrent verser des larmes sur le visage plissé de douleur de Dumbledore. L'Entité fut rassurée, il n'aurait pas à intervenir. Il voyait l'âme du vieux sorcier reprendre sa place, signe de sa guérison. Et honnêtement, avec les pleurs de Fumseck, ils auraient pu remplir une piscine olympique. Le seul risque qu'il restait était la noyade.

« Harry, merci. Vous avez eu une très bonne idée en amenant Fumseck ici. Vraiment, merci beaucoup. »

Les yeux rougis de la sorcière témoignaient de son état émotionnel. Elle avait pleuré, et pas qu'un peu.

« Je ne savais pas dans quel état était Mr Dumbledore, mais je me suis dit que son phœnix serait la solution à n'importe quel problème. »

Il lui sourit en serrant son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester. Si le directeur se réveil, dites-lui que je passerais le voir demain. »

« Pas de soucis, Harry. Pas de soucis. »

Elle se détourna de lui pour aller prendre place sur la chaise près du lit. L'Entité fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proche. Ce n'était pas très classe comme porte de sortie, mais ça restait discret. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il choisit d'atterrir dans les toilettes de chez lui, pas sûr que la cuisine soit vide.

Une fois dans le couloir, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, il s'adressa au vampire qu'il savait être caché dans un coin sombre.

« Je veille sur la maison. Rejoint Albus et protège-le en cas de nouvelle attaque. »

Il entendit un vague « à vos ordres », et entra dans le salon, rejoignant Euphémia, Susane, Henry, et les parents de Remus, arrivés entre temps, comme-ci de rien était.

« Déjà de retour Harry ? C'était rapide ! »

« Hein ? Ah oui ! Le magasin était fermé. »

Il sourit innocemment à Lady Potter et l'écouta reprendre sa conversation avec les autres adultes. Une main sur son épaule le fit tourner la tête, mais sa joue cogna le nez de Bellatrix qui s'était penchée à son oreille.

« Je suppose qu'il va bien ? »

Elle pressa son épaule détendu pour justifier sa conclusion.

« Oui. Merci pour l'idée de Fumseck. »

« De rien. Et tu m'as embrassé. »

« Hein… »

L'Entité se figea. Ha. Oui. Il avait embrassé Bella. Pourquoi il avait embrassé Bella ? Ça lui avait paru naturel. La jeune femme, comprenant qu'il était aussi choqué qu'elle tout à l'heure, lui souffla :

« On en discutera ce soir, au calme. »

Elle lui embrassa doucement la joue. C'était certes affectueux, mais elle voulait surtout le mettre dans l'embarras. Elle n'avait pas su où se mettre tout à l'heure, c'était de bonne guerre. Elle rejoignit les plus jeunes, toute guillerette. Harry ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de cette « discussion au calme », mais il haussa les épaules. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter d'une journée de détente, remplie de rires et d'insouciance.

 **00000**

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est une classe spéciale. Nous avons réuni les élèves de toutes les maisons et de tous les niveaux pour une bonne raison. Tous les professeurs seront à votre disposition pour vous aider dans l'apprentissage d'un seul sort : le Patronus. » Albus leva la main pour ramener le calme. « Poudlard et le Ministère sont d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une nécessité. Comme vous le savez, dehors les combats font rages. Les détraqueurs ont rejoint l'ennemi, et nous voulons vous donner un moyen de vous défendre en cas de rencontre avec l'un d'eux. Bien, je vais laisser la parole au Professeur Famula. »

Harry s'avança au côté de son mentor, le gardant à l'œil discrètement. Albus avait voulu sortir dès qu'il s'était réveillé, et même deux mois après l'attaque, il restait un peu faible. Rien d'inquiétant, mais tout de même...

« Merci Directeur. Allons-y franchement. Le Patronus est un sort difficile qui demande beaucoup de concentration. Il ne nécessite aucun geste précis de la baguette, et la formule est assez simple : Expecto Patronum. Mais pour que votre magie réagisse, il vous faudra pensé à un souvenir heureux. Le plus heureux possible. Ne songez même pas à vous imaginer mangeant un gâteau au chocolat, ce sera un échec même pour les plus gourmands. »

Un rire secoua l'assemblé.

« Le souvenir doit être réel. Imaginer la réalisation d'un rêve est inutile. Vous devez avoir vécu l'évènement, ressentit le bonheur. Chaque professeur prendra un groupe d'élève avec lui, et toute les heures les groupes changerons d'instructeur. Plus vous aurez de conseils, meilleures seront vos chances. Compris ? C'est parfait. Faites des groupes de vingt, merci. »

Dans un brouhaha plus ou moins maitrisé, les élèves obtempérèrent et finir par former les groupes demandés. Les professeurs en choisirent chacun un, sous les grognements mécontents de certains enfants, et commencèrent à travailler.

L'Entité pour sa part, se retrouvait avec un groupe de serpentards de septième année et de quelques serdaigles. Les regards noirs des élèves laissaient présager un cours _suuuuuper_ drôle.

« Est-ce que certains d'entre vous savent déjà faire un Patronus ? »

Rabastan Lestrange émit un son de mépris en croisant les bras. Il ne lâchait pas du regard son professeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son frère s'était fait discret sa dernière année à l'école, mais lui ne s'abaisserait pas à se soumettre à ce sorcier de bas étage. Dans un an il recevait la Marque des Ténèbres, et il ne comptait pas rendre son Maitre mécontent en étant poli avec l'ennemi.

« Mr Lestrange. Au vue de votre confiance, vous savez comment l'exécuter. Je vous en prie, faites-nous une démonstration. »

Les serdaigles présents ne purent cacher leurs sourires. Bien fait pour ce serpentard, la prochaine fois il ferait profil bas.

« Je n'en ai pas envie, Monsieur. »

Il avait craché le titre comme une injure. Bon, au moins le ton était donné.

« Plutôt qu'un manque d'envie, ne s'agirait-il pas d'un manque de capacités ? »

Le reste du groupe regardait l'échange comme un match de tennis. Harry. Rabastan. Harry. Rabastan. À qui le prochain point ?

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, Famula. »

L'Entité éleva un sourcil. On en venait carrément aux hostilités. Même plus d'enrobage hypocrite ? De politesse ironique ? Pfff, aucun intérêt, ce n'était pas drôle.

« Puisque Mr Lestrange se trouve dans l'impossibilité de nous montrer quoi que ce soit, étant indisposé, quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Aucune main levée. Ces gosses étaient presque tous majeurs et de famille Sang Pur et pas un n'était foutu de jeter ce sort ? Lui l'avait appris à 13 ans ! Et il était encore humain à ce moment-là, alors ils n'avaient pas d'excuses !

« Bon, levez vos baguettes, songez à votre souvenir le plus heureux et prononcez distinctement Expecto Patronum. »

Les élèves firent comme demandés. Si certains obtenaient une brume blanche au bout de leur baguette, d'autres affichait un air de poisson mort face à leur échec. Rabastan ne bougeait toujours pas, et toisait ses camarades de classe.

« Les enfants, s'il vous plait. Merci. Un Patronus prendra une forme animale qui caractérisera votre moi intérieur. Un peu à la manière d'un animagus, même s'ils ne seront pas obligatoirement semblables. La brume que quelques-uns d'entre vous ont réussi à produire est la première étape. Vous manquez simplement de concentration. Pour les autres, votre souvenir n'est juste pas assez puissant. Oui, Miss Dovas ? »

Une serdaigle de sixième année s'avança un peu pour parler.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de Patronus complet. Est-il possible d'en voir un ? »

« Euh… »

Merdouille. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était sûr de pouvoir jeter ce sort, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la forme que prendrait la magie. Un cerf de nouveau ? Autre chose ? Un ricanement de Rabastan le tira de ses questionnements intérieurs.

« Ne me dites pas _professeur_ que vous ne savez pas le lancer ? »

Harry sentit deux petites voix se battre. À sa gauche, dans le coin rouge, pesant 77kg à la pesé : Harry Griffondor ! Connu pour son manque de réflexion et ses actions rapides, sera-t-il le vainqueur ? À sa droite, dans le coin bleu, pesant 77kg à la pesée : Harry Entité ! Connu pour son esprit rusé et ses coups puissants, sera-t-il le favori ? Le combat dura 2 secondes. Victoire écrasante de Griffondor !

« Expecto Patronum. »

Harry avait fermé les yeux, revoyant les soirées qu'il passait avec sa Famille. Les rires des enfants, les regards de Bella, les blagues de Sirius et James, les atelier coiffure de Andy et Cissy, les devoirs éparpillés de Lily, les courses poursuite entre Sev et son furet… Un sourire apaisé fleurit sur son visage, et sa baguette laissa sortir une forme blanche indistincte. Quand l'Entité rouvrit les yeux, la brume avançait tranquillement en prenant un aspect plus précis. Et la première pensé de Harry fut « Ce n'est pas un cerf. », et la deuxième « C'est pas un peu petit ? ». Et finalement, l'ancien Survivant sourit. C'était parfait. Pratique et représentatif. Un Occamy. Comme la plume de sa baguette décorative.

Un animal représentant l'adaptabilité. Petit ou grand selon l'envie et le lieu. Discret et doux ou immense et dangereux selon son humeur. Quoi de mieux pour définir une Entité parmi les humains ? Et puis, l'Occamy est une créature magique, pas un simple animal. Son orgueil se gonfla un peu. Ouais, ça lui allait, c'était classe. Et même si pour le moment le petit occamy ne faisait pas plus de 50 cm, les humains semblaient pensés comme lui.

Albus, un phénix brumeux sur l'épaule le regardait en souriant. Severus, devant le directeur, offrait un spectacle assez comique : Crash sur la tête crachant sur son sosie blanc tout aussi colérique. L'enfant affichait un air résigné, sans doute avait-il abandonné l'idée de les calmer.

Tournant ses yeux verts de l'autre côté de la salle, il repéra Narcissa survolé par un oiseau encore trop indistinct pour être reconnu. Derrière elle, Lily ne produisait encore qu'une brume accrochée à sa baguette. La rousse rouspétait sur James qui regardait un petit cerf gambadé autour d'elle.

Sirius, dans un autre groupe, semblait avoir produit un chien à l'aspect bizarre. Harry sourit en voyant ça, avec un peu d'entrainement, le patronus ressemblerait plus à un sinistros qu'à un caniche. Regulus, près de son frère, échouait à l'exercice. L'Entité se fit la réflexion que le petit garçon n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de vivre beaucoup de moments heureux. Il n'avait passé que deux semaines avec eux à la fin de l'été, le dossier d'adoption ayant trainé avec l'attaque pendant le transfert, et à l'image de Narcissa, Regulus s'était un peu isolé, mal à l'aise. Ça viendrait.

Reportant son attention sur ses élèves, Harry surprit Rabastan faire un pas en arrière alors que le petit occamy venait claquer du bec près de ses chevilles. Ah ! Merveilleuses choses que les Patronus. Très révélateur des sentiments de l'invocateur. Mettant fin à son sortilège, l'Entité sourit à son groupe.

« Voilà un Patronus complet, Miss Dovas. D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors au travail les jeunes ! »

La suite bientôt…


	31. Chapitre 30

Et re-bonjour!

Oui deux chapitres d'un coup. C'est tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous en publier un autre avant mercredi prochain.

Bonne lecture,

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

Les choses semblaient se précipiter. Andromeda Black leur avait fourni les rapports de mission de l'Ordre du Phoenix, obtenu grâce aux vampires. Grobalck, le feuillet à la main, rejoignait le bureau de son supérieur. Il ne doutait pas de l'accord qu'il allait obtenir à sa demande, mais il devait tenir informé les Haut Membres de la société gobeline. Cette guerre les concernait tout autant que les sorciers, alors rester les bras croisés était inenvisageable.

Après une annonce et un salut officiel, il tendit les documents au Hobgobelin Jaffisk. Après un regard acéré sur son employé, la créature entama la lecture. Visiblement, les nouvelles ne lui plaisaient pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Il reposa les papiers sur son bureau et fixa Grobalck.

« Est-ce une demande de l'Entité ? »

« Oui. »

« Contrepartie ? »

« Aucune annoncée. »

Jaffisk fronça les sourcils. C'était inhabituel. Une demande venait toujours avec une compensation, quelle qu'elle soit. Le Maitre de la Mort savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait les gobelins.

« Monsieur, je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une demande. » Grobalck se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard interrogateur du Haut Membre. « Je penses que c'est un ordre. »

 _Rien que ça ?_ Jaffisk avait compris à la lecture que la question à la fin du rapport était rhétorique. C'est bien ce qui jouait sur ses nerfs. Harry Famula devrait savoir que son peuple était à cheval sur les traditions, et l'un d'elle était claire: un prêté pour un rendu. Que l'Entité manque à ce point de… _Tact_ , ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit les gobelins avaient perdu ses faveurs, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qui était loin d'être réjouissant. Soit une situation particulière, autrement dit dangereuse, demandait une réaction toute aussi particulière. Que ce soit le premier ou deuxième cas, rien de bon n'en découlait.

Jaffisk soupira. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Un ordre du Maitre de la Mort n'était pas à ignorer.

« Grobalck, fais ce qu'il demande. En toute discrétion puisque l'Ordre ne doit pas être au courant. Tiens-moi informé de l'évolution, et trouve _pourquoi_ nous recevons pour la première fois un _ordre_! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le gobelin sorti du bureau et commença la décente jusqu'au cœur de la banque. Avec ce qu'il allait faire, et les répercussions que ça aurait, nul doute que la guerre allait entrer dans sa phase finale. « Et ça va être épique. », se dit-il en se munissant d'un Tintamars.

 **00000**

« Tu es sûr de ton coup Harry ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« J'avais compris la première fois ! Mais ton plan, là, il est passablement dangereux, parfaitement débile et profondément tiré par les cheveux ! Même les gobelins ont émis des réserves. Et toi tu me dis que tu n'es même pas sûr que ça fonctionne ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en regardant Bella. Bien entendu qu'il n'était pas sûr ! À quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait? Elle l'avait dit elle-même : son plan était idiot, même si elle avait eu l'amabilité d'user d'autres termes. Mais voilà, il n'était pas Albus, alors la finesse et la sureté, très peu pour lui. Et au moins les choses étaient faites de façon grandiose. Son but était de faire réagir les deux camps, accélérer un peu cette guerre qui ne faisait que s'éterniser et provoquer des morts inutiles. Quoi de mieux que _ça_?

« Ok, j'ai compris. Je crois. L'idée, je conçois. Je suis certaine que la conclusion sera celle recherchée. MAIS, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer ce qui va arriver entre le début et la fin. Harry, tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

« Pas du tout. Mais continus, je t'en prie. »

Excédée, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminé pour rentrer à la maison. Que cet âne buté reste perdu dans ses pensé tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle se ravisa et fit demi-tour au dernier moment pour venir coller ses lèvres à celles de l'Entité. Un baiser aérien pour dire au revoir. Même énervée, elle n'oubliait jamais de rappeler sa position au Maitre de la Mort, qui, comme à chaque fois, se figeait.

Elle le laissa là, dans son bureau, et disparue dans la cheminé. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Arriver à le surprendre à chaque fois la rendait fière d'elle. Et même pas besoin d'innové, cet Être Suprême était coincé comme un ados pré pubère. Elle ne faisait que l'embrasser, et savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien de plus, mais c'était suffisant. Elle était la seule à pouvoir obtenir cette réaction de Lui.

 **00000**

Harry souriait comme un idiot, même s'il tentait de le camoufler au maximum. Pari tenu, le plan était un franc succès. Grobalck, se faisait presque gronder par Albus, tout en lançant des regards torves à l'Entité. Klain et Vartös, au courant depuis le début des évènements, cachaient leurs rires dans de petites quintes de toux. Firenze, ignorant des actions de Harry, laissait apparaitre son mécontentement en fixant le gobelin. Et Eugenia Jenkins, Ministre de la Magie, tapait du pied, les bras croisés.

« Laissez-moi récapituler, Maitre Grobalck : vous n'avez _aucune_ idée de comment ça a pu se produire ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pensez-vous, Directeur, que c'était un acte prémédité ? »

« Non. Mais je me dis que des mangemorts peuvent être responsables, et si tel est le cas, peut-être devriez-vous revoir la sécurité de Gringotts. »

 _Merlin et Mère Magie réunis !_ Que ce vieux sorcier se taise ! Grobalck n'en pouvait plus de ses reproches et sous-entendus ! Surtout qu'il voyait parfaitement Harry se marrer sous cape. Pas une once de culpabilité dans les yeux verts de l'Entité, juste une grande fierté. Oui, oui, le but recherché était atteint. Bravo. Toute la communauté magique était sans-dessus-dessous. Félicitation. Le gobelin se permit un discret sourire ironique en direction du Maitre de la Mort, ce qui ne fit qu'accentué le tremblement de ses épaules.

Harry songeait en même temps à la tête de Tom. Oh qu'il aurait aimé voir ça !

 **00000**

« Vous n'avez même pas été capable de tuer cette chose ? »

« Maitre, c'était… »

Le Doloris fut aussi intense que la colère de Voldemort. Alors comme ça on l'attaquait ? Ces minables rebus de la société s'alliaient aux gobelins pour se défendre ? Ils s'abaissaient à coopérer avec des créatures insignifiantes ? Oh, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Ils voulaient une guerre ouverte ? Parfait, ils l'auraient.

« Réunissez tout le monde. Dans les plus brefs délais. Et j'ai bien dit _tout le monde !_ »

Ces foutus mages blancs allaient se mordre les doigts, il pouvait le jurer sur sa magie !

 **00000**

« Attends… C'était ton idée papa ? »

Severus, assis sur le bureau de son père, lui faisait les gros yeux. Bellatrix, la hanche appuyée sur le rebord du meuble, avait croisé les bras et lançait un sourire moqueur à l'Entité.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as mesurer les risques avant même de penser à ce plan ? Non ? Bien sûr que non. En même temps, à quoi je pouvais m'attendre d'un ancien griffondor ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, c'est une réussite. »

Harry levait les sourcils en regardant son fils lui faire la morale. C'est vrai quoi, tout avait été comme sur des roulettes. Il était où le souci ?

« Une réussite ? Vraiment ? Et tous ces bâtiments détruits ? Et les émeutes qui ont lieu en ce moment même ? »

« C'était voulu. Non, écoutes moi. Je voulais que Voldemort et Albus réagissent. Qu'ils entament un vrai combat et mettent fin à tout ça. J'ai réussi. Toute la communauté magique pense que les mangemorts ont libérer le dragon de Gringotts dans le but de détruire Londres. Et vu que le dragon a reçu l'ordre de s'en prendre à la base de Voldemort, les mages noirs pensent à une attaque de l'Ordre du Phoenix et du Ministère. Les uns et les autres vont prendre les armes pour se défendre de ce qu'ils pensent être une attaque. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ce bon grand lézard n'a tué personne, comme on le lui a demandé. Et maintenant il est libre. Alors je te le redemande, où est le souci ? »

Severus regarda Bellatrix, atterré. Elle lui répondit par un soupir résigné. Non mais… Est-ce que son père, Grande Entité, Puissant parmi les Puissants, était un débile profond ? Le souci était simple : ça ne se faisait pas de lâcher un dragon dans une ville ! Surtout avec à peine quelques ordres, et sans garanties d'être obéit ! Et si la créature avait choisi de se nourrir des humains croisés sur son chemin ? S'il avait tout mis à feu et à sang ?

Alors d'accord, après coup, _objectivement_ , le plan était une réussite grandiloquente. Mais quand une idée comme ça vous vient à l'esprit, la seule chose logique à faire c'est de l'enterrer dans le tiroir étiqueté « déconnes pas avec ça » et de l'oublier. Mais non, Môsieur l'Entité s'est dit « mais c'est bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! ».

« Franchement, je laisse tomber. Il y a vraiment des fois où je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre jusque-là. »

« He ! Je suis mort je te rappel ! »

Harry affichait un grand sourire, pas vexé une seule seconde. Il retenait juste sa réussite. Le reste… Franchement, il n'en avait rien à carrer. On ne lui demandait pas d'être subtile, on lui demandait d'être efficace. Il l'avait été, point.

« Bella, Sev, à partir de maintenant les choses vont énormément bouger. Voldemort va attaquer, sans aucun doute. Il n'a jamais été un modèle de patience. Ses cibles favorites sont le Ministère et Poudlard. Bella, si le Ministère est attaqué, je t'interdis de t'en mêler. Et si c'est Poudlard, Sev, je veux que tu réunisses la Famille et que tu utilises la cheminée de mes appartements pour les emmener à la maison. Vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin. ET ! » Il les transperça du regard avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche. « C'est un ordre. Qu'on soit clair, je vous _ordonne_ de rester loin du conflit. »

Severus et Bellatrix se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête pour Harry. L'un comme l'autre savait déjà qu'ils désobéiraient. Ils étaient entrainés, et bien plus efficaces que la plupart des sorciers, hormis des hommes de l'acabit de Dumbledore. Mais la formation que chaque membre de la Famille recevait, auprès de leurs gardiens succubes et de l'Entité, faisait d'eux de très bons guerriers. Jeunes, certes, mais puissants. Alors si l'occasion se présentait, ils aideraient. Ils ne resteraient pas en retrait comme des couards.

 **00000**

7 Décembre 1973. Un mois après ce qui fût nommé « L'incident Gringotts ». La première secousse passa presque inaperçu. Seul Albus, grâce à ses liens avec les barrières de Poudlard, et Harry, grâce à son lien avec la magie, la ressentir et l'identifièrent instantanément. Une attaque.

Le directeur se concentra sur le noyau magique de l'école, pour le renforcer, et envoya Fumseck prévenir chaque professeur. Les élèves devaient être rapatriés dans leurs salles communes, et vite. Une fois les barrières tombées et l'ennemi dans le château, il serait impossible de protéger les jeunes.

Harry, pour sa part, mis fin à son cours et ordonna à sa classe de se diriger vers leurs maisons respectives. Il ne leur dit pas de le faire dans le calme, non. Il leur ordonna d'abandonner leurs affaires, de prendre leurs baguettes, de la garder bien en main, et de courir aussi vite que possible vers leurs dortoirs. Il n'avait pas le temps d'éviter la panique, somme toute légitime, et ne leur cacha pas ce qu'il se passait. L'école était attaquée par Voldemort.

Les élèves comprirent immédiatement l'urgence et c'est sans discutions qu'ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

Une deuxième secousse, plus puissante que la première, fit courir Harry derrière ses élèves. Il ouvrait chaque porte qu'il croisait en hurlant aux professeurs de se tenir prêt et aux élèves de se mettre à l'abri. Il croisa Fumseck dans la manœuvre et ils se répartirent les ailes du château. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps à se croiser en prévenant les mêmes personnes. L'efficacité était de mise.

Une troisième et dernière secousse fit trembler le château sur ses fondations. Harry accéléra, et Albus sortit de son bureau, se précipitant vers les grandes portes. La barrière était tombée.

L'Entité se permit un petit sourire en pensant aux horcruxes que Dumbledore avait fini de détruire 2 jours plus tôt. Ils commençaient cette dernière bataille avec un avantage.

La suite bientôt…


	32. Chapitre 31

Bonjour à tous!

Remerciez ma fainéantise, grâce à elle vous gagnez un chapitre de plus aujourd'hui! Je publie ce chapitre 31 pour me faire pardonner un petit retard de publication sur ma deuxième fic (Sorcier Noir). C'est tout bénef' pour vous!

 **Perhentian:** J'ai tellement aimé l'occamy dans les Animaux Fantastiques, je devais lui faire quelques clins d'œil. Oui, bataille en vue!

 **Angelyoru:** Oui, l'occamy est honnête: à mort Lestrange! :P Attention, combat en approche!

 **yaoii:** De rien. T'inquiètes, tout le monde ne peut pas tout aimer, c'est normal. J'espère que tu lira quand même la fin.

 **Yukii27:** Oui, Harry en mode "pas content" ne va pas tarder :D Et tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre ce qui va lui déplaire ^^

 **Arwengeld:** Oh merci pour cette review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

 **Voltea:** Oh, ça fait beaucoup de merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! En espérant que la suite et la fin seront à la hauteur de tout ces compliments!

 **Cococat012:** Oui, mais c'est tellement bien la lecture! Plein de mondes de rêve! *_*

Bonne lecture à tous!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Severus avait réagi à la deuxième explosion. En cours de métamorphose avec Minerva et les griffondors, il avait sauté sur ses pieds, crié « les mangemorts sont là » et attrapé la manche de James pour le tirer derrière lui. Il savait parfaitement que Remus, Sirius et Lily suivraient le mouvement. Une fois dans le couloir, ils ignorèrent les autres élèves courant vers les salles communes, et avancèrent rapidement dans le sens inverse.

« Sirius, James, allez chercher Regulus et prenez la cheminé pour l'emmener à la maison. Profitez-en pour prévenir Bella et Andy. Faites le plus vite possible. »

Les deux griffondors bifurquèrent au premier virage en criant « OK ».

« Lily, Remus, allez chercher Narcissa, et allez dans les appartements de papa. C'est la zone la plus sûre. Attendez-y Bella et ceux qui reviendront avec elle. Si Reg en fait partit, renvoyez-le à la maison, il n'a pas encore reçu d'entrainement. Je vous y rejoins vite. »

« D'accord, fais attention à toi. »

« Hum. »

Severus ne regarda même pas ses camarades obéir à ses ordres. Il se mit à courir vers le deuxième étage. Il avait déjà discuté d'une possible attaque avec Bellatrix, et des réactions qu'ils devraient avoir. Le rôle principal de Severus était de rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets pour y activer un sort mis en place par Bella. Une sorte de système d'alarme qui appellerais Kashisla si jamais elle était dans la forêt. Bien sûr, le basilic savait déjà que le château était attaqué, mais l'appel lui rappellerait son rôle : défendre Poudlard.

Heureusement que Harry avait donné un accès illimité à Bella pour la Chambre, et que celle-ci avait étendu ce privilège à Severus. Mais il devait faire vite. Il devait rejoindre les autres membres de la Famille. Bellatrix prendrait le commandement et analyserait la situation pour trouver une utilité à chacun. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : hors de question de rester inactifs s'ils pouvaient aider.

 **00000**

James, Sirius et Regulus atterrirent en catastrophe dans le salon de la maison Famula. La robe des deux griffondors étaient déchirées. Quand ils étaient sortis de la salle commune des serpentards avec Reg, deux mangemorts leur étaient tombé dessus. Des idiots sans grandes capacités mais qui n'hésitaient pas à lancer des sorts pour tuer, ce qui avait rendu la tâche de se battre tout en défendant le plus jeune assez difficile. Ils s'en étaient sortis sans blessures, mais leurs robes d'école étaient bonnes pour la poubelle.

Alors que les deux griffondors enlevaient les capes abimées et les laissaient trainer au sol, Regulus appelait Bellatrix et Andromeda à coup de grand cris. L'ainée, émergeant de la cuisine, se précipita sur eux pour les analyser sous tous les angles. La cadette, arrivant à peine deux secondes après sa sœur, compris la situation d'un regard.

« Andy, tu vas rester là avec Regulus. S'il y a des blessés, je veux que tu t'en occupe. Je te les enverrais. Demande à Hajit de t'aider, je sais que les succubes sont bons en soin et ta garde du corps sera très heureuse de te filer un coup de main. »

« Compris. »

Andromeda sortie de la pièce, suivit par un Regulus docile, pour réunir les potions dont elle pourrait avoir besoin et prévenir Hajit.

« Sirius, James, venez avec moi, on retourne à Poudlard, on y attendra Severus. »

 **00000**

Harry se dirigeait vers le Hall. Tous les habitants du château étaient prévenus, alors il voulait rester prêt d'Albus pour le protégé aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les enfants, en chemin il avait aperçu Narcissa, Lily et Remus se diriger vers ses appartements. Ils rentreraient rapidement à la maison et seraient en sécurité.

L'Entité croisa un mangemort quand il s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir, et d'un geste de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte, l'éjecta par-dessus la rambarde. Avec une telle chute, ce mage noir ne gênerait plus personne.

À l'escalier suivant, il vit Vartös égorger un autre assaillant. Pauvre humain, il était tombé sur l'ennemi le plus sanglant. Le succube disparut dans un couloir.

Harry pressa le pas. Si les mangemorts avaient avancé si loin dans le château, alors ils avaient croisé Albus et n'avaient pas été retenu. Soit le vieux sorcier était vaincu, et vraiment l'Entité ne voulait pas y penser, soit Voldemort avait engager un duel avec lui, ce qui empêchait le directeur de garder l'entrée.

« Harry ! Attendez, Harry ! »

Le brun se retourna à demi, ralentissant le pas pour laisser Minerva le rattraper.

« Je viens de voir, par la fenêtre, des harpies. Ne sortez pas dehors, et faites passer le mot aux autres. Nous pouvons les combattre à l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur elles ont l'avantage. »

« Ok. »

Il allongea le pas, quittant la professeur de métamorphose. Alors ces emplumés avaient choisi de rejoindre Tom ? Il aurait dû leur rendre une petite visite pour les informer de sa façon de penser. Un ordre aurait suffi mais il avait misé sur leur intelligence. Il semblerait qu'il les avait surestimées.

Plus qu'un seul virage avant le Hall, et déjà il apercevait de grands flash colorés suivis de bruits sourds. La poussière envahissant le couloir et il pouvait voir des pans de murs entiers effondrés. Ce château était magique et incroyablement résistant ! Pour sûr, Dumbledore et Jedusor étaient des humains impressionnants en terme de puissance. Comment toute une communauté avait pu penser que Harry Potter pouvait lutter contre _ça_? Sa cicatrice leur avait fait oublier qu'il était un enfant.

Les yeux verts englobèrent la scène et le Maitre de la Mort fut rassuré. Voldemort restait sur la défensive. Firenze et deux autres centaures le harcelaient de leurs sabots, laissant le champ libre à Albus pour attaquer. Tom devait se concentrer sur l'esquive et les boucliers. Même si les sorts qu'il jetait étaient dévastateurs, ils étaient peu nombreux et n'atteignaient que rarement leur cible.

Firenze arborait une grande plaie dans le dos, et un deuxième centaure avait le bras formant un angle suspect. Mais pour le moment c'était positif. Albus ne semblait pas fatigué, et Harry n'avait croisé aucun mort du côté des habitants de Poudlard.

L'Entité effaça sa présence, se rendant invisible aux yeux des autres et resta là, à veiller sur son mentor. Il ne devait pas intervenir trop dans cette guerre. Pas de combat pour lui, sauf cas d'extrêmes urgences.

 **00000**

Narcissa regarda Bella, Sirius, Remus, James et Severus quitter les appartements de Harry. Lily se jeta dans ses bras, affichant la peur que la blonde refusait de laisser paraitre. Elles resteraient toutes les deux ici, pour réceptionner d'éventuels blessés et les renvoyer à la maison. Le garde du corps de Lily, Zetro, resterait avec elles, tandis que sa compagne, Pämri, la gardienne de Narcissa, suivait les autres adolescents. Le lien du couple d'incube permettrait de téléporter les humains de l'un à l'autre en cas de besoin. Et Zetro, sous sa forme de combat pour l'occasion, la peau noire, les griffes, les crocs et les cornes prêtes à l'emploi, s'était poster près de la porte. Le moindre intrus pénétrant dans la pièce perdrait la tête. Littéralement.

La blonde attira la jeune griffondor vers le canapé pour la rassurer. À partir de maintenant il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire : attendre.

 **00000**

« Je suis désolé si je me répète, Femme, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Si Harry… »

« Si tu sais que tu te répètes alors tais-toi Klain. Nous n'avons pas le temps de blablater. »

Le vampire soupira et reporta son regard loin en avant. Il allait devoir être particulièrement sur ses gardes. Si un seul des petits humains à ses côtés étaient blessés… Il sentit Neïn, gardienne de Sirius, Maashkar, gardien de James, Yvros, gardien de Remus, Sharsus, gardien de Severus, et Pämri se tendre dans l'ombre. Les cinq soldats pensaient comme lui, aucun de ses humains ne devaient perdre un cheveu.

Et les six créatures priaient pour ne pas croiser le Maitre de la Mort. Harry _ne devait pas_ savoir que des membres de sa Famille étaient présent sur les lieux des combats.

« Sirius, James, bonne chance. »

Les deux griffondors hochèrent de la tête et se séparèrent du groupe. Direction la salle commune des rouges et ors, ils en garderaient l'entrée pour protéger les élèves barricadés à l'intérieur. Suivant leurs protégés, Maashkar et Neïn restèrent cachés dans les ombres. Plus pratique pour surprendre les adversaires.

Les trois autres jeunes courraient toujours dans des couloirs anormalement déserts ce qui rendait Bellatrix anxieuse. Où étaient les mangemorts ?

« Severus, Remus, bonne chance. »

Ils tournèrent sans un signe. Ils connaissaient leur rôle : garder la porte des Serdaigles.

La brune continua son chemin vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Elle était la plus expérimenté et son lien avec Harry l'avait renforcé magiquement. Elle resterait seule, avec Klain, pour combattre.

Elle avait décidé de faire des concessions. Ils n'iraient pas au combat volontairement, mais se posteraient en défense. Bien sûr que ça restait risqué, et bien sûr qu'elle mesurait l'ampleur des répercussions si Harry venait à découvrir le pot au rose. Mais, déjà, elle était persuadée que l'Entité resterait près du directeur, soit à l'entrée pour arrêter l'ennemi au maximum. Et, ensuite, Harry avait lui-même choisi de les éduqués en meneurs, en vainqueurs. Et un vainqueur ne restait pas cacher sous sa couette quand le tonnerre grondait. S'il n'était pas content, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

 **00000**

Maintenant j'ai l'air bien con. C'était ce que se disait Harry. Voldemort avait réussi à avancer dans le château. Un sortilège de ralenti sur ses adversaires, et _hop_ , ce serpent s'était fait la malle. Donc l'Entité avait deux solutions : rester près d'Albus ou suivre Tom. S'il restait là, aucun doute que le mage noir ferait pas mal de morts. S'il le suivait, son mentor ne serait plus sous sa protection.

En même temps, n'avait-il pas dit que ce n'était pas à lui d'arrêter cette guerre ? Alors il resterait avec le directeur. Une guerre faisait des morts, c'était malheureux mais c'était une vérité universelle. Et ce conflit avait pris naissance à travers des siècles de haine et d'idiotie. Les sorciers avaient renié Mère Magie, c'était leur châtiment et leur test pour regagner ses faveurs.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur le vieux sorcier. Firenze l'aidait à se relever, alors que les deux autres centaures étaient partis à la poursuite de Voldemort. L'Entité resterait là pour le moment. Pas de cas d'extrême urgence pour le moment.

 **00000**

Remus, sous sa forme de loup humanoïde, se jeta sur Rabastan Lestrange. Le serpentard eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire du corps massif. La manche de sa robe noire fut arrachée par les griffes du loup-garou, mais son bras resta indemne.

Un cri sur sa gauche le fit tourner les yeux vers son frère. Rodolphus mitraillait Severus et une incube de sorts diverses. Son bouclier tenait bon face aux assauts de la femelle, mais les sorts du Famula l'affaiblissait petit à petit.

Une douleur cuisante à l'épaule droite rappela à Rabastan qu'il devait se concentrer sur son propre adversaire. Son bras devenu inutile, il fit passer sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Ça devenait compliqué. Son adversaire ne devrait être qu'une pauvre troisième année, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un loup-garou transformé, hors pleine lune précisons-le, et avec un aspect inédit. C'était très loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé en arrivant près de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Rodolphus s'était illuminé comme un sapin de Noël quand il avait vu Severus. Il allait pouvoir torturer ce petit morveux comme bon lui semblait. Alors Rabastan avait naturellement choisi de s'occuper du jeune griffondor. Grossière erreur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Résultat, un Severus vraiment doué en combat, un loup-garou très rapide et puissant, et une incube sortie de nulle part.

Rabastan esquiva une nouvelle charge et lança un doloris sur la bête. Le sort alla s'écraser contre un mur avec une gerbe d'étincelle. Un avada l'y rejoignit. Cette fichue créature bougeait comme une anguille. Pas un seul de ses sortilèges n'avait fait mouche. Le loup sauta dans sa direction, et le serpentard se propulsa sur le côté. Il se retrouva contre un mur, et quand il regarda la bête, il le trouva immobile, le fixant avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire.

L'apparition d'une lame sortant de son abdomen et la douleur quasi immédiate qui suivit lui firent écarquillé les yeux. Il venait d'être poignardé dans le dos. En tombant en avant, il entendit le hurlement de son frère. Il ne sut jamais si c'était dû à un sort ou si c'était la vision de son corps s'effondrant qui provoqua cette réaction chez l'ancien serpentard. Et il ne vit jamais le visage de Maashkar, qui tenait son poignard couvert de sang le long de son corps.

Rodolphus fit l'erreur de courir vers son frère, dans le but vain de le secourir. Un avada le faucha, le faisant s'écrouler au milieu du couloir.

Remus rejoignit Severus et posa son museau contre son épaule, dans une demande muette. Le jeune Famula détourna les yeux. Il venait de tuer. Voir les autres tuer était différent, mais il devait maitriser ses émotions. Il avait voulu être là, participer, et on ne gagnait pas une guerre en lançant des fleurs. Il prendrait soin de son état émotionnel quand tout serait terminé.

Pärmi, toujours dans les ombres, grimaça. Il fallait que le jeune humain se maitrise, sinon le Maitre de la Mort sentirait ses émotions et…

La suite bientôt…


	33. Chapitre 32

Bonjour tout le monde,

Encore un nouveau chapitre. On approche du dénouement. Amusez-vous bien!

 **Angelyoru:** En avant Harry! Danse!

 **Arwengeld:** Que ce soit les jeunes, ou Harry, leurs avis sont compréhensible. Malheureusement, chaque choix amène avec lui ses répercussions...

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

Bellatrix s'inquiétait de plus en plus, communiquant son angoisse à Klain. Ça devait bien faire 20 minutes qu'ils étaient devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle, et aucun signe d'un ennemi. Même pas au extrémité du couloir. Rien. Même les bruits des combats étaient si lointains qu'ils en étaient presque inexistants.

« Ce n'est pas normal… »

Le vampire acquiesça. Son instinct lui soufflait de rester sur ses gardes, comme s'ils étaient entouré d'ennemis. Mais ses sens n'étaient pas d'accord, aucunes présences hostiles aux alentours.

Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, la brune souffla. Cette attente était pire qu'un combat. Les pensées se bousculaient sous son crâne, posant des questions qu'elle voulait ignorer. « Était-ce une bonne idée ? » « Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? » « Dois-je rester ici ? ».

Le corps dur de Klain entra en collision avec son épaule, la jetant au sol. La vitesse du mouvement et la force de l'impact la sonnèrent un peu, mais elle sortit de sa torpeur en quelques secondes. Le vampire était déjà sur ses pieds et luttait autant que possible avec…Des harpies ?

Posant les mains sur les dalles pour se relever, elle siffla quand ses paumes se coupèrent sur du verre. Levant les yeux, elle vit les fenêtres du couloir dont les vitres étaient détruites. D'accord, donc les créatures avaient chargé sur eux depuis l'extérieur, et Klain s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger.

Remettant ses idées en ordre autant que possible, elle commença à jeter des sorts sur les femmes-oiseaux et à jouer du lien pour les lancer contre les murs. Mais il y avait une dizaine d'adversaires. Elles entraient par les fenêtres, puis sortaient et laissaient la place à de nouvelles harpies. La rotation leur permettait de se reposer tout en harcelant leurs proies.

Klain, le plus endurant et résistant des deux, s'était mis entre Bellatrix et les créatures, encaissant les attaques physiques comme un bouclier vivant. La jeune femme, entre le vampire et le mur, hurlait des sorts en y insufflant le plus de puissance possible. Elle savait qu'elle se fatiguait bien plus vite comme ça, mais chaque sort devait mettre K-O l'ennemie visée, pour éviter cette rotation qui pourrait leur être fatale, à Klain et à elle.

On pourrait lui dire ce qu'on voulait, ces créatures étaient malines. Et si d'aventure des mangemorts se pointaient maintenant… Ils étaient déjà dans une situation compliquée, alors l'apparition de sorciers noirs serait une vraie plaie.

L'entrée d'une harpie plus grande que les autres, aux couleurs bien plus vive n'alarma pas spécialement la sorcière. Mais le vampire se mit face à elle et posa fermement ses mains sur les oreilles de la brune, exposa son dos aux serres ennemies. Bellatrix agrippa les bras de Klain, pour le faire lâcher, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, lui offrant un sourire qui lui fit peur. Un sourire doux, un sourire d'excuse, et il ferma les yeux.

La grande harpie se mit à hurler. À travers les mains du vampire, Bella sentit ses tympans crier grâce. Une douleur aiguë explosa dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux sous la souffrance, hurlant en écho. Et quelques instant plus tard, le bruit cessa, et la prise de Klain se relâcha.

Paupières toujours closes, oreilles bourdonnantes, Bellatrix distingua les rires des femmes volantes. Elle tenait son crâne dans ses mains, consciente du danger de sa position, mais incapable de faire autrement. Elle ne bougea qu'en sentant un poids s'effondrer sur elle.

Et, avec un effort, elle ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les harpies n'attaquaient plus, elles riaient, moqueuses, en regardant la scène. La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui avait glisser le long de son corps jusqu'au sol. Klain. Un Klain avec les oreilles en sang, et les yeux grands ouverts, vides.

La réalisation fut brutale pour Bellatrix. Aucun doute n'était possible, le vampire était parti pour son sommeil éternel. La jeune femme se savait en danger, elle savait qu'elle devait garder son calme, réfléchir pour s'en sortir. Mais elle avait toujours eu tendance à être envahit d'émotions néfastes. Et elle se laissa emporter.

La douleur de la perte et la haine profonde qu'elle ressentit la firent hurler de rage. Laissant là le corps de son allié, elle se jeta en avant, lançant des avadas à tour de bras. Il n'était plus question d'immobiliser ou d'assommer. Elle voulait tuer autant d'adversaires que possible tant qu'elle en était capable.

Et les harpies répondirent farouchement. La griffant, la mordant. Profitant de son manque de défense pour l'affaiblir. Enhardi elles aussi par la perte de leurs sœurs qui tombaient les unes après les autres.

 **00000**

Sirius et James avaient clairement tirer le gros lot. Ils auraient dû y penser. Première cible des mangemorts : les griffondors. Heureusement pour eux, la plupart des professeurs avaient su anticiper ce fait.

Si Minerva, et ses collègues avaient d'abord voulu enfermer les deux jeunes hommes dans leur salle commune pour les protéger, ils avaient changé d'avis en voyant leur efficacité. Les deux griffondors se battaient comme des lions, se protégeant mutuellement, et assommant leurs adversaires. Leur directrice de maison restait près d'eux, se mêlant à leur danse sauvage, luttant contre les mangemorts qui ne cachaient pas leur but: tuer.

Neufs mangemorts contre trois professeurs et deux élèves. Un combat inégale qui était pourtant dominé par la minorité. Et parmi les mages noirs, deux portaient un masque, cachant leurs identités, et signifiant leurs grades élevés. Filius et Pomona s'occupait de ceux-là, laissant les sept sous-fifres à Minerva, Sirius et James.

Pourtant, les deux hauts gradés semblaient en vouloir aux deux enfants, tentant à chaque ouverture de leur lancer des sorts cuisants. Et l'un d'eux fit mouche, propulsant James contre son camarade qui le réceptionna comme il put.

Sirius regarda son ami, cherchant une raison à son immobilité. Pas de blessures apparentes, et il pouvait jurer que le sortilège qui l'avait touché n'était pas vert. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait.

« Sirius, emmènes James à l'infirmerie ! Je vous ouvre le passage ! »

Minerva hurlait pour se faire entendre par-dessus les bruits de combat. Le jeune Black allégea James et commença à courir en le portant. Direction les appartements de Harry. C'était convenu comme ça, pas d'infirmerie pour eux. Si jamais Andy et Hajit ne pouvait rien faire, ce serait Sainte-Mangouste.

 **00000**

Harry se figea dans sa course. Il avait suivi Albus et Firenze sur les traces de Tom. Ils l'avaient rattrapé, mais la bataille était rude et se déplaçait au grès des sorts et adversaires impromptus apparaissant. Vartös les avait rejoints, jouant du poignard comme d'un jouet, protégeant les arrières du directeur en empêchant les mangemort de venir aider leur maitre.

L'Entité sentit la colère l'envahir. Ils avaient désobéi ! Et deux membres de sa Famille étaient blessés, il le sentait. James et Bella. Tous deux touché au même moment. Et ces deux imbéciles n'étaient même pas ensemble, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas aider les deux.

Fouillant le lien, il s'aperçut que l'état de James était stationnaire et qu'il se déplaçait. Se concentrant sur Bella, il grogna agressivement et disparu pour la rejoindre. La jeune femme souffrait de plus en plus. Que faisait Klain !?

 **00000**

Zetro regarda Sirius entrer dans les appartements, portant un James pâle et immobile dans les bras. Lily étouffa un cri et Narcissa se précipita vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a reçu un sort, pas un avada. Il n'a aucune blessure et ne saigne pas, alors je ne sais pas ! »

La panique envahissait peu à peu le jeune griffondor. Son ami devenait de plus en plus blanc, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe. Il se laissa pousser vers l'âtre, regardant Cissy prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il lâcha, un tremblement dans la voix, un faible « Maison Famula » et disparut dans une flamme verte.

 **00000**

Bellatrix fatiguait. Ces émotions étaient toujours dévastatrices, faisant couler des larmes sur ses joues, mais sa magie ne suivait plus. Elle avait un genou à terre, une épaule contre le mur pour se soutenir, et des vertiges dut à la perte de sang. Ça pour en perdre, elle en avait perdu. Ces sales créatures l'avaient griffée partout, ouvrant des entailles profondes qui l'avaient affaiblies rapidement.

Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais elle se consola en regardant les cadavres de harpie devant elle. Huit. Elle en avait eu huit. Mais maintenant ses ressources magiques étaient trop faibles pour lancer un avada, elle se contentait d'un bouclier sommaire et d'utiliser le lien pour repousser ses adversaires.

Elle lança un regard vers Klain. Au moins, elle avait réussi à tuer la grande harpie. Le vampire était vengé. Et un rire lui échappa en pensant à ce sacrifice vain. Ses émotions l'avaient guidée et elle avait mis en danger la vie que le vampire avait voulu sauver avec sa mort. Quelle idiote.

Mais une silhouette floue lui redonna espoir. Harry était là. Il venait l'aider. Et elle grimaça en y pensant. En désobéissant à l'Entité, elle avait mis la vie de la Famille en danger, et avait mener Klain au repos éternel.

Le Maitre de la Mort embrassa la scène du regard. Un ami mort. Sa compagne blessée. Et des harpies.

Les créatures se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres, fuyant à la vue du brun, conscientes de leurs torts, et voulant échapper au châtiment.

Harry savait que la race entière n'était pas coupable. Les harpies vivaient en tribu, diriger par une reine. Reine qui était morte au milieu du couloir, et qui était visiblement responsable du sort de Klain. Alors il ne se posa aucune question. La vingtaine de femmes-oiseaux qui s'éloignaient du château à travers le ciel n'était qu'une tribu. Elle ne serait pas une perte pour la race.

Pour la toute première fois, emporter par la colère, il libéra la totalité de son pouvoir. Il se plaça à une fenêtre et écarta grand les bras. Un immense nuage noir scintillant sortit de son corps et se jeta sur les harpies, arrachant leurs âmes, dont la magie de l'Entité se nourrissait.

Bellatrix s'était collé au mur, prise de peur. Harry lâchait une telle quantité de pouvoir que le château émettait une sorte de plainte, incapable de gérer un tel afflux. Elle vit des fissures apparaitre le long du sol et des murs, signe que l'édifice ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La brune regarda celui qui fût son professeur et souhaita se fondre dans le mur, disparaitre, être aussi loin que possible de l'Entité. Il n'avait plus rien du Harry qu'elle connaissait. Elle réalisait enfin ce que Maitre de la Mort signifiait. Bella n'apercevait que son dos au milieu des ténèbres qu'il répandait, mais c'était suffisant pour dire que son apparence avait changé. Incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle voyait, elle priait pour que cela cesse.

Une fois toutes les harpies réduites à l'état de cadavre, Harry laissa son pouvoir englober le château. Maintenant qu'il savait que des membres de sa Familles se trouvaient sur place il devait faire comprendre à toutes les créatures magiques de se tenir à carreau. Si un seul autre de ses humains devait être blessé, il finirait lui-même cette guerre.

Il sentit les créatures répondre à travers le lien. Ils obéraient. Si le Maitre de la Mort devait mettre fin aux combat lui-même, sous la colère, ce serait une hécatombe.

Abaissant les bras, Harry enferma sa magie dans son corps et reprit visage humain. Il se tourna vers Bella, et la soigna en lui parlant.

« Je sais que les autres sont ici. James est blessé, il est à la maison. Tu récupères tout le monde, et vous rejoignez Andy. _Maintenant !_ »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Ses humains lui avaient désobéit. Qu'ils soient sa Famille ne changeait rien au fait qu'il leur avait donné un ordre direct ! À cause de leur manque de discernement, il perdait de nouveau un ami, et risquait de perdre un protégé ou Albus puisqu'il avait dû abandonner sa protection.

Est-ce qu'ils comprenaient que c'était une guerre ? Doux Merlin, une guerre ! Ce n'était pas un jeu, ou un conflit entre enfants. Les ennemis venaient pour tuer!

Il regarda la jeune femme se relever et partir en courant sans un mot. La honte et la peur, visibles sur son visage, étaient suffisantes pour le moment. Il s'expliquerait avec les autres plus tard. Ils devaient comprendre que même s'il était lui-même un peu inconscient par moment, il pouvait se le permettre. Pas eux. Ils étaient mortels ! Qu'ils soient sous sa protection ne les rendaient pas invincibles !

Harry disparu de nouveau emportant le corps de Klain avec lui. Hors de question de le laisser là, il le rendrait au Roi pour qu'il ait un départ digne de sa personne.

La suite bientôt…


	34. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à tous!

La fin approche, alors savourez!

 **Natsu:** Merci pour ta review :)

 **adenoide:** Oh oui, ils vont regretter leurs choix!

 **Yukii27:** Haha, contente que ce moment t'est plut! On en reparle dans ce chapitre :P

 **PetitLutin22:** Merci des compliments :) Je te laisse avec la suite alors ^^

 **Cococat012:** Bah cette fois tu aura eu une semaine d'attente pour lire la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste!

 **Perhentian:** Je te laisse le découvrir.

 **lololitaoe:** Déjà, félicitation pour la petite dernière, et merci pour la review! Contente que les expressions et l'histoire te plaise :)

 **Guest:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Tous les occupant du château avaient ressenti la pression d'un pouvoir énorme. Une menace planant au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel s'était obscurcit un instant, puis tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Albus s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui avait relâché une telle magie. Et en regardant Voldemort, il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas un membre des troupes ennemies. Le Mage noir semblait aussi surpris et anxieux que lui. Mais ils continuèrent tout deux leur duel, ne se déconcentrant pas.

Le directeur avait fait partir les trois centaures, leur intimant d'aller dans les couloirs pour arrêter les mangemorts. Il s'occuperait lui-même de Tom Jedusor. Il avait compris que ce sorcier avait autant de puissance que lui, si ce n'est plus. Aucun des membres de l'Ordre ne pourrait tenir face à lui, et s'ils intervenaient, il le gênerait plus qu'autre chose.

Non, il avait besoin d'être seul face à son adversaire. La seule chose qui pourrait les départager serait l'expérience, et heureusement pour lui, Albus avait plus d'un siècle de duel à revendre.

Il adressa tout de même une prière silencieuse à la magie. « Qu'importe qui a libéré une telle puissance, faites qu'il ne nous soit pas hostile ! »

 **00000**

Severus, ayant sentit la magie de son père se lâcher à un tel degrés, se disait qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps. L'Entité savait qu'ils étaient encore au château. _Merde_. Pärmi, Yvros et Sharsus avaient compris aussi, et ils s'attendaient à tout moment à voir le Maitre de la Mort arriver pour les punir. Remus avait juste eu peur. Son instinct de loup-garou lui soufflait de se détendre, que ce n'était pas une menace, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, sa raison humaine hurlait de terreur. Ça donnait un mélange de sentiments assez surprenant qui cessa quand Bellatrix déboucha d'un virage en leur faisant de grands signes.

« On rentre à la maison. Harry est assez…euh…catégorique avec ça. »

Severus, n'écoutait même pas la jeune femme. Il regardait sa robe, en lambeau et couverte de sang.

« Tu as été blessée ? »

« Des harpies nous ont attaqués. Harry m'a soigné. »

Ho, des harpies. Voilà la raison de cette vague de pouvoir. Décidément ces créatures et le Maitre de la Mort avaient de sérieux problèmes relationnels.

Les deux adolescents et les trois gardiens suivirent Bella vers les appartements de l'Entité. Et une question vint flotter dans l'esprit de Remus. Afin de la poser il reprit forme humaine.

« Klain n'est pas là ? »

Severus ralentit considérablement à la question. C'est vrai ça, où était-il ? Il prenait la protection de Bellatrix très à cœur, et ne se serait jamais séparé d'elle. Et il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se cacher dans les ombres quand il était avec eux. Alors… Il vit Bellatrix plisser les yeux et baisser légèrement la tête.

« Il m'a protégé jusqu'au bout. »

C'était sa façon à elle de leur annoncer son décès, tout en respectant l'acte de bravoure dont il avait fait preuve. Elle attrapa le bras du jeune Famula, l'empêchant de s'arrêter suite au choc. Ils devaient quitter Poudlard. La peine, la culpabilité et la colère devraient attendre qu'ils soient tous en lieu sûr. Et loin de la colère de l'Entité...

« Harry m'a prévenu que Sirius et James sont à la maison. James est blessé. »

« Alors je nous téléporte directement près de Zetro. »

Pärmi les toucha un par un. Inutile de courir dans des couloirs potentiellement remplis de sorciers tueurs s'ils n'avaient personne d'autre à récupérer.

Zetro réceptionna chacun d'entre eux avec facilité, et Bellatrix poussa tout le monde vers la cheminé.

« Les explications se feront à la maison. On rentre. »

 **00000**

Hajit ne savait plus quoi faire. Malgré son savoir, et les sorts de diagnostic de Andromeda, impossible de savoir ce qu'avait James. Sirius commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre patience en tapotant du pied depuis l'entrée de la chambre. Mais la succube le comprenait. L'inquiétude le rongeait, comme sa protégée et elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui donnée de potion ou faire lancer des sorts à Andy sans savoir ce qui avait toucher le griffondor. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils allaient devoir l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, ce qui était la pire des nouvelles. Il serait impossible de cacher au Maitre de la Mort qu'ils avaient transgresser ses règles.

Un bruit dans le salon, puis des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction, firent lever les yeux jaunes de la créature sur les nouveaux arrivant. Elle fronça ses sourcils blancs. Regulus était suivit par tous les autres membres de la Famille. Et l'état des vêtements de la femelle de l'Entité la poussait à croire que les choses avaient mal tournées.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Belle s'était approchée en parlant, le visage sombre. C'est sa sœur ainée qui lui répondit.

« On ne sait pas. Il va falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais Harry va… »

« Il est au courant. Occupons-nous de James, ensuite je vous expliquerais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

 **00000**

Harry était adossé à un mur, face au duel de Tom et Albus. Il veillait au grain, tentant de se calmer en même temps. Bon sang, ces mioches ! L'Entité se félicitait d'avoir laissé libre court à sa colère contre les harpies. Sans ça il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait actuellement. Il sentait encore le lien avec James oscillé, signifiant la santé médiocre de l'humain. Il n'allait pas lui-même le soigner parce qu'il savait que le problème n'était pas mortel. Laisser le jeune Potter souffrir un peu de sa blessure, quelle qu'elle soit, donnerait une bonne leçon aux autres. Qu'ils culpabilisent et s'inquiètent au maximum. Qu'ils comprennent les conséquences de leurs actes. Qu'ils intègrent n'être encore que des gamins, certes intelligents mais pas clairvoyants !

Harry fit un pas de côté, bras croisés, pour éviter un sortilège noir qu'Albus avait détourné. Le vieux sorcier s'en sortait bien, et l'ancien Survivant avait sous les yeux un duel aussi impressionnant que celui qui avait eu lieu au cœur du Ministère, le jour funeste où il avait perdu son parrain. Les sorts n'étaient pas les seules armes. Chaque débris devenait un projectile, chaque cavité devenait un piège. Un combat de ruse et de puissance.

Mais le directeur avait un avantage. Sa main gauche, vide de toute baguette, était grande ouverte et manipulait les liens magiques l'entourant. Il attirait Tom, le repoussait, faisait vibrer la magie du château pour en courber les murs. Trois ans de cours avaient suffi à ce grand sorcier pour comprendre et maitriser la Vraie Magie. Et il avait visiblement décider de développer son affinité avec les liens plutôt qu'autre chose.

Une voix familière et particulièrement irritante fit se dresser les cheveux de Harry. _Parfait_. Un nouvel exécutoire pour sa colère. Ha, non, quatre. L'Entité laissa un sourire avenant prendre place sur ces lèvres en rejoignant ses nouveaux adversaires. Il se rendit de nouveau visible juste avant de s'engager dans la Grande Salle, où se tenait un Abraxas dans toute sa splendeur face à trois jeunes mangemorts, dont Lucius.

L'ancien Lord le repéra tout de suite.

« Toi ! Encore en vie ? Te cacherais-tu comme un lâche ? »

« Dixit ceux qui se terrent dans la Grande Salle, loin des combats et des ennemis. »

Abraxas, piqué par sa réflexion, lui lança un doloris. Sans doute voulait-il faire souffrir l'homme à peine adulte qui avait trahis son maitre.

Joueur, Harry laissa le sort le toucher, haussant un sourcil et se regardant comme surpris. Il releva les yeux vers le blond, une expression moqueuse en place.

« Alors, _Lord_ Malefoy, on a des petites pannes ? »

Lucius et ses deux camardes, que l'Entité identifia comme Crabbe et Goyle, lui jetèrent des sorts. Des avadas. C'était déjà un peu plus intelligent de tenter de tuer l'ennemi. Un point pour les gosses.

Mais encore une fois, les rayons verts le touchèrent et n'eurent aucun effet. À quoi bon cacher ses capacités ? Il ne comptait pas laisser ces humains sortir de cette pièce en vie. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, et leva une main. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'attaque des trois serpentards sur Lily et Severus. Si les Malefoy avaient perdu leur fortune et leurs titres, il n'avait jamais puni les deux gros benêts. Belle occasion. Comment disait-on ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de la savourer. Il immobilisa les quatre mangemorts et s'approcha des deux adolescents joufflus.

« Je crois me souvenir que vous avez jeté des sorts sur mon fils et son amie ? » Réduit au silence, les deux serpentard étaient rouges de colère et agitaient leur bouche dans des insultes silencieuses. « Oui, oui, ça me revient. La petite Lily a même fait un passage à l'infirmerie. Alors bon, les gobelins ont été sympa, ils ont ruiné les Malefoy pour les punir. » Harry vit du coin de l'œil Abraxas se débattre, l'expression indignée. « Mais pour vous deux, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous donner mon point de vue sur cette attaque. Alors commençons voulez-vous ? »

L'Entité commença à tirer sur les deux âmes par petits à-coups secs, provoquant une souffrance qu'il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer. Il avait conscience de ne pas être très inventif au niveau des châtiments, mais qu'on le pardonne, il était une Entité en charge des âmes. Et franchement, c'était dégueu la torture humaine. Le sang partout, les cris horribles… Il n'affectionnait pas ce genre de chose. Son côté humain et mage de la lumière qui ressortait sans doute. Juste le fait de savoir que ses victimes souffraient lui suffisait. D'autant plus qu'on ne parlait pas de douleur physique. C'était plus comme celle que provoquait les détraqueurs. Une punition qui faisait ressortir la noirceur de l'âme.

Il ne fit durer le plaisir qu'une trentaine de secondes, et laissa les corps sans vie s'écraser au sol. Il se tourna vers Abraxas et Lucius, qui n'en menaient pas large et avaient changer leurs attitudes je-vais-te-tuer-insecte en pitié-je-ferais-tout-ce-que-vous-voulez.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai un duel à regarder et un directeur à protéger. Je vais vous tuer. De toute façon vous avez perdu cette guerre. Vous le comprenez ça, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par une entrée bruyante dans la pièce. Il se retourna et rigola du coup du sort. Destiné lui envoyait un petit cadeau. Ces deux nouveaux visiteurs seraient très heureux de lui rendre service en s'occupant des blonds.

« Grobalck, Lotrock, bonjour ! »

« Mr Famula. »

Un salut gobelin réglementaire, et Harry reprit la parole.

« Dites-moi, ça vous dirait de vous occuper de ces deux-là pour moi ? » Il désigna les deux Malefoy du pouce. « Je dois rejoindre Albus. »

« Bien entendu, Monsieur. Juste une question avant votre départ, si possible. »

« Je t'écoutes, Lotrock. »

« Drassak et Maitre Jaffisk nous ont dit, au détour d'un couloir, qu'ils avaient croisé un basilic. Une connaissance à vous ? »

Le sourire du gobelin était complice, sa question rhétorique. Il connaissait la réponse. Harry sourit, ça c'était un coup de Bella ou Sev. Kashisla était une vielle mégère et elle ne serait pas intervenu d'elle-même à moins qu'on aille lui secouer les écailles. Foutue Reine des serpents.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, mais oui. Je vous laisse. »

Il sortit de la pièce en libérant les deux sorciers de son emprise. Bonne chance à eux pour se battre contre des gobelins armés et muni de quelques siècles de rancune envers les humains.

La suite bientôt…


	35. Chapitre 34

Salut tout le monde!

On arrive sur la fin, encore ce chapitre, et mercredi ce sera l'épilogue. Profitez bien!

 **Ptitemysty:** Contente que l'humour de Harry te plaise! Il était tout de même légèrement énervé, alors il a passé ses nerfs... :D

 **Angelyoru:** La suite est là. Tu vas connaitre l'état d'esprit de Kashisla!

 **Chapel Lucie:** Merci pour la review et le compliment. Non, quand il perd patience, il vaut mieux être du bon côté de la barrière avec Harry :)

 **Yukii27:** Les réponses à tes questions sont là! Amuses toi bien, et savoures!

 **AlexAzurion:** Merci pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir.

 **Cococat012:** MOUAHAHAHA! Ta review m'a tellement faite rire! Merci à toi, et voilà la suite!

 **Lerugamine:** Bah, ils ont vite compris que s'était fini pour eux. Paix à ton âme, Drago, tu ne verras définitivement pas le jour!

 **PetitLutin22:** Merci :)

 **adenoide:** Je penses que maintenant ils comprennent X)

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

Albus commençait à fatiguer. Il était plus ingénieux que son adversaire et possédait plus de ressources, mais Voldemort le surpassait en puissance. Le moindre sort du mage noir provoquait de sérieux dégâts. Et le directeur ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son corps ne s'était jamais complètement remis de l'empoisonnement. Son âge se faisait ressentir plus que jamais.

Il jouait maintenant principalement avec les liens magiques, puisque ça ne consommait pas son énergie, et ne lançait des sorts qu'avec la certitude de toucher Tom. Il tira à lui un bloc de pierre, anciennement un morceau de plafond, et le mit dans la trajectoire du sortilège vert pour s'en protéger. Quelques débris virent ajouter des plaies à son visage. Merlin, il ne savait pas s'il gagnerait ce combat.

Un regain d'énergie contrôlé et continu vint circuler dans ses veines. Gardant son attention sur le combat, il chercha la source de cette aide bienfaitrice. Il discerna, du coin de l'œil, son professeur de DCFM et sourit. Sacré bonhomme que ce Famula. Encore un nouveau tour.

Le directeur profita de cet afflux de magie pour envoyer à nouveau des sortilèges sur Voldemort. Un Voldemort qui avait également repéré le brun et tenta de l'attaquer, mais un bouclier se dressant autour de Harry et le protégea efficacement. Celui-ci sourit à Minerva et Filius, auteurs du bouclier.

Les minutes passant, les adultes du château rejoignaient petit à petit le lieu du duel, signifiant par-là que les mangemorts avaient été stoppés dans les ailes dont ils étaient responsables. Harry ne prêta pas attention aux têtes manquantes, soit ils étaient juste en retard, soit ils étaient morts. Et il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il continua d'alimenter Albus en magie, mais le duel durait et personne n'osait intervenir. Les sorts étaient impressionnants, et chaque spectateur se sentait trop _petit_ pour se mêler à ça. Sauf que l'Entité commençait à s'impatienter. Même avec son aide, son mentor fatiguait. Son corps ne suivait pas, et si ça continuait ainsi il finirait par lâcher. C'est pour cette raison qu'il sourit quand il sentit une présence approcher tranquillement de leur position, presque paresseusement.

Vraiment, entre deux remontrances, Harry devrait penser à féliciter Bella et Sev pour leur idée. Il regarda le museau de Kashlisla apparaitre doucement derrière Tom. La langue fouettait l'air, sans doute pour se diriger puisque la Reine gardait les yeux clos. Les spectateurs humains se figèrent, Albus également. Les créatures ne semblaient pas tellement surprises, et elles se doutaient qu'avec Harry de leur côté, elles ne craignaient rien.

Harry érigea un bouclier autour de son mentor, Voldemort continuant le duel sans se rendre compte du danger. Quelle ironie tout de même… Harry se fit la réflexion que finalement il adorait Destiné. Elle avait un humour tordant, du moment qu'il n'en était pas la cible.

Tom finit par s'arrêter, ne comprenant pas l'immobilité de Dumbledore. Il suivit le regard bleu de son ancien professeur et se retourna, gardant sa baguette lever vers le vieux sorcier. Il laissa un sourire dément manger son visage. Enfin il pourrait se débarrasser de tous ces déchets ! Son basilic venait à son aide !

« _Tues-les ! Tues-les !_ »

Le mage noir était quasiment hystérique en tournant le dos au serpent géant. Il écarta grand les bras, attendant de voir les corps tomber au sol. Mais les professeurs de Poudlard virent la bête ouvrir la gueule et se saisir d'un bras de Voldemort. Enfin se saisir… Le bras se coupa net sous la puissante mâchoire, et les crocs laissèrent du poison sur la plaie.

Tom tomba à terre en hurlant sa douleur et en sifflant des insultes. Sa baguette roula plus loin quand il la lâcha, et il se retrouva dans la ligne de mire de tous les sorciers présents. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, comme hypnotisés par la scène. Un basilic venait de les aider. Un basilic au nom de Merlin!

Le poison fit son office très rapidement, la mort fauchant Tom Jedusor en quelques minutes. Quand l'âme commença à quitter le corps, Harry la retint quelques secondes. Son seul but était de montrer à Voldemort ce qu'il avait permis de construire.

Des sorciers, des centaures, des gobelins, des succubes, des incubes, des vampires, des fantômes et même un basilic. Tous s'aidant, se félicitant, se soignant. Se tenant côte à côte sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit menaçant. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, les races cohabitaient et s'acceptaient.

L'âme de Tom se tourna vers Harry Famula et croisa son regard. Une réalisation fulgurante s'imprima dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'il était une âme morte, un savoir inconnu le transperçait, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'était Harry. Tout comme le survivant avait compris faire face à Mort quand il avait fait ses adieux à sa vie d'humain.

Le Maitre de la Mort sourit gentiment à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il était maintenant une âme prête pour un nouveau voyage et il lui souhaitait de faire mieux la prochaine fois. L'âme, tout en disparaissant doucement, afficha un air serein. C'était terminé.

 **00000**

James s'était réveillé après trois jours. Les médicomages avaient pu déterminer de quel sortilège il souffrait et le traitement avait été assez rapide. Il avait juste eu besoin de repos pour s'en remettre. Le sort s'appelait Exilium Spiritus. Le bannissement de l'esprit. C'était un moyen grossier d'enfermer l'esprit d'un être dans son propre corps, l'empêchant d'interagir avec le monde extérieur. Rien de dangereux, mais particulièrement difficile à vivre pour la victime. C'était comme être entièrement paralysé, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. On entendait, on comprenait, mais on était impuissant pour réagir.

Pendant ces trois jours, Harry était resté entièrement silencieux, ignorant les membres de sa Famille. Mais une fois James réveillé, ils les avaient tous réunis et leur avait fait comprendre leur erreur. Il voulait que chacun d'entre eux prennent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que leurs décisions impactaient tout les membres de la Famille. Qu'ils ne devait pas agir par orgueil, jamais. Chacun d'entre eux avait été repentant, se sentant coupable de la mort de Klain et des dangers qu'ils avaient fait courir aux autres.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été dédié à la mémoire des morts. Peu nombreux mais c'était déjà bien trop. Harry et sa Famille assistèrent au rituel d'adieu de Klain. Une nuit qui fut douloureuse pour eux. Le vampire avait été à leurs côtés pendant un long moment. Il avait participé à leur éducation, il avait vécu dans leur maison. Il avait partagé avec eux des jeux, des rires et des pleurs.

L'Entité se rendit seul chez les incubes et succubes pour rendre hommage à Vartös, tuez par Walburga et Orion Black, ceux responsable du coma de James. Les deux sorciers avaient péri sous les sabots de Firenze. Vartös avait été un ami pour lui, et s'il n'avait pas été très proche de ses humains, il n'en restait pas moins un guerrier qui méritait un beau départ

Albus fit enterrer Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait succombé à ses blessures après avoir défendu la cour du château contre les harpies.

L'infirmière, Pompom, et le professeur Sinistra étaient décédées des mains de Abraxas Malefoy. Et quand Harry avait appris le sort peu enviable qu'elles avaient enduré, il avait souhaité que le blond soit encore en vie, pour le punir lui-même.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre perte. Des blessés, plus ou moins graves, mais ils survécurent. Le Ministère n'était intervenu que trop tard, personne n'ayant eu l'idée d'aller les prévenir, pas même Harry.

La bataille n'avait duré qu'une heure et demi en tout, mais les choses avaient été très vites. Le château tenait debout grâce à la magie qui circulait dans ses murs, et l'année scolaire avait été annulée. Les cours ne reprendraient que dans un an jour pour jour.

Albus était hospitalisé à Poudlard, refusant d'aller à Sainte-Magouste et faire face au monde extérieur pour le moment. Il était épuisé physiquement et moralement, ne rêvant que d'un long repos et d'une éventuelle retraite utopique.

 **00000**

« Bonjour Directeur. »

« Ha, bonjour professeur Famula. N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de venir voir un vieillard tous les jours ? »

Harry sourit, content que son mentor reste le même après tout ça. Il attrapa une chaise qu'il approcha du lit et s'y installa.

« Eh bien, pour tout vous avouer, ma maison est actuellement envahis d'ados plus ou moins pré-pubère. Venir vous voir est l'excuse la plus crédible que j'arrive à trouver pour fuir les lieux. »

La barbe blanche frémit sous le rire du vieux sorcier.

« Bien, bien, je suis heureux d'être utile, même au fond de ce lit. »

« Vous dites ça comme-ci le repos était une corvée. »

« Non, j'ai hâte d'être à la retraite. Je me vois bien sur une plage, peaufinant mon bronzage. »

Un éclat de rire franc sortit des lèvres du brun.

« Voyons, Directeur, l'inactivité vous ferait rouiller. Et nous savons tous les deux que vous aimez trop ce château et les élèves pour vous en éloigner. Franchement, votre esprit tourne encore bien trop vite pour accepter la monotonie d'une vie rangée et pépère. »

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent et il jeta un regard perçant à son professeur par-dessus ses lunettes.

« En parlant d'esprit, j'ai réfléchit à ce brusque éclat de pouvoir survenue au milieu de la bataille. » Harry hocha la tête, faisant mine d'être intrigué et tremblant intérieurement. Fichu vieux trop rusé. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à penser ça, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que l'épicentre de la vague, c'était vous. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que l'absence de détraqueurs et la mort soudaine des harpies vient de là. »

Même sans preuves ni indices Albus tombait juste à chacune de ses conclusions. C'était d'un rageant intolérable. Et pourtant Harry se laissa gagner par une sorte de fierté mal placé. Il était fier d'avoir eu cet homme comme directeur, comme mentor, comme grand-père spirituel. Fier d'avoir pu le côtoyer, apprendre de lui. Fier de s'être sacrifié avec lui dans sa vie humaine. Alors il passa une main dans ses cheveux, poussa un soupir fataliste parodique, et entreprit de révéler la vérité à Albus Dumbledore.

Ce sorcier avait mérité de Savoir.

 **00000**

Andromeda regarda Bellatrix sortir de la maison. Sa sœur, même deux mois après la bataille, gardait en elle un mal-être palpable. Elle se sentait toujours responsable, et refusait d'en parler avec qui que ce soit.

Severus pressa l'épaule de Narcissa, avec qui il parlait, et se leva pour suivre la brune dehors. Il fit un signe à Andy, lui signifiant qu'il s'en occupait et sortit.

Harry suivit le mouvement. Il voulait aider sa compagne à s'en remettre. Il ne resterait pas avec eux éternellement, et il avait besoin qu'elle soit forte, pour guider la Famille à sa place.

Sortant à l'extérieur, il trouva son fils et Bella assis sur les marches du porche, silencieux. Il se mit en tailleur face à eux et s'appuya sur ses mains posées en arrière. Il leva le visage vers le ciel et commença à parler doucement, conscient que les deux autres l'écoutaient, même s'ils ne le regardaient pas.

« C'était votre erreur. Et vous en ferez d'autres. Les êtres vivants sont ainsi. Vous devez apprendre de ses erreurs, vous en nourrir. Elles doivent devenir des atouts. Les seules choses qui compte dans ce monde sont les vies de vos proches. Votre but doit être de les aider, de les guider, de leur construire un monde meilleur. C'est ce que vous devez faire jusqu'au bout. » Il regarda Bellatrix Black et Severus Famula dans les yeux. « C'est de cette façon que vous ferez avancer le monde, que vous rendrez les choses meilleures, en agissant par amour. Votre colère doit être guider pas l'amour, de même que votre tristesse, votre raisonnement, vos actions. Dans une autres vie, Albus m'as dit ceci : l'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs. »

Harry se mit à genou et tendit les bras vers les deux autres, leur proposant une étreinte. Bellatrix et Severus vinrent se nicher contre lui.

« Si vous êtes tristes, pleurez. Ne gardez pas des sentiments négatifs enfermés. Soutenez-vous les uns les autres. Vous serez des sorciers extraordinaires, j'en suis persuadé. »

Les deux plus jeunes laissèrent les larmes s'échapper, lâchant prise pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale. Les autres membres de la Famille sortirent de la maison et se mêlèrent au câlin collectif. Des rires discrets et des reniflements se mélangeaient au milieu de ses bras entremêler et des mains agrippées aux vêtements.

Tout restait à faire, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne le seraient jamais. C'était tout ce qui comptait…

La suite bientôt…


	36. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous!

Et voilà, c'est fini...Vraiment? Non, pas tout à fait :D

 **Angelyoru:** Une mort ironique hein? J'ai trouvé l'idée sympa :)

 **Cococat012:** Ça y est, la fin est là! (P.S: en parlant d'animé, tu as regardé Overlord et One Punch Man? Ils sont au top!)

 **TeZuKa j:** Merci, et oui, elle aurait pu se finir ici. Mais l'épilogue réserve une surprise ;)

 **PetitLutin22:** J'espère que tu appréciera ce final!

 **adenoide:** Oui, Lucius a été tué par les gobelins, en même temps que son père :)

Bonne lecture!

Cens'

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Harry jeta un dernier regard à sa Famille. Ils étaient tous attablés à l'extérieure du Manoir Potter.

Lily servait la salade à ses invités, surveillant son mari du coin de l'œil, bien trop consciente du tempérament enfantin de James. Le brun à lunette faisait sauter un petit Harry de 6 ans sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon, exempt de toute cicatrice, était hilare.

Sirius était assis par terre, encore célibataire et grand coureur de jupon, et jouait avec Hanya, la fille de Narcissa et Severus. Harry sourit, attendrit par les grand yeux noirs entouré de boucle blonde de sa petite fille. Elle essayait de se lever, mais ses petites jambes ne la portaient pas encore. À 10 mois, la fillette voulait absolument courir après son cousin Harry.

Cissy s'occupait des boissons, avec Andy. Les verres se vidaient très vite, les adultes profitant du cercle familial pour relâcher la pression qu'ils enduraient au travail. Ils avaient envahi les services du Ministère, escaladant les échelons avec facilité. Chacun dans un domaine. C'était une véritable prise de pouvoir pour la Famille. Une fois en haut de leur section respective, ils tiendraient la communauté magique britannique dans leurs mains. Ce qui avait rassurer Harry sur l'avenir de son pays natal.

Le mari d'Andormeda, un moldu du nom de Ted Tonks, surveillait sa fille, Nymphadora, qui suivait à la trace un Remus assez gêné. La jeune fille de 12 ans clamait à tout va qu'elle se marierait avec le loup-garou. Harry en était enchanté, l'idée d'un petit Teddy lui plaisait.

Regulus regardait son frère gagatiser avec un regard moqueur, se demandant sans doute quand Sirius murirait pour de bon.

Severus et Bellatrix se tenaient à ses côtés, invisibles et inaudibles aux yeux des autres. L'Entité avait fait ses adieux à sa Famille hier. Il avait fait vieillir son corps grâce à une illusion pour leur faire croire à son vieillissement, et hier il leur avait annoncé que maintenant qu'il était à la retraite, il voulait partir voyager et découvrir le monde.

C'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire, donc il ne mentait que très peu. Cependant il ne reviendrait que très rarement, voir pas du tout.

Harry s'était rendu sur la tombe d'Albus, qui avait finalement succombé à son âge il y avait de ça 9 ans maintenant. Il y allait souvent pour tenir au courant son mentor des évènements. Il savait le geste inutile, mais c'était un réflexe typiquement humain qu'il avait conservé.

Aujourd'hui c'était Severus et Bellatrix à qui il devait dire au revoir. Et c'était le plus dur. Son fils et sa compagne comprenait, bien entendu, mais ils étaient les seuls à réaliser qu'ils ne verraient sans doute plus Harry.

Bella le tenait dans ses bras. Elle était maintenant plus grande que lui, ce qu'il trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à celle qu'il avait connu, l'air fou et débraillé en moins. Et la femme si forte, à qui il confiait la Famille, pleurait sur son épaule.

Severus gardait un visage impassible. Il se comportait comme le professeur Rogue, et portait les mêmes vêtements noirs que son homologue. Son fils était le seul à avoir choisi l'enseignement, suivant ses traces. Et il était surnommé la chauve-souris des cachots, ce qui faisait toujours rire Harry.

Ceux qui faisaient partie de son entourage proche savaient qu'il était un homme solide mentalement, mais également profondément sensible. Ceux, à l'inverse, qui ne le connaissaient que de réputation ou de vue s'accordaient à dire qu'il était un homme dur et froid.

Lui-même était assez fier de se dire que les deux points de vue étaient vrais. Et en ce jour, il devait quitter celui qui l'avait sauvé, dans tous les sens du terme. Son père, son guide, son bienfaiteur. Son Tout.

Contrairement à Bella, il ne laisserait pas ses larmes couler, tout simplement parce qu'il savait que le Maitre de la Mort était déjà triste de partir loin d'eux. Il devait les voir forts et heureux. Il devait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, même si c'était faux. Chaque membre de la Famille avait besoin de Harry, parce qu'il avait une place particulière et unique dans leurs cœurs. Mais la place serait gardée, qu'il soit présent ou pas.

Alors Severus attrapa Bellatrix par les épaules, lui apportant son soutient, et l'écarta de l'Entité.

Harry attendit que sa Femme se calme et lui offre un sourire. Il ferma les yeux, rassuré, et commença à rire. Ouais, élever un enfant, et en guider d'autres était bien plus compliqué qu'une guerre !

Il commença à disparaitre, suivant son instinct pour le mener vers sa prochaine mission, gonflé à bloc…

Et il se dégonfla comme une baudruche en arrivant à destination. C'était quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il tombait du ciel comme le dernier des idiots ? Il sentit le sol au moment où il s'écrasa dessus, à plat ventre. Un sol invisible, même pour ses yeux d'Entité. Il savait se répéter, mais…C'était quoi ce délire ?

Le sol apparu doucement. Gris et vachement court ! Il s'avança et regarda par-dessus ce qu'il considéra comme le « bord » de ce sol bizarre, et put voir en bas la mer. Loin la mer. Très très loin ! Il était sur une sorte d'avion moldu. Un avion moldu équipé d'une piste d'atterrissage, comprit-il en regardant derrière lui. Un avion moldu de l'armé, autant qu'il puisse en juger avec les petits avions de combats stationnés sur la piste.

Et un avion de l'armé rempli de soldats très réactifs, puisqu'il était déjà entouré et menacé par des armes à feu.

Quand un homme blond, habillé comme un viking de carnaval, ridiculement musclé, brandit un marteau sous son nez, il soupira. Non mais… C'était quoi ce délire !?

Fin

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (Est-ce que c'est ringard comme phrase? Je crois bien...)


	37. Infos

Bonjour à tous!

Je vais apporter ici quelques informations de plus par rapport à la suite de Répercussions.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris mes allusions dans l'épilogue (et j'avoue quelles étaient légères, j'en suis désolé), Harry Famula atterrit dans l'univers des Avengers. Je vous confirme qu'il y aura bien une suite, qui se nommera **Anomalies** et qui sera un crossover Harry Potter/Avengers. Le premier chapitre sera publié le Mercredi 7, la semaine prochaine.

Je garderais le même rythme de publication que pour Répercussions, soit 1 chapitre par semaine, tout les mercredis. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Merci de m'avoir suivit tout au long de l'aventure de Harry Famula, et j'espère que vous viendrez lire la suite.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

 **adenoide:** Oui, un belle avenir, et n'oublions pas qu'il peut toujours aller les voir s'il en a envie.

 **Guest:** Merci pour ta review. Il y a bien une suite, et elle est commencé. Je te laisse la surprise des relations que nouera Harry ^^

 **Maud:** Oui, oui, vous y avez droit!

 **Panda:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, et j'espère que Anomalies te plaira tout autant :)

 **Celeste31:** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Il y en a pas mal qui viennent lire Répercussions pour connaitre l'"avant" Anomalies, et ça fait plaisir que les lecteurs laisse une trace, alors merci à toi.


End file.
